Not According to Plan
by 9876grpc
Summary: Lily Potter comes home for the Holidays during her 5th year and it is apparant to everyone that something is wrong. As Harry tries to figure out what's going on with his daughter, secrets are revealed and chaos follows. Lily/Scorpius and Harry/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter (JK Rowling and Warner Brother do), because if I did Harry and Hermione would end up together.

This is a next generation story about Lily and Scorpius that complies with all of JKR's books and takes place after the epilogue. However, there will be Harry & Hermione!

Author's Note: For this story, I have the ages of James, Albus and Lily closer than they are in the book. So James is 17, Albus is 16 and Lily is 15.

Lily hadn't been feeling well the past couple of weeks and she had gone to Madam Pomfrey just yesterday to see what was wrong, not wanting to be sick over the Christmas holidays at home. She expected a quick spell and a potion to make her feel better and then she would be on her way. Imagine her surprise when that wasn't the case. In fact, Lily was still so shocked by the news that she hadn't really spoken much yesterday or today on the train ride back. Now, she was sitting in her room, crying uncontrollably trying to figure out what she was going to do. How was she going to tell everyone? Just thinking about it made her gasp for breath. She couldn't deal with this, not right now. She had time to figure it all out. With that thought, she laid back on her bed and fell asleep instantly.

Downstairs her family was catching up. James was talking about how Gryffindor was going to win the cup this year because he was team captain and they had to win since it was his last year at Hogwarts. Albus just taunted him saying that obviously Slytherin was going to win because he was the team captain and they were clearly the better team. Harry and Ginny just laughed while the two brothers continued their argument over whose house team was better.

"Is everything alright with your sister, she seemed awfully quiet?" asked Ginny

"I don't think she's been feeling that well. I saw her yesterday in the halls and I asked her where she was off to and she said she was going to see Madam Pomfrey" replied James

"What did Madam Pomfrey say?" asked Harry

"I don't know." replied James

"You didn't ask?" said Albus and Ginny at the same time.

"No, why?" asked James

Harry got up and then said "well, I'll just go check on her and see how she's feeling." He climbed the stairs and knocked on Lily's door but got no answer so he opened the door to see Lily sleeping soundly in her bed. Frowning, he thought she must be really sick to fall asleep in the middle of the day. He walked over to her and noticed that her cheeks were covered in tears and her eyes were all puffy. He was instantly worried. Lily didn't cry, she was very much like him and it took a lot to make her cry. He sat down on the edge of her bed and brushed some hair out of her face, and wiped away the tears that remained on her cheeks. This act woke Lily and she looked up at him with sad eyes and said "Daddy?"

"Hi Pumpkin" replied Harry, then he continued "Is everything OK?"

Lily started to nod yes but then her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth and shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Harry was on his feet following her within seconds and found her vomiting over the toilet. He rushed over and held her hair and rubbed her back while she continued to vomit for several minutes. When she was done she sat down on the bathroom floor and cried. Panicking slightly that she was crying again, Harry gathered her up in his arms and brought her back to her room. "Come now, nobody likes to be sick but there's no need to cry over it. I'm sure you'll be better in no time." said Harry soothingly. Unfortunately, this only made Lily cry even harder and she was gasping for air again within minutes she was so upset. Harry just hugged her and let her cry, not knowing what else to do. Why hadn't he sent Ginny up to check on her, this was not something he knew how to deal with at all. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Lily cried herself back to sleep. He untangled himself from her and went to go get some answers from his sons. He was extremely worried about Lily and he needed to find out what was wrong.

When he got back downstairs his family had relocated to the kitchen and Ginny was making the boys some sandwiches to tide them over until dinner in a couple of hours. They looked up when they heard him enter the kitchen.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" asked James not realizing the look on Harry's face meant that he was very worried.

"I don't know. When I went upstairs she was sound asleep and when I walked over to see her I noticed she had been crying. She woke up and I asked if everything was OK and then she shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom to vomit. She was quite sick and then when she was finished she cried some more until she fell back to sleep." said Harry.

"Lily was crying?" Albus asked then continued "she never cries, never."

"I know. What's been going on with her at school?" asked Harry

Both boys just shrugged as an answer, which infuriated Harry. "Look she's your sister, and I asked you to look out for her. She's younger than you, THINK. WHAT DO YOU REMEMBER?" Harry asked angrily.

"Harry, please, losing your temper isn't going to help. Boys, has she been seeing anyone that you know of?" asked Ginny.

"NO!" both James and Albus shouted at the same time.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at this and waited for one of them to continue.

James finally said "everyone knows to stay away from her or we'll kill them."

"What? You're not serious, are you?" asked Ginny incredulously.

"Dead serious. Why, what's wrong with that? She's too young to date and no one's good enough for her at Hogwarts anyway." said James defensively. Albus just shook his head in agreement.

"She's 15 boys, she's not too young to date. And now by acting this way you have made it so that she is forced to keep her relationships a secret and you have no idea what is going on with her." said Ginny quite irritated.

"What makes you think it has anything to do with boys, love?" asked Harry

"Honestly, you three have no clue" sighed Ginny then she continued "She's a 15 year old girl, Harry, about the only thing they cry about is boys. She probably had a fight with her boyfriend or a bad breakup or something."

Harry had to sit down, this was all a little much for him. "Ok, maybe the crying is about boys but she's also sick." replied Harry

"Yes, well hopefully that's just a coincidence, or maybe she's so upset that's she's making herself sick" relied Ginny darkly

"What do you mean, hopefully it's a coincidence?" asked Harry

Ginny did not reply she simply gave Harry a meaningful look which made him think he might vomit himself. He ran his hands through his hair and put his head between his knees thinking that he surely couldn't handle any of this. After a few moments of the boys asking what was wrong with him, he finally lifted his head. He was determined to find out everything he could now. He had an intense look upon his face that made the boys step back. "Sit" he said pointing to the living room couch. They didn't hesitate.

Harry grilled the boys for over an hour. Who did she walk to classes with, who did she sit at lunch with, who did she study with, who did she hang out in the common room with, did she have friends in other houses, did she have a lot of male friends, who did she go to Hogsmeade with, who were her closest friends, and on and on it went. Finally, just as he was letting the boys go, he had one more thought.

"How much time does she spend with you two?" asked Harry.

"She doesn't spend much time with me, but she spends a lot of time with Al" replied James.

"Yeah, she does spend tons of time with me and Scorpius." replied Albus

Harry snapped his head up. It was Scorpius, he just knew it. Seeing the change in expression, the boys asked "What?"

"Scorpius" was Harry's only reply.

"What? No, Dad. Scorpius is dating Rose, they've been together since last year. Besides, he's my best friend, he wouldn't go after my little sister" said Albus quickly

Harry frowned upon hearing that Scorpius was dating his niece. Maybe he wasn't the one but something told Harry in his gut that he was, he just knew it.

"OK. You boys should go get ready, we have to head over to Ron and Hermione's soon." replied Harry.

Ginny watched the boys head upstairs and then went over to Harry and gave him a hug, and said "I hope that's not what's going on Harry, she's still so young."

"I know, I hope so too" said Harry hugging her back.

"I best go wake her so she can get ready" said Ginny heading upstairs.

Harry sighed heavily and headed upstairs to get ready for dinner at his friends house. Maybe he could get some answers from Rose.

Harry and company arrived at Ron and Hermione's an hour later. Harry couldn't wait to see Hermione to see if she could figure out what was wrong with Lily, after all she was a healer, if anyone could figure it out surely she could. Ginny had tried talking to Lily when she went to wake her up but Lily insisted she was fine that she just had a stomach bug. When they got to the house, Hermione was in the kitchen, while Ron and Hugo were in the sitting room playing chess and Rose was up in her room. Ginny, James and Al stayed in the sitting room, Lily headed upstairs to see Rose and Harry went to the kitchen to talk with Hermione.

"Hermione, do you think you could try talking to Lily for me?" asked Harry

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Hermione

Harry sighed deeply, while running his hands through his hair, which made Hermione come closer and grab his hand saying "Harry, what's going on?"

"I...I...I think she's pregnant." replied Harry softly.

"What! Are you serious?" asked Hermione shocked.

"Yes." then Harry told her everything that had happened earlier that day and what the boys had told him. "Hermione, I'm really worried about her."

"Oh, Harry, I don't know what to say. Of course I will talk to her. Do you know who she's been seeing?" asked Hermione

"Well that's another problem...from what I could find out, I'm pretty sure it's Scorpius." replied Harry.

"Oh dear. That's just... Are you sure?" asked Hermione now taking a seat at the table with Harry.

"No, I mean, I don't have any proof, just a gut feeling. But unfortunately, my gut feelings are usually right." said Harry

"Yes... yes, they usually are." replied Hermione softly reaching over to hold his hand.

They sat in silence thinking about everything and how they were going to figure it all out when they heard a commotion upstairs. Then they heard the girls screaming at each other and what sounded like things being thrown around. Harry and Hermione shot up from the table and ran to the stairs just as everyone else was doing the same. They all tried to get up the stairs at the same time to see what was going on...

"HOW COULD YOU!" screamed Rose

"I didn't mean to Rose, it just happened" pleaded Lily

"HOW DO YOU JUST HAPPEN TO SLEEP WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" screeched Rose

"I don't know..." replied Lily

"YOU DON'T KNOW... YOU DON'T KNOW!" then Rose picked up a lamp and threw it across the room at Lily, who ducked as it flew past her head.

"Rose, please, I'm sorry" Lily begged

"FUCK YOU! YOU'RE SORRY...I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU'RE SORRY! ALL THE GUYS IN THE SCHOOL, YOU COULD HAVE YOUR PICK OF THEM ALL, AFTER ALL YOUR HARRY POTTER'S FUCKING DAUGHTER!" Rose's voice was getting louder and louder as she continued "AND YOU HAVE TO HAVE MY BOYFRIEND! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LILY...YOU'RE MY FUCKING COUSIN!" Rose screamed, amazingly even louder than before and then she picked up the vase of flowers that Scorpius had sent her that morning, ironically Lilies, and threw them at Lily.

At this Lily started to get pissed off. "BLOODY HELL ROSE, WE STOPPED! ALRIGHT. WE STOPPED! NEITHER OF US WANTED TO HURT YOU, SO WE STOPPED!" yelled Lily.

This seemed to silence Rose momentarily while she thought about what Lily had just said, then she seemed to explode "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN? IT WASN'T JUST A ONE TIME THING? THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE...IT WASN'T JUST A DRUNKEN NIGHT, YOU WERE ACTUALLY SNEAKING AROUND BEHIND MY BACK?" screeched Rose.

Lily stuttered incoherently

"HOW LONG?" yelled Rose

"Rose..." replied Lily

"HOW LONG!"

"Three months." replied Lily

At this point Rose was speechless and she was FURIOUS. She looked around for something else to throw at Lily and then decided it wouldn't satisfy her, so she lunged at Lily, both of them falling to the ground, yelling and throwing punches for several minutes before Harry, Ron, James and Albus were able to tear them apart.

Now both of the girls were livid.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE, I HATE YOU!" screamed Rose, tears running down her cheeks as Ron struggled to hold her back.

"OH PLEASE, LIKE YOU SHOULD TALK! SCORPIUS TOLD ME YOU CHEATED ON HIM WITH FINNEGAN!" yelled Lily while Harry held her back.

"HOW DARE YOU! IT WAS ONE TIME AND I WAS DRUNK. YOU CAN'T SAY EITHER OF THOSE THINGS! FOR THREE MONTHS YOU FUCKED MY BOYFRIEND AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GRATEFUL THAT YOU STOPPED BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ME?" Rose laughed maniacally "FUCK YOU AND GET THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" screamed Rose as she broke free from Ron and ran towards Lily again grabbing her and trying to drag her out of her room. However, as Harry was in between them this was hard for her to do. Then James, Albus and Ron dragged Rose away from Lily and Harry.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Harry as his magic sparked throughout the room. "James, Albus, take Lily downstairs. NOW." He watched as they dragged Lily out of the room and Ginny followed behind speechless. Harry then shook his head, said "we'll be downstairs" and turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Rose fell to the floor, crying uncontrollably. Ron and Hugo looked more terrified of this then they did the whole time the girls were fighting, so Hermione walked over, sat down next to her, and gathered Rose in her arms, whispering soothing words and rocking her gently.

Downstairs, Lily was in pretty much the same shape holding onto James for dear life and soaking his shirt with tears. Harry looked to Ginny and they communicated silently, they needed to know.

"Lily, I need to ask you something, and I want you to answer me honestly... I promise not to get mad at you, whatever the answer is, OK?" asked Harry gently.

Lily looked up at her father and nodded, wiping the tears from her face.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Harry. James and Albus both gasped at the question.

Lily sniffled and then slowly nodded again. James wrapped his arms tighter around Lily and brought her closer to him, as if he was trying to protect her from the answer she just gave. Harry sighed and sat down next to Ginny on the couch across from Lily and James.

Al, however, was thinking about everything that he just heard between Rose and Lily and then about Lily's answer to his Dad's question. Quickly everyone realized they could all feel Al's anger, his magic was making the air crackle and before any of them could try and calm him down, he was gone, he disapparated without a word.

"SHIT!" Lilly yelled jumping up off the couch. "He's going to find Scorpius!" she yelled as she was getting up to go after him, but James held her back.

"I'll go" said Harry and he disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

Ron ran down the stairs when he heard the distinctive cracks "What happened?"

Ron yelled up the stairs "Hermione, Harry and Albus disapparated to Malfoy Manor!"

"What!" Hermione screeched running down the stairs "I have to go after them" and then she was gone as well.

"Bloody hell" sighed Ron looking around at James, Lily and Ginny, then he heard Rose and Hugo coming down the stairs. Great, now he was left with this mess to clean up with the girls, just what he wanted. "Alright, now that everyone has calmed down a bit, let's try and figure this all out" said Ron then he added "quietly." He made them all sit at the dining room table and put Lily and Rose at opposite ends so that they couldn't start another fight.

Ginny started "I'm sorry that this happened, but I think that it can be fixed and then everyone can move on back to how things are supposed to be."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily

"I mean it's obvious you and Scorpius made a mistake, but I don't see a reason that you should have to suffer for the rest of your life over it." replied Ginny

"Mom, what are you saying?" asked Lily dreading the answer.

"It's a simple spell, really, and then we can all put this behind us and you can finish your education. You will find a nice man that you love and when the time is right you will have children." replied Ginny

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" asked Ron

Ginny turned to him and said "Lily's pregnant."

"WHAT!" yelled Rose

"Bloody hell, this just keeps getting better" said Ron rubbing his face with his hands.

"Yes, so anyway, as I was saying Lily, the spell will make you feel pretty bad for a couple of days but you should be fine by the time you head back to Hogwarts and then you can put this all behind you" replied Ginny reaching out towards Lily.

"Mom, are you saying you don't think I should have the baby?" asked Lily warily keeping her distance from her mother.

"Of course you shouldn't have the baby Lily, you're 15, for Merlin's sake. You still have to finish your education, never mind the scandal of Harry Potter's daughter getting pregnant out of wedlock. It's absolutely out of the question" said Ginny clearly losing her patience.

To say Lily was shocked by this was an understatement. It seemed she wasn't the only one shocked. Looking around the table, Uncle Ron, James, and Hugo were all looking at Ginny strangely. Rose appeared to be lost in her own world. Lily moved closer to James and he grabbed her hand for support.

"Mom, I want to keep the baby." replied Lily

"I understand Lily, but it's not going to happen." said Ginny

"What? Why not? It's my decision. You can't decide for me." said Lily her voice a little raised

"Lily, I'm trying to do what's best for you. You are still young and don't realize what you're saying. I'm making the decision for your own good" replied Ginny

At this point James spoke up "Mom, why don't we wait and talk about this once Dad and Albus get back."

"Scorpius doesn't even know, and I think he should have a say as well." said Lily

"Look, I know your father and he will do whatever Lily asks him to do. This is a decision he will not be able to make and it is in your best interest Lily. You can tell Scorpius that I made the decision for you. You are young and confused, and as your mother, I think this is the best decision for you" replied Ginny getting up and reaching for her wand.

Then everything seemed to be happening at the same time...

James and Lily jumped back from the table with James standing directly in front of Lily

Ron jumped up to stand between them while Rose and Hugo were left speechless at what was going on around them.

James grabbed his wand and shot out a Patronus with a message to Harry to come back, while clutching a hysterical Lily.

"Ginny, be reasonable, this is your daughter. You can't do this if she doesn't want you to." pleaded Ron

"Look, Ron, this is the best solution for everyone. I am going to make sure that I do what needs to be done so that this mistake doesn't ruin Lily" replied Ginny

"Ginny, let's just wait for Harry, OK? You shouldn't make this decision without him." pleaded Ron again.

By this point, Lily was clutching to James and had started to cry saying "please James, I don't want this. Please don't let her do this."

James nodded and said "I won't Lily, I won't" backing them out of the room slowly.

Ginny was advancing on Ron, James and Lily who were slowly backing out of the dining room. Ron and James had their wands raised and pointed at Ginny. Lily was still crying hysterically, while Rose and Hugo were completely in shock at what was going on around them.

"I should have known this was going to happen." said Ginny under her breath, then she spoke up "Look, I understand, it's a bad situation, but this is the best solution. Everyone can move on, once I do this." said Ginny like she was talking to a bunch of toddlers.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU WANT TO END YOUR DAUGHTER'S PREGNANCY AGAINST HER WISHES, WITHOUT WAITING TO HEAR WHAT HARRY AND SCORPIUS HAVE TO SAY, AND YOU THINK THIS IS THE BEST OPTION?" Ron asked incredulously.

While this was going on, a different scene was playing out at Malfoy Manor.

Al had apparated into the foyer of the manor and was yelling loudly "Malfoy!"

Harry had apparated to the front gates of the manor and started running towards the front door.

Hermione only having been there the one time when she was tortured apparated straight into the room she had barely escaped with her life all those years before.

It turns out Hermione ended up in the same room as Scorpius just as he was yelling for Al where he was. Al ran in and started hitting Scorpius with the pair rolling around on the ground. Hermione somehow managed to separate them and put herself between them. Hearing all the commotion Draco started to make his way to the room and then Harry threw the doors open and ran in towards the commotion as well. Both Harry and Draco stopped at the doorway and gasped when they looked in. Hermione was standing between the two boys with her arms extended to keep them separated but they were directly under the Chandelier. The boys not realizing the significance of this started yelling at each other but both Harry and Draco were frozen.

"What the hell is going on Al?" asked Scorpius

"MY SISTER, MALFOY, MY SISTER?" yelled Al

"Oh." replied Scorpius

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER!" yelled Al trying to lunge at Scorpius again.

"Al, it wasn't like that." replied Scorpius

"OH REALLY, THEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IT WAS LIKE!" yelled Al practically spitting at Scorpius

"It wasn't just a one night stand that happened when we had too much to drink. I really liked her." said Scorpius

Finally, Hermione noticed Harry and Draco in the doorway and yelled at them "ARE YOU TWO JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND WATCH OR ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME?"

This seemed to stir Draco and Harry and the boys looked over to see their fathers in the doorway.

"Mione..." Harry said quietly

"Granger..." Draco said quietly

They were both walking very slowly towards her and looking at her like she might attack, they kept glancing above her. Frustrated that they were acting so bizarre she looked up to see what all the fuss was about. That's when she realized exactly where she was standing. She gasped and started shaking. The boys weren't sure what was going on but they watched silently as Harry rushed to Hermione's side and grabbed her while Draco said "let's get out of this room" pulling both boys with him by the arms. Harry ended up picking Hermione up because she started to lose it, crying so hard she could barely walk. They moved to a sitting room where Draco called for a house elf to bring a calming draught and some tea. Harry was sitting on the couch with Hermione curled up in his lap, clutching to his shirt as if her life depended on it.

Draco gave the boys a stern look telling them to behave and then walked over to Hermione. He knelt on the floor in front of her touching Harry's legs and said in a soothing voice "they can't hurt you anymore, Granger, they're all dead now."

Surprisingly, Hermione's response was to chuckle, then she said "Malfoy, I never thought anything you said would ever make me feel good. I guess I was wrong." She smiled a little and wiped the tears from her face, but stayed in Harry's lap with his arms surrounding her. Draco stood up and smiled.

"Auntie, are you OK?" asked Al

Hermione and Harry had forgotten all about the boys until then. Hermione sighed and replied "yeah, I'm OK now sweetie."

"What happened?" asked Scorpius

Draco sighed and decided it was time to let the skeletons out of the closet. It was time his son knew how horrible his family was. "During the war, Potter, Granger and Weasley were captured and brought here by snatchers. While they were here Granger was tortured by my Aunt Bellatrix in that room. I tried to deny that it was them but my Aunt figured it out. I stood by and watched her be tortured as did my parents. We did nothing while she screamed. If it wasn't for a house elf, she would have surely been killed that night. All of them would have been killed." He paused and then continued "there is nothing that I regret more than standing by and watching that happen. I still have nightmares about it to this day" finished Draco quietly. Hermione reached out and squeezed Draco's hand as a sign of forgiveness. He looked up at her and she smiled.

"So that's why you hate that room" Scorpius said to Draco and then he turned to Hermione and said "And that's why you've never come over here before with Rose."

They both nodded.

"This is the first time I've been here since that night." said Hermione quietly and Harry hugged her closer to him.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley." said Scorpius

"Oh Scorpius, it's not your fault, there's nothing to apologize for. It's in the past." said Hermione standing up. She walked over and gave Scorpius a hug. Then Al reached for her to hug her as well. She let out a few more tears and then sat down on the couch next to Harry.

"So, not that I'm not happy to relive all these wonderful memories, but it seems that Scorpius has gotten himself into some trouble here, am I correct? asked Draco.

Harry sighed and answered "yes, it would seem so."

"Scorpius, would you like to explain yourself?" asked Draco.

Scorpius sighed and sat down on the other couch and started to tell his tale. "I don't know how it started, it just happened. Lily and I always got along well and one night something just changed and before we realized what was happening we were all over each other" Scorpius said blushing, then he continued "we knew it was wrong, I was with Rose. We swore it wouldn't happen again, but we couldn't seem to stay away from each other, it's like we were magnets. Finally, after three months I told her that I wanted to end things with Rose, that I wanted to be with her but she refused. She said that we couldn't be together that I was supposed to be with Rose. I told her that I loved her not Rose but she still refused and ended things between us. This was about a month ago." finished Scorpius.

"Well, I think she's probably changed her mind now." said Al

"What do you mean? Why would she change her mind, she's quite stubborn." asked Scorpius.

Both Al and Hermione looked to Harry.

Harry sighed, ran his hands through his hair and said "I'm pretty sure she would have wanted to be the one to tell you this but I don't see how I can not tell you now...Lily's pregnant."

Scorpius' jaw dropped open and Draco looked as though he was going to faint, quickly looking for a place to sit.

"Now don't think I don't want to throttle you right now, just as Al was doing when I got here, because I do. I REALLY DO. I mean what the hell were you thinking, she's 15, never mind that you were dating her cousin." Harry said this all without raising his voice but his look was fierce and his magic was bouncing off him in waves. Even without yelling, Scorpius was quite terrified of Harry Potter right now. "I mean, you've changed her life forever, no matter what she decides, this will change her FOREVER. And for that I am FURIOUS with you" finished Harry trying to reign in his emotions.

Everyone was silent while they absorbed everything that was just said. Suddenly a Stag Patronus appeared in front of Harry and everyone could hear the chaos that was happening back at Ron and Hermione's house...

They heard Lily hysterically crying

They heard Ron pleading "Ginny, be reasonable, this is your daughter. You can't do this if she doesn't want you to."

They heard Ginny's reply "Look, Ron, this is the best solution for everyone. I am going to make sure that I do what needs to be done so that this mistake doesn't ruin Lily"

They heard more pleading from Ron "Ginny, let's just wait for Harry, OK? You shouldn't make this decision without him."

They heard Lily saying "please James, I don't want this. Please don't let her do this."

They heard James reply "I won't Lily, I won't"

They heard Ginny saying "Look, I understand, it's a bad situation, but this is the best solution. Everyone can move on, once I do this."

They heard Ron's reply "YOU WANT TO END YOUR DAUGHTER'S PREGNANCY AGAINST HER WISHES, WITHOUT WAITING TO HEAR WHAT HARRY AND SCORPIUS HAVE TO SAY, AND YOU THINK THIS IS THE BEST OPTION?"

Then they heard James whisper "Dad, please come back."

After a second of shock, all five occupants of Malfoy Manor shot up out of their seats. Scorpius and Al headed to the floo followed by Draco while Harry and Hermione instantly disapparated.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything Harry Potter (JK Rowling and Warner Brother do), because if I did Harry and Hermione would end up together.

Author's Note: For this story, I have the ages of James, Albus and Lily closer than they are in the book. So James is 17, Albus is 16 and Lily is 15. This chapter was meant to be two separate chapters but I put them together rather than make you wait longer...Warning: this chapter portrays Ginny as the villian.

Harry and Hermione arrived in the living room of Hermione's house. Harry quickly asked Hermione to take care of Lily and told her he would deal with Ginny. She nodded and then they left the room just as Al, Scorpius and Draco were coming through the floo.

Upon seeing Harry and Hermione enter James whispered "Thank Merlin"

"What's going on?" Harry demanded staring straight at Ginny

Before Ginny could respond, Hermione had rushed to Lily's side and was hugging her and saying "It's alright, Lily, everything's OK. Calm down, Harry will take care of this."

Ginny snapped her attention to Hermione, ignoring Harry's question. You could see the anger radiating from Ginny's eyes and she spoke very harshly to Hermione "Of course, I should have known that you would be so understanding of teenage pregnancy."

Hermione transferred Lily from her arms back to James' and said "excuse me?"

Ginny laughed and said "like you don't know what I'm talking about. You may have fooled Harry and Ron, but not me."

Hermione looked confused, and she was silent for a long time, furiously thinking about what took place almost 25 years ago. Could Ginny have known? Why wouldn't she have said anything to her? Did she know everything? She finally looked up, her eyes burning a hole into Ginny and said "kids, would you mind giving us some privacy?"

Everyone looked very confused and finally Draco spoke and said "Why don't the kids head back to the Manor with Scorpius and I and the rest of you can come when you are finished?" There seemed to be a general consensus of agreement and everyone slowly made their way out of the dining room.

The group of four waited until all the sounds of the kids were gone before talking. Finally Ron spoke up "What's this all about Ginny, why are you talking to Hermione like that?"

Silence was Ginny's response to Ron, then she spoke to Hermione "Tell them."

Hermione replied angrily "No. It's nobody's business but mine."

Ginny laughed cruelly, then said "Oh yes, it must have been...what's that muggle saying...ah yes, Immaculate Conception."

Harry seemed to understand what was going on a little better than Ron, being familiar with what Immaculate Conception meant. He started thinking furiously about the things Ginny had said and the way she was treating Hermione. Teenage pregnancy...Hermione... Then he gasped loudly, drawing everyone's attention. Surely she would have told him...wouldn't she? He looked at her questioningly and when he caught her gaze she looked away quickly. Harry's gut told him all he needed to know. He quickly found a place to sit, thinking he was surely going to pass out from the shock.

"Ginny, I don't understand...you never said anything to me. If you knew why didn't you bring it up?" asked Hermione obviously hurt

Again, Ginny laughed cruelly "Are you joking? You were my best friend, I trusted you!"

Ok, so she definitely knows everything thought Hermione then she said "How?"

"You were restless in your sleep one night when I came up to the dorms and I went over to check on you. You had tossed the covers off the bed and it was quite cold being November, so I went to pick them up and put them back over you, and then I noticed your stomach. Your charm must have worn off while you were sleeping. At first, I was shocked, then I was happy, thinking that my brother would be thrilled. I was curious as to how far along you were so I did the spell to see the conception date. I was surprised that it was May 2nd, the day of the final battle. I sat down thinking about that day and all I could remember was Fred. The more I thought about it the less sense it made. I remembered spending almost the entire week with my family. We didn't leave each others side... and Ron never left us. Imagine my shock when I performed the paternity charm and the father was revealed" finished Ginny harshly.

"What is she talking about?" asked Ron

Hermione ignored him and was also avoiding looking at Harry, although she did notice he had his hands in his head. She was thinking some more about that time and all the things that had happened. Did Ginny say November? That was when she had had the miscarriage...wait, she remembered waking up in pain the night that happened and wasn't Ginny standing over her? Then she remembered what Ginny had been trying to do to Lily tonight. No...she wouldn't have...would she? Suddenly Hermione was furious...

"YOU WERE STANDING OVER ME!" screamed Hermione

Both Harry and Ron jumped with Hermione's sudden outburst

Ginny just smirked

This infuriated Hermione "I...I remember waking up in so much pain and you were there..." Hermione furrowed her brow clearly trying to think back to that night then she continued "YOU HAD YOUR WAND POINTED AT ME WHEN I WOKE UP!" She started walking towards Ginny and she noticed Harry was looking at Ginny as if trying to figure out what had happened. "I remember you put it away quickly but I thought it was because I was screaming in pain. I told you I needed to see Madam Pomfrey and you...YOU HELPED ME UP...then there was so much blood...it was everywhere" continued Hermione wrapping her arms around herself for comfort.

"You know for the supposed Brightest Witch of her Age, it took you long enough to figure it out." replied Ginny

Hermione was shocked, did Ginny just say what she think she said? SHE DID! "YOU CONNIVING FUCKING BITCH!" screamed Hermione and she slapped Ginny hard across the face.

Ginny looked shocked at first but then recovered quickly getting angrier by the second while Ron put himself in between the two witches. Ron looked over at Harry to silently ask for help only to find him looking quite furious and advancing on them.

"WHY?" yelled Hermione

"HE WAS MINE! I WAITED ALL THAT TIME FOR HIM, WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER AND I WASN'T GOING TO LET YOU RUIN IT!" screamed Ginny back

Hermione was speechless and there were tears streaming down her face.

Harry however, had heard enough to understand what had happened. He pushed Ron out of the way and advanced on his wife, until she had her back against the wall. "I want to hear you say it, Ginerva" he said fiercely.

She had forgotten all about Harry while she was fighting with Hermione. How was she going to get herself out of this now "I...I..."

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" yelled Ron slamming his hand down on the dining room table, making Hermione jump. Harry turned around to see Hermione sit down at the table motioning for the rest of them to do the same.

Hermione sighed, wiped the tears off her face and started the story she had been dreading to tell for the last 25 years "The day of the final battle, after we all left the hospital wing, you two went to go be with your family, while Harry and I headed to talk with Professor McGonnagell. She told us we could spend the night in the heads dorm, as we deserved some peace and quiet away from everyone else. We were both so drained and grateful that we immediately headed there. Once we got there we started talking about everything we had gone through the past year. We realized how lucky we were that we were alive, and while we felt guilty that others had died, we couldn't help but be giddy that everything was finally over. I'm not really sure how it happened but something passed between us and the line that was always there keeping us as just friends was suddenly gone. We were free of crazy dark wizards and we could do whatever we wanted. It was like we were high on life, unable to believe our luck. We celebrated the only way that seemed right at the time. We made love all night and just enjoyed each other."

Hermione paused and looked up to see the hurt look in Ron's eyes. "Ron, we weren't together yet and Harry wasn't with Ginny. We didn't do anything wrong, we just comforted each other."

Then she looked over to Harry and continued "the next day we talked about everything and neither of us regretted what happened, but we also both knew we had feelings for you two, so we agreed to think about what we wanted and who we wanted to be with. We happily realized we had all the time in the world to figure everything out. So that's what we did. It wasn't until a couple of months later when all the memorials and stress of the war had started to recede that I found out I was pregnant. I knew immediately that I would keep the baby, but that's about the only thing I was sure of. I was still confused about my feelings for Harry and Ron. I decided that I would figure things out eventually and we all headed back to finish our last year of school. I made sure I got all my baby check ups and I used a spell to conceal the pregnancy. Around Halloween, I figured that the Harry/Ron issue would eventually work itself out and I decided that I would just raise the baby on my own and if Harry wanted to be a part of his life, then of course he could." She looked up at Harry and said "I was trying to figure out a way to break the news to you, Harry, when I lost him. I'm sorry I never told you."

"Him?" asked Harry

She smiled and nodded saying "yes, I knew all along it was a boy, I had already started to call him by his name, Sirius, which he responded to every time with a kick." Then her smile faded and she continued quietly "but when it happened, I was so far along, I was 7 months pregnant..." she started to cry and tears were streaming down her face "whatever had happened made his heart stop, and I had to deliver him and ..." she was sobbing now "he was so small and he ... he... he had your hair" she bellowed and then she was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Harry got up and wrapped her in a hug, wiping his own tears away saying "I'm so sorry, Mione, I'm so sorry" over and over again.

Ron just sat at the table dumbfounded. He was speechless. He was hurt but he also realized that Hermione was right, they hadn't planned it and that he hadn't gotten together with Hermione until over a year after the war had ended, until after they had finished school. He could see that his friends were hurting and thought how horrible it must have been for Hermione to have had to carry this burden all by herself all this time. Then he remembered what had happened with Ginny before Hermione told her story and he started to think about all the things that were said. Suddenly he was furious with his sister, how could she do this to them? He slammed his hands down on the table and got up with such speed that his chair flew back to the floor "GINNY WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Harry and Hermione had both jumped at Ron's outburst thinking that he was going to be mad at them but they were surprised to see that his anger was directed at his sister.

Ginny was fuming listening to the story of how Hermione had made love to her husband all those years ago. She'd be damned if after all this time she lost him now. When Ron yelled at her she lost it. "WHAT DID I DO? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I DID, I TOOK CARE OF IT, THAT'S WHAT I DID. IT WAS A MISTAKE, IT SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED. IF HARRY FOUND OUT HE WOULD HAVE MARRIED HER, AND YOU KNOW IT! ALL OF OUR LIVES WOULD HAVE BEEN COMPLETELY DIFFERENT IF I DIDN'T DO WHAT I DID!" screamed Ginny.

Hermione was crying but Harry was FURIOUS. He turned towards his wife, nearly choking on that thought, and bellowed "YOU TOOK MY SON AWAY FROM ME, THAT'S WHAT YOU DID! YOU DON'T EVEN REGRET IT, DO YOU?"

"Harry, I... I didn't... it wasn't like she had already had the baby. It was just a fetus and you didn't even know that she was pregnant." replied Ginny trying to reason with him

"SHE WAS SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT GINNY. THE BABY COULD HAVE SURVIVED JUST FINE AT THAT TIME. AND BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW MEANS THAT YOU GET TO DECIDE?" yelled an incredulous Harry

By this point Hermione was hysterically crying and she was gasping for air trying to speak "all this time...I thought...I thought...I did something wrong...I thought it was all my fault...that I was a terrible person...that I was a terrible mother...that I didn't deserve the two children that I have now ... because I failed Sirius!" Hermione was so distraught at this point that she had fallen off her chair and collapsed onto the floor, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Harry was sure he had never been so angry in all his life, and that was saying something. He continued to yell at Ginny "YOU DIDN'T JUST TAKE HIM FROM ME YOU TOOK HIM FROM HERMIONE AS WELL! WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE THAT DECISION FOR HER, FOR US?"

Ron, who had rushed over to Hermione when she collapsed on he floor, was hugging her and trying to comfort her, but it wasn't working. She was a mess and all this yelling back and forth wasn't helping her at all. Finally he got up and yelled "ENOUGH! JUST STOP, THIS IS KILLING HERMIONE."

Harry turned around and realized Ron was right, Hermione was a mess. He felt horrible and went over to her, kneeling by her side.

Ginny huffed and sat down again at the table.

Ron turned towards Ginny and said "I think you should leave, Ginny" and when she didn't move he yelled "NOW!"

She jumped up, surprised that her brother had yelled at her. She looked towards Harry questioningly and was shocked by what he said "I'm going to take the kids for a couple of days while I cool off and I don't want to see or hear from you at all. And don't even think about going anywhere near Lily, Ginny. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he yelled.

Ginny nodded her understanding and started to leave the house, she paused to turn back to say something to Harry but he stopped her with one word "GO!"

For the next hour Ron and Harry both tried to calm Hermione down. They hugged her and whispered soothing words, moved her to the couch, made her tea, and even gave her a calming draught but nothing helped. Finally, Harry admitted defeat and said "Ron, I think we need to take her to St. Mungo's." Ron nodded and then swept Hermione up in his arms and they all flooed to St. Mungo's.

After Hermione had been checked by a healer and everything was explained she was given a sedative to calm her down and admitted to the hospital. They both watched her lying in the hospital bed with tears still streaming down her face. Ron turned to Harry and said "I think I'll go check on the kids and figure out where they should all stay for now. You two should have some time to talk about everything... alone."

Harry looked at Ron, surprised that his friend was not angry and was taking all of this so well. He nodded, said "thanks," and watched Ron leave.

Ron arrived at Malfoy Manor in a bit of a daze. When he was brought into the study, Draco took one look at him and said "Weasley, what the hell happened to you? You look like death."

Ron mumbled something incoherently and stumbled over to the couch to sit down, placing his head in his hands. Draco was slightly disturbed by this, as he and Ron weren't friends, they merely tolerated each other's presence since their children were dating. Sighing Draco went over and poured some drinks and brought one over to Ron.

After swallowing the drink in one gulp Ron looked up at Draco and said "Thanks."

"No problem. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Draco

"No...yes...I don't know" answered Ron

Draco raised his eyebrows at that response

"OK, well Lily is upstairs napping, Al has stopped trying to kill Scorpius for now, and they're all outside so we have plenty of time." replied Draco

Ron sighed heavily then said "I'm pretty sure my life as I know it is over."

"That awfully dramatic of you Weasley, surely it's not that bad." chucked Draco

Ron ignored him and kept talking "I can't seem to wrap my head around everything...it's all so unbelievable. Harry...Hermione...together...a baby...my sister...murder..."

"Weasley, you're not making any sense. Where is everyone else?" asked Draco

"Hermione's in St. Mungo's, they admitted her, I just came from there. Harry's with her. My sister, I have no idea where she is, we threw her out." replied Ron.

"What? Why is Granger in St. Mungo's...is it because of what happened here?" asked Draco concerned.

"What happened here?" asked Ron

Confused, Draco told Ron how Hermione apparated in and was keeping the boys separated when she realized she was standing under the chandelier and how upset she was after.

"Well, that certainly didn't help her. Between that and finding out what my sister did it's no wonder she needed to be admitted." said Ron standing up to refill his glass.

"What did your sister do?" asked Draco

"Something horrible and I wouldn't be surprised if Harry hasn't already called the aurors and has her on her way to Azkaban by now." replied Ron

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE WEASLEY, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE!" yelled Draco, completely frustrated.

"Sorry, I guess if I tell you, you could help me figure out how to tell the kids, because I don't think Harry or Hermione are going to be any help and Ginny is out of the picture right now. OK?" asked Ron

"Yeah, sure, I'll try." replied Draco

"Don't interrupt me because I swear I don't think I will be able to talk about this without vomitting for long...Harry and Hermione were together right after the war ended, and Hermione got pregnant, she didn't tell anyone, including Harry. Ginny noticed one night that Hermione was pregnant, as her charm had worn off and performed a couple of charms to find out how far along she was and who the father was. She was 7 months pregnant and Harry was the father. My sister decided that she did not want that, it would ruin all her plans for her and Harry to be together so she decided to terminate the pregnancy while Hermione was sleeping. She killed the baby. Hermione didn't know this and had thought she had a miscarriage, that is until tonight when she figured out what Ginny did. Since Harry never even knew Hermione was pregnant he found this all out tonight. To say there was chaos was an understatement. I was sure Hermione was going to kill Ginny, if Harry didn't first. While Harry and Ginny where fighting, I realized Hermione was a mess. We kicked Ginny out and Harry and I tried everything we could think of to calm Hermione down but it didn't work. We finally took her to St. Mungo's, where they admitted her and sedated her. I left Harry with her so they could talk. I can't fucking believe any of this" finished Ron while pulling at his hair.

"I...That's...wow." Draco finally said

"Yeah. Now, how do you suppose I tell the kids what's going on? Harry told Ginny he was taking the kids away from her for a few days while he cooled down. So I know they are not going to go home and Hermione is obviously going to be in the hospital for a few days...what should I do?" asked Ron panicking

"Well, there are a couple options as far as I see... the kids could all stay here, while you guys sort out this mess; they could all stay at your house; or the kids could split up, yours staying at home with you while Harry's stay with him at one of his other houses." replied Draco

"Harry specifically told Ginny to stay away from Lily, so she needs to be somewhere safe that Ginny can't get to her...so my place is out and probably all of Harry's places as well, unless he changes the wards on Grimmauld Place." said Ron

"Ok, then it sounds like at least Lily should be staying here at the Manor. I will make sure Ginny can't get in...Winston!" said Draco

A house elf appeared in the study "yes, master, you called?"

"Winston, I want you to make sure that Ginny Potter can not access the manor in any way. I also want you to make sure that someone keeps an eye on Lily Potter at all times and makes sure that no harm comes to her. Please also set up a room for her and get her whatever she needs. Do you understand?" asked Draco

"Yes, Master, it will be taken care of and I will inform the other elves." replied Winston who bowed and then disapparated.

"Ok, that's taken care of. Now what do you want to do about the rest of the kids? Do you think it will be easier on all of them if they stay together?" asked Draco

"Yeah, probably. Are you sure you don't mind doing this? I mean we're not exactly friends Malfoy..." replied Ron

"No, but our kids are and we're not exactly enemies anymore." replied Draco.

"Ok. Let's call them in. I'll do my best to explain but I might need help..." said Ron

"Winston" called Draco

"Yes, Master" the house elf responded

"Could you please tell the kids we need to talk to them now, and if Lily is awake then you can tell her as well, but do not wake her up to tell her." said Draco

"Yes, Master" and then the house elf was gone

Ron and Draco sat in silence for several minutes until the kids voices could be heard coming down the hallway. They came in making quite a bit of noise but then quieted down once they saw the grave expressions on Ron and Draco's faces. They all sat down and waited. Winston reappeared and said "Miss Potter is still sleeping Master, we did not wake her."

"Thank you Winston. That will be all for now." said Draco

Draco turned to Ron letting him know that he should start

Ron sighed, ran his hands through his hair and started "Look kids, it's been a crazy day and I honestly don't know where to begin. Things have gotten quite complicated over the past few hours and there are some things that need to be taken care of. I think it would be best if you all stay here, together, for a few days while we work everything out."

It seemed everyone had something to say or ask in response to this, and they were all talking at the same time so Draco stepped in to give a hand..."Alright, calm down everyone. Weasley's right, it's best if you all stay here for a few days while everything blows over."

Rose spoke up loudest so that she could be heard over everyone else "Dad, I don't want to stay here, where's Mom? Surely, she wouldn't make me stay here after everything that I found out earlier!" yelled Rose

Ron sighed "I know it's not what you want sweetie, and I understand, especially with all that has happened but you're mom had to be admitted to St. Mungo's today and she will be there for a couple of days and I think this is the best option right now."

"What happened? Is she OK?" asked Rose and everyone else at the same time

"A lot happened today and it was just a little too much for her. I'm sure she'll be fine but right now she needs to be there." replied Ron

"Is it because of what happened here?" asked Scorpius

"No, I don't think that helped, but that's not why she's there." said Ron

"Well, if Aunt Hermione is sick, why can't Rose and Hugo just stay with us?" asked James

This Ron didn't quite know how to answer and he and Draco exchanged glances

"Where's my Dad?" asked Al

"He's at the hospital with Hermione." replied Ron

"Well, then where's my Mum?" asked Al

"I...I...I don't know." Ron finally said

"What do you mean, you don't know?" asked James

Draco could see how hard this was and decided to try and help "Look, after we all left the house, there was an argument between your parents, all of them, and some things were said and done that have everyone on edge. Your parents just need some time to sort these things out. It has nothing to do with any of you, these are things that happened a long time ago and have just now come to light. They just need a little time to settle down and I'm sure your parents will be able to give you some more answers soon. Right now, Harry and Hermione are at St. Mungo's, Ginny is cooling off and Ron really should be getting back to the hospital. Do you think you guys can try and make do with staying here for a few days?" finished Draco

The kids all seemed to think about it and then one by one they all nodded reluctantly.

"Thanks, that helps a lot. I'm sure Harry will stop by and check up on you guys later. Be good and try to stay out of trouble. Oh yeah, and please just stay here, at least until we tell you otherwise, especially Lily. Someone will have to explain to her what's going on..." said Ron

"I'll do it." replied James

"Ok, thanks. I have to go." replied Ron as he got up and gave the kids a hug and gratefully nodded at Draco, shaking his hand for the first time ever.

As soon as Ron left Draco called "Winston"

"Yes, Master"

"Please set up four more bedrooms for our additional guests and make sure to collect some belongings from their houses for them. Just have an elf ask them what they would like and then set their rooms up." said Draco

"Yes, sir. Miss Potter's room has been set up already and her things were collected for her. Twinkles is going to be watching over her and taking care of her should she need anything and will make sure that no one harms her." replied Winston

"Thank you, that will be all for now." said Draco

Scorpius was the first to speak "Dad, what's going on?"

"It's complicated, Scorpius. For right now, all we need to worry about is taking care of you guys and making sure you all stay safe." replied Draco

"You mean making sure Lily stays safe." replied Rose angrily

"Yes." said Draco

"I don't understand, surely my Dad doesn't think my Mum would do something to Lily now that she knows how he feels. She would be crazy to do that." said Al

"We're just being cautious until this whole thing blows over, is all. There were a lot of things that were said and done that have everyone on edge. I'm sure everything will be fine soon." replied Draco

"Why did you already have a room set up for Lily?" asked James

"This was the safest place for her to be. We decided after that you would probably all want to be together and it worked best for your parents as well." said Draco. He then stood up and said "I need to go make the changes to all the wards so excuse me. Make yourselves at home and let Winston know if you need anything" and then he was gone.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Al

"I have no idea but it sounded like they were all mad at Mum, didn't it?" replied James

"I still don't understand why our Mum is in the hospital..." said Hugo

"None of this makes any sense...why would Dad come and talk to us and leave Uncle Harry with Mum, instead of staying with Mum himself and having Uncle Harry all talk to us?" asked Rose

"It seems like something must have happened between both your Mums but it doesn't explain why Harry is siding with Hermione." said Scorpius

"Maybe he's still pissed about everything that happened with Lily earlier." replied James

"I'm not buying it, something else happened. When we all left Aunt Hermione was fine. She was talking with Lily when Mum made that nasty remark...what did she say again?" asked Al

"I think Aunt Ginny said something like my Mum would understand teenage pregnancy" replied Rose then she continued "but that doesn't make any sense, Mum was 27 when she had me..."

"I didn't think about it at the time because I was worried about Lily, but I could feel how angry Aunt Hermione was when Mum said that to her, her magic was sort of sparking around her, she was definitely pissed, then she asked us all for some privacy...but it didn't seem like Dad or Uncle Ron had any idea what was going on, they both looked so confused as to why Mum and Hermione were angry at each other." said James

"So it sounds like Ginny and Hermione got into a fight about something that happened a long time ago, neither Ron or Harry knew about it before, and somehow everyone ended up siding with Hermione" summarized Scorpius then he added "but whatever happened must have really upset Hermione for her to be admitted to the hospital. We just need to figure out what it was they fought about."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." said Al and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe we should go figure out if your rooms are ready and then you can all get settled in" said Scorpius and then he hesitated before continuing not wanting to start another fight "someone should probably check on Lily as well..."

Rose huffed angrily and gave Scorpius a dirty look before storming out of the room

"Rose..." Scorpius called after her but she was already halfway up the stairs to go find her room. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Can't say I blame her and you do deserve it" said Hugo also walking out of the room.

"Come on, let's go check on Lily" said James getting up and looking at Al and Scorpius

"Don't think that I'm not still pissed at you Scorpius, because I am, but there's no way I'm letting you walk away from my sister now, so let's go." said Al walking past Scorpius out of the room towards the stairs.

James, Al and Scorpius all made their way to the room where Lily was staying. Upon entering the room, they did not see her but they could hear sounds coming from the bathroom. James walked over and knocked on the door and Twinkles the house elf opened it to reveal Lily on the floor vomiting into the toilet. James rushed to her side and held her hair for her, while rubbing her back.

Twinkles said "Miss Potter is very sick but she would not let me call for help. It is not normal for a witch to be so sick, she needs to see a healer."

Scorpius rushed out of the room calling for his Dad, as he had no idea what to do. Al stood in the doorway to the bathroom and watched his sister, it was killing him to see her like this. She was crying the whole time.

A few minutes later, Scorpius and Draco arrived just as Lily was getting a break from the vomiting, although she was still sobbing. Draco came into the bathroom and kneeled down to pick her up and carried her over to the bed. He conjured up a bowl, a wet face cloth and a glass of water for her should she need it and sat down next to her.

"Lily, have you seen anyone yet about your pregnancy?" asked Draco

She wiped away her tears, nodded, and said "yes, I saw Madam Pomfrey yesterday."

"Would you mind telling me what she said? You don't have to reveal anything too personal but I'm quite worried about you and it would help us to figure out what to do." asked Draco sympathetically

She nodded again, looked somewhat guiltily and said "After she did some tests on me, and told me I was pregnant, she told me that I needed to see a healer right away. I told her that I couldn't do it then. I wanted to tell my parents first and then I would go to a healer. She agreed only if I promised to tell them the first day I was home. But then everything happened and..."

"OK, thank you for telling me that, it helps a lot. Did she tell you why you needed to see a healer right away?" asked Draco concerned

"She did, but I was so shocked I don't really remember what she was saying. I just thought I had a stomach bug and then she told me I was pregnant...I just couldn't focus on what she was saying..." said Lily crying again.

"I understand Lily, I'm sure it was very upsetting for you." then he turned to the boys and said " I need one of you to go to St. Mungo's and find your Dad, tell him what's going on and bring him back here."

Al quickly replied "I'll go" and he headed out of the room.

"Now, in the meantime Scorpius, send an owl to Madam Pomfrey, explain to her what's going on and ask if she will come here as soon as possible." said Draco

Scorpius nodded and left the room.

Lily started vomitting again at this point and James stayed by her side, whispering soothing words and holding her hair.

Draco stood up, turned to Twinkles and said "Twinkles, gather the other elves and search the library for information on pregnancies and report back if you find anything relating to excessive vomitting."

The elf nodded and disappeared.

Draco turned back to Lily and said soothingly "Lily, your dad should be here soon and it would be best if he brought you to St. Mungo's, but if he's not here within the hour I'll go ahead and take you."

Lily nodded as best she could in response, while James and Draco shared a worried look.

Al arrived at St. Mungo's quick enough but by the time he found out where his Aunt's room was and made it up there at least 15 minutes had passed. He quickly made his way to her room and entered quietly not wanting to disturb her in case she was sleeping. His Uncle Ron was sitting by the bed where his Aunt Hermione was sleeping. His Dad was nowhere in sight. Ron turned upon hearing Al enter and gave him a questioning look.

"Is my Dad here? Lily's really sick and Mr. Malfoy asked me to come get him so he can bring her to see a healer" Al rushed out as he was very worried about his sister.

"No, he left about 10 minutes ago to go home and get a few things..." said Ron quietly trying not to wake Hermione.

"Ok, I'll try there." said Al turning to leave but his Aunt stopped him

"Sweetie, maybe you should stay here and have Ron go and get your Dad" said Hermione giving Ron a meaningful look.

Instead of doing what Hermione suggested, Ron stood up and said "No, you need your rest, come on Al, I'll go with you to get your Dad."

"Ron, I really don't think that's such a good idea..." started Hermione but Ron stopped her and said "Just rest, I'll be back later."

Then Ron and Al went to leave the room but Al turned back and went over to Hermione's bed and kissed her on the cheek and said "Feel better Aunt Hermione."

She hugged him in return and said "Thanks sweetie."

Ron and Al then did side along apparition to get to Harry's house. Upon entering the house, Ron immediately wished he listed to Hermione muttering "why does she always have to be right." The inside of the house was in shambles and it looked like nearly everything had been destroyed. They could hear noises that sounded like things breaking coming from the back of the house and slowly made their way towards it. Then the noises suddenly stopped causing Ron and Al to look questioningly at each other. They got to the door to Harry's office and slowly pushed it open. Neither Ron nor Al were prepared for what they saw inside. The office was a mess with broken glass and furniture everywhere, however what was so disturbing was that Harry was sitting down in the middle of the floor, hunched over and sobbing uncontrollably. Al had never seen his father cry, nor had Ron and the site was enough to momentarily stun them. Ron quickly recovered and gestured with his hand for Al to leave the room. Once he had done so Ron spoke up quietly so he didn't startle him, "Harry" he said.

Harry whipped his head up revealing a face streamed with tears. He quickly wiped away the tears but did not attempt to get up. Him and Ron just looked at each other for a few minutes before Ron finally spoke again "Harry..."

But Harry cut him off saying "No, don't. It's your wife. It's your sister. I just...can't talk about this with you. Not yet." He then got up off of the floor and looked around him, while running his hands through his hair. He turned back to Ron and said "Is everything alright with Hermione?" clearly wondering why Ron was there.

"Yes, Hermione's fine. She's resting. Al came to the hospital looking for you, he's in the house somewhere right now..."

"What? He's here?" snapped Harry

Ron nodded and then said "Malfoy sent him to find you to take Lily to St. Mungo's...I guess he's worried about her."

That seemed to be what Harry needed to snap out of his trance like state. He wiped his face again, tried to smooth down his hair and brushed his clothes off. He then headed out of the office in search of Al.

Ron surveyed the office one last time, shook his head and followed Harry out of the room.

They found Al in the kitchen sitting at the table looking at something. Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what Al was looking at...It was the book Hermione had just told him to retrieve from her house. It was the scrapbook she made for Harry documenting her pregnancy with Sirius. "Al" said Harry. Al turned to him and gave him a look he couldn't quite place...it was a combination of anger, sadness and was that betrayal? Al slammed the book shut and turned away. Harry walked over and pulled the book close to him, then said firmly "Al, I know you probably have questions, but I can't answer them right now. What's going on with Lily?"

Al snorted and then responded "Fine. Whatever." He turned towards Harry and continued "Lily's pretty sick and Mr. Malfoy was worried about her. Apparently Madam Pomfrey told Lily she needed to see a healer right away but Lily didn't want to go until she told you and Mum. She can't seem to remember why Madam Pomfrey wanted her to see a healer, though." He then headed towards the living room to use the floo and said "I left a while ago though so we should get going."

Harry and Ron then heard the floo activate and Al say "Malfoy Manor" and they knew he had gone back. They could tell Al was angry but there was nothing that Harry could do about it now. Harry proceeded to shrink the scrapbook and then placed it in his pocket. Ron caught a glance of the cover that had the words "Sirius Harry Potter" written on it. He sighed and followed Harry to the floo and to Malfoy Manor.

When Harry and Ron arrived in the Manor, Al called down to them "She's up here." and they headed up the stairs. When they got to the top of the landing there was a flurry of activity. It seemed there were house elves everywhere, Rose and Hugo were sitting on the floor outside of the room Lily appeared to be in, while Scorpius was standing in the doorway. They followed Al in and saw Lily vomiting with James sitting next to her rubbing her back, while Malfoy was standing up talking to Madam Pomfrey.

Harry took in the scene and spoke up quickly "What's going on?"

Everyone turned towards him and seemed to sigh in relief. Madam Pomfrey responded "Mr. Potter, thank goodness, I thought I was going to have to take Lily to St. Mungo's without you. She is quite sick and there are some complications that require her to go to St. Mungo's immediately. Do you want to go and get your wife and meet us there?"

"No. I'll come with you now." replied Harry

"Ok. I've already informed the healers at St. Mungo's that we will be coming so they should be expecting us. I think it would be quickest to portkey Lily there and the rest of you can meet us there." said Madam Pomfrey quickly creating a portkey while helping Lily up with Harry. They were gone an instant later.

Ron and Draco looked at each other for a moment before turning and heading back downstairs to the floo with James, Al, Scorpius, Hugo and a reluctant Rose following.

When Harry arrived with Lily to St. Mungo's he was surprised to see that they were waiting for them and immediately took Lily and started working on her. There were many healers setting things up for her, casting spells, and giving her potions. Harry had no idea what was going on and was getting quite concerned about his daughter. After a few minutes a woman walked over and introduced herself "Hello Mr. Potter, I'm the Chief Obstetric Healer, Jane Woodrick. I will be overseeing your daughter's care. Would you like me to give you a rundown of what's going on right now?" Harry nodded gratefully and said "Yes, please, that would be great."

"No problem Mr. Potter. Madam Pomfrey contacted us yesterday informing us of your daughter's pregnancy and the complications however, Lily did not want to come until she was able to talk with you about everything. Has she had a chance to inform you?" asked Healer Woodrick.

"I only know that she is pregnant, I was not aware there were any complications." replied Harry

"Ok, I can fill you in. Your daughter is eight weeks pregnant. Normally, there is some morning sickness but your daughter has been violently ill for the last two weeks, hardly being able to keep anything down, which has led to some weight loss and vitamin deficiencies. This can happen with muggleborn witches but your daughter is not muggleborn so Madam Pomfrey performed some tests and found that your daughter is pregnant with identical twin girls, both magical. Girls are known to have larger magical cores in utero than boys. Because there are two of them the combination of magic is overpowering your daughter's body and causing her to become very ill, which in turn is jeopardizing both your daughter and the fetuses. Right now we are trying to stop the vomiting so that we can stabilize your daughter and the fetuses. If after 48 hours she has not stabilized we will have to talk about more drastic measures but that's not necessary just yet. Do you have any questions?" asked Healer Woodrick

"How are you going to stabilize her?" asked Harry

"We are using a combination of things right now: anti-nausea potions; calming and sleeping charms; rehydrating and nutritive fluids; oxygen therapy as well as monitoring the health of the fetuses. If you look, you will see that they have set up the monitoring already and you can see the fetuses clearly as well as hear them. They are still small but they look stable right now. Your daughter will hopefully be asleep for the next several hours if the treatment is working. Excuse me while I go check on everything" finished Healer Woodrick walking over to the other healers.

Harry walked over and sat down in a chair next to Lily's bed. She looked terrible, she was very pale. He then looked up at the monitoring screen and looked at the babies. They were small but there was clearly two of them and you could see and hear their hearts beating. He smiled despite the situation and the horrible day that he had had...these babies were his grandchildren.

After several minutes, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Ron. "Harry, what's happening, everyone's going crazy out there waiting to hear" asked Ron

"Oh, sorry, I just got distracted by everything. I'll come out and talk to everyone." said Harry getting up. He then told one of the healers that he would be right outside the door if they needed him. When he left the room, he saw that everyone was waiting for him, James, Al, Hugo, Rose, Scorpius and Draco.

"Sorry, everyone for making you wait, they were explaining everything to me and then I just wanted to sit with Lily for a few minutes. They are working on stabilizing her right now by using various potions, charms and muggle methods. She's asleep right now and they said that if everything works she will be asleep for several hours. They are monitoring the babies as well." said Harry

"Babies?" asked Draco

Harry nodded and said "Yes, that appears to be the problem. There are two of them, girls and they are both magical and the combination of their magic is overpowering Lily's body and making her sick."

Harry looked over at Scorpius to see that he was quite shocked and a little pale. Harry went over and patted him on the shoulder then turned to everyone and said "Look, the rest of you should probably head back to Malfoy Manor but if you want to see her for a minute first, I think it will be ok. Just only go in a few at a time."

James and Al got up first and went in, coming out a few minutes later. Then Hugo, Ron and a reluctant Rose went in, and when they came out Rose looked pretty upset. Finally Draco and Scorpius went in with Harry.

Draco and Harry held back a little and let Scorpius get closer to Lily first. They watched as Scorpius gently moved Lily's hair away from her face and held her hand whispering to her. Then he looked up and saw the monitoring screen. He looked at it for a minute and then turned and asked "is that them?"

Harry and Draco approached and Harry said "yes" and pointed to the spot where each baby was and where he could see their hearts beating. Draco beamed proudly and Scorpius slowly smiled. Harry then said "Scorpius, do you want to stay here with me?"

Scorpius turned to his dad, silently asking for approval, and when his dad nodded, he replied "I would like that."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything Harry Potter (JK Rowling and Warner Brother do), because if I did Harry and Hermione would end up together.

Author's Note: For this story, I have the ages of James, Albus and Lily closer than they are in the book. So James is 17, Albus is 16 and Lily is 15.

* * *

><p>Harry asked Draco and Scorpius if they would mind staying with Lily while he talked to his boys. He really needed to explain to them what was going on especially since Al had seen the book. He told the nurses that he wouldn't be far and to call if they needed him, then he went to go find his boys. He didn't need to look far as they were waiting outside Lily's room with Ron, Rose and Hugo.<p>

Harry turned to Ron and said "Look, I need to tell the boys what's going on with me and Ginny and Hermione. I know Hermione isn't in the frame of mind right now to talk about this. Do you want me to tell them all at the same time or would you rather talk to them separately?"

Ron sighed and then asked "What are you going to tell them?"

Harry replied quickly "the truth, all of it."

"OK, let's do it together. They'll tell each other everything anyway, we mine as well save them the trouble." replied Ron

They turned and told everyone to follow them and found a quiet family room for everyone to sit down. Harry put up a special silencing charm so that no one could hear what they were saying but they could still hear what was going on outside the room in case they needed him for Lily.

Harry sat down and started his tale "A lot has happened today and we want you to know as it involves all of you. I have to go back a ways so bear with me, I promise it will all make sense in the end. About 25 years ago, the day of the final battle, Hermione and I were together...as in lovers. We had always been the best of friends and something changed that day after the final battle. We talked about everything the next day and decided to see what happened as we both had feelings for others as well. About a year later, Hermione told me she was going to start dating Ron and I abided by her wishes and let her go. I then started dating Ginny, we married, had 3 wonderful children, and everything has been perfect ... until this morning."

Harry stopped to give the kids a chance to speak up but they all looked shell shocked so he continued "This morning when Ginny was trying to use that spell on Lily, Ginny said something to Hermione that made her quite angry. At that point Hermione asked you all to leave. Once you had left Hermione and Ginny got into a pretty nasty fight and a few secrets were revealed. They were arguing about what sounded like something that happened a long time ago and the more I heard the more upsetting it was. It seems that Hermione became pregnant the night her and I were together all those years ago. She had never told me. She had every intention of having the baby but was concealing the pregnancy until she figured out a way to tell me. She said that she didn't want me to feel like I had no choice but to be with her, knowing that I would chose her if I knew she was pregnant. Anyway, when Hermione was 7 months pregnant, something happened and she lost the baby. She didn't tell me at that point again, because she didn't want me to feel guilted into being with her." Harry stopped again and waited...

Al spoke up "Would you have chosen her?"

"Yes" replied Harry simply.

"So, that book that I found on the table..." asked Al

"Hermione made that for me to document the pregnancy because she felt bad that I was missing it." replied Harry

"What book?" asked James

Harry pulled the book out of his pocket and returned it to it's normal size and handed it to James. The kids looked at it for a while and then handed it to Ron who also looked at it.

"I'm not so sure I'm glad that I know all this, why are you telling us?" asked Al angrily

"I haven't finished yet. When Hermione and Ginny were arguing, Ginny revealed that she used a spell on Hermione to terminate the pregnancy while she was sleeping. The same spell she was trying to use today on Lily. Hermione never knew, she thought she had a miscarriage. Apparently, Hermione's concealment charm had worn off while she was sleeping and Ginny noticed she was very pregnant, so she did a charm to see the conception date, which was the day of the final battle. Knowing that Ron was with her and her family on the day of the final battle because they lost Fred, she then did a paternity charm. When she realized I was the father she was furious."

"Why would Mom do that? Why didn't she just talk to you?" asked James

"I can only tell you what she told me this morning. Ginny said she knew that I would chose Hermione if I knew she was pregnant and she didn't want that so she acted and terminated the pregnancy." replied Harry trying to control his emotions then he continued "When Hermione realized what really happened she lost it and that's why she's in the hospital. All these years Hermione was blaming herself for losing the baby, thinking she had done something wrong, when Ginny had purposely terminated the pregnancy. It was just a little too much for her to handle."

"My poor Mum" said Rose. "Here I am worrying about myself and how my boyfriend cheated on me...she must be so sad."

Ron reached out to hug Rose and told her "she's OK. They've given her some sedatives to help her sleep and some other potions to calm her down. She's very strong, she just needs time."

"That still doesn't explain why you are telling us! You could have lied about all of this and we would have never known!" yelled Al making everyone jump

"You're right, we could have lied about it all..."said Harry but before he could finish Al cut him off yelling "You're leaving Mum aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I can forgive many things Al, but this is NOT one of them." replied Harry calmly

Ron looked shocked and was speechless. He didn't expect that but he couldn't really blame Harry either. He wasn't really sure how he felt about this and the old jealousy he hadn't felt since they were in school popped up suddenly thinking that Harry was going to steal Hermione away from him. Just as he shook his head to clear the vile thoughts from it Al yelled again saying out loud what Ron had just been thinking...

"So what, now you and Aunt Hermione are going to get back together? Pick up where you left off...forget the rest of us were ever born. Is that what you wish happened, that we were never born!"

"Al, stop it!" yelled James pushing him against the wall

"You don't understand." said Harry quietly

"Your bloody fucking right, I don't understand" yelled Al again

Before Harry could reply Rose spoke up and said "Al, Aunt Ginny, she killed Uncle Harry's son... she killed your brother. How is Uncle Harry supposed to move on from something like that? What if it was you or James? Don't you understand, that's how Uncle Harry sees it, as if one of you were killed. How can he choose to ignore that, choose to make one child's life less important than the others? By staying with Aunt Ginny, he would be saying just that."

Al looked stricken. He had never thought about it like that. Damn his Weasley temper that he inherited from his Mum... "Dad, I'm sorry...I didn't think...I just...I'm sorry." finished Al. James released him from the wall and sat back down on the couch with him.

Ron spoke up "it's the Weasley temper, Al. It will take you years to figure out how to control it. I've certainly been put to the test today as well. It's a lot to take in. I'm still shocked about everything but we'll figure everything out, just not all at once."

"So what happens now?" asked James

"Well, you guys will go back to Malfoy Manor for a couple days. I'll be here with Lily and when she's ready to be released, I will take her to Grimmauld Place, for obvious reasons. I'll let you two decide what you want to do for yourselves. Whatever Ginny did, she did it to me and Hermione. She's still your mother and she loves you very much. That hasn't changed." replied Harry

"And what about us Dad?" asked Hugo

"Well, I expect you will stay a couple more days at Malfoy Manor while your Mum is still in the hospital, as I would like to be here with her." replied Ron

"Yes, but what about Mum and Uncle Harry?" asked Rose shyly

"That's for them to work out and you shouldn't worry about it. Let's just get everyone well again and then we can deal with the next thing, OK?" asked Ron

The kids all nodded slowly and Harry smiled gratefully at Ron.

Harry got up and told everyone that he was going to head back in with Lily and that he would tell Draco to come get everyone to bring them back to the Manor. He then sat beside Scorpius at Lily's bedside for most of the night, neither saying anything as they were both lost in their own thoughts.

When Draco took the kids back to the Manor they all started asking him questions...

"Mr. Malfoy, you knew our parents in school, did you think that they would end up together the way they are now?" asked Al

Draco sighed, knowing that Harry and Ron had told them about Hermione. What was he supposed to tell them? He decided to stall "What do you mean?"

Al being a Slytherin knew what he was doing so gave him no choice "I mean did you think Harry would end up with Ginny and Ron would end up with Hermione?"

Draco laughed at the fellow Slytherin's move and said "well played."

Al just smiled in response and waited

Draco sighed again and said "you must understand that your parents and I were enemies in school, we hated each other. So I'm really not the best person to ask."

"I know but that just means that you had an objective point of view...which I would like to hear." replied Al. The others were watching this verbal chess match with rapture.

"Ok, fine, if you really want to know, No, I didn't think they would end up like they are now." replied Draco

"Why?" asked James before Al could

Draco laughed again and said "you guys sure ask a lot of questions." then he continued "Look, both of your fathers were extremely close with Hermione. The three of them were almost always together but there were times when Ron would break away from them. During fourth year, during the tri-wizard tournament, there were months when Harry and Ron weren't even speaking. After the war was over, I heard there were some problems, that Ron had left Harry and Hermione for a while, but when they were brought here the three of them were together, so I don't know if that was true. The point I'm trying to make is that it was ALMOST always the three of them but it was ALWAYS Harry and Hermione. I guess I just figured that Harry and Hermione would end up together, they just seemed inseparable."

"But didn't my Mom and Harry ever fight?" asked Rose

Draco thought for a few moments before replying "No, not that I can remember. They argued a lot in Potions class during sixth year but that was about classwork..for some reason Harry was doing better than Hermione in Potions and I think it irritated her to be outdone. It was quite funny actually."

He paused thinking some more then said " Even in fourth year when she was dating Krum, another tri-wizard champion, they didn't fight. I remember during the Yule Ball hearing her fight with Ron who was furious, he kept saying she was consorting with the enemy but Harry never got mad at her. Nothing seemed to separate them. She ended up being taken in the second task of the tournament as what Victor would miss most. Once Victor rescued her from the lake and brought her up on the deck she realized that Harry still hadn't finished yet and she was a wreck. I remember laughing because the moment Harry was on the deck she tackled him and kissed him. It was nothing more than a friendly kiss of relief that he was OK, but her boyfriend didn't it find it so funny."

"Who did my dad rescue?" asked James

"I would have thought you would have heard this story before...Your dad being the perfect Gryffindor rescued two people. Ron was taken as what your Dad would miss most, which delighted the Slytherins to no end, let me tell you. But apparently what took him so long was that he was arguing with the Mermen when he tried to rescue Hermione. They wouldn't let him take her, so he waited to make sure someone came for everyone. Victor showed up to take Hermione, then Cedric came for Cho, but when Fluer didn't show up he decided he was going to rescue her sister as well as Ron. So he fought off the Mermen and rescued both Gabrielle and Ron. I'm surprised he didn't just rescue them all to begin with, what with his two best friends and the girl he had a crush on being in need of rescuing but I did heard that Fluer was quite happy with him for saving her sister." finished Draco smirking

"Who did he have a crush on?" asked James

"Cho Chang. She was dating Cedric Diggory at the time and only just. Word is Harry asked her out just after Cedric so I'm sure it killed him to see her in the lake as well." replied Draco then he continued "Look, I shouldn't be filling your head with all your parents secrets. Talk to them. The three of them have a solid friendship, that much has always been true. They've been happily married for years, I don't think that will change overnight no matter what has been revealed. Would they have chosen differently if they knew then what they know now? Maybe, but that doesn't change how happy they have been up until now. OK?"

They all nodded but then Al asked hesitantly "When you said my Aunt Fluer was quite happy with my dad, you don't mean..."

Draco just smirked in response

"Eww, gross." replied Rose

Draco laughed and said "look, it's late and you guys have had a long day. You should head up to bed."

They all nodded again and then Rose spoke up "Is Scorpius staying the night at the hospital?"

Draco sighed and went over to hug her and said "I think so. You two should talk in the morning when he comes back. A lot has happened and you still haven't had a chance to talk, have you?"

Rose wiped the tears from her face and shook her head no.

"Ok, I'll make sure he finds you as soon as he's back." replied Draco

"Mr. Malfoy, Is it OK if I use one of your owls to send a letter to Teddy? He doesn't have any idea what's going on...and I'm sure Dad hasn't had a chance to let him know" asked James.

"Sure, that's fine. You didn't even have to ask, just have one of the house elves bring you to the owls." replied Draco

"Thanks" replied James.

When they all were heading up the stairs Al said "Good thinking about Teddy, it's been so crazy today that I forgot all about him. Are you going to owl him in the morning?"

"No, I'm going to do it now. I want him to hear it from us first." replied James

"What do you mean?" asked Al

"I mean, what Mum did was illegal, never mind that she did it to two war heroes. Teddy is an Auror and I want him to know what's going on before he hears about it at work...or worse from the newspapers" said James

Al was frozen to the stairs, he stopped moving. He never thought about any of that. "Do you think Dad is going to report what Mum did?"

"I don't know Al, but Rose is right. What do you think Dad would do if it was one of us? Besides it's not just up to Dad, Aunt Hermione has a say as well." replied James and he turned and finished walking up the stairs leaving a stunned Al behind him.

Harry told Scorpius after a few hours to go home and get some rest. He stayed with Lily thinking about all the things that had happened in such a short time. He needed to talk with Hermione about what they were going to do about Ginny. He needed to go to the Ministry and file for divorce, file for custody of Lily, possibly file charges against Ginny, put in paperwork to take a leave of absence, fix up Grimmauld Place so that they could live there and finally take care of Lily. It was enough to make his head spin just thinking about it. Harry decided he couldn't possibly do everything he needed to get a house elf, which he knew would infuriate Hermione. Perhaps if he paid them well enough Hermione wouldn't mind. Well, it had to be done so he sent off an owl to the Ministry requesting the services of a house elf. A few minutes later a house elf appeared with some paperwork for him. Harry looked over the paperwork, signed it and paid the fee, which the elf returned to the Ministry. A few more minutes and the elf was back telling Harry that she was happy to serve him.

Harry instructed the elf, whose name was Delia, that she would be helping Harry get his house ready for him and his daughter to live in. In addition, she would have to deliver some paperwork to the Ministry for him. He also told her that she would be treated well, given an account for her needs as well as time off (he had to deal with Hermione after all). He quickly wrote three letters, one to Minister Shacklebolt, one to the Marital Contracts Department, and another to a magical lawyer friend of his, requesting a meeting with each as soon as possible. He sent Delia off with instructions on who the letters were for as well as what should be moved from his current house to his new house at Grimmauld Place. He then settled into his chair and tried to get some rest.

Harry woke to the sensation of someone moving his hair out of his face. He opened his eyes to see Hermione smiling at him. He smiled back and said, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Ron told me what was going on with Lily and I figured you wouldn't leave her side so I wanted to come check on you both." Replied Hermione

"Are you OK? Shouldn't you be in bed yourself?" asked Harry

"I'm OK, it was just the shock of it all…" said Hermione

"Hermione…"

"Harry, we really need to talk about everything. I'm so sorry. I never meant to keep Sirius a secret but then when I lost him, I just didn't see why the both of us should be in pain. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking…Are you angry with me?" asked Hermione

"No, I'm not mad at you Hermione. I wish I had known back then though… I would have been there with you for everything. You know that, don't you?" replied Harry

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry I kept it from you. Maybe if I had just told you in the beginning, I wouldn't have had to hide the pregnancy and then Ginny wouldn't have been able to do that…" said Hermione quietly.

"Hermione we need to tell the aurors what happened… What Ginny did was illegal" started Harry but Hermione cut him off saying "No, Harry…do you have any idea what a scandal this would become? The Profit would be all over this. There would be no way to hide this from our kids, our families, our friends…everyone would know what happened."

Harry got up and grabbed her hands and said "Ron and I already told the kids."

"You what" gasped Hermione

"I had to tell my kids because I needed to explain why I was divorcing Ginny and I knew they would tell your kids so Ron and I just told them together." Said Harry quickly

"What do you mean your divorcing Ginny?" asked Hermione

"Exactly what I said…I'm leaving Ginny. You can't really expect me to stay with her after learning what she did?" asked Harry incredulously

"I…I…I don't know. I didn't really think about it. Are you sure, I mean you've been happy together for a long time, Harry, you have three children together…"replied Hermione

"Yes, we were happy, yes we have three kids, but she killed my son, Hermione. There is no getting over that. She. Killed. My. Son." Harry finished angrily.

Hermione nodded and asked, "How did the kids take it?"

"They were all mostly shocked except for Al who was furious, but I expected that with his Weasley temper." Said Harry

"So what now?" asked Hermione

"I sent some letters to the Ministry to set up some meetings so that I can get a divorce, file for custody of Lily, and press charges for what Ginny did to Sirius. Will you meet with Kingsley with me?" asked Harry

Hermione sighed and nodded, sitting down next to Harry then she said, "I sent Ron home…Do you mind if I keep you company?"

"Of course not, but shouldn't you be getting some rest?" asked Harry

"I checked myself out." Replied Hermione

"Hermione!"

"What? I took a leave of absence if that makes you feel better but there's no reason for me to be admitted. I just need some time to process everything and I can do that from anywhere." Said Hermione

"Does Ron know that you checked yourself out?"

"No."

"Does he know that you took a leave of absence?"

"No."

"Hermione…"

"I'll tell him, I just wanted to talk with you first. I need time Harry. I love Ron, I do. It's just this has all stirred up so many memories and feelings that I thought were gone. I don't know what to do." Said Hermione quietly

"I understand…is it wrong to feel like we were cheated out of our happiness? I mean I've been happy this whole time. I love my children and until yesterday morning I loved my wife. But I still feel cheated and then I feel guilty for feeling that way... and poor Ron, I can barely speak to him. I know he didn't do anything but it's like he stole my happiness from me. Merlin, I'm a terrible person." Said Harry shaking his head.

Hermione grabbed his hand and softly said, "You're not a terrible person. You are right to feel like we were cheated out of our happiness…I feel the same way. I love my kids and I love Ron but Sirius was taken away from us and we are right to feel angry about that. Our lives would have been so different if Sirius was born. That's just a fact and it doesn't mean that we don't love our children or that we weren't happy these last 25 years. We were betrayed Harry by someone that we both trusted and then lied to…there is nothing for us to feel guilty about. OK?"

Harry nodded and wiped a stray tear from his face then he said "Oh, Hermione, I um…had to get a … um…house elf."

"What do you mean you had to get a house elf?" asked Hermione fiercely

"I needed help getting Grimmauld Place ready and getting the requests for meetings out so I contacted the Ministry and got a house elf, but I told her I was going to give her an account for her to use however she wanted and she would be treated well and given time off." Finished Harry quickly before Hermione could yell at him.

Hermione thought for a few minutes about everything he had just said and she seemed satisfied with what he had done so she asked, "What's her name?"

Harry smiled and said "Dalia"

Hermione smiled as Dalia appeared before them and she said, "Hello Dalia, my name is Hermione. I'm happy to meet you."

Dalia smiled and bowed to Hermione then she turned to Harry and asked "Master, how may I serve you?"

Hermione scowled at this greeting and Harry quickly tried to rectify it by saying "Dalia, please just call me Harry, OK?"

The elf's eyes opened wide at this but she agreed and said "Of course, Ma…Harry. How can I be of service?"

"I actually don't need you to do anything else for me right now Dalia. My friend Hermione just wanted to meet you. Thank you and I'm sorry we interrupted you." Said Harry

"Oh no, Ma…Harry. You could never interrupt me. I will always be happy to come to you when called." Replied Dalia quickly

"Thank you, Dalia" said Harry and the house elf bowed and disappeared again.

"Well, she seems sweet Harry, although I really wish she didn't feel the need to say 'how can I serve you?' it's so demeaning…"said Hermione

"Yes, I'll try and talk to her about it but I think it will just take time for her to get used to us" replied Harry.

They sat quietly for a while just watching Lily until Healer Woodrick came in to check on her. She performed many tests and then turned to Harry and said, "Mr. Potter, your daughter is doing better but she's still not where I would like her to be. I would like to look into some options for her, could we meet this afternoon to go over the best way to treat her?"

"Sure." Replied Harry

"Mr. Potter, I think it best if you have all interested parties attend the meeting both for your support and guidance. I will do my best, but some tough decisions may need to be made on your daughters behalf," said the healer.

"Her mother is not an option," replied Harry.

The healer nodded but Hermione spoke up and said, "Harry, I will come with you and you should probably have the Malfoys come as well."

"Ok, I'll have the boys come then too, what time should we meet you," asked Harry?

"Let's say 4pm today, in the family conference room on this floor. That should give me enough time to get everything together," replied the healer.

Harry nodded and thanked the healer, then he turned to Hermione and asked "Hermione, do you mind staying with her for a little bit? I would like to go tell the Malfoy's what's going on and I'll have James come stay with her for the day so that I can go to the Ministry."

"Of course not Harry. I'll stay until James gets here and then I'll head home. Will you just pick me up on your way here this afternoon for the meeting?" replied Hermione

"Sure. You know you don't have to come to the meeting Hermione. You should be resting." Said Harry

"Nonsense, Harry, I want to come and I'm sure Ron would come as well if you would like him to." Replied Hermione

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea. Alright then, I'll stop by your house this afternoon and we can all head in together." Said Harry and then he walked over to Lily and gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to go to the Malfoy's.

Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor and knocked on the door. It was still early so he wasn't sure if anyone would be up yet but he had a lot to do today so he didn't really have much of a choice. When the door was opened Harry could hear a lot of commotion and he smiled knowing that his boys were obviously up. He was brought to the dining room where everyone was sitting down eating. Draco looked shocked at how much noise there was in his house. Harry's laughing made his presence known and he said "Good morning."

He received a bunch of good mornings in return and Hugo asked, "What were you laughing at Uncle Harry?"

He smiled and said, "I was just thinking that Draco probably isn't used to this much noise in his house."

Draco laughed and said "Was I that obvious?"

Harry nodded in reply then said "I came by to tell you that we have to meet with the Healers today at 4PM to go over some options for Lily. She's not doing as well as they hoped. I think that everyone here should attend, including Draco and Scorpius. Ron and Hermione will be there as well."

"What about Mum?" asked Al?

"No." replied Harry leaving no room for arguing then he continued, "In the meantime, I would like James to stay with Lily. Hermione is with her right now and she said she would stay until you got there."

"Is my Mum feeling better?" asked Rose

"Yes, she is." Replied Harry not elaborating on the fact that she checked herself out of the hospital; that was her business.

"Oh, good. I was so worried about her." Replied Rose.

Harry smiled at her sympathetically then got up and said, "Well, I have a lot of things I need to do today so I'll see you all this afternoon. The meeting is in the family conference room on the same floor as Lily. James, will you walk me out?"

Everyone said bye and James stood to walk his Dad out. When they were out of earshot of the others James said, "What's up Dad?"

"Don't take long getting ready, Hermione needs her rest. And don't leave Lily alone, I want you with her at all times. Ask a nurse to stay with her if you have to go to the bathroom, OK?" said Harry

"Sure, Dad, no problem. What about Mum…what if she wants to see Lily?" asked James.

"I'm going to the Ministry now to work on that problem. I don't think she knows Lily's in the hospital so it shouldn't be an issue but if she comes by just don't leave Lily's side," replied Harry.

"Alright. I'll go get dressed and head over to the hospital now." Said James turning away from his Dad

"Thanks James, I'll see you later." Replied Harry walking out the door

Harry apparated to the Ministry and went straight to the Minister of Magic's office. Kingsley's assistant smiled upon seeing Harry and told him to wait just a moment while she went into his office. She came out a few minutes later and held the door open for Harry to go in.

Kingsley got up and shook Harry's hand and said "Harry, it's good to see you. I got your letter this morning, so how can I help you?"

Harry proceeded to tell Kingsley everything he had learned about what Ginny did to Hermione. When he finished he said, "As you can imagine I would like to file for divorce, as well as press charges against Ginny. Hermione has agreed to meet with you but I think tomorrow is probably better for her."

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I will do whatever I can to help." Replied Kingsley

"Thanks Kingsley. There is another matter that led to me finding all of this out…my daughter is pregnant and Ginny tried to use the same spell on her that she used on Hermione so I would like to file for sole custody of Lily and possibly a restraining order if I think it's necessary. I also am going to need to take some time off, but I don't know how much time just yet." Said Harry

"Merlin, Harry. Of course, take as much time as you need. I will vouch for you if you need me to for the custody hearing. I'll take care of letting your assistant head know that you will be out and that he will be in charge until you get back. I will also personally pick the aurors to work on yours and Hermione's case. I'll get everything in order today so why don't I meet with you and Hermione tomorrow at Noon, here in my office." Said Kingsley

"That would be great. Thanks, Kingsley." Said harry

They both got up and shook hands and Harry left to go file for divorce and custody of his daughter. Harry spent most of the day talking with his lawyer and filing the paperwork. He decided to have the Ministry deliver it to Ginny instead of doing it himself as that was the last thing he wanted to deal with today. He had just enough time to shower and change before going to Hermione's and then on to the hospital.

When he arrived at the hospital the kids and the Malfoy's were already there. Scorpius was talking to his house elf quietly in one corner while everyone else was waiting at the table. Harry thought this odd but went to sit down at the table and ask James how Lily was doing. They all talked for a few minutes until the Healer came in…

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming today." Said Healer Woodrick then she continued, "We have a lot to discuss so let's get started."

"Lily is doing a little better than she was when she came in yesterday but she is still quite unstable. So we need to discuss the options available to you at this point. Lily's life is in danger due to the pregnancy so the most straightforward option would be to terminate the pregnancy." She held up her hand to stop the onslaught of voices and continued "The second option would be to try and abort just one of the fetuses, which might be enough to stabilize Lily. The final option would be to keep Lily in the state she's in now for a longer period of time to see if her body naturally stabilizes itself by adjusting to the pregnancy." The healer finished and then waited for questions.

James spoke up first saying "Lily was very clear that she wanted to keep the baby. She wouldn't want us to terminate the pregnancy. I don't think she even knows she's having twins but I would guess that she would feel the same way about aborting one of the babies."

"Yes, but this is different James, she might die. If it's a choice between the pregnancy and Lily, I choose Lily." Said Al

"The second option sounded like it might be the best, it would help stabilize Lily but she would also still have at least one baby." Said Ron

The room was silent for several minutes, with everyone waiting for Harry and Scorpius to give their opinion. Finally Harry asked "Scorpius this is as much your choice as it is mine, what do you think?"

Scorpius sighed and said, "I don't know. We never got a chance to talk. I have no idea what she wants to do. I don't know why she wanted to have this baby, but she clearly did after seeing everything that happened with her Mum. I want to abide by her wishes but I also feel that she's more important. I just don't think we should be making this decision for her…is there no way we can wake her and talk to her about what she would like to do?"

The healer replied "Unfortunately, we would be putting her at great risk if we woke her now. She is not stable enough yet and then add to that the stress of having to make such a big decision, it's just not a good idea."

Hermione then spoke up and asked "Healer Woodrick, could you explain what the third option would entail. How long she would be kept in this state and the chances of success?"

"Certainly Healer Weasley, Lily would be kept in her sleeplike state for at least another week and could potentially stay in that state for up to four weeks if needed. We would provide all the nutrition she needed through fluids and potions. There is no guarantee that this would work, however as she has improved over the last 24 hours in this state, the chances are good that she would continue to stabilize if given more time."

Harry thought for a few more minutes and then said, "I would like to try that first. If after four weeks she is still unstable then we can discuss the option of aborting one of the babies, but I would like to leave that as a last resort. Scorpius is this plan OK with you?"

"Yes, but what happens if she gets worse…how will we know if it's too much for her?" asked Scorpius

"That's a good question…we will continue to monitor her and if we see that her health is becoming more unstable we will talk about the next step. I won't keep her in this state if things get worse, we will have to act quickly at that point, so it is important that you have a backup plan." Replied Healer Woodrick

"Alright, then I agree to try the sleeplike state for a longer period of time and if that doesn't work then we can talk about…. aborting one… of the babies." Said Scorpius.

"I agree. Let's hope this works." Replied Harry

"I will get started then, unless anyone has any further questions," asked Healer Woodrick

Scorpius sighed and said "Healer Woodrick, did Lily get a chance to tell you about the muggle medicine that she takes?"

Everyone turned to look at Scorpius in confusion, as none of them knew Lily took any muggle medicine…

"No, Mr. Malfoy, she didn't…what is she taking?" asked Healer Woodrick

"She is taking several different medications and the doctor specifically warned her not to stop taking any of them as she would get very sick. I'm not even sure if she should still take them while she is pregnant but I know she needs them." Replied Scorpius

"What are the medications for?" asked the healer

"I'd rather not say. I asked my house elf to get them so that I could give them to you. Winston." Said Scorpius and the house elf appeared with two black leather bags, one small and one large. Scorpius then proceeded to pull a knife out of the larger bags side pocket and cut his palm and then wiped the blood on the lock of the smaller bag to open it. He handed the smaller bag to the healer.

"Oh dear, this is not my area of expertise however, Healer Weasley is our expert on Muggle medicine so she will be able to sort all this out…"

"NO! She made me promise not to tell her family!" yelled Scorpius

Healer Woodrick raised her eyebrows at this and thought for a moment before replying "Alright, Mr. Malfoy, I think I understand. You have not told us anything other than the fact that Lily takes Muggle medicine. You gave me, as her healer, the medicine and I am asking a colleague to give me their opinion on what the medicine is, what it is for, and if it is safe for Lily to have while she is pregnant. You have not disclosed anything to her family. From this point on the hospital will be giving whatever information is found out to her family, not you. Is that acceptable?"

Scorpius thought for a moment before finally nodding in agreement and letting go of the bag that contained Lily's medicine. Hermione reached for it and was surprised at how many bottles were inside. She started pulling them out one by one while writing notes down. Every time she pulled another pill bottle out Harry frowned more. Why was she taking so many medications and why didn't he know about it. He looked questioningly towards his sons and could see by their expressions that they also had no idea. Finally he asked "Did anyone know that she was taking all this?" A symphony of no's was his response. Harry looked back to see that there were now 10 pill bottles on the table. Hermione was scribbling on her notepad and he saw her face forming a frown and then she gasped and dropped her pencil, covering her mouth with her hand. She looked up and met Scorpius' gaze for a moment before Harry asked "What is it Hermione?"

She took a moment to collect herself and then said "Scorpius, when you said that Lily made you promise not to tell her family, did you perform an unbreakable vow?"

"No." answered Scorpius

"How about a magical oath?" asked Hermione?

"No." answered Scorpius

"A blood ritual?" asked Hermione

"No." answered Scorpius

"A sex ritual?" asked Hermione

"No." answered Scorpius

"OK, then tell me exactly what was said and how you agreed." Said Hermione

"It wasn't magical… we were in a muggle hospital and she said 'Scorpius promise me you won't tell my family about this, not Al, not Rose, not any of them.' And I said 'Lily, I think you need to tell them' but she cut me off and said 'No, Scorpius, this is my business and I want you to promise me that you won't tell them, any of them, ever.' And I said 'alright, if you're sure that's what you want, then I won't tell them.' And then she made me pinky swear." Explained Scorpius

"Was there a magical glow when you joined hands?" asked Hermione

"No. We didn't even have our wands with us." Replied Scorpius

"Thanks, I just wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any ramifications for you when I explained what I think." Said Hermione then she turned to Harry and grabbed his hand and started to explain…

"The medications that Lily has are used in Muggle medicine for various reasons. First, she has two different anti-depressants and one sedative. This combination is usually used for patients suffering from PTSD, or post-traumatic stress disorder. My guess is that one anti-depressant wasn't enough so they added the second one, the sedative would be used to help her sleep without nightmares."

"What? Why would she need these…what the hell is post-whatever, anyway?" asked Harry

"Post-traumatic stress disorder is a psychological disorder that affects people that have experienced severe trauma. From the dates on these bottles it seems like whatever happened must have happened last April…" replied Hermione

"It was the end of March," said Scorpius

"But what trauma? I can't think of anything that has happened to her that would cause her to need all this medication. Never mind that I would have known if something happened to her. Boys, did something happen at school?" asked Harry

"No, I can't think of anything." Replied James

"Of course not. Nobody would dare go near her, they know they would have us to deal with." Replied Al

Rose spoke up and said, "You two have no clue. Around that time she got into a big fight with her boyfriend and they broke up right around the Easter Holidays."

"What boyfriend?" asked Al and James at the same time?

"The sixth year she had been seeing the entire year right under your noses. They were fighting a lot because he…" and then Rose stopped.

"Sixth year…that's my year…who was he?" asked James

"She asked me not to tell you guys." Said Rose

"Look, Rose, obviously something happened and we need to figure out why she's on these medications so could you please just tell us who her boyfriend was so we can figure out what happened and how to deal with it now that Lily is pregnant. You can tell Lily we made you tell us." Said Hermione

Scorpius replied instead of Rose and said, "It was Jamie…Jamie McClaggen. Sixth year Gryffindor."

"WHAT!" yelled James standing up slamming his chair back into the floor "He was one of my closest friends before he left to go to Durmstrang."

"You should choose your friends more carefully James." Replied Scorpius

"Rose, you said that they were always fighting but what were they fighting about?" asked Al

Rose bit her lip and looked to Scorpius. They were both silent for several minutes before Harry lost his patience and said "DAMNIT SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THEY WERE FIGHTING ABOUT!"

Rose jumped slightly and squeaked out "sex…Jamie was pressuring her into having sex with him. Lily wanted to wait and he wasn't happy."

It seemed like all the men literally growled at this news and they looked furious.

Hermione then said, "Yes, that would tie in with my theory. You see the other meds that Lily has are a very strong pain medication, a morning after pill, and then several bottles of prophylactic STD exposure meds."

"Hermione, what does that mean?" asked Harry

"Sorry. Let me explain it this way…the combination of the first meds with these other meds are what's usually given by Muggle doctors for victims of…" Hermione paused and wasn't sure she should continue biting her lip.

"Victims of what, Hermione?" asked Harry fiercely

"Rape" replied Hermione quietly

It seemed like everyone in the room save Scorpius, Draco, Hermione and Healer Woodrick had jumped out of their chair and were yelling at this revelation. After several minutes of this chaos Healer Woodrick spoke up and said "Enough. Everyone needs to sit back down and be quiet, otherwise you will have to leave."

They reluctantly sat back down and Healer Woodrick continued "Healer Weasley, are these medications still necessary and can they be taken while Miss Potter is pregnant?"

"Well, one of the antidepressants is safe to take during pregnancy but the other is not. So we will have to find an alternative to that. The sedative is also not safe but we can switch her to a sleeping draught, which is safe to take. The others I'm not sure about. Scorpius, does she still take this pain medication?" replied Hermione

"No, she only needed that for a few weeks while she was recovering." Replied Scorpius

"I'm concerned that most of these bottles of prophylactic treatment are full…there are six bottles here and it looks like only one was taken and only half of it at that. These are supposed to be taken for six months until a second negative test result is received." Said Hermione

Scorpius then cut his hand again and opened the larger bag pulling out a file of papers and pulled out one to give to Hermione then said "the muggles had no way of knowing the STD status so they told Lily to take those medications but they made her really sick. So I got a hold of some blood and gave it to Madam Pomfrey to test so that we could find out the status. It was negative and Lily stopped taking the meds, but she kept refilling them so it looked like she was doing what they told her to do. She then went back in October for her 6 month testing and everything was negative…here's the results." And he handed her another paper.

"The morning after pill wouldn't be needed more than the one time so we don't need to worry about that. Is she seeing a doctor regularly for this?" asked Hermione

"Yes, she's seen several doctors. There was the initial doctor in the emergency room and then the primary doctor while she was admitted, and then they referred her to a specialist that she sees every week still." Said Scorpius and he gave Hermione more paperwork. One was the discharge summary from the hospital, another was the list of medications and the treatment plan, and the final was the contact information for the specialist.

"Healer Woodrick, I would recommend still giving Lily this one medication daily, and also making sure she is given a dreamless sleep potion twice daily. I will contact this specialist and figure out what we can replace this other medication with." Said Hermione

"Alright, let me know what you find out. Now, I think I should be getting back to Lily and implementing what we have agreed on. Once she is stable and awake again I will talk to her about this new revelation but in the meantime let's just try and get her stabilized." Said Healer Woodrick and then she got up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Scorpius, is Hermione correct? Was my daughter… raped?" asked Harry quietly

"I can't say Mr. Potter. I promised her I wouldn't." replied Scorpius looking directly into Harry's eyes, clearly trying to answer Harry silently.

Harry nodded and asked, "Was it reported?"

"She didn't want anyone magical involved." Replied Scorpius as he pulled out a card from his bag and pushed it towards Harry. It was a muggle business card with the name of a detective on it and a case number was written down.

Finally James spoke up and asked, "Was it Jamie?"

Scorpius didn't reply; he just stared at James. Rose spoke up and said "it must have been Jamie because when we got back from the Easter Holidays, Lily had said they got into a huge fight over break, broke up and that Jamie had left to go to Durmstrang."

Draco spoke up for the first time and said "Scorpius, you didn't come home over the Easter Holidays last year, you said you were going to Switzerland with one of your friends. "

"That's what Lily told us she was doing." Said Harry

Scorpius sighed and said "Lily didn't want anyone to know what happened and I refused to leave her alone so I stayed in the hospital with her until she was discharged and then Madam Pomfrey kept her for several days after as well, and I stayed again. I thought that she would change her mind and decide to tell everyone what happened but she didn't."

"I remember hearing that Jamie was beaten up pretty badly over the Easter Holidays…"said Al

"Yeah, I heard that too" said James

Scorpius stayed silent and looked down at the table

"How did you find out Scorpius, did Lily tell you?" asked Rose

"I…I…was walking back from the owlery and I took the long way to avoid Peeves and when I was waking down a deserted wing I started to hear fighting but it sounded far away…I didn't realize who it was at the time. I just heard a girl crying, pleading really, and a guy yelling at her. Then it turned to screaming and begging and by the time I made it to the room, I burst in and was horrified to see what was happening. I nearly lost it when I saw it was Lily. Jamie quickly left and I covered Lily up and brought her to Madam Pomfrey but she needed to go to a hospital. She refused to go to St. Mungo's and she refused to let Madam Pomfrey notify her family so we did the only thing we could at the time, we brought her to a muggle hospital." Finished Scorpius.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said James

"I think I'm going to kill the bastard," said Al and Ron and Hugo nodded in agreement

"Thank you for taking care of her Scorpius," said Harry then he continued fiercely "I'm going to contact this detective and see if there is enough information for my aurors to put this sick bastard in Azkaban for life…. after I have some time with him."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything Harry Potter (JK Rowling and Warner Brother do), because if I did Harry and Hermione would end up together.

* * *

><p>Harry practically bolted out of the conference room, surprising everyone. He couldn't take much more and he just needed to sit by Lily's bed and think. Hermione spoke up after a few minutes and said "Scorpius, would you let the aurors see your memory of what happened to Lily?"<p>

Scorpius sighed but didn't respond so she continued, "it's just that if you saw enough then they won't need to talk too much with Lily and she won't have to live through the whole experience again. This is one of the reasons rape victims never say anything, because they don't want to have to go through it all again."

"I'll have to talk to Lily about it first but if she's OK with it, then, yes, of course I will. She's been a mess ever since this happened. I think everyone either assumed she was depressed because of her breakup or was just acting like a teenager. She can't get through one night without nightmares, and even during the day she zones out sometimes and you can tell she's thinking about it. She's jumpy around people and she hates when someone touches her. She wasn't eating that much either, never mind all the other things she was doing. I told myself she just needed time and she has gotten better but I really think that Lily needs to say it out loud to move on. She needs to tell her family what happened to her. I can probably get her to give her own memory to the Aurors as well. Just promise me you'll try and talk to her about it." Said Scorpius intensely.

"I promise Scorpius, I will talk with her. I feel terrible that none of us realized what happened to her. I mean I knew she was different over the summer but I just thought it was normal teenager stuff and I asked her a couple of times if she wanted to talk but she always said no." replied Hermione

"I feel like the worst brother in the world. I let Lily down. I let Dad down. I'm her big brother I'm supposed to look after her." Said James quietly

"James, she didn't want anyone to know. There was no way you could have known what happened. She's got too much Slytherin in her for her own good. If she hadn't of ended up in the hospital, I doubt you would have ever found out." Replied Scorpius

Al who had been quiet up until now finally spoke up and everyone could feel how furious he was "Why didn't you tell me, Scor?"

"Al, she begged me not to…I just couldn't go against her wishes after seeing all she had been through. So I took care of her just like I knew you would have if you were there or how I imagined you would have taken care of my sister if I had one. I really thought that she would tell you all after a couple of days but I was wrong. I didn't realize how stubborn and strong she was." Replied Scorpius

"Scorpius, Harry and I are meeting with Kingsley tomorrow so I imagine the Aurors will be by to talk to you sometime tomorrow about this." Said Hermione before the boys got up to leave.

Draco followed them out with Rose and Ron stayed behind with Hermione. "Why are you meeting with Kingsley tomorrow?" asked Ron

"Ron…Harry wants to…No, that's not fair…Harry and I are going to press charges against Ginny for what she did to Sirius." Replied Hermione hesitantly

Ron's eyes widened and he took a step back from her trying to reign in his explosive temper and said "Why?"

She raised her eyebrows at him and said, "Excuse me?"

Ron stammered a bit under Hermione's gaze but his temper finally won out and he yelled, "Why are you doing this? It's not going to change what happened and it's going to be in all the papers! The press will be hounding all of us…What about the kids and me? Did you think about how this might affect us or doesn't that concern you?"

Hermione listened to Ron's rant and was getting angrier at each word. She took some time to gain her composure but before she could reply Ron started yelling again "Do you know how this is going to make me look! I'm going to look like a fool. You shagged my best friend and became pregnant then you married me and I had no bloody clue. Everyone's going to laugh at me! I won't be able to show my face anywhere!"

That set Hermione off and she lost all her composure and let Ron have it, "YOU SELFISH PRAT RON! That's all you've ever cared about…YOURSELF! You don't care that your sister MURDERED mine and Harry's son, you don't care that your WIFE was victimized, or that your BEST FRIEND was denied a son, DO YOU? No, all that Ronald Weasley cares about is himself!"

Hermione had advanced on Ron and she had him pinned up against the wall with her wand pointed in his face, she was yelling quite loudly and was drawing an audience but she didn't care. This was NOT what she needed and she'd be damned if she let him get away with it. "I love my kids and they know that, if they don't understand why I am pressing charges against someone who murdered one of my children, then I haven't done my job as a mother. Sirius may not have been your son, Ron, but he was mine, and I expected you to at least be able to see that I would want justice for what was done. I OBVIOUSLY EXPECTED TOO MUCH!"

Hermione took some deep breaths to calm herself down a little and ignored the growing audience then continued in a more controlled voice "this is why I never told you about Harry or Sirius. I knew you wouldn't understand and I wasn't prepared to make a choice but now… NOW I'VE HAD IT! I want some time away from you Ron. I need to take care of myself and deal with what happened to Sirius and I can't do that with you. The kids are staying at the Malfoys for a couple more days so that will give me some time to figure out what to do."

As soon as Hermione finished speaking she felt a thousand times better, like a huge weight had been lifted from her. Ron however was furious. His face was bright red and he had clenched his hands into fists and he was barely holding it together. Hermione instinctively took a step back from him and looked to see Harry standing in the doorway, his face shocked at what Hermione had just said. She looked back to Ron and waited for the inevitable explosion. She didn't have to wait long as Ron started yelling, "YOU want some time away? FUCK YOU! YOU SLEPT WITH MY BEST FRIEND, GOT PREGNANT AND THEN NEVER TOLD ME! NEVER, NOT ONCE DID YOU SAY, Hey, Ron, by the way I shagged Harry before we were married! YOU need to deal with what happened…WHAT ABOUT ME? AM I SUPPOSED TO JUST SAY IT'S OK THAT YOU SHAGGED MY BEST FRIEND? IT'S OK THAT YOU WERE PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD AND NEVER TOLD ME? Don't worry about it, no big deal. FUCK YOU! Maybe I want some time away from YOU!"

At this point Harry felt he needed to step in, things were getting out of control and he couldn't just stand there and watch. He came into the room and closed the door behind him, then he stepped forward between them and held out his hands to keep them separated and said "Look, why don't you two just try and calm down a little before you say something you're going to regret, OK?"

Ron laughed cruelly at Harry and said, "Oh, here he is, my best friend playing the Hero as always. Maybe if you play your cards right Potter, you can take MY WIFE home tonight and SHAG her!"

"RON!" yelled Hermione horrified

But Ron ignored her and kept spewing venom at Harry "Have you two been shagging all these years behind my back? Probably have been. I can't really blame you Harry; I mean she's great in bed! I thought I taught her all she knows but I guess I should be thanking you Harry, since she apparently learned it all from you."

At this Hermione lunged at Ron, pushing Harry out of the way and clawing Ron's face and neck with her nails. He was bleeding all over but he just kept laughing maniacally like he had lost his mind. Harry pulled Hermione back behind him and said "Ron, enough. I think you should go."

"I don't really care what you think, Potter. But I can't stand the sight of either of you any longer so I'll leave." Said Ron fiercely and then he pushed past them and flung the door open to leave. He turned back and said "Oh and Hermione, you can stay somewhere else because I'm not leaving the house." Then he was gone.

Harry went and shut the door again and then approached Hermione tentatively. He wasn't sure if she would even want him around but she quickly wrapped herself in his arms and started crying. He wasn't sure what to say so he said nothing and just held her while she cried. After a while Hermione calmed down and Harry called his house elf to take Hermione to Grimmauld Place and set up a room for her. When Hermione tried to object saying that Harry should be the one being comforted and going home to rest he refused and said he wasn't ready to talk about anything yet and he had no intentions on leaving Lily's side that night. So Hermione reluctantly went to Grimmauld Place and left Harry to sit with Lily. At some point the Healer came in to ask Harry if everyone would be willing to speak with another Healer that worked with rape victims so that she could gather some information about Lily's state of mind. They agreed to meet at the same time tomorrow again. Harry asked his house elf to go to the Malfoys and let them know as well as Hermione.

Harry didn't sleep much. He couldn't stop thinking about how wrong everything had gone. Didn't he sacrifice enough when he was younger? There were no Dark Lords or Death Eaters on the loose, no wars being fought. Was it too much to ask for his daughter to be safe? Was it too much to ask for his first born to have lived? He always prided himself on how strong he was, how he didn't complain about how bad his life was when he was younger, but this just seemed like too much. How much was he supposed to take before he went mental? There was no one to turn to except Hermione… he didn't trust his wife, well ex-wife now, nor his best friend, and the entire Weasleys were off limits now. Besides his children all he really had was Hermione.

Funny how when things got really bad it was just the two of them…and she needed him to be strong for her now. He was going to do his best to do that, it was the least he could do for her after all she had gone through for him. He would just deal with one thing at a time and try not to get overwhelmed. He would go to Kingsley tomorrow and talk about what happened all those years ago to his son…to Sirius…and to Hermione. Then he would tell Kingsley what happened to Lily and ask him to personally handle the case. After that he would come and meet with the Healer specialist and talk about what was going on with Lily. All he could do was deal with one thing at a time. Really, that's all he could handle without losing it. Hermione would understand, he was sure of it.

Hermione came to the hospital first thing in the morning so that Harry could go home and shower before they met with Kingsley. She came early enough so that he could try and get some rest as well, but he really just lay in bed looking at the ceiling, thinking far too much to fall asleep. He stopped by the Malfoys and asked James to sit with Lily while he was at the Ministry but Scorpius asked if he could sit with her instead. They all agreed and soon Harry and Hermione were in Kingsley's office…

Hermione told Kingsley everything about the pregnancy and everything she remembered from the night that she lost Sirius, and then she told him about the argument with Ginny. He listened patiently and asked questions intermittently to clarify some things and when she was finished he said, "Thank you for telling me about everything, Hermione. I am so sorry that such a terrible thing was done to you but I would like to ask you both one final question…"

They both nodded their OK and Kingsley asked, "What is the ideal outcome you are looking for after this investigation is finished?"

Hermione frowned and Harry sighed in response. After several minutes Hermione started, "I honestly don't know Kingsley. I know that I want justice. I want to know that the person who took my son away from me has been punished. I want to alleviate some of the pain I feel by knowing that Ginny is paying for what she did." She then started to choke up a bit so she stopped and Kingsley looked to Harry for his response.

"I'm not going to lie Kingsley. I'm angry… really, really angry. I want revenge. I want Ginny to suffer. She took my son away from me. I want her to pay for what she did and I want the world to know what a horrible person she is." Replied Harry fiercely.

"Alright. I just wanted to be sure you were serious with going forward. You know Harry that once the auror office is involved there's no going back." Said Kingsley giving them one last out.

Hermione nodded and Harry said, "I know. This is what we want."

"Consider it done, then. I will oversee the case myself." Replied Kingsley

"Thank you." Replied Hermione then she looked to Harry to bring up what happened to Lily. They looked at each other for several moments and Harry tried to speak a few times but no words would come out. Finally Hermione placed her hand on his arm and said "Would you like me to tell him, Harry?" Harry nodded in response.

"Kingsley, there's something else that we need to talk to you about. We just found out about this yesterday and it's hard for Harry to discuss still." Said Hermione

Kingsley nodded and said, "Of course, tell me what you can, and I will see what I can do to help."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and then started, "It seems that Harry's daughter Lily was raped several months ago, back in March. She's kept it a secret from everyone and the only person who knew was the person who found her while her boyfriend was raping her. Madam Pomfrey also knew but she was bound by her oath so that she couldn't tell anyone without Lily's permission. The only reason we found out was because of the muggle medications she was taking. I was able to piece together the different medications and it became clear that she had been raped. Scorpius Malfoy was the person who interrupted the rape. He took her to Madam Pomfrey, then they took her to a muggle hospital, and he has been taking care of her all this time. He promised Lily he wouldn't tell anyone what happened to her so we don't have definitive proof yet but it seems clear to us that that is what happened. We know it happened right before the Easter holidays and we know Jamie McClaggen was the boy with her when Scorpius found them. We know that a muggle detective is working on the case and we know that she has seen several muggle doctors since the incident. We would like for you to officially look into this. Scorpius has said that he would be willing to give you his memory of what happened that night and hopefully that, in combination with the evidence the muggle doctors and detectives have, it would be enough to press charges against Jamie. We were hoping to spare Lily as much as possible from the trauma of having to relive everything again."

Kingsley seemed at a loss for words for several minutes then he finally said, "I'm so sorry, Harry. How old was she at the time?"

"Fourteen." Hermione quietly answered

Harry squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the tears from escaping.

Kingsley nodded and said, "I'll take care of it myself. You have my word."

Harry nodded gratefully, then turned and practically ran out of the office. Hermione said a quick "Thank you" and then she went to catch up to Harry who could barely hold it together while they made their way to the Floo. They flooed to Grimmauld Place and Harry immediately fell to the floor sobbing. Hermione sat down and gathered him in her arms and whispered soothing words in his ear. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until Harry could cry no more.

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry and Hermione had left Kingsley's office he got up and made his way down to the Auror Department. He walked in and said to the acting head (since Harry was on a leave of absence), "I want every single active Auror to report to this office in 10 minutes. Forget days off, vacations, cases they are currently working on…I don't care what they are doing right now. They are to drop everything and get here NOW. Is that clear?" The auror nodded that he understood and got up to start locating everyone. Kingsley then said "I'll be in the lecture hall, have everyone report there. Tell them if they don't come, then they will be looking for a new job." And then he headed to the lecture hall to come up with a strategy for selecting the best aurors for the two high profile cases.<p>

Ten minutes later Kingsley was looking at a full lecture hall with Aurors running in quickly to find out what was going on. He got up on the stage and everyone went silent. Kinsgley spoke in his most commanding voice, "Thank you everyone for coming. I know that you all are busy but I want you to know that I have two cases that are of the highest priority. I will personally be overseeing these cases. I will select the Aurors that will work on these cases and once I have done so they will not permitted to discuss anything regarding these cases, not even to other Aurors. Is that clear?"

There was some murmuring in the group, which did not satisfy him so he said, "I expect every single one of you to answer me, NOW!"

"YES!" yelled out all the Aurors.

Teddy was in the group and at first he thought this would be about what was going on in his family but when Kingsley said he had two cases, he wasn't so sure.

"Good. Now, I'm going to remind you that nothing that is said from this moment on is to be repeated. Correct?"

"YES!" replied all the Aurors.

"Excellent. I need Auror Teddy Lupin to please come up here."

Teddy went up to the stage and Kingsley stepped over to him and quietly said, "You can't be on these cases, Teddy. I'm sure you understand it would be a conflict of interest. I'm giving you the rest of the day off while I sort through this, I think you should go be with Harry right now."

Teddy nodded and left the room.

Kingsley turned back to the group and spoke loudly again, "OK. Let's sort through the rest of you now. Anyone related to the following families please come up to the stage: Malfoy, McClaggen, Potter, and Weasley.

About a half a dozen Aurors made their way to the stage and Kingsley turned to them and said, "You are dismissed. You may go back to what you were doing. Thank you."

The Aurors looked thoroughly confused but left the room.

"I want everyone that went to Hogwarts and started school on September 1, 1991 to move to the back wall." Instructed Kingsley

A fair number of Aurors moved to the back wall

"I want everyone that went to Hogwarts and started school on September 1, 1992 to move to the back wall." Continued Kingsley

Again, more Aurors moved to the back wall

"Now, I want everyone that was part of the group called Dumbledore's Army to move to the back wall." Said Kingsley

A few more Aurors moved to the back wall

"Finally, I want anyone that was part of the group called The Order of the Phoenix to move to the back wall." Finished Kingsley

A final few moved to the back wall

Kingsley surveyed the small number of Aurors that were left in the center of the room and frowned. There was only a dozen Aurors left and he wasn't sure that was going to be enough. He turned to the acting Head and asked if the remaining Aurors would be his first choice if the cases involved his own family and he shook his head no. Kingsley told him to call forward his best Aurors and have them come to the center again. He nodded and said "I want the following Aurors to step back into the center of the room again: Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Astoria Greengrass, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Blaise Zabini (Authors Note: For the sake of the story, the witches kept their maiden names).

Kingsley now had 17 Aurors in the center. He turned to the acting Head and asked him if he would trust these Aurors with a case involving his own family and the Head looked at the Aurors for several moments then said "yes."

"Alright, everyone against the back wall is dismissed. You can go back to what you were doing. Thank you." Said Kingsley. When the mass of dismissed Aurors had finally left and the door was shut behind them Kingsley spoke to the group of remaining Aurors, "Ok, if any of you are uncomfortable dealing with a rape case, please move to the back wall." Said Kingsley

Three female Aurors and one male Auror moved to the back wall.

Kingsley continued, "Of the four of you, are any of you unable to deal with a case involving the murder of a baby?"

One male and one female Auror indicated "yes."

"OK, you two are dismissed. You may return to what you were doing. Thank you." Said Kingsley. He counted and found he was left with 15 Aurors plus himself and the acting head. That was enough.

When they were gone he turned to the two remaining female Aurors in the back and said, "You two are assigned to case S, you may take a seat on the left side." He then turned back to the remaining Aurors in the center of the room and repeated, "If any of you are unable to deal with a case involving the murder of a baby, please move to the back wall."

Four Aurors moved to the back wall, three female and one male.

"Alright, you four are assigned to case L, you may take a seat on the right side." Said Kingsley, then he continued, "That leaves 9 of you to be assigned. Let me give you some basic information and you can let me know if you feel that you have more to offer one case. Case L involves a fourteen year old who was raped by her boyfriend. The rape was interrupted by a witness and has been kept quiet for almost 9 months. Case S involves a teenager who was 7 months pregnant and cursed while she was sleeping resulting in the death of the baby. Because the mother was sleeping she thought she had a miscarriage. She only found out the truth this week, however the attack took place 25 years ago."

Kingsley paused for a moment then continued, "Now both of these cases are terrible on their own. But unfortunately they both happened to the same family and this is the reason I have taken all these measures and am overseeing the cases myself."

Again he paused before he finished, " Both cases involve the family of Head Auror Harry Potter. Case L is the rape of his daughter Lily. Case S is death of his son Sirius."

There was an uproar of disgust from all the Aurors and Kingsley gave them a few minutes to calm down before speaking again, "Now, I need three more Aurors on Case L along with the Assistant Head Auror." Three aurors moved to the right side with the acting Head.

"Now the rest of you will work on Case S, bringing the total to 8 Aurors on each case. I will oversee both cases." Said Kingsley then he continued in his most commanding voice, "I want all of you right now to go hand off whatever assignments you were working on to other Aurors. You will work on nothing but these cases until they are finished. You will work tirelessly, cancelling any vacations, time off, etc. Do what you must but be back here in 30 minutes for your briefings. And remember not a word of this to anyone outside this group. Now Go!"

* * *

><p>After Harry's breakdown, he looked a mess when he arrived at the hospital to meet with the Healer specialist to talk about Lily. Hermione tried to get him to reschedule it but he said he would be fine. So reluctantly they all headed back to the conference room they were in yesterday to talk about what was going on with Lily. Lily herself was doing better but was still in the medicated sleeplike state.<p>

Harry, Hermione, James, Al, Scorpius, Rose, and Hugo all sat down at the table and waited for the healers. Teddy had stopped by and spoke with James about everything that was going on and he was expected to come as well. Ron was absent as neither Harry nor Hermione wanted him there right now.

Teddy appeared just a minute before the Healers and sat down at the table. Healer Woodrick began, "Thank you all for coming today to meet with the Healer Specialist Dr. Summer. She specializes in working with young witches who have been sexually assaulted. I will let her take over now."

Healer Summer smiled at everyone and began, "Thank you, Healer Woodrick and thank you all for coming. I asked to meet with all of you prior to talking with Lily so that I can get an idea of how she's been dealing with the rape. I know this may be hard for all of you but if you could answer my questions honestly it will help Lily in the long run. Now, many girls that have been raped often exhibit dangerous and reckless behavior following the attack and I'd like to talk to you about that. These behaviors can range from drinking and doing drugs to casual sex and suicide attempts. I'd like to have you tell me in your own words any changes you've noticed in Lily over the last few months and I'd like to ask you some questions about her current behaviors. Is that alright with everyone?"

Everyone nodded in agreement

"OK, why don't we start by telling me if you've noticed any changes in her since March."

Rose spoke up first and said "When I saw Lily after the Easter Holidays, she was a mess. She told me she had gotten into a really bad fight with her boyfriend, they broke up and he transferred to Durmstrang. She was obviously depressed. She cried a lot, she wasn't eating, but I didn't think it was anything more than going through the loss of her first serious boyfriend. Over time she stopped crying but she never seemed to get out of her funk. I thought she just needed to enjoy herself and spend time with other guys and I told her that. Eventually she listened to me and she started to go out more and I was happy for her. She seemed to be moving on. She still seemed different but I just thought it was normal girl stuff and I didn't notice any strange behaviors."

James started, "Looking back I guess there were a couple things…but I always dismissed everything because, well, she's a girl, and I don't understand them anyway. The two things that stand out the most are that she stopped being affectionate with me, she stopped giving me hugs when she saw me and she would tense up when I would hug her or tickle her or something. She also was really moody. She seemed like she was always on the verge of a meltdown. One minute she would be so angry and the next she would be crying and running to her room. I really just thought it had to do with girl stuff and I didn't want to get into that with her. I figured she had Rose and her friends for that."

Al spoke up next and said; "I noticed that she was spending a lot more time with me and Scorpius. Sometimes I would notice her visibly relax when we approached her. I just thought she was having a hard time with her friends and I didn't mind her being with us so I never brought it up."

"There was a lot of talk in our year about Lily. Her personality seemed to change; she went from happy and outgoing to angry and antisocial. It was so quick that some were saying she was into the dark arts. I always yelled at them for it and said it was just normal girl stuff, like James, but I really should have talked to her about it." Said Hugo

Healer Summer then turned to Harry and Hermione and Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and said, "I noticed that her moods had changed and I was worried that she might be depressed. She seemed to be much moodier than Rose but then I remembered how Harry was when we were teenagers and I thought she just inherited it from him. I tried to talk to her a few times but she always said everything was fine. I really didn't notice much else. There were times when she looked like she needed more sleep, times when she looked a little too thin, but it was never so blatant that it screamed something was wrong."

Harry sighed, pulled himself together and said, "I don't really know what to say. She's my only daughter; I didn't really know what was normal for teenage girl. I mean I would compare how she was with how Hermione and Ginny were when we were younger and it seemed similar. She was extremely moody but I also thought that was my fault. Fifth year especially, I was constantly yelling at Hermione and Ron, so I didn't think it strange that she was doing the same. I did notice she seemed sad a lot and she didn't like to be touched but I figured that was a girl thing and I left it up to Ginny to deal with that. There is one thing that stands out though…one night over the summer I was up late and I went downstairs to get something to drink. Lily was the only one up and she was sitting on the couch facing away from me. She didn't seem to hear me so I called her a couple of times but her mind was obviously somewhere else so I walked over and touched her shoulder and she jumped about a mile off the couch. I started to laugh until I saw the look in her eyes…she was terrified. I can only describe it, as a look a trapped animal would have, I've rarely seen that look on someone even as an Auror. I rushed to her and tried to give her a hug to calm her down but she bolted away from me when I reached out to her. I wasn't sure what was going on so I waited patiently for her to calm down. It took about 15 minutes for her to relax and she tried to laugh it off and say that I just surprised her but I always got the feeling that it was more than that. I shouldn't have ignored that feeling."

The Healer then looked to Teddy and Scorpius and Teddy said, "I hardly get to see Lily so I'm not the best person to go by. I did notice that she didn't seem to like being hugged anymore and she seemed to have lost a little weight but that's really it."

Scorpius sighed and said, "I knew what happened to her so…" and then he trailed off

The Healer nodded and said, "Alright, now I'm going to ask everyone some very specific questions and I would really appreciate it if you could answer honestly. This is all in Lily's best interest and I am not here to judge her."

Everyone nodded in agreement and she continued, "Has Lily been drinking?"

Several No's were voiced as well as one Yes

Everyone looked to Scorpius who had said yes and the Healer said, "Mr. Malfoy, you said that Lily has been drinking?"

"Yes, a few nights a week since it happened."

"What about drugs?" asked Healer Summer?

Again, several No's and one Yes…

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, she's tried a few things." Replied Scorpius

"Do you know what kind of things she's tried?" asked Healer Summer

Scorpius hesitated and looked around at everyone who was frowning. The healer spoke up again, "It seems that Lily trusts you and this is to be expected since you found her and helped her recover from the rape. We are not here to judge Lily, as I said this is the typical behavior of someone that has been victimized."

Scorpius sighed and said "you're right, she does trust me and I feel like I'm betraying her trust by talking about this with all of you."

"I understand, however any information you can give me will help me determine how to properly treat her." Replied Healer Summer

Again Scorpius sighed before continuing, "she's done a few different drugs, she always made sure I was around to keep an eye out for her because she didn't want anything to happen to her again. She said she didn't like them, she didn't like feeling like she had no control but she just needed to escape for a little while." Again he paused before he said "I think she's only tried marijuana, a few different kinds of pills and ... cocaine."

There were quite a few gasps and curses let loose from everyone in response. Harry had bent over and put his head in his hands. Hermione rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Thank you. I know this is difficult for all of you. There are a couple of more severe behaviors that I need to ask about as well. What about sexual relations…has Lily been with others since the attack?"

The room was still and no one appeared comfortable answering her. Scorpius finally spoke up and said, "Yes, Lily has been intimate with me."

"Have there been others? Again, we are not here to judge Lily, I just need to know what I'm dealing with."

Scorpius sighed and was quiet for a few minutes before answering finally saying "no…."

"I sense there is something you're not telling me. Have there been attempts at this behavior? Perhaps, you have tried to prevent this particular behavior…is that correct?"

"Yes, but I…I'm not really comfortable discussing this, especially in front of her family. Lily should be the one to talk to you about this." Said Scorpius squirming in his seat.

"OK, I understand. What about cutting, or other self inflicted injuries? Have you seen Lily purposely injure herself?"

"Yes, but she stopped." Replied Scorpius

"What was she doing?" asked Healer Summer

"She was cutting the top of her thighs with a muggle razor blade."

Again, there were various gasps.

"You said she stopped. Are you sure, and if so, what made her stop?" asked the Healer

"Yes, I'm positive she stopped. It was over the summer when I first saw what she had done. She had gotten herself completely sloshed at a Muggle club and I was helping her walk to her bed when we lost our balance and fell. Her skirt rode up and when I went to smooth it back down I saw all these slices on her. I waited until the morning to talk to her about it and I went completely mental. I could understand the drinking and the drugs but purposely slicing yourself really scared me. I made her promise to stop and told her if she didn't I was going to tell her family everything. I made her tell Madam Pomfrey and her Muggle Doctor and I told her I wanted someone to look at her everyday to make sure she wasn't hiding anything. It seems to have worked and she hasn't done it since July." Replied Scorpius.

"Well, that's good news. Lily is lucky to have your support. Now, I have one final question. Has Lily ever attempted suicide, talked about wishing she was dead, anything like that?" asked Healer Summer

Again all eyes were on Scorpius since he seemed to be the only one that knew anything.

"Yes. The first couple of months after the rape were really tough for her. Physically she was a mess that first month in April, and she was on all sorts of medications. She was in shock and was just trying to get better physically. But once her body healed she fell apart mentally. She was constantly saying she wanted to die and that she just wanted to be free from all the pain. I spoke up and got her doctors to add a couple of medications and after a few weeks it seemed to get better for her. She hasn't talked about suicide or dying since probably June…" replied Scorpius

"Alright. Thank you Mr. Malfoy for helping me fill in the missing pieces of the puzzle, so to say. From what you've all told me I know that at the end of March, Lily was violently raped. It took her the month of April to recover physically and her depression became quite severe in May when she talked about committing suicide. After being treated the depression lifted enough so that she was no longer contemplating suicide however she began cutting herself as a means of release. She also began drinking and experimenting in drugs, but in July she stopped cutting herself. As of right now, we know that she is still taking the prescribed medications, she still drinks a few times a week, and she has been intimate with at least one person. In addition to evaluating her current mental state in regards to the rape, and helping her deal with that trauma, I need to find out if she is still experimenting with drugs and if she has any reckless behaviors in regards to sex. Have I missed anything?" asked Healer Summer

Scorpius cleared his throat and spoke up, "Just the fact that she's currently very ill and is in a medically induced sleeplike state and is pregnant with my twins. We can't very well wake her up and talk to her about all this. I imagine it will be a huge stress to her to talk about the rape, never mind that she didn't want any of her family to know about it. She's going to be furious with me for telling all of you about this. She doesn't even know she's having twins and I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her about the babies yet, which is another stressor. Do you plan on waiting until she is stable to talk to her? What if bringing up the rape makes her unstable again?"

Healer Summer smiled sympathetically and said, "Those are all excellent points, Mr. Malfoy. You are correct that we can't talk to her about this now. I won't even attempt to talk to her about the rape until Healer Woodrick assures me that she is stable, as well as the babies. I will work with Lily's muggle doctors to get a better idea of where she is in the meantime, and we will make sure her medications are working effectively so that she does not spiral downward again. So for right now we will just monitor her and offer her our support. The best thing we can do for Lily is to be there for her during this difficult time."

Everyone nodded in response and after a few minutes of silence Scorpius asked "Could I talk to her about the rape first before you all tell her that you know about it?"

The healer looked toward Harry and he nodded his consent so she said, "yes, Mr. Malfoy. I will make sure that you have a chance to talk to her after we wake her and then I will talk to her about everything."

"I would like to be there when you talk to her, Healer Summer." Said Harry

"Me too." Said James and Al at the same time

"OK. Hermione will you come as well in case she's uncomfortable with only men there?" asked Harry

"Of course." Said Hermione.

"Ok, then that's settled." Said Healer Summer

Healer Woodrick then said, "We'll keep monitoring Lily for the next few days but she is improving so I'm hoping that it will only take a couple more days and then we can wake her."

"Thank you both for everything." Said Harry

"I'm just glad Lily has such a great family to support her. It will make her recovery much easier. " Said Healer Summer

The healers then left and Harry looked like he was about to break down again so Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it, smiling gently at him. He smiled back and then told his boys that Grimmauld Place was almost ready for Lily and asked if they would like to work on their rooms. He wanted them to have rooms there even if they wouldn't be living with him. They agreed and decided to go there now while Harry went to go sit with Lily. Hermione took Hugo, Rose and Scorpius back to Malfoy Manor. It had been another long day.

Authors Note: I have no idea if those are typical behaviors after someone is raped, it just worked with the story, so forgive me if I am incorrect.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: 1/23/12; I realized the first part of this chapter was missing, so I added it in.

The next few days went by in a blur for everyone. The Aurors were interviewing everyone about both cases and Lily was steadily getting better. Ron was refusing to even speak to Hermione and Ginny was desperately trying to get Harry to talk with her. The kids were allowed to decide where they wanted to stay and both James and Al wanted to be with Lily so they agreed to stay at Grimmauld Place for the rest of the holidays. Rose wanted to be with her mother but she also needed some time to deal with Lily's betrayal, so she chose to stay with Ron and Hugo thought it best for them to stay together. Hermione was sad but understood and promised to get everything figured out by the Easter Holidays. Finally the day came to wake Lily and everyone was pacing the hall outside her hospital room.

The healers explained what they were going to do and then Harry went in with them praying to Merlin that she would be OK. After a half hour and many charms and potions later Lily finally opened her eyes groggily, looking around she found Harry and said, "Daddy?"

Harry actually started to cry when she said that and he enveloped her in a big hug saying, "Thank Merlin, Lily, I was so worried about you."

"What happened? I don't remember…everything's fuzzy." Said Lily confused

Harry looked to the healer who was checking all of Lily's vital signs as well as the babies and when she nodded OK, Harry replied, "Lily, the pregnancy made you really sick and we had to bring you to the hospital. You were so sick that they had to keep you in a sleeplike state for a week so that you could recover."

Lily started to cry asking, "The baby…is the baby OK?"

Harry didn't expect her to ask so soon, was she stable enough to tell that she was having twins? He looked towards the Healer, who nodded again to him and he said, "Yes, Lily, everything's fine. I'm going to get Scorpius, he's been beside himself all week, and he really wants to see you."

Lily nodded and wiped the stray tears off her face while her Dad went to go get Scorpius. When he came in he immediately went to Lily's bedside and dropped on his knees on the floor grabbing her hand whispering sweet nothings to her that nobody but the two of them could hear. The healer stepped back and stood with Harry who was smiling at the two of them. No one noticed that everyone (Draco, Hermione, James and Al) had come in quietly and were standing just inside the room watching this emotional scene.

Lily had tugged on Scorpius arms and he was now sitting on the bed and their faces were inches apart just soaking each other in. Finally Scorpius spoke, "I was so worried about you. I don't know what I would do without you, Red. I think my heart was physically aching the whole time you were out. Merlin, I love you so much. Promise me you won't ever scare me like that again."

Lily chuckled a little and said, "I'll try Scor, I promise." She wiped more tears away then continued, "Scor, I didn't really get a chance to talk to you about the baby…I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean for it to happen. I took the potions like I was supposed to, I promise. I don't expect you to stay with me…I don't want to ruin your life." She turned away and started sobbing quietly and placed her hand on her stomach.

She didn't see the look of shock on Scorpius' face and she jumped when he placed his hand over hers on her stomach and said, "Red, weren't you listening? I love you. I'm not going anywhere, baby or no baby. And don't ever think you're ruining my life! Understand?"

Lily smiled and nodded in response

Scorpius then said, "Lily there's something I need to tell you and I need you to stay calm, it's really important that you not get too upset, OK?"

Again Lily nodded

"There are two reasons you got so sick from the pregnancy… the magical cores of girls are stronger than those of boys." Said Scorpius

Lily smiled and said, "We're having a girl?"

Scorpius smiled and said "yes."

Lily rubbed her still flat stomach for a minute and smiled then said, "Scorpius you said there were two reasons…what's the other reason?"

He rubbed his thumb across her cheek and said, "We're having two girls."

She gasped and he could see the panic starting to show in her eyes so he leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear, "shh… it will be ok, Red…I love you…we'll figure it out…I promise I'm not going anywhere." Then he pulled back a little to see if he was able to calm her down and saw that she was much better. Surprisingly, she pulled him in for a kiss. It started out sweet and gentle and became passionate quickly. Finally, after a minute, Al cleared his throat loudly, making almost everyone in the room jump.

They broke apart and blushed fiercely. Lily mumbled "sorry," and Harry and Draco chuckled.

They all came closer and James practically ran to her to give her a hug, but when he did, he felt her tense up and he pulled away concerned, "Sorry, Lily, Did I hurt you?"

Lily still tense shook her head and said, "No, James, I'm fine, you just surprised me."

Al smacked him on the back of his head and gave him a meaningful look.

The Healer decided to use that moment to tell Lily all about the treatments that had been given to her and she also showed her the babies on the monitor. When she finished she said, "I'll come back in the morning and we can talk more, but for now just get some rest." She looked to Harry to make sure that he understood what she was trying to say and he nodded, acknowledging that they would not be talking about the rape tonight. The family spent the next few hours with Lily, enjoying spending time together.

Morning came quickly and the healers were thrilled with Lily's health. They would have discharged her but they wanted to make sure nothing went wrong when the rape was discussed.

Scorpius barely got any sleep as he was so stressed about how this talk was going to go. Finally, he gathered all his strength and courage and went into Lily's room to talk about something he knew would make her furious. The healers assured him that they would come in if anything were a threat to the health of Lily or the babies. They stressed that it was important Lily be able to react and voice her opinions and that he should talk with her as he normally would. They would make sure she was OK. He stood in the hallway for several minutes just looking at her door while the healers finished whatever they needed to do…

The healers had placed several charms that allowed them to monitor Lily's and the babies' vital signs from the conference room. In addition, they would able to see and hear what was going on with Lily and Scorpius. Harry wasn't too thrilled about invading their privacy but the healers had said there were valid reasons for doing it this way so he didn't argue any further. Harry, James and Al were waiting with the healers in the conference room when Hermione and Rose got there. Draco was also there as he was worried his son might need his support. He asked Harry if he wanted him to wait outside but Harry said no, that Lily was now part of his family too.

Finally, the healers indicated it was OK to go in and he sighed heavily and walked into her room. She was standing by the window looking out and turned around and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, where is everyone? It feels weird being here all alone…" said Lily

"They wanted to give us some time to talk so they're in the conference room down the hall." Replied Scorpius.

"Oh, that was nice of them. Come here…" said Lily motioning with her arms for Scorpius. When he got close enough to her, she grabbed him and pulled him closer kissing him passionately.

After a minute Scorpius pulled away and said, "Lily, I need to talk to you."

She smiled up at him and said, "Ok, talk."

"It's about what happened with Jamie." Replied Scorpius

Lily pushed him away from her and said, "No."

"Lils…"

"No, Scorpius, absolutely not, I don't want to talk about it," said Lily furiously.

"I know you don't want to talk about it Lily, but we need to." Replied Scorpius gently

"WE? WE don't need to talk about anything. I was very clear with you that I never, EVER wanted to talk about that. NEVER!" yelled Lily

Scorpius was trying to step closer to her and she screamed at him, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He held out his hands in surrender and stopped moving and gently said, "Please, Lily, just hear me out. You don't have to do anything, just listen. Please."

Lily was furiously wiping her tears away that were running down her face. After a minute she calmed down a little and wrapped her arms around herself and nodded for him to go ahead.

He took a deep breath and started telling her what he had rehearsed in his head, "when you were first brought in, the doctors thought you just needed a night to get your strength back, but after one night you still weren't OK, so they wanted to keep you asleep for one week. Everyone talked about it and agreed that it was the best thing to do. I waited until the end of the meeting, I had hoped someone in your family knew, but no one brought it up, I had to Lils. I told them you were taking muggle medications, which you had to take everyday, that you weren't supposed to miss a day…. I had my house elf get your medication bag and I swear I didn't' tell them why you were taking the meds…but your aunt, she figured it out…"

Lily was shaking her head back and forth, and was crying now. She shakily asked, "You gave them my bag…with all my meds?"

"Yes."

"…And my Aunt Hermione looked at the meds?"

"Yes."

Lily sobbed for a few minutes then she suddenly stopped, which made Scorpius very nervous. He looked up to see her glaring at him then she exploded, "YOU BASTARD!" and she grabbed a nearby vase of flowers and threw it at his head. He ducked at the last minute and they crashed against the wall. She grabbed another and threw that one at him too saying, "I TRUSTED YOU!"

Scorpius was jumping around the room trying to avoid the various things being thrown at him, the flying fruit basket managed to hit him…. "Ouch. Lily, STOP. I didn't have a choice!"

"FUCK YOU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM." Yelled Lily looking around for more things to throw at him, it was amazing how much stuff people had brought her. She'd have to thank them all later….

"NO, I'M NOT LEAVING." Yelled back Scorpius

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, SCOR, YOU PROMISED ME!" yelled Lily choking back her sobs. She couldn't do it any more; she fell to the floor sobbing hysterically. When Scorpius moved to comfort her, she quickly moved back and told him "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He nodded and sat down near her but didn't try and touch her. They stayed like that for a long time, with Lily sobbing on the floor and Scorpius desperately wishing he could just hold her.

Everyone in the conference room was close to tears watching the exchange, it was all Harry could do to not run to his daughter and comfort her.

Finally Lily spoke and the hurt she was feeling shone through, "I trusted you Scorpius…you were the only one that I trusted."

"I know, Lily, I'm so sorry. I didn't have a choice. The doctors told you not to miss a single dose…you would have missed a weeks worth. You're too important to me Lils. I didn't want to …no I couldn't see you go back to how you were before. I never want to see you like that again." Replied Scorpius pleadingly

"I still don't want to talk about it, Scor…" Lily half begged

"I know you don't want to Lils, but I think you need to…I think you need to tell them what happened to you to move on…you need to say it out loud." Said Scorpius soothingly

Lily shook her head vigorously back and forth and broke down sobbing again. After several minutes she crawled into Scorpius' lap and he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry some more.

"I…I… I don't know if I can talk about it, Scor. I can barely think about it." Said Lily quietly

"I'll stay with you, the whole time. I won't go anywhere." Replied Scorpius

"Scor, I'm a mess…how am I supposed to be a mother? I can't even get through a day without doing something to help me forget." Asked Lily

"I don't know we'll have to figure it out." Replied Scorpius

"The last few weeks I've been so sick that it distracted me and I didn't need to do anything else…but before I got sick Scor, I was partying like I always do. I didn't know, I swear, I didn't know I was pregnant." Said Lily getting slightly hysterical again

"Shhh…it's OK, the babies are fine. I know you didn't know, Lily, I believe you." Said Scorpius

"Scor, could you have your house elf get something from my trunk for me?" asked Lily wiping her tears away and getting up off of his lap

He looked questioningly at her but nodded and called "Winston."

The elf appeared and Lily told him to get a red bag out of her trunk at the Manor. He returned a few minutes later with the bag. It was small and looked like a cosmetic case. She thanked the elf and when he left she gave the bag to Scorpius, saying, "There's another bag in my dorm at school and one at my house, so you'll need to take those as well."

Scorpius started to say, "I don't understand…" and then he opened the bag in his hands and saw that it was filled with various muggle street drugs. He nodded, zipped up the bag and tossed it on a chair.

Lily had walked over to the window and was looking out again, "I usually have to take something to take the edge off. Sometimes, it's the simplest things that set me off…like a sound or a smell or a color…one day someone walked by me and they smelled like him and I immediately ran to the bathroom and starting vomiting. Another time, I had to sit next to someone that had the same color blue on that he did that day and I cried for hours. I got into an argument a couple of months ago with Billy and he called me a...princess. I never drank so much in my entire life."

"Why was Billy calling you that bad?" wondered Scorpius

"That was his nickname for me…he only said it when we were alone together..." Replied Lily visibly shivering.

"I didn't know that," replied Scorpius

She nodded and then said quietly, "I don't know if I can do this, Scor. I don't know if I'm strong enough to deal with this."

He walked up next to her and held his hand out to her and said, "you can, Lily, you are the strongest person I know."

She took his hand and snorted in response

"It's true. You are so strong, you can get through this, and I'll be here with you." Replied Scorpius

"I'm weak… I'm so incredibly weak, Scor. Look what he was able to do to me. If I was strong, I would have been able to stop him…I wouldn't need to drink or do anything else. I wouldn't be afraid of every guy that comes near me… I wouldn't cringe when someone touched me… I wouldn't be scared of my own family…my brothers, my cousins…Merlin, even my own father…"Lily broke off sobbing quietly

"Lily, look at me." Scorpius said turning to face her, when she looked at him, he continued, "It's going to take time but think of how far you've come. Think of how you wanted to die, how you were cutting yourself, how much more you were drinking and doing drugs, and all the other things you were doing that you're not anymore. YOU. ARE. STRONG. You fought him the whole time, with everything you had in you. You are amazing to me, Lily Potter." Said Scorpius tenderly

She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss

When they broke apart Lily said, "Thank you." Then she asked, "Scor, do they know what I've been doing to cope?"

Scorpius squirmed a little before answering, "not all of it, but most."

"The drinking?" asked Lily

"Yes."

"Drugs?" asked Lily

"Yes."

"Cutting?" asked Lily

"Yes."

"Scor, please tell me you didn't tell them about the other stuff?" Lily asked pleadingly

"No, I didn't. It wasn't my place to tell them and I don't think it would have done any good for them to know." Replied Scorpius

"Thank Merlin…" Lily said relieved.

"Lily, they love you. Please, let them help you." Pleaded Scorpius

Lily was quiet for several minutes before finally nodding and saying, "on one condition."

"Name it." Replied Scorpius

Lily sighed and said, "I'm only going to talk about it once. I know my Dad is going to want the Aurors involved, and the healers are going to want to talk about it and then my family will want to talk about it…I'm only going to talk about it once and that's it. Tell them that. One time, one place, everyone can hear it at the same time and then I'm done."

Scorpius smiled genuinely and said, "Thank you, Lily. I'll tell them."

"Do they know who…who…" Lily stopped unable to finish the sentence

"They were able to put the pieces together…Rose knew who your boyfriend was and told them how you had gotten into a big fight with him around the Easter holidays and that he left for Durmstrang after…" replied Scorpius

Lily nodded in response

"I should go talk to your family and let them know what's going on, we've been talking for a while… I'm surprised they haven't come in," said Scorpius

"Yeah, me too. My whole family is so curious, it's strange that they're not trying to listen in at the door with extendable ears." Replied Lily

Everyone in the conference room squirmed uncomfortably at this statement...

"I'll be back," said Scorpius turning and walking to the door

"Scor?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…about earlier." Said Lily quietly

"Don't be." Replied Scorpius who grabbed the red bag off the chair and walked out of the room.

When he got to the conference room, he took a deep breath before entering. The healers were grouped together discussing something, Hermione was kneeling on the floor in front of Harry who had his face in his hands and looked like he was crying. Everyone else was quietly sitting at the table. Scorpius cleared his throat so that they knew he was there…

Draco stood up and gave him a hug, which surprisingly he really needed. He found himself getting choked up and pulled away. "She said she'd talk about it, but only once so everyone will have to be there at the same time. She figured her Dad would want the Aurors there, and she knows the healers will want to know what happened, and then her family."

"We know, we heard." Said James gravely

Scorpius raised his eyebrows and said, "What do you mean, you heard?"

Harry spoke up now and said, "The healers wanted to see and hear what was going on so that they could monitor her better."

"WHAT! You mean you guys saw and heard everything?" yelled Scorpius

They all nodded in response, which made him furious, and he rounded on the healers, "SHE WAS FUCKING RAPED! YOU COULDN'T GIVE HER A LITTLE PRIVACY? IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT ALL RAPE VICTIMS…LIKE THEIR SOME SORT OF CRIMINALS UNDER CONSTANT SURVEILLANCE? YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!"

Draco stepped in between Scorpius and the healers and put his hands on Scorpius' chest pushing him back away from them, but it didn't seem to stop him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THANK MERLIN I BROUGHT HER TO A MUGGLE HOSPITAL WHEN IT FIRST HAPPENED, I CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE DONE TO HER!"

"Mr. Malfoy, please calm down. We were just trying to make sure nothing went wrong. That her and the babies didn't have any problems." Replied one of the healers.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT WITHOUT THE SOUND? PLEASE, TELL ME, HOW LISTENING TO OUR PRIVATE CONVERSATION HELPED? YOU HAD ALL HER VITALS MONITORED AS WELL AS THE BABIES! YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN IF SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITHOUT LISTENING IN!" YELLED SCORPIUS

"Well, it…you see… we thought…"stuttered the healer

Finally, Harry spoke up, "Scorpius, I tried to talk them out of it, but they really thought it was necessary. You're right, it was a violation of her privacy and I should have insisted. I'm sorry."

That seemed to calm Scorpius down a little and he just stood there breathing heavily looking around at everyone. Finally, he said, "Winston."

The elf appeared and Scorpius took him aside to ask him to get the other two red bags of Lily's and bring them back to him. When the elf had left, Scorpius turned and said, "I want her Muggle doctors here. I want someone looking out for Lily. I may not be family but I'm not letting her tell you anything unless her doctors are here. Understood?"

"Scorpius…" started Draco warily but Harry cut in saying, "that's fine, Scorpius. I'll make sure they are here."

He nodded and then said fiercely, "Pray to Merlin she never finds out what you just did. None of you get it! That fucking bastard took her choice away! Something was done to her against her will, without her consent…I don't know how many other ways I can say it to get you to understand."

He was pacing the room, with his hands flailing about and occasionally he would pull at his hair in frustration. He looked quite mad. He continued, his voice rising with each word, "She trusted him and he broke that trust in the most disgusting, horrible, violent way possible. YOU CAN'T MAKE DECISIONS FOR HER! YOU CAN'T DO THINGS WITHOUT HER CONSENT…YOU JUST CAN'T!"

He took a few deep breaths to settle down, and then spoke quietly, "She doesn't trust anyone anymore… including all of you. Hearing about this will just make her less likely to ever trust you."

He paused before grunting out, "I need to get out of here." And with that he walked out of the conference room, leaving them all stunned.

Draco got up and went after him.

Harry immediately sent a patronus to Kingsley asking for him to come to St. Mungo's. Kingsley would have the Aurors get in contact with the muggle doctors and arrange a time for them all to meet. Harry was quite sure he couldn't put more than two words together in his current state, let alone get everyone here at the same time. He felt Hermione holding his hand and started to feel the tears running down his face. He could hear what sounded like someone talking to him but really couldn't process it and he looked up at Hermione silently asking her to take over. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

Healer Woodrick was trying to get Harry to respond to her so Hermione spoke up and said, "I think Harry needs some time to process everything, so why don't you tell me what needs to be done and I'll make sure it happens."

The healer smiled sympathetically and said, "Of course. I'm sorry. It's a difficult time for all of you. I was saying that I think we need to talk to Miss Potter today before she changes her mind. Do you think it will be possible to get everyone here for say 2 hours from now?"

"I'll know for sure after I talk to Kingsley but I think that it should be possible." Replied Hermione

"Alright, then, let's plan for meeting here again in 2 hours and I'll start getting things together on this end. Let me know if something comes up and we need to change the plan." Replied Healer Woodrick

"I will, thank you."

"Oh, and someone should stay with Lily so she doesn't feel alone and scared." Said the healer.

"Of course." Responded Hermione

Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing because he suddenly stood and said, "going to sit…with Lily." And left the room

They all stared after him for a minute surprised and then noticed him appear on the screen in Lily's room. He walked over to her slowly and stopped in front of her giving her a small smile and said, "Would you like a hug?"

She nodded and jumped into his arms, sobbing on his chest.

Hermione turned to the healers and said, "Could you please turn this off now?"

They nodded and performed the spells necessary and a couple minutes later the screen went black and the sound was gone.

"Thank you. If you could have the healers give us some privacy with Lily for the next couple hours, we would really appreciate It." said Hermione

"Sure, we still have her vitals monitored so unless we see something abnormal we will stay out of her room." Replied the healer.

"Thank you."

As the healer was leaving the room, Kingsley walked in…

"Hermione." He said walking over to her, "How are you?"

"I'm OK, Kingsley, I'm OK. It's been a long day, week, month, …" replied Hermione laughing slightly

He smiled in return and sat down at the table next to her and said hello to the kids. They still found it strange that the Minister of Magic was so close with their parents.

"I understand. Harry asked to see me, is he around?" asked Kingsley

"Yes, he's with Lily. He's taking this pretty hard so, if it's OK with you, I'll just fill you in." replied Hermione

"Sure. What's going on?"

"Lily has agreed to talk about the rape, but she will only talk about it one time. So we need to get everyone here in the next two hours. We need the aurors, healers, as well as her muggle doctors and her family all here in the next two hours. Do you think you can help make that happen?"

"I'll make sure it happens, Hermione. I'll need the name of the muggle doctors. Is it possible for us to use this room as well for the next few hours?" asked Kingsley

"Yes, of course. I have the names of the doctors in my bag, let me get them for you." Said Hermione getting up to retrieve her bag, and sort through it for the names, handing them over to Kingsley. She then said, "Kingsley, do you know where Jamie is?"

"Yes, we have him under surveillance, why?" replied Kingsley

Hermione squirmed a bit then replied, "It's just that I think maybe you should bring him in before Lily tells us what happens…Harry's in shock right now but I'm sure once he hears the details of what happened to Lily, he's going to lose it and I would rather he not spend the rest of his life in Azkaban…"

"Yes, I see what you mean. I'll have him brought in now."

"Thanks. I'll find out who she would like here for family and I think the best way to do this would be to have the video/audio turned on for her room again. This way, only a few people will be in the room with her but everyone will be able to hear what happened…Kinsley, she's very wary of men right now, so if you have a female auror that could go in the room with her, I think she would appreciate that."

"Yes, of course."

"I know she'll want Scorpius in there with her, and then we'll see if we can keep it to just one healer, and the one auror, yourself, Harry and anyone else she wants…everyone else can stay in here and listen. Will that be OK with you?"

"Yes, that should be fine, but I don't have to be in the room, I can stay out here." Replied Kingsley.

"I know, but Harry trusts you and I think it will make him feel better if you're in the room." Replied Hermione then she paused for a minute before asking, "Kingsley, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you send someone to the Burrow to explain to Ginny and Ron what's going on and see if they would like to be here? I would do it but…I don't think they would let me in the house right now."

"Yes, but will Harry be OK with Ginny being here? He was pretty clear he didn't want her near Lily…"replied Kingsley

"I think he will be. I just want to make sure that she's here, in case Lily asks for her. She's still her mother and this is a terrible thing for Lily to have to go through." Replied Hermione

"OK, I'll take care of it. Now, I better get started." And Kingsley stood and moved to the other end of the room and started summoning Aurors.

Hermione got up and moved over near James, Al, and Rose. They hadn't spoken this whole time and she was worried about them…

"How are you guys doing?" asked Hermione

They all murmured a variation of OK

Hermione spoke quietly to them, "It's a lot to take in, I know. When we first realized Lily was raped it was a terrible thing, but somehow getting confirmation from Lily makes it so much more real. There was a part of me that hoped I was wrong, that there was another explanation but seeing that today…it was devastating. To know that someone hurt her like that…" she broke off getting choked up.

"I still can't believe it…I knew Jamie, I was friends with him. I never would have thought he could do something like this." Said James quietly, then continued, "I keep thinking back and wondering if I missed any signs that they were seeing each other, maybe if I had known, I could have killed him then and prevented this from happening…"

"There was nothing…I've been doing the same thing. There were a lot of signs about her and Scorpius though, that I can't believe I missed. Sorry, Rose." Said Al

"No, it's OK. It seems sort of unimportant in comparison to all that's going on." Replied Rose, then she continued, "but I knew about Jamie and they were mostly happy. I mean they fought more towards the end about sex but the only other time I can remember Lily being really upset was last New Years at Aunt Ginny's New Years Eve party. I saw Jamie grab her and drag her upstairs and a few minutes later he came back down and he looked really angry so I went up to see if she was ok. She told me to come in when I knocked but she was looking out the window while she talked to me. She said they got into a big fight because Jamie didn't like what she was wearing, that she was drawing too much attention to herself, and that she was flirting with other guys. It didn't seem like a big deal to me, so I told her that he was just jealous and didn't want other guys near her and I made a joke but when she didn't laugh, I knew it was more than that. She turned around to look at me and she was crying and I could see a red imprint on the side of her face. I was furious and tried to go find him but she begged me to stay, so I did. She said it had never happened before and I believed her. A little while later, there was a knock at her door and it was Jamie. I refused to leave. He apologized to her and brought her some ice for her face. He begged for forgiveness and said that he had too much to drink and just lost his temper. He managed to get her to forgive him and go back to the party… after she changed into something else."

"Are you serious? He hit her? With all of us there?" asked James incredulously

Rose nodded in response

"I really want to get my hands on this bastard." Said Al fiercely

"He's going to pay for what he did. I promise you that we will make sure he does." Replied Hermione then she continued, "You should all try and prepare yourselves for hearing some horrible things later. I know it's going to be really hard for all of you, but it's important that we try and remain calm for Lily and do what we need to support her. If you feel like you can't hear anymore, just excuse yourself for a few minutes so that Lily doesn't have to worry about your reactions…OK?"

They all nodded in response

"I should go talk with Lily and Harry about what's going on and make sure everyone she would like to be here is. Why don't you all get something to eat while we have the time?"

They nodded again and she got up to see Lily and Harry. When she went in they were sitting on the bed quietly talking. When Lily saw Hermione she started crying and saying, "I'm sorry Auntie…" over and over again. Hermione shushed her and sat down next to her and wrapped her in a hug. Lily cried for several minutes before she calmed down enough to talk, "I'm sorry, I couldn't' tell you…I just couldn't talk about it."

"There's no need to be sorry, Lily. Only you knew when you would be ready to talk about it. I'm so sorry this happened to you…I wish that I could take all the pain away." Replied Hermione shakily choking back sobs.

"Will you stay with me when I have to talk about it?" asked Lily

Hermione smiled and responded, "Of course I will. That's what I came in here to talk to you about…Everyone's getting everything ready to talk to you in a little bit and I wanted to make sure that you had the support you needed. We're only going to have a few people in the room with you and then everyone else will be in a conference room down the hall. They will charm the room so that they can see and hear what's going in here. This way you won't feel overwhelmed telling so many people. Is there anyone in particular that you would like to be here?"

"Scorpius." Replied Lily

"Yes, of course Scorpius will be here with you. He just went to do a few things and should be back soon. We were thinking that your Dad would also stay with you, and then there will be one female auror, one of the healers, and Kingsley in the room as well. Is that OK with you? Would you like anyone else in the room with you, besides me?" asked Hermione gently

Lily shook her head no

Harry spoke up and said, "Lily, would you like your Mum to be here?"

Lily was quiet for several minutes then she responded, "yes and no. I don't think I want her to be in the room with me. I'm still pretty upset about what she tried to do…I don't want to have to worry about my babies too…but maybe if she could be here in case I change my mind? Would that be OK?"

"Whatever you want Lily is fine with me." Said Harry gently squeezing her hand.

"So who will be in the other room?" asked Lily

"Well, there will be additional Aurors and healers. Then there will be James, Al, Rose, Teddy, Hugo, Ron, Ginny, and Draco. Is that alright with you?" asked Hermione

She thought about it for a moment and said, "Yes, but could you ask Grandma and Grandpa as well as Aunt Luna, Uncle Neville, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, and Uncle Charlie?"

"Absolutely."

"You should probably just invite the whole family, because I'm never talking about this again." Said Lily quietly

Hermione nodded and then asked, "Do you want to have any of your friends here?"

"Yeah, but just Kristi and Justine." Replied Lily

"Alright, let me go get in touch with everyone so they can be here. Do you need anything right now?" asked Hermione getting up

"I'm tired, I think I'll lay down for a bit…will you have Scorpius come in when he gets back?" replied Lily

"Sure thing, sweetie. Get some rest. I'll see you in a little bit." Said Hermione. She smiled gently at Harry and left the room. She had a lot of people to contact and not a lot of time so she decided to send a Patronus to everyone asking them to come to St. Mungo's in one hour. Then she would talk to the healers and Kingsley about the plan but first she needed to find Scorpius.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: This chapter contains a Rape scene.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the conference room was a flurry of activity. It seemed the entire family had come in response to Hermione's Patronus. There were at least a dozen Aurors, half a dozen healers, as well as several people that looked like muggles. She had found Scorpius and sent him in to be with Lily and Harry. She made her way over to the people she didn't know and introduced herself…<p>

"Hello, I'm Hermione, Lily's aunt. I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm detective Walters and this is my partner, detective Green. We met Lily when the hospital contacted us about a suspected rape. We've been working with her and Scorpius since then."

Hermione shook their hands. Detective Walters was a tall, built man with dark eyes and hair, while Detective Green was a petite, blond woman with blue eyes. They seemed genuinely nice.

"We were so happy to hear that they had a suspect in Lily's case. Of course we've been told that he won't be tried in our system, but as long as he pays for what he did to Lily, that's all I can ask for." Said Det. Green

Hermione nodded

"The man we spoke with said that they have a way to show the memory of what happened to her…is that true?" asked Det. Walters

Hermione raised her eyebrows and said, "I've heard that they do that, but I've never seen it myself. I imagine it's going to be quite hard on all of us to see, never mind how hard it's going to be on Lily having to live through it again. Did she talk about the rape at all with you?"

The detectives shared a look and then Det. Green responded, "not really. Most of our case was based on the physical evidence. The pictures taken of the state she was in, the DNA found on her during the rape exam, and the testimony that Scorpius gave us. Lily has been reluctant to talk about what happened to her and I can't blame her. It's the most brutal rape I've seen. This guy didn't just want to rape her, he wanted to make her submit to him, he wanted to dominate her and humiliate her."

Hermione noticed Al and James flinch nearby… "Lily has kept this a secret this whole time, we've only just found out this week that she was raped. So we're all still in shock, but thank you for everything you've done for her. Her father hasn't left her side since he found out and he's beside himself over this, otherwise he would be here thanking you for all you've done for Lily himself."

"There's no need to thank us. We're just glad that Lily will get some closure from all this. I can understand now why she didn't want to tell her family…it seems her father is a bit of celebrity in your world?" said Det. Walters

"Yes, you could say that…He's a war hero and is head of the magical law enforcement department." Replied Hermione

"That makes sense now…telling her father would result in the entire law enforcement department scrutinizing her and what happened to her. That would make anyone weary. You see I got into this field because I was raped when I was younger. Trust me, the last thing you want is attention on you. You just want to disappear. It goes away over time, especially if you have a good support system, family, friends, doctors, etc. Lily seems to have all of that so I'm sure she'll be OK in time," said Det. Green

"Thank you for sharing that, I'm hopeful that she'll be able to recover as well." Replied Hermione

"I've asked Mr. Shacklebolt if we could interview the suspect when they bring him in and he's agreed. We've also given him all the evidence we have so that they can make sure he is prosecuted to the fullest extent possible." Said Det. Walters

"Thank you. I think we're going to start in a minute so I should go but I would like Harry to meet you at some point soon, if that's OK with you?" asked Hermione

"Yes, of course." Replied Det. Green.

Hermione then made her way over to the other people she did not know. She could tell by the way they were dressed that they were doctors. She introduced herself and the conversation was very similar to one she had just had with the detectives. She excused herself quickly as she really needed to get to Lily's room. She told Kingsley it was time to go and he got up to speak to everyone…

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming. I'm going to be brief because we need to get started. We were notified this week that Miss Potter was raped several months ago and we are here today to find out what happened." There were several gasps and cries throughout the room so he waited a minute for everyone to settle down again then he continued, "Lily was reluctant to discuss what happened and only agreed to talk about it this one time. That is why we have all of you here together. There are Aurors, Healers, Doctors, Detectives, and family all here to support Lily. A few of us will be in the room with Lily, while the rest of you will stay out here. We will charm the room so that you can see and hear what is going on. This way Lily will not have to face such a large group. It's important that if you feel you cannot handle hearing anymore that you excuse yourself from the room, as we only have this one chance to collect the evidence. Now, I must go. It will only be a few minutes, so please everyone take a seat."

Kingsley then left the room with Hermione, the female Auror (Susan Bones), and Healer Summer. They joined Harry, Scorpius and Lily in her room and told her it would just be a few minutes before they started. They waited for everything to be ready in the conference room and when Auror Finnegan came in and gave the OK, they started…

"Lily, I'm going to tell you what will happen first before we start, OK?" asked Kingsley

Lily was sitting on the bed with Harry and Scorpius on either side of her. They were both holding one of her hands. She smiled slightly and nodded in response.

"The first thing we will do is give you a special potion that relaxes you and I will perform a spell that induces sleep until I say the counter spell. Once this is done, we will use legilimency to find the memory of the rape. We will also collect Scorpius' memory of what happened. We will then project the two memories so that we can see what happened. Once that is done, we will wake you and ask you any questions that we may have. Do you understand?"

She sniffled and wiped the tears from her face then nodded

"Do you have any questions?" asked Kingsley

"Will…will I be aware of everything while it's happening?" stammered Lily

"No, you will be asleep. You shouldn't feel anything and shouldn't relive the memory when we are extracting it. The only thing that you may be aware of is when we play the memory, you will hear it, but you will still be asleep. This is why we use the potion it helps to relax you. When you wake we can give you a calming draught if you would like as well." Replied Kingsley

Lily nodded again and said, "OK," then she turned to Scorpius and said, "you promise you won't leave my side?"

He smiled and said, "I promise, I will NOT leave your side."

She smiled in response and squeezed his hand.

Healer Summer's then came over and gave her the potion, which she took and then laid down on the bed. Scorpius sat in a chair next to her bed and held her hand. Harry sat on the other side of the bed and held her other hand. He kissed her hand and said, "It'll be OK, Lily. We're all here with you." She smiled back at him before she fell asleep.

Kingsley then proceeded to the head of the bed, cast the spell and then began legilimency to find the memory…after a few minutes Kingsley said, "I've found it," and Auror Bones went to get the evidence vial for the memory. Once it was collected they extracted the memory from Scorpius and performed a spell to duplicate the memories first and then one to combine the duplicates. Then they poured the combination memory in a special pensive that would project the memory and play the sound as well.

"All right, everyone, here we go." Said Kingsley then he spelled the pensive to play…

Lily was walking with Jamie holding hands and she was laughing at something he had just said. Lily was in her uniform, minus the robes, and Jamie was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. Jamie seemed to notice that the corridor was deserted and they appeared to be alone, so he stopped them and leaned down to kiss her. After a minute he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, giving him access to run his hands along her legs and up her skirt. They kissed for several minutes, both dropping what they had in their hands and slowly stumbling towards a wall to lean against.

They broke apart breathless and Jamie propped her up against the wall and used his hands to start unbuttoning her shirt. She chuckled and said, "Jamie, we're in the middle of the hallway."

But then he started kissing the top of her breasts and she closed her eyes and moaned in response. He laughed and said, "that's right princess." He continued to kiss her breasts and said, " I love you in white lace… it makes you look so innocent."

"Hey! I am innocent!" replied Lily indignant slapping him on the shoulder

He laughed heartily and replied, "not for long, if I have anything to say about it." He then started to run his hands under her skirt, making her moan momentarily before she opened her eyes and said warningly, "Jamie."

He groaned and said, "Please, princess, just relax." Then he started kissing her again.

After a minute she moaned and broke away from the kiss, but she was slightly pushing on his shoulders. "Jamie, stop. We're in the middle of the hallway for Merlin's sake!" she said raising her voice at the end.

Jamie groaned loudly this time and took his lips off of her neck and said, "Princess, you're killing me."

She laughed and put her legs down on the floor, gently pushing him away. She straightened out her uniform and turned to see that he had his forehead against the wall, and he was breathing heavily. She walked over to him, gently touched the side of his face and said, "Jamie?"

He moved away from the wall and stepped back from her. She noticed he was looking around him and he seemed angry. She instinctively took a step back and looked around as well. The corridor was completely empty and she realized they were in a part of the castle that people rarely went to. How did they end up here? She was cursing herself for being so stupid. Suddenly, Jamie grabbed her hand and started walking towards a door…

"Jamie, what are you doing?" she asked

When he didn't respond, she started to panic and tried to pull her hand away from his grasp but his hold was too strong.

"Jamie! Stop it, you're hurting me!" she yelled but now he had dragged her into a deserted classroom and closed the door. She had to admit she was scared now.

He let go of her and said, "better?"

She looked at him confused and said, "what?"

He made an impatient noise and barely kept from yelling at her, "Is this better? We're not in the hallway anymore!"

She looked at him like he was crazy then when she realized what he was talking about she was furious, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU WANT TO DO IT HERE?"

He was having a hard time controlling his temper now, "MERLIN, YOU ARE SUCH A PRINCESS, LILY!"

"FUCK YOU! YOU SELFISH PRAT, YOU WANT ME TO SHAG YOU IN A DESERTED CLASSROOM. HOW CLASSY!"

"IT'S BEEN SIX FUCKING MONTHS LILY! HOW MUCH LONGER AM I SUPPOSED TO WAIT?"

"I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T REALIZE I WAS RUINING YOUR LIFE!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GIRLS HAVE THROWN THEMSELVES AT ME THESE LAST SIX MONTHS, AND I'VE SAID NO TO ALL OF THEM. I'VE WAITED FOR YOU! BUT I'M SICK OF FUCKING WAITING!"

"THEN DON'T! GO FUCK THEM, WE'RE DONE!" Lily screamed at him and slapped him across the face.

He didn't even hesitate… he backhanded her so hard she landed several feet away from him on the floor. He was furious; she could see it in his eyes. She was terrified but she'd be damned if he knew it, so she raised her head and looked him in the eyes. He strode over to her and grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the wall. She hit her head pretty hard and was shaking it to try and clear it but he was on her again. He pinned her against the wall and was strangling her, her feet weren't even touching the ground. She continued to glare at him, which seemed to anger him more. He then spoke in a quiet but deadly voice, "How dare you. You do not break up with me. You will fucking give me what I want, do you understand?"

Lily responded by spitting in his face.

If Jamie was angry before this, then there was no word for how thoroughly pissed off he was now. He dropped her, backed away and wiped his face, swearing and growling in anger.

Lily realized she needed to get away from him quickly and she tried to run to the door. She almost made it but then he grabbed her by the hair. She turned around and started punching and kicking him but he was so much bigger than her that it wasn't helping much. In fact it seemed to just be making him angrier. He threw her down on the ground and she hit her head again momentarily dazing her. She realized Jamie had pulled his belt off and threw it to the ground and was now taking his jeans off. She turned over trying to crawl away but he grabbed her by the legs and started pulling her back.

Now she was screaming but she knew no one would hear her, no one ever came this way. She started to beg him in between sobbing, "Jamie…please…stop."

When this didn't help she started crying and he laughed, then said, "I'm going to fuck you Potter, and then you'll see who's in charge."

This angered Lily and she used every bit of energy she could to pull her hands out of his grasp and she scratched his face with both hands. He screamed and she used the distraction to push him off of her and she stumbled towards the door but she never made it. He dove on her, causing them to both fall the ground, Lily was crushed under him and she slammed her face on the floor. There was blood all over her face; she had clearly broken her nose. He got off her and grabbed her by the hair dragging her to a standing position, and punched her in the stomach. She coughed and fell to the floor. She had blood all over her clothes, they were ripped in many different places and she looked up at Jamie to see he looked just as bad. Before she could try and escape again, he punched her in the face, slamming her head back into the floor. Her vision was fuzzy now and she was blacking out but she was aware of him ripping her underwear off and she started to push against him again, and pleaded with him, "JAMIE, PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE, JAMIE, STOP!"

"SHUT UP POTTER, YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT! YOU FUCKING TEASE, THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!" Jamie yelled at her and then he tore into her causing her to scream in pain

He was furiously slamming into her, causing her to scream and sob at the same time. He seemed to be enjoying himself and he started to talk quietly to her, "come on Princess, you know you like it. You've been dying for me to fuck you. You don't have to deny it anymore. I know you're a little fucking whore. Come on, princess. Fuck, you feel so good."

Lily was crying now in earnest and she choked out, "Please, Jamie, please, just stop."

Suddenly, the door banged open and there was yelling…Lily tried to concentrate but she was in so much pain and she kept losing her vision…

Scorpius was running down the hallway, getting more unnerved the closer he got. Something terrible was happening; he just knew it. At first it just sounded like a heated argument between lovers but then the girl was pleading, and then she was begging, and then she was crying so much that he couldn't understand what she was saying anymore. As he approached the doorway, he was almost afraid of what he would find, but he couldn't ignore the cries, so he threw the door open and yelled, "What the hell is going on in here?"

At first he couldn't see anything other than a guy on top of a girl, obviously in the middle of having sex. But the guy was so much bigger than her that he couldn't see who it was. He could just see the red hair spread out on the floor around them. This made him pause, as he knew that most of the girls that had that color hair were related to Al. Then the guy turned to look at Scorpius and he recognized him as Jamie McClaggen but he had scratches all over his face and he was covered in blood.

"McClaggen, what the hell is going on!" yelled Scorpius, pointing his wand at him

"Nothing, Malfoy, get out of here!" yelled Jamie

Then Scorpius heard a moan from the girl, but it definitely wasn't one from pleasure…he stepped closer to try and see who the girl was … There was blood everywhere, she looked a mess, and she didn't appear to be conscious. Then he suddenly recognized who it was and he stopped cold, bloody hell…

"IS THAT POTTER?" yelled Scorpius horrified

"YES, NOW GET OUT! CAN'T A GUY SHAG HIS GIRLFRIEND IN PEACE AROUND HERE?" yelled Jamie

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" screamed Scorpius and he grabbed Jamie and ripped him off of her, threw him against the wall, and punched him in the face.

Then Lily seemed to come to again and she groaned and started screaming, " STOP, PLEASE, STOP!"

Scorpius turned back and rushed to Lily's side and Jamie took the opportunity to run away.

When Scorpius got near Lily she started screaming and hitting him, thinking he was Jamie. "Potter, stop, it's me, Scorpius," he said trying to deflect her punches. She didn't stop and he backed away from her a little repeating over and over, "Lily, he's gone now, it's just me, Scorpius." After several minutes of this, she seemed to realize something had changed and she looked to the side to see Scorpius sitting near her quietly talking to her… "Scorpius?" she asked confused.

"Yes, Lily, it's me." Replied Scorpius quietly

She started to cry immediately and he couldn't understand what she was saying but he knew she needed to get to the hospital; there was so much blood everywhere…

"Lily, we need to get you to the hospital." Said Scorpius

"NO!" screamed Lily trying to move away from him

"Lily, please, your covered in blood and I'm pretty sure you were unconscious when I got here." Begged Scorpius

"NO! Just leave me alone!" yelled Lily

"I'm not going to leave you Lily. If you'd rather have one of your brothers here, I can send a Patronus to them…"

"NO, you can't tell them! Please, Scorpius, please don't tell my brothers about this!" sobbed Lily shaking her head from side to side groaning at the same time

Scorpius held up his hands in surrender and said, "OK, OK, but …"

Lily seemed to be unconscious again

"Lily?"

No response

Scorpius inched closer to her and reached out to touch her arm and shake her a little…no response

"BLOODY HELL! Lily, wake up! Shit, what do I do?" Scorpius looked around frantically and ran to the door calling, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He realized no one was around and he turned back and looked at Lily again, she was a mess, he needed to get her to a hospital, and soon…

He took his robes off and covered her, then bent down and gently picked her up, with one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders. He held her close to him and was sure that he heard several cracks in her body as he stood up. Her nose was definitely broken and her jaw might have been as well. He was going to kill that bastard when he got his hands on him. He ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing, saying softly over and over again, "I've got you Lily, you're going to be ok, please don't die on me."

Thankfully it was in the middle of a class period so he didn't run into anyone in the halls. He burst through the hospital doors and started screaming, "Madam Pomfrey! Help me!"

Lily started to stir at this, trying to push him away…

"What's going on?" asked Madam Pomfrey rushing out of her office

Lily was fully awake now and Scorpius had to rush over to a bed to put her down, she was fighting him so much, once he did that he turned to Madam Pomfrey and yelled, "She was raped! I caught the bastard raping her!"

Lily was sobbing hysterically now and when Madam Pomfrey tried to go near her she screamed and scurried away from her.

"Oh dear girl, it's OK, I'm not going to hurt you." Said Madam Pomfrey softly and she sat down in a chair near Lily, motioning for Scorpius to do the same.

Lily was shaking uncontrollably

"Lily, he's gone now, you're going to be OK, but you need to let Madam Pomfrey look at you." Said Scorpius

Lily shook her head No and groaned, then she started crying again…

"Mr. Malfoy stay with her, I need to go notify the headmistress and her parents." Said Madam Pomfrey getting up

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" screamed Lily making Madam Pomfrey jump

"My dear girl, you need to go to the hospital, even if you would let me treat you, you're injuries are far too severe, you need to be admitted. Besides you're parents will want to be here with you, dear." Said Madam Pomfrey soothingly

"No, please, I don't want anyone to know. Not my brothers, not my parents, no one…" replied Lily crying. She was on the floor in the corner of the room and she had Scorpius' robe clutched to her. She looked like a trapped animal and it was terrifying to see.

Madam Pomfrey sat down again and replied, "Lily, dear, we need to get you to the hospital and St. Mungo's is going to notify your parents anyway, so I mine as well do it now."

"Then I won't go. I refuse to go. I'll just go back to my room, I'll be fine." Replied Lily defiantly wiping the tears from her face and trying to get up.

Scorpius was horrified; she had to go to the hospital! He looked to Madam Pomfrey to see that she was just as horrified and also speechless. Then he had an idea…

"WAIT! Lily, what if I bring you to a muggle hospital? They won't know who you are or who your family is. Please, Lily, you need to be seen by someone!" begged Scorpius

Lily had stopped trying to move and she was leaning heavily against the wall, she looked to Madam Pomfrey to see if this was acceptable and when she nodded, Lily said, "OK."

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you, Lily. Now, will you let me help you?"

She shook her head no and groaned sliding to the floor to sit again, and then she fell to the side seemingly unconscious again…

"Mr. Malfoy, pick her up, there's no time, we need to get to the hospital right away." He did so and followed her to the floo, where she shouted out "St. Elizabeth's," and off they went. They appeared in an office and Madam Pomfrey motioned for Scorpius to follow her, where they made their way through multiple hallways and got on an elevator, finally arriving on the bottom level in the ER, where Madam Pomfrey explained to a woman, that Lily was raped and currently unconscious. The woman motioned for them to follow her and brought them to an empty room. She told them she was just going to get a doctor quickly to help them. Suddenly there were at least a dozen people in the room and Scorpius and Madam Pomfrey moved to the background. Lily woke up at one point screaming and thrashing but they quickly gave her something in her IV and she was out again. After about an hour when the doctors were satisfied she was stable, one came to talk to Scorpius and Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey told him she was the nurse at Lily's boarding school and that Lily refused treatment and refused to let her notify her family, indicating that she brought her to the hospital when Lily was unconscious. Scorpius then explained what he saw.

The doctor then asked, "Is she related to the person that raped her?"

"What? NO!" replied Scorpius shocked

"I just needed to make sure. How old is she?" he asked

"14." Replied Madam Pomfrey knowingly

"Well, I can't notify her family against her wishes. The hospital's protocol is very clear with rape cases…it's her decision whether they are notified. Now as far as her condition, she is stable for now but she has a severe concussion, several broken ribs, a broken nose, a dislocated jaw, a fractured wrist and several broken fingers. In addition she has severe bruising and several lacerations indicative of rape. As she is unconscious right now, I am going to act on her behalf and activate the rape team to collect the evidence, as it degrades over time, in case she chooses to press charges. Do you have any questions?" asked the doctor

"May we stay with her?" asked Scorpius

"Yes, of course. The rape team usually responds within a half an hour and I will be here to oversee the process as well." Replied the doctor

"Thank you, Doctor." Replied Madam Pomfrey.

And then the memory ended...

Everyone had different reactions to the memory…Scorpius had tears running down his face and he put his head down on the bed next to Lily and cried quietly while still holding Lily's hand. Harry got up unsteadily and walked over to the wastebasket in the room and started vomiting with Hermione crying quietly beside him rubbing his back.

Kingsley, Auror Bones and Healer Summer's stayed quiet letting the family absorb what had happened to Lily.

In the conference room, the scene was a little bit chaotic…The Aurors were all talking quietly putting together questions while the healers were talking about the monitoring of Lily and the babies' vital signs. Ginny was sobbing on the floor and Ron was hugging her with tears running down his face. Several people were vomiting including James … he had never seen anything so horrible and he couldn't believe someone could do that to his sister.

Al seemed to be in complete shock, he had tears running down his face and he kept clenching his jaw and fists in anger but he was still otherwise. Draco sat down next to him, as he was most worried about his reaction. Draco was shocked as well; he had seen a lot of terrible things during the war but never anything like this. He would be surprised if Scorpius and Al didn't try and kill McClaggen.

The rest of the family was crying and saying how they couldn't believe something so horrible happened to her.

After about 10 minutes Kingsley spoke up saying, "Harry, we're ready to wake Lily, whenever you are."

Harry nodded and wiped his face, then went and sat next to Lily's bed again. Scorpius pulled himself together as well and they nodded, indicating it was OK to wake her and Kingsley said the counter spell…


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Kingsley had barely finished the counter spell when Lily shot up out of bed, terrified. She jumped up and looked around her trying to get her bearings. She backed away from everyone until her back was to the wall. She was breathing heavily and there was a waterfall of tears streaming down her face. Before anyone had a chance to try and settle her down the healers from the other room came barging into the room, yelling about Lily's vital signs. The intrusion scared Lily even more and she screamed, "Get away from me!" at everyone. Scorpius was furious, he moved in front of Lily, raised his hand to form a wandless protection shield around them, and took control.<p>

"Get out." Said Scorpius dangerously to the entire room

Everyone had turned to see what the intrusion was and they were surprised to hear the anger in Scorpius' voice. They were even more surprised when they realized he had cast a wandless shield and was standing in front of Lily, obviously protecting her. By this time she had slid down the wall behind him and was curled up into a ball, sobbing hysterically.

Harry was stunned, he was looking at Scorpius with a new found respect and the yelling of the healers brought him out of it, "HER VITALS ARE UNSTABLE!"

"You are not helping her by barging in scaring the daylights out of her!" Harry said fiercely then continued, "now please leave."

The healers were surprised by this, "but… we need to stabilize her…" replied one, but then backed up at the look Harry was giving them. Harry looked to Kingsley and he nodded, silently understanding.

"Everyone out. Now." Kingsley said commandingly

Slowly the room started to empty and as Hermione went to leave Harry grabbed her hand and held her back.

When the door had shut behind the last person, Harry magically locked it and turned to Scorpius. Harry brought Hermione with him to a pair of chairs on the other side of the room and they sat down. He then nodded at Scorpius that it was OK to take over. Scorpius let down his shield and breathed a sigh of relief. He turned around and saw the state Lily was in and his heart broke all over again. He slowly sat down a safe distance away in front of her and waited a few minutes before speaking softly…"Lily, you're OK. No one is going to hurt you." He repeated this over and over quietly for what seemed like 20 minutes before her crying started to ebb away. Finally she looked up and saw Scorpius in front of her…

"Scor?"

He smiled at her and said soothingly, "yes, Lily, I'm here. You're OK now. You're safe."

She broke down sobbing again but moved towards him and curled up in his lap, letting him wrap his arms around her. They stayed like that for quite a while, until finally Lily started to speak…

"Oh, Scor, it was like I was trapped all over again!"

"I'm so sorry, Lily, so very sorry…"

"Why?"

"Why what Lily?"

"Why did he do that to me!"

"I don't know Lily."

"I loved him."

"I know."

"I trusted him."

"I know."

"Why wasn't it enough for him?"

"I don't know, it should have been."

"Scor?"

"Yes?"

"When it was happening, there was this moment… just a moment, that I thought, 'Lily just give him what he wants, you love him'… and for a second, just a second, I gave up. I stopped fighting him…" sobbed Lily. She cried for several minutes before she pulled herself together enough to finish, "If I hadn't given up…maybe I could have escaped or fought him off… it's my fault this happened."

Lily cried for several more minutes before Scorpius pulled away enough to look at her and raised her face so that he could look in her eyes and said fiercely, "Lily, what he did to you was NOT your fault. Do you understand me? IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT."

She shook her head repeatedly denying what he said and cried into his chest for what seemed like eternity. Finally, Scorpius said, "Lily, you need to finish this. You need to put this behind you…can I bring the other back in now so that they can ask you about everything?"

"I…can't, Scor."

"You can. I'll be right here with you."

"I don't want to…"

"I know you don't, but once you get it over with, you'll never have to deal with it again. Alright?"

"Promise you'll stay with me?"

"Yes."

"Scor?"

"Yes?"

"I know what you did to him."

"And?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble…what if Jamie tells them?"

"I don't care."

"I do. I can't be without you!"

"Lils…"

"No, Scor. I'm not going to talk about this if it's going to result in you going to Azkaban!"

"Is that why you haven't reported what he did to you?" asked Scorpius horrified

"I don't want to lose you, Scorpius."

"Lily, I'll be fine…"

Harry spoke up now, making both the teens jump, "Scorpius, perhaps we should go outside for a minute and speak with your father about this."

"It's not important, this is about Lily, not me." Replied Scorpius.

"Scorpius, do you trust me?" asked Harry

Scorpius looked at him for a minute before nodding yes.

"Then let me help you." Replied Harry.

"Please, Scor!" pleaded Lily

Scorpius sighed and said, "OK."

Harry stood up and said, "Hermione, will you stay with Lily while I sort things out with Scorpius?"

"Of course."

Harry made his way over to Lily and she stood and hugged him, crying a little into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I'll take care of it, Lily. I promise."

She nodded and smiled gratefully at him in response.

He said, "Ok, this won't take more than a half hour. Then we can bring the Aurors back in to finish everything up. Is that enough time for you?"

Lily nodded in response and Harry and Scorpius left the room. Draco was waiting outside the door with Kingsley, James and Al. Harry looked around and saw an empty room and motioned for everyone to follow him. After sealing the room for privacy, Harry turned to Kingsley and said, "whatever he did to that scum bag, he gets immunity."

Kingsley thought for a few minutes then replied, "I need to know what I'm giving him immunity from."

"I want your word first that no matter what it is, he gets immunity." Replied Harry stubbornly

Kingsley sighed and said, "Ok, Potter, you have my word."

"I wasn't alone…it wasn't just me" Said Scorpius

They all turned to him surprised by that revelation

"Who was with you?" asked Draco

"I think it's best if I don't say just yet. What will happen to the others that were with me? They helped me." Replied Scorpius

"How many people are we talking about?" asked Kingsley

"Just two others."

"Well, I guess they'll need immunity as well." Replied Harry looking towards Kingsley

He sighed again and said, "fine."

"No matter who they are?" asked Scorpius

Draco raised his eyebrows at this and everyone looked questioningly towards Scorpius so he clarified, "No matter who they, how old they are, what they have done in the past…this instance, this one specific instance where they helped me deal with Jamie… they will get immunity for?"

Kingsley slowly nodded and said, "whomever was with you will receive immunity for this one instance…for whatever crimes may have taken place."

"Thank you, Kingsley." Said Harry and then he turned to Scorpius and said, "Ok, now tell us what happened and who was with you."

"I kidnapped Jamie and with the help of my uncles, Rodolphus and Rabastan, we tortured him." Deadpanned Scorpius

"Bloody hell." Cursed Draco

"Lestrange?" stammered Harry completely shocked

"Yes."

"You're telling me two former death eaters that have escaped capture for 25 years, helped you torture Jamie for hurting my daughter?" asked Harry shocked

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Kingsley

"Because I asked them to."

"Did they know it was my daughter?"

"Yes. I kidnapped Jamie and asked them to meet me. When they arrived, I told them that someone had raped my best friends sister and that I wanted to make the bastard suffer. I told them that I hadn't been taught dark magic and asked if they would show me how to properly torture him. When they agreed, I then reminded them that my best friend was Harry Potter's son. They looked at me surprised for a few minutes and then asked, 'why are you doing this, why not leave it to Potter to take care of?' I told them how I was the one who found Lily and she didn't want her family to know. So it was up to me to make sure the bastard paid. They agreed and said that I was about to learn the difference between our family and the Potters."

"And what's that?" asked Draco curious what his lunatic uncles thought

Scorpius sighed and replied seriously, "Potters die for those they love…we kill for them."

Draco groaned in response

"But you didn't kill him." Stated Kingsley

"No, I wouldn't do it…I wanted to, really wanted to but regardless of what my uncles said, I couldn't help but think that Al would want to be the one to do that." Said Scorpius looking at Al, then he continued, "I figured Lily would eventually tell you and I knew you would want to make Jamie pay yourself. I couldn't take that chance away from you."

Al nodded in response and looked away from his Dad so that he wouldn't see just how right Scorpius was. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to kill Jamie. And he was certain he would have no problem doing it.

"Ok, Scorpius, let's see the memory so that I know what I'm giving you and your uncles immunity for." Said Kingsley reluctantly going to get a pensive. He went into the conference room and told his Aurors to draft up an immunity contract leaving room for three names and space for multiple crimes, leaving them blank for now. Once it was finished he took the contract and the pensive and left the room, leaving everyone very confused. He returned to the room with Auror Finnegan and put the privacy wards back up.

"I need an Auror witness," answered Kingsley to all the questioning glances.

Harry nodded in response and they told Scorpius to place his memory in the pensive. Kingsley then spelled the pensive to play the memory and they watched what happened with rapture.

As the memory was playing, Kingsley added the crimes to the document. When it was finished he signed it first, gave it to Scorpius to sign, and then finally handed it to Auror Finnegan, who signed it quickly. Kingsley then spelled the document, so that it was sealed, allowing only the Minister of Magic to unseal it and read it in the future, classifying it at the highest security level.

"Harry, it should take me about 15 minutes to put together all the questions that we'll be asking Lily." Said Kingsley taking down the privacy wards from the room.

"Ok, we'll wait in her room for you." Replied Harry

"Dad, can Al and I see Lily?" asked James

Harry looked at James for a minute then nodded.

As Draco left to go back to the conference room he said, "Scorpius, we'll be talking about this later."

Scorpius sighed and nodded before going into Lily's room again followed by Harry, Al and James.

Lily was resting in the bed with Hermione gently playing with her hair. They both turned when the door was opened and Lily immediately tensed up and turned away from them.

Scorpius held a hand up to the others asking them for a minute and went over to the bed. Hermione got up to give them a little privacy. Scorpius sat in a chair beside her bed, grabbed her hand, and whispered in her ear.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm OK."

"The minister is going to come back in a few minutes so that they can ask you some questions, OK?"

Lily nodded and wiped a few stray tears away

"Lils, your brothers really want to see you…please, will you let them?"

Lily shut her eyes and they all watched the tears stream down her face as she tried to fight crying again. She slowly nodded again.

Scorpius kissed both of her closed eyelids and wiped the tears away with his fingers. Then he buried his head in her neck and said, "I love you."

She lost a hold of her composure for a second and let go of her sobs but then smiled and said, "ditto."

He smiled and moved to the other side of Lily, nodding at Al to let him know they could come over.

Harry and Hermione stayed where they were, letting the boys have some time with Lily. James was the first to speak, asking Lily if he could hug her. She smiled and gave him a hug, holding him tight and crying on his shoulder for a few minutes, in turn making James tear up. He got up after a few minutes to compose himself when Al approached.

"Lily, I'm so sorry." Said Al heartbroken

She shook her head in response, trying to tell him it wasn't his fault, but she wasn't sure he understood, so she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit on the bed with her and hugged him fiercely. She stayed wrapped in his arms for several minutes just crying while he said over and over, "I'm so sorry."

Finally after a while everyone stopped crying and Lily said, "Scor, I don't want to talk about this if you're going to get into trouble."

Scorpius smiled at her and said, "it's ok, Lils, your Dad took care of everything."

She turned to look at her Dad, who nodded in agreement, then said, "Are you sure, you're not just saying that to get me to talk about this?"

"No, Lily, we're not. Scorpius received immunity and has a signed contract to prove it. Nothing is going to happen to him." Replied Harry

Al and James also nodded in agreement and she let it go.

"Lily, how did you know what I did?" asked Scorpius

Lily looked away from him and said softly, "you don't want to know, Scor."

"Lils…I'm not mad, I'm just curious because I thought the only people that knew were the ones that were there…" replied Scorpius

She raised her eyes to meet his and nodded in response

"WHAT! You've seen him! When?" yelled Scorpius

"Scor, it doesn't matter, OK." Said Lily warily

"I made it very clear to him to stay away from you…" said Scorpius fiercely

"Scor, just calm down, OK, and I'll tell you." Said Lily sighing in resignation

It took him a minute but he finally settled down and looked to Lily

"It was an accident running into him, really. It was right after you and I ended things…and I went out on a date…"said Lily looking at Scorpius

"What, are you serious?" gaped Scorpius

Lily gave him a stern look and said, "yes, I am. Do you not remember, Scorpius, that the entire time you were seeing me you had a GIRLFRIEND? Why do you think it's acceptable to question me for going on a date when I wasn't seeing anyone?"

Scorpius frowned in response but said nothing.

Lily took a deep breath to calm down and continued, "Anyway, the person I went out with said that one of his friends was having a party and asked me if I wanted to go for a little while. I said yes, and we went. Well it turns out his friend graduated from Durmstrang and still lived in the area so there were a number of current Durmstrang students there as well."

"Wait a minute Lily, did you just say that you left Hogwarts one night in November to go to a party in another country?" asked Harry flabbergasted.

She smiled guiltily and nodded

"But how did you get there?" asked Harry

"I side-along apparated with my date."

Harry groaned while Al and James gaped at her in shock.

"Who was your date?" growled Scorpius, not caring about anything else.

"I'm not saying and it's not important." Snapped Lily

Hermione decided to step in before the teens started arguing. "Let's get back on track here…Lily, you said that you saw Jamie. What happened?"

Lily thought for a minute before telling them what happened. "There were tons of people at the party and we were there for at least an hour before he approached me. My date went to go get us some drinks and I was making small talk with some girl when he came over. The girl immediately left me and I just sort of stared at him in shock. I couldn't really believe he was there …I'd really rather not talk about what was said, but the jist of it was him warning me to keep quiet. If I talked he would report what Scorpius did to him. He said they could share a cell in Azkaban together. My date came back and took one look at me and made Jamie leave. He didn't go quietly that's for sure."

"Did Jamie touch you or hurt you?" asked Scorpius fiercely

"No… he was only with me for a few minutes. Like I said he was made to leave pretty quickly." Replied Lily

"Well..." started Harry but he honestly had no idea what else to say

Hermione noticed and decided to help him, saying "Thank you for telling us, Lily. I'm glad that he wasn't able to hurt you again and I'm sure that he won't be able to get near you again when this is all over." She paused momentarily then continued, "Now, I'm sure Harry will sit down and talk to you about your safety before you go back to Hogwarts. It really isn't wise to leave the school grounds without letting your Dad know."

Lily looked down guiltily and nodded

"I can't believe my little sister snuck out of Hogwarts to go on a date in another country! I've never even done that!" whined James

"James." Harry said warningly

"Well, it's true." Grumbled James

Al chuckled in the background but immediately stopped when Harry glared at him. He looked up to Lily fighting off a smile.

Harry groaned and said, "What am I going to do with you lot? Perhaps I should home school all of you."

He smiled evilly at their looks of horror.

They continued to talk while waiting for Kingsley to come back in and finish up with any questions for Lily…


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter.

Kingsley came into the room and said; "Detective Green has asked to speak with Lily in private before we begin any questions. Would that be OK?"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows at her as did Harry but they reluctantly agreed.

Everyone looked to Lily and she said, "Yes."

When they all left and Detective Green came in she greeted Lily and said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright, I guess."

"Lily, I wanted to talk with you about something your therapist mentioned to me. He indicated that he thought maybe Jamie had been stalking you."

Lily sighed and reluctantly nodded

"He said that you had kept all the letters that Jamie sent you."

Again Lily nodded

"Would you be willing to give them to me?"

"I…I guess. Scorpius doesn't know about this…nobody does."

"I understand. What about giving me your cell phone numbers so that I could pull all the information from the phone company?"

"OK…"

"Lily, your therapist also mentioned that he thought perhaps Jamie was obsessed with you before you started dating…that Jamie would show up a lot. Is that true?"

"Yeah…"

"How long did this happen for before you got together?"

"I don't know, maybe 6 months…"

"Lily, I want you to understand how dangerous this can be for you. Most girls that are stalked and don't report it…well they usually don't survive. Will you please let us look into this and add to the current charges?"

"But nobody knows…it will make them so mad and I don't want my family to get in trouble trying to go after him…and Scorpius would be livid…"

"I understand, Lily, I do. But it's really important that we make as strong a case against Jamie as we can and this will really help to show that Jamie shouldn't be free. If you let me, I will talk with your therapist and get the specifics and then collect the evidence and present everything for you to the Aurors and your family."

Lily was quiet for several minutes thinking about it then she finally said, "OK."

"Thank you Lily. Now, let's get your therapist in here so you can give him permission to release this information to me."

The next half hour passed with Lily giving her therapist permission and the Detective getting her questions answered and having her partner collect the evidence. Lily had to call her house elf to get all the letters for them as well. Finally, they went out to talk to Kingsley…

"Minister, may we speak in private for a moment?" asked Det. Green

He nodded and they went to an empty room and waited for her to begin.

"I have additional information about Lily's case that I think will result in more charges being brought against him."

"Perhaps we should bring Mr. Potter in here…"

Detective Green nodded and Kingsley went to go get Harry. They came in and Harry looked questioningly to Det. Green

"Mr. Potter, I was just telling Kingsley that I have additional information that I think will result in more charges being brought against the suspect."

"What information? What kind of charges?" asked Harry getting angry?

"Mr. Potter, are you familiar with stalking?" asked Det. Green hesitantly

Harry frowned and nodded

"Well, it seems that the suspect has displayed these characteristics with your daughter…"

"I'm sorry, can you fill me in as to what stalking is," asked Kingsley

"Sure, a stalker is someone, usually a male, that is obsessed with a person, usually a female. They usually follow them, keep track of them, make threats against them…in some of the more serious cases, they even kill the person they are stalking." Replied Det. Green

"What makes you think this happened to Lily?" asked Harry

"Happening, Mr. Potter. It's still happening." Clarified Det. Green

"What do you mean its still happening?" growled Harry fiercely

Det. Green stepped back, slightly wary of how powerful this man was in front of her. She took a deep breath and explained, "Lily's therapist approached me and indicated that he was concerned for her safety. That Lily had mentioned some of the behaviors to him… The additional evidence I have is letters and cell phone records from the suspect. However, I think I'm going to need help going through everything. From just the volume, I can tell it's a severe stalking case but I will need to go through each piece to see exactly what additional charges there are. From my brief conversation with Lily, it sounds like the suspect was stalking her long before they were together, then was extremely possessive of her while they were together, and hasn't stopped trying to contact her since the attack. Lily said that she would receive at least one letter a day from him and she was getting so many texts from him that she had to call the phone company to put a block on his number."

"Why didn't she say anything?" asked Harry sitting down trying to come to grips with how badly things were for his daughter

"It seems she was worried what her boyfriend would do, as well as what her family would do, if they found out." Replied Det. Green

"I will have my Aurors assist you in going through the evidence… Do you think 20 people will be enough to get through it in the next hour? I would like to spare Miss Potter having to go through questioning again." Asked Kingsley

"I won't know until we start going through everything but I'll do my best." Replied Det. Green

"Thank you. Let's get all this additional evidence and I'll bring you and your partner back to the Ministry where I can round up the Aurors to help you. Once you have a summary of charges, then come back with one of the Aurors and we can go over any additional questions we have for Miss Potter. I'll start asking her the questions about the attack while you are gone so that she doesn't have to keep waiting." Replied Kingsley

Detective Green nodded and proceeded to follow Kingsley out of the room. Harry just sat there completely stunned for several minutes before Hermione came in looking for him.

"Harry? Harry? Harry?" called Hermione not getting any response so she walked over to where he was sitting and kneeled down in front of him and spoke softly to him, "Hey, are you alright?"

He shook his head No.

"Oh, Harry." She said and got up to give him a hug. He hugged her back and started to shake with sobs. She rubbed his back and whispered soothing things in his ear. They stayed like this for several minutes until they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Harry pulled away and wiped his eyes and Hermione stood up but waited for him to finish before she turned around so that whoever was there wouldn't see the state he was in. When he was set Hermione turned around to see James in the doorway.

"Hey, they're ready to talk to Lily." Said James looking questioningly at them.

"OK, we'll be right there." Replied Hermione

He nodded, looked at his Dad again and then left.

"Are you going to be able to get through this, Harry?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, I just…it was just too much for a minute there. I'm better now. Thanks, Hermione."

"You don't need to thank me Harry."

"I do. I don't know how I would have gotten through this day without you." Said Harry seriously.

"I'm always here for you Harry." Replied Hermione quietly

"Always have been," whispered Harry looking into her eyes

Hermione wiped a stray tear from his face and grabbed his hand pulling him towards Lily's room. When they entered the room, Harry noticed that Al and James were there along with Scorpius.

"Are you two going to stay in here for the questioning?" asked Harry

They all looked towards Lily and she nodded saying, "yeah, it OK if they stay Dad."

"Alright, Lily. But boys if you do one thing to upset your sister you're out. Understand?" said Harry commandingly

They both nodded and said "yes."

They all sat down around Lily's bed and waited…

"Lily, have you eaten anything? You must be famished!" said Hermione

Lily smiled and said, "Scorpius just brought me something to eat while you were all in the other room. But thank you."

Hermione nodded and Harry felt bad that he didn't think of it himself. His daughter was pregnant and he couldn't even remember to make sure she had food. He was frowning until he felt Hermione grab and squeeze his hand. She always knew when he was feeling guilty about something. He looked at her and she smiled at him and whispered, "she's OK, Harry. Don't worry about it."

He nodded in response and then the door opened and everyone turned to see who was coming in. Kingsley entered followed by Healer Summers, Auror Bones, and another person Harry didn't know, but recognized as Muggle. Hermione got up and shook the muggles hand and brought him over to Harry…

"Harry, this is Dr. Jones, she's Lily's therapist. She's been working with her since the attack." Said Hermione

Harry stood up and shook the doctors hand saying, "Thank you for helping my daughter, Dr. Jones."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter. If it's alright with everyone, I thought I would stay with Lily during the questioning." Replied Dr. Jones. She was a petite woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I would really like that, Dr. Jones." Replied Lily

Everyone nodded in agreement and Kingsley arranged some chairs for them to sit. When everyone was seated, Dr. Jones said, "Actually, if you don't mind, the set up is a little intimidating for Lily. May I rearrange the seating?"

Kingsley was surprised but said, "I apologize, I didn't realize that. Please go ahead." And everyone stood while Dr. Jones rearranged the chairs. When she was finished she showed each person where she wanted them to sit and Lily visibly relaxed with the change saying, "Thank you," to Dr. Jones, who smiled in response.

"Lily, I know this has been a long day, so we will try to make this as short as possible. We've had a chance to look at the evidence the Detectives gave us as well as see the memories from both yourself and Scorpius of the attack. Would it be alright if I ask you the remaining questions we have?" asked Kingsley

Lily grabbed Scorpius' hand and said, "Sure."

Kingsley nodded to Susan Bones and she began, "Lily, we're just going to start with some basic questions about your relationship with Jamie…When did you first start seeing each other?"

"End of September, last year."

"How was the relationship when it first started?"

"Good. We didn't have any problems."

"Did you ever fight?"

"Not in the beginning, no."

"When did things change?"

"It was a slow change, but things started to get pretty bad right before the Christmas holidays."

"How so?"

"Well, we were fighting a lot because Jamie was really protective of me…and he would get so jealous when I would talk to other boys."

"Did he ever physically hurt you when you were fighting?"

Lily was quiet for a long time, reluctant to answer so Dr. Jones spoke up, "Lily, I know you're worried about your families reactions, would you feel more comfortable if they weren't in the room?"

Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath; squeezing Scorpius' hand at the same time, then opened her eyes and said, "No, its OK. I have to do this." Then she paused and answered the question, "yes, Jamie hurt me a few times during our fights."

"When did that start?"

"New Year's Eve was the first time he hit me."

"What were you fighting about?"

"My outfit."

"Ok, Lily. Do you know how many other times he hurt you?"

Lily thought for a moment then said, "Not including the..." she stopped unable to continue and was furiously wiping the tears from her face

Again Dr. Jones spoke up, "not including the attack Lily."

Lily sniffled and said, "Right, not including that, I think maybe four times."

"What were you fighting about the other times?"

"It usually started out with him being jealous of another boy, then it would turn into an argument about sex, sometimes I would try and break it off with him."

"Did the abuse get worse each time?"

Lily sniffled and nodded saying, "yeah..."

"Did you ever have visible marks or broken bones?"

Again Lily closed her eyes and said, "yes."

"Did you ever go to the hospital or to a professor and report this?"

"No."

"How did you treat them?"

Lily opened her eyes and said, "I was able to use glamour charms on the bruises and I got a healer book to figure out how to fix the other things."

"Tell me about the other things..."

"Do I have to?" asked Lily warily

Dr. Jones spoke up again and said, "Lily, they can't press charges against Jamie if they don't know all that he's done. Would you like me to tell them?"

Lily was crying now and she nodded yes

"From what I know of the events prior to the attack, in addition to facial and body bruises, Lily has had her wrist broken, her shoulder dislocated and her vocal cords damaged when he attempted to strangle her."

Al and James shot up out of their chairs when they heard that but one fierce look from Harry and they regained their control and sat back down.

They gave Lily a minute to compose herself as she was sobbing in Scorpius' arms and then continued…

"Miss Potter, I'm sorry but I have to ask you a couple of questions about the night of the attack…are you ready?"

Lily took a deep breath and nodded yes.

"The memory started while you were alone in a deserted hallway with Jamie. Will you tell us how you ended up there?"

"I was coming back from the library when Jamie appeared and grabbed my hand pulling me with him. We walked for a while just talking before the memory started. It was raining that day so we couldn't walk outside and because I didn't want my family to know I was seeing Jamie we couldn't hang out together in the common room."

"When you were fighting before the attack, was that typical fight of how your fights would go?"

"Yes."

"Because we saw a combination of both your memory and Mr. Malfoy's memory it was unclear to us if you lost consciousness during the attack…did you?"

"Yes."

"Miss Potter, I'm sorry but I have to ask you a couple of questions for the record… "The memory shows you having sexual relations with Jamie McClaggen, Did you give your consent?"

Lily started sobbing and after a minute said, "No."

"Did Mr. McClaggan have sexual relations with you against your will?"

Lily was still sobbing and turned into Scorpius and buried her face in his chest. She continued crying for several minutes before turning to them and saying, "Yes."

"Thank you, Miss Potter. I don't have any other questions about the attack so why don't we take a break for a couple of minutes before finishing up." Said Auror Bones

Everyone got up and left the room except for Harry, Hermione, James, Al and Scorpius.

Scorpius was hugging Lily telling her how brave she was over and over. After a minute she pulled away and he wiped the tears from her face and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. She smiled and turned towards her family but didn't know what to say to them. They each wanted to give her a hug and she cried in each of their arms. They all cried with her and after a few minutes they all regained their composure and asked Lily if she needed anything. She asked for some water and Al and James offered to go get it for her. They really needed to get out of the room and scream in frustration so they were glad they had an excuse.

A few minutes later Kingsley came back in with Auror Bones and Det. Green.

Detective Green smiled genuinely at Lily and asked, "How are you doing, Lily?"

Lily chuckled softly and said, "just great."

"I know Lily, it's almost over. Is it alright with you if I talk about what I found in the letters and the cell phone records?" asked Det. Green

Lily tensed up and sighed heavily before nodding yes.

Al and James had just returned and were now sitting down but Harry raised his hand up to keep Det. Green from continuing…

"Boys, I'm not so sure it's a good idea for you to be in here right now, I don't know what additional evidence has been found but if you don't think you can control your emotions, you should probably wait outside." Said Harry seriously

They both frowned and looked towards Lily and also saw Scorpius frowning, apparently he didn't know what was coming either.

"I'd like to stay, Dad." Said Al

"Yeah, me too." Replied James

"Fine, but remember we're here to support Lily, so if you can't keep it together, you should leave the room. Got it?" replied Harry

They both nodded gravely and Harry motioned for Det. Green to continue

"Well, I spoke with Lily in private earlier because her therapist had expressed concern for Lily's safety. It seems that the suspect was displaying some rather disturbing behaviors and Dr. Jones wanted me to look into it to see if any laws were broken. After talking with Lily, she provided some letters that were sent to her by the suspect as well as their cell phone numbers so that I could pull the records. Minister Shacklebolt then provided the support I needed to go through everything and I have a summary here for you of additional charges." Detective Green paused letting everyone digest that…

It looked like Scorpius was going to say something but he changed his mind and she continued

"Now, the additional charges stem from the 185 letters received from the suspect by Lily since the attack,

"WHAT? What do you mean since the attack? He sent you letters after the attack? Lily, why didn't you tell me?" asked Scorpius

"Please Mr. Malfoy, let me finish. This is hard enough for Lily. She had her reasons for not telling anyone and it is not our place to judge her. Now, as I was saying, in addition to the letters, which he sent every day up until yesterday, I looked at the cell phone records. I was able to pull the records for the whole time they were together as well as since the attack. It clearly shows the progression of his obsession with you as well as the change in the way he treated you, similar to what you described already. Between the texts and the letters we've found both threats to harm Lily, as well as threats to kill her."

"WHAT!" said Al jumping up

Harry rubbed his face with his hands and said fiercely, "Al, either sit down right now, or leave the room."

Al sat back down.

"How many?" asked Harry?

"I'm sorry, I don't understand Mr. Potter." Said Det. Green

"You said "threats" as in plural. How many were there?" asked Harry

Det. Green looked to Kingsley and he nodded so she answered, "From the texts and letters we found 385 threats to harm Lily and 100 threats to kill her."

Al, James, and Scorpius all shot up out of their seats and quickly left the room, knowing they couldn't control themselves in front of Lily. Harry got up to go after them saying he would just be one minute and Hermione stayed with Lily.

Harry stopped the three of them in the hallway and you could tell he was bullshit. The boys turned to look at him and they were all standing in the doorway to the conference room where the rest of the family was…

"Al, James, you two stay in here. Scorpius, do you think you will be able to come back in?" asked Harry in a very controlled yet wildly scary tone

"I…I…Yes, just give me a second to calm down." Replied Scorpius shaking with rage.

Harry nodded and said, "Come back in when you've calmed down," then he turned and walked back into the room.

"Scorpius will be in in a few minutes, but please continue." Said Harry sitting back down next to Lily smiling at her.

"The summary of charges for the suspect are as follows: 385 threats to harm, 100 threats to kill, six assault charges, two attempted murder charges, one stalking charge and one rape charge." Said Auror Bones

The conference room exploded with angry shouts and curses but thankfully Lily couldn't hear any of it.

"Now, I can't stress enough how important it is to keep Lily safe. Stalking is very serious and often results in the victim being murdered so please, do not let the suspect anywhere near Lily. I have seen the escalation clearly written down as well as heard the testimony of the increasing violence of his attacks. We cannot give him any opportunity to get to Lily. I want to make sure everyone understands that." Said Det. Green

"Based on the charges and the evidence, we should be able to ensure that he is held until his trial, which should be quick given the insurmountable evidence." Replied Kingsley

"I'll make sure that the house has the highest security possible and I think we'll keep you out of Hogwarts, Lily, until this is all over." Said Harry

Lily nodded and smiled when Scorpius came back into the room and sat down on the bed with her pulling her against his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"We will provide 24 hour Auror guards as well until this is all over." Replied Auror Bones.

"I think that covers everything on our end. Lily, do you have any questions for us?" asked Det. Green

Lily nodded and said, "Will I have to talk about everything in court?"

Both Det. Green and Auror Bones looked toward Kinsley to answer so he replied, "Lily, I'm going to do my best to keep that from happening. I think the evidence we have is sufficient to prove the suspects guilt but sometimes they do question the victim during the trial. As I said, I will do everything I can to keep that from happening."

"Will everyone know about it now?" asked Lily shyly

Again they looked to Kinsley…

"I have asked all the aurors involved in your case to take oaths of silence. I am personally overseeing the case and am controlling the information within the ministry however I will have to see about having an injunction placed on the defense. We can certainly close the trial and hearings so that no press is allowed but there will be the possibility of it getting out through the suspect." Replied Kingsley

"How long until this is all over?" asked Lily warily?

"I'm going to do my best to bring this to trial in the next few weeks. The charges are severe enough that a speedy trial is in everyone's best interest." Replied Kingsley

"If I may Lily, I have a question on your behalf…" said Det. Green and when Lily nodded she continued, "In my justice system, the victim is often on trial as well. Past boyfriends, friends, family, are often called in to talk about the behaviors of the victim. The victims are often put on display for all to judge and I would like to know if this will happen to Lily."

Lily looked panic stricken when the detective finished and Scorpius hugged her gently and whispered softly in her ear, which relaxed her a little.

Auror Bones replied, "it is not the usual that's for sure, but I have seen some instances where this took place. Because the evidence is so solid against the suspect it could go either way. The defense could just admit guilt or they could fight each and every charge tenaciously. We won't really know until the trial starts but it's certainly not common for the victim to be treated this way in our system. I can assure you we will do everything in our power to make sure this does not happen to Lily."

Lily nodded and said, "Thank you, everyone, for helping me."

Everyone smiled at her and after a minute Harry said, "Yes, well, I guess that's everything. As my daughter said, thank you for everything." He got up and shook all their hands and walked them back to the conference room, leaving Scorpius, Lily and Hermione behind. After a few minutes Hermione left the two alone and went to the conference room, noticing the Auror Guard at Lily's door.

The conference room was chaotic to say the least. Everyone was heading back to the burrow to be together and Hermione found herself just wanting to be left alone. That's how she found herself sitting in the corner of the room next to Draco. After a few minutes of silence, she said, "I never thought I'd be relieved to be sitting with you, Malfoy."

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. One hell of a day though, do you think she'll be alright?"

Hermione turned to look at him and thought for a minute before replying, "Yeah, I do. She's so much like Harry it's unbelievable. They both have that never ending will to survive and she's already come so far. I honestly don't think she ever would have told us what happened to her."

Draco nodded and said, "I'm worried that Scorpius and Al are going to try and go after the bastard."

"They can't. I asked Kingsley to bring him in before we started with Lily because I was worried that Harry was going to try and kill him." Replied Hermione

"Always the smart one, Granger." Replied Draco smiling

Molly approached them and sat down in front of Hermione and said, "Hermione, dear, I know things are difficult right now but you are still family, will you come to the burrow for a little bit?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you Molly, but I think I'm going to stay here for a while longer."

"Ok, dear. Listen, I want you to know it doesn't make a difference to me what happened between you and Harry. I love you all. Also I want you to know that I am so sorry for the loss of your child, and I can only hope that Ginny had nothing to do with it." Replied Molly genuinely.

Hermione nodded and wiped a few tears from her face. Molly immediately engulfed her in a hug and they both cried for a few minutes before pulling apart. Molly said a final good bye to everyone and then left.

"That was intense." Said Draco

"Yeah, seems like everyday has been intense recently," said Hermione softly.

The room seemed to be cleared out with only a few people remaining. Harry was thanking everyone and when the last of them left he walked over to Draco and Hermione and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"What a fucking day." Said Harry heavily

Both Draco and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I asked Kingsley if I could bring the bastard in and he told me that he was already in custody. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Hermione?" asked Harry peering over at her.

"I asked Kingsley to bring him in before we found out what happened because I knew you would be furious and I didn't want you to go and get yourself sent to Azkaban." Replied Hermione

"It would have been worth it," countered Harry.

"Harry you're the head of the Auror department, you can't go around killing people." Replied Hermione

"Yeah, well I was thinking, about a lot of things really. But I'm going to let this run its course with the Ministry but in the meantime I need both of your help researching something with me." Said Harry

"Both of us?" asked Draco

"Yes, definitely both of you. I'm thinking there has to be some old obscure decree or law that deals with this sort of thing. I bet it would be in one of the dark arts books or pureblood books though." Said Harry

Draco seemed to understand exactly what Harry was asking but Hermione didn't…

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"Hermione, surely there must have been a way for head of houses to deal with someone who raped their daughter. This can't be the first time a witch has been raped. If I can find it then I can use it and claim my right as head of house and Lily's father to make this bastard pay without being sent to Azkaban for it." Replied Harry

Hermione was shocked and it took her a moment before she could reply, "Harry, you can't be serious?"

"Hermione, I've never been more serious in my life." Replied Harry.

"But Harry, you can't kill him. That's not who you are. You've never killed anyone on purpose." Said Hermione desperately

"Hermione, DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT BASTARD DID TO MY DAUGHTER? DID YOU?" yelled Harry angrily

"Yes, Harry, it was horrible." Said Hermione quietly

"I told you I'll let the Ministry give it a go, but if it starts to go to shit, I want to have a back up plan to make sure this scum bag pays." Harry said fiercely

"Alright Harry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just worry about you, that's all." Said Hermione softly.

He sighed and sat back down feeling guilty for yelling at her, "I know Hermione. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

She nodded but didn't say anything so Draco spoke up, "I'll look in my library, there's bound to be something there."

"I'll look in the Black library as well. Between the Malfoy's and the Black's we should find something." Said Harry

"Well, I can search the Ministry library. After all, you're going to go ahead and do what you want anyway, I mine as well help." Replied Hermione smiling at him.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter.

The healers decided to keep Lily for one more night just to make sure everything was fine with the babies before they sent her home. They next day, she happily left the hospital with her family and headed to Grimmauld Place on strict orders to take several potions daily to keep her strength up and try to resume life as normal. And that's just what she did. She watched TV, took naps, talked with her friends on the phone, and saw lots of Scorpius. Everything was very normal and boring and she liked it that way.

Harry, however, was not having the most peaceful days. The day that Lily came home from the hospital he had to deal with a furious Ginny…

Harry had made the mistake of going to the burrow to inform the family that Lily was being released that day. Ginny was arguing with him about seeing Lily and he was getting quite tired of it…

"HARRY YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM SEEING MY DAUGHTER!" screamed Ginny for what seemed like the tenth time.

Harry sighed and finally responded, "Yes, I can Ginny. When I filed for divorce I filed for sole custody of Lily. I showed them my memory of what you tried to do to Lily and they agreed that you were a threat to her safety."

"I WAS TRYING TO DO WHAT WAS BEST FOR HER!" screamed Ginny

Harry laughed and said, "At least be honest Ginny, and say that you were doing what was best for you."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! HER LIFE IS GOING TO BE RUINED BECAUSE OF THIS BABY!" yelled Ginny

"Babies. At least get your facts straight." Replied Harry coldly

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BABIES?" snapped Ginny

"She's having twins." Replied Harry

Ginny looked shocked for a moment before she started ranting again, "THAT'S EVEN WORSE! HER LIFE IS RUINED AND SHE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING!"

"Honestly, Ginny, I'm pretty sure between the Potter, Black and Malfoy estates she'll be just fine." Replied Harry bored

"SO THAT'S IT! SHE'S JUST GOING TO BE A STAY AT HOME MUM AND LIVE OFF HER FATHERS MONEY!" replied Ginny furiously

"She's going to be whatever she wants to be, just like I've always told her. Except now she'll be a Mum sooner than we expected." Said Harry losing his patience

Ginny took some deep breaths to try to calm herself down. She could tell she wasn't getting anywhere with Harry. After a minute she sat down and motioned for him to do the same then said, "Harry, someone is going to have to take care of those babies 24 hours a day and it will be years before they can go to pre-school. Lily can't continue her education and take care of the babies at the same time, it's impossible!"

Harry sighed and replied, "She's not alone. She has Scorpius and me and Draco."

Ginny laughed and said, "Scorpius is still in school himself and I'm not even going to say what I think about Draco helping. That's just laughable. And you…you're never around, you're always at work! You didn't even help raise your own children, how are you going to help?"

Harry stood up quite angry and said, "Merlin Ginny have you always been this much of a bitch? It's astounding, really. I don't know how I ever put up with you." He started to walk to the floo then turned and said, "But thanks, now I know where to come if I want to hear how bad everything will be."

"HARRY! I WANT TO SEE HER!" screamed Ginny as Harry left through the floo.

That was the first day they were home. The second day involved Draco…

"Potter, we need to talk." Said Draco stepping out of the floo after his son. Scorpius quickly left the room to go find Lily leaving his Dad alone with Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrows and motioned towards his office and Draco followed.

"What's going on?" asked Harry when the door was closed

"They need to get married." Replied Draco seriously

"Who are we talking about?" asked Harry

"Scorpius and Lily, who else would I be talking about Potter!" snapped Draco

"I don't know, that's why I asked. Surely you know that my daughter is underage, Malfoy." replied Harry getting a drink for him and Draco

"Yes, I'm aware of that. That's why I'm talking to you." Replied Draco

Harry handed the drink to Draco and sat down motioning for Draco to do the same then replied simply, "no."

Draco slammed his drink down on the table and said, "Don't be ridiculous Potter! She's pregnant with my son's babies!"

Harry put his drink down, sighing in frustration, then said calmly, "I won't allow it. She's 15 Malfoy."

"My grandchildren won't be born bastards!" yelled Draco shooting up out of his chair

Harry shot up as well and yelled back "I'm not letting her get married. I don't care what you say Malfoy!"

Their yelling had gained the attention of James and Al, and they were now outside the door listening while Lily and Scorpius were in the kitchen. They were both nodding their head agreeing with what their Dad just said, there was no way they were letting Lily get married!

"Potter, witches younger than her have been married off!" snapped Draco

"That's bullshit Malfoy! Name one person we went to school with that got married at 15!" yelled Harry

"It hasn't happened recently, but purebloods used to marry off their daughters when they were young before." Replied Draco evenly

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Harry lost it. He roared, "WE'RE NOT FUCKING PUREBLOODS MALFOY! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT YOU FUCKING NUTS DID IN THE PAST! IT'S NOT HAPPENING! MY. DAUGHTER. IS. NOT. GETTING. MARRIED. AT. 15."

Harry he was so intimidating that Draco had backed away from him and was backed against the window. He chose to remain quiet for a few minutes to let Harry cool down.

The boys jumped back away from the door, they were so shocked at Harry's outburst. Suddenly they heard Lily scream and the kitchen door was thrown open and she ran out screaming, "Daddy!" She ran straight to the office door and threw it open running inside screaming "Daddy!" over and over again.

Scorpius quickly followed her yelling, "I'm going to get you!"

She ran in and hid behind Harry, who was quite surprised by the intrusion and instantly worried something was wrong until he saw Scorpius enter the office. He had what appeared to be flour all over him and his hands were covered with gooey cookie dough. Harry couldn't help but laugh at him making everyone else take notice of how outrageous he looked.

"Lily, that's no fair hiding behind your dad!" whined Scorpius

Lily just smiled and stuck her tongue out at Scorpius but stayed behind Harry.

"What happened to you?" asked Draco very confused

Scorpius sighed and plopped down on the chair making flour fly everywhere, then replied, "Lily thought it would be fun to show me how to make cookies the muggle way."

Draco frowned and asked, "Is it always this messy?"

Everyone laughed except for Scorpius and Draco

Finally Lily responded and said, "No, it's not usually this messy but Scorpius thought it would be fun to throw some flour in the air and run under it. Then he wanted to mix the cookie dough by hand! He was such a baby, he threw a little temper tantrum when I said that I usually use a mixer to do it." Lily was laughing again now.

"Stop laughing at me or I'm going to put all of this in your hair!" whined Scorpius

"You wouldn't dare!" replied Lily

"I wouldn't?" asked Scorpius standing up and walking towards Lily

Lily shook her head no, but pulled her father closer, who was laughing heartily at this scene.

"What kind of Gryffindor are you anyway? You run to Daddy because of a little cookie dough!" said Scorpius trying to rile her up

"I'm not a Gryffindor, Scor. You know as well as I do that the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." Replied Lily seriously walking circles around her father with Scorpius following.

Al gasped at that revelation and everyone looked curiously towards Lily, but Scorpius had stopped walking and looked at her seriously. He then put both his hands behind his back and stepped closer to her. She stayed put until he was just a few inches away from her and he said, "The hat was wrong. You are the bravest Gryffindor I know, Lily. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

She looked down at the floor and said quietly, "I'm not brave."

Scorpius sighed and took a cookie dough covered finger and lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes, "Lily, most witches wouldn't have been able to survive what you went through. Never doubt that you are brave." He then kissed the tip of her nose and continued, "And courageous." He then kissed her forehead and finished, "And daring." And then he kissed her lightly on the lips.

She pulled away and nodded wiping a few stray tears from her face. She then remembered they weren't alone and blushed fiercely making them all chuckle.

"I think I'll go wash up..." said Scorpius

They nodded and Scorpius started to leave but then turned back and said, "Oh, Lily?"

She turned towards him and said, "Yeah?"

"I forgot this…" and he rubbed his hands all over the top of her head getting cookie dough all in her hair.

She screamed and Scorpius ran from the room with her in hot pursuit.

They all laughed for several minutes listening to Lily chasing him through the house screaming her lungs out.

"That was quite brave of him to do with the three of you here." Remarked Draco

They all nodded in agreement and Al said, "Yeah, but the look on her face was priceless! I've never seen her so surprised!"

After a few minutes Harry said, "He's good for her."

They all looked at him shocked and he just shrugged in response.

Then they heard Hermione calling "Harry?"

"We're in my office." Yelled back Harry

She rushed in with a big old book in her hands and her hair was all over the place. Harry smiled at the sight of her and even Draco chuckled making her narrow her eyes at them. They both quickly regained their composure and she started, not even noticing the boys sitting in the chairs…

"I think I've found something. It's old…very old. It's from the 1600's but well, look…" said Hermione pointing to a passage in the book she had laid out on Harry's desk.

Harry and Draco both leaned over and read the passage and were quiet for several minutes before Hermione couldn't take it anymore and said, "Well? What do you think?"

"I think it will work." Replied Draco hesitantly

She smiled and turned to Harry who was reading the passage again, then replied, "You think?"

Hermione frowned and asked, "Why don't you think it will work, Harry?"

"I don't know…what's this bit in the beginning about being a pure child? What does that mean?" asked Harry confused

"It means she would have had to have been a virgin when she was raped." Replied Draco

Harry frowned in response, then said, "First of all, how would I know that and second, say she was, how am I supposed to prove that?"

"I hadn't thought of that…" replied Hermione thinking furiously

"What are you talking about?" asked Al making them all jump

"Merlin Al, you scared the death out of me!" yelped Hermione then she turned to Harry and Draco and said, "Why didn't you tell me they were here!"

They both just shrugged in response and Draco said, "I looked through some of the books in my library and didn't see much. But now that I have a timeline, I'll go back and look for things form the 1600's to see if I can find anything to help us."

Harry nodded and said, "Hermione and I can do the same with this library."

Hermione nodded, grabbed the book and left the room. No doubt headed upstairs to the library to find out more. He shook his head amused.

"Are you going to tell us what you're looking for?" asked Al again

"Insurance." Said Harry simply

"Insurance for what?" asked James

"Making sure that bastard gets what he deserves for touching your sister." Replied Harry darkly

"Oh." Replied James

"Can we help?" asked Al

Harry looked to Draco and he said, "Well, if you want to come over with Scorpius and look through our library, I think that would be OK with me. What about you, Potter?"

"Yeah, I guess that would be alright." Replied Harry then he continued, "Why don't you grab Scorpius, if you're sister hasn't killed him yet, and go ask Hermione what she wants you to look for. She should be in the library."

"Why don't you just tell us?" asked Al curiously

Harry laughed and said, "Because I'm going to do the same and look for whatever Hermione tells me to."

Draco laughed and said, "Potter, that's pathetic!"

Harry smiled and said, "She's always been the brains out of the three of us."

The third day involved Ron…

The house was unusually quiet that morning, as the boys were over looking at the Malfoy library and Lily was asleep in her room, leaving just Harry and Hermione. Harry was in his office and Hermione was in the library, when suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Hermione opened it to find Ron…

"Ron, this is a surprise." Said Hermione opening the door further to let Ron in.

They sat down in the living room and Harry who had started to head to the door when he heard it, decided to go back to his office to give them some time alone.

"I thought I should come in person." Said Ron

"Well, I'm glad you're talking to me again." Replied Hermione

Ron nodded and pulled a letter out of his robes, holding it in his hands while Hermione continued talking, "I hope this means we can move on now and get back to our life. I've missed the kids terribly and I've missed you, Ron."

Ron sighed heavily and fingered the letter some more, not choosing to reply and not making eye contact with Hermione either.

"What is it Ron? You've obviously come here for a reason…" said Hermione tentatively

Again Ron nodded and then he handed her the letter. She opened it and was completely shocked at what it said…

"Are you serious?" whispered Hermione with tears in her eyes

A simple nod was all she got in response, which made her extremely angry. She stood up and started pacing the living room trying to make sense of what was in front of her. She wasn't able to and she finally couldn't control her temper any longer.

"A DIVORCE! ARE YOU COMPLETELY MENTAL RON?" screamed Hermione

Harry had heard this and wasn't sure if he should go to his friends or leave them be. He got up and stood in the doorway waiting to see what happened.

"I can't be with you anymore, Hermione. Not after you've been with Harry." Said Ron quietly

"THAT WAS 25 YEARS AGO RON! And you've been my husband for most of those years. It was one night Ron, one night!"

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! YOU LIED TO ME FOR 25 YEARS! HOW CAN I BE WITH YOU AGAIN?" yelled back Ron

"OH MY GOD RON, GROW UP! I wasn't with you when I dated Viktor, or Cormac, or Harry!" yelled Hermione

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? DID YOU SHAG THEM TOO? HOW MANY WERE THERE BEFORE ME?" stormed Ron

Hermione was in tears now but she was furious. She took the few steps and slapped Ron soundly across the face. Harry decided it was time to break this up and walked into the room, and placed himself in between them.

Hermione turned away from him and tried to pull herself together for a few minutes. She was thinking furiously and decided that Ron was never going to be able to get over this, no matter how ridiculous it seemed. Things would never be the same for them. Once she realized that, she walked over to a nearby table and grabbed a pen, then she grabbed the papers again and signed her name to them. She wiped her eyes, before turning and flinging the papers at Ron, saying simply, "Go."

Ron seemed surprised that she signed them and started to say something, "Hermione…"

"JUST GO!" yelled Hermione

He nodded and quickly left. As soon as the door closed, Hermione fell to the floor sobbing hysterically. Harry sat down and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her saying, "I'm so sorry, Mione. So sorry." He said this over and over again, while rocking her like a child, for what seemed like hours.

At one point he saw Lily walk by and she help up a note for him that only said "Going to Scorpius'." He nodded and watched her go.

After a while longer, Hermione seemed to settle down a little and he said, "come on, let's get you upstairs." He then picked her up and carried her upstairs, with her head buried in his neck, still sniffling, and her arms wrapped around his neck. He brought her into her room and laid her down on the bed and went to leave but she grabbed his hand and sobbed, "Harry, please don't leave me alone."

He nodded and said, "Alright, I'll stay with you," and he got on the bed next to her. She immediately curled up into his side, laying her head on his chest and Harry pulled a blanket over the both of them. She was asleep within minutes and Harry considered getting up but he was so comfortable that he wanted to stay put for just a few minutes longer. That was Harry's last thought before he fell asleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter.

The next week involved a lot of researching for everyone. Now that they had something to start with they were able to find over a dozen accounts of the Head of House being allowed to take matters into their own hands when it involved the rape of their daughter. While not happy about any of this, Harry at least felt secure that no matter what, that bastard was going to get what he deserved for touching Lily.

Lily spent the week resting, eating, and hanging out with Scorpius. He had also wanted to help with the research but someone needed to keep Lily occupied so she didn't know what they were doing. It's not that it was a secret, just something that Harry hoped she would never have to know about. A few days before everyone was set to go back to Hogwarts, Lily approached her dad…

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked quietly walking into his office where he was looking through old books. His desk was covered in books and papers making Lily wonder what he was doing.

"Of course, pumpkin, what do want to talk about?" replied Harry closing the book and moving some things around on his desk.

Lily came in and sat down on the window seat behind his desk, this was always one of her favorite spots here. She took a deep breath and said, "Dad, I want to go back to Hogwarts with everyone Sunday."

Harry frowned and said, "Lily, I thought we talked about this. You were going to stay home until this business with McClaggen was settled."

Lily looked out the window for a few minutes before she responded, "I know, but the more I think about it, the more I feel I should go back. I mean what does me staying here really accomplish?"

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair then said, "I just want to keep you safe Lily."

She smiled a little and said, "I know Dad…but he's not at Hogwarts anymore."

"I know he's not Lily, but he's obsessed with you and how do I know he won't try and get to you. I don't want anything … anything else to happen to you." Sighed Harry heavily

Lily nodded and looked out the window again, after another several minutes she said, "How about this, Dad…we can talk to the Headmistress and see if there's anything she can do to make sure …he can't get to me. Let's see what she has to say. Maybe I can go to classes and then come home at the end of the day, or maybe I can just floo call you everyday."

Harry ran his hands through his hair, thought for a few minutes then nodded saying, "Alright, Lily, if that's what you want, I'll talk to McGonagall."

Lily smiled faintly then said, "How much longer do you think it will be, Dad, until this is all over?"

Harry reached out to her and squeezed her hand, "I don't think it will be much longer, sweetheart."

She nodded and wiped a couple of tears away then said quietly, "Can I tell you something Dad?"

"You can tell me anything, Lily." Replied Harry sincerely

Lily took a deep breath then whispered, "I'm scared."

Harry instantly choked up but tried to push it back to comfort Lily, "It's OK to be scared Lily. You've been through so much, but I promise you I will do whatever I have to, to protect you and make sure he pays for what he did to you."

Lily nodded and said, "I know you will Dad, I just have this feeling that I can't shake." Lily wiped her eyes again and sat up straighter then continued, "I'm sure it's nothing but nerves."

Harry frowned internally hearing that but smiled slightly and said, "This will all be over soon and then you can focus on those two granddaughters of mine."

Lily smiled and said, "I think I've started to feel them move. It's this really strange sensation, sort of like when you have butterflies in your stomach but I've been feeling it more and more lately."

Harry smiled broadly and said, "That's great, Lily. Pretty soon they'll be so big the rest of us will be able to feel them kick through your stomach."

Lily smiled and said, "Scorpius will be so happy about that."

"How are things going with you two?" asked Harry tentatively. He wasn't sure how much Lily would talk to him.

"Really good. I mean we've always been great together, I just…. didn't want to break him and Rose up. Guess there's not much I can do about that now." Replied Lily pensively.

"No, but sometimes things just have a way of working themselves out." Said Harry smiling then he continued, "After the trial, we should come up with a plan for when the babies are born. We need to figure out a lot of things."

Lily nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. I've been thinking a little bit about everything but I didn't want to make any plans until after this whole thing with…him… was over."

Harry nodded and said, "I understand, Lily."

"What are all the book for Dad?" asked Lily after a few more minutes of looking out the window.

"I'm just researching something and it's taking a lot of digging to find it." Replied Harry evasively

She turned and looked at him curiously but just nodded and said, "Do you mind if I stay here for a little while, I've always liked this spot?"

Harry got up and kissed the top of her head then said, "You don't have to ask me Lily, you can stay as long as you want."

So they stayed like that for several hours, with Harry researching and Lily looking out the window curled up on the window seat. Harry had gotten Lily a blanket, a book to read, and a snack at one point but other than that, the pair remained undisturbed for most of the day until Draco, Scorpius, James and Al came in.

Scorpius made his way over to Lily and gave her a quick kiss, while the boys stayed in the doorway and Draco took a seat across from Harry. Harry got the hint and said, "Lily, why don't you show Scorpius how to make those famous grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches that you make. You haven't eaten much today and I could really go for one."

Lily smiled and said, "Sure, Dad. That sounds good to me as well. Does anyone else want one?"

Her brothers both nodded but Draco just looked at her, not sure what she was talking about, so she said, "I'll make one for you too Mr. Malfoy."

He smiled but then said, "Lily, you must stop calling me Mr. Malfoy. You're carrying my grandchildren, we're family now. Please, call me Draco."

Lily smiled and then surprised him by wrapping him in a hug, whispering "Thank you" to him before quickly leaving the room, with Scorpius following behind her.

James got up and shut the door.

Harry looked curiously at Draco then said, "Thank you."

Draco just nodded.

"So, I take it you found something?" asked Harry

Draco sighed and said, "Yes, we found a spell. It's really old and I've never heard of it before. It's from the 1300's but when cast it displays the date a witch lost her virginity. We should have Granger look at it but this will help with the proof should you have to use your Head of House status to deal with that filth."

"Good. That will help." Said Harry quietly

Al spoke up tentatively, "What if it…I mean…what if she….wasn't?"

They all looked at him confused so he huffed and said, "What if she wasn't a virgin when he raped her? What are we going to do then?"

"Al!" yelled James

"What. I'm only saying what the rest of you are thinking. We have no idea. We didn't even know she was dating this guy. She was seeing him for 6 months right under our noses and we never knew. The guy has been stalking her for over a year and she kept that to herself. Then she was sleeping with Scorpius, again right under our noses and we didn't know. She's very good at hiding things, is all I'm saying. She's very Slytherin, more so than even me." Replied Al

They all frowned at that and Draco said, "I thought she said she was a virgin when he raped her?"

"I think she did…but everything was so crazy it's all blurred now." Replied Harry frowning.

"Why don't we just ask her?" said James

The others all looked at him like he was dense and Draco chuckled saying, "What makes you think she would tell us the truth? If she's this good at keeping secrets we have no way of knowing. Why don't we have Granger take a look at the spell and if she thinks it's safe she can talk to Lily and do it in private with her just to verify. This way we'll know before the trial so we know where we stand with options."

"Sure. I'll talk to Mione about it when she gets back." Replied Harry

Before anyone could reply there was a knock on the door and Scorpius came in saying, "It's ready, Lily's putting everything on the table now."

They all sat down and grabbed a sandwich and some chips digging in quickly. Draco and Scorpius watched curiously not touching anything until Lily noticed and laughed at them. She grabbed some food and put it on both their plates then said patiently, "You have use your hands to eat it."

"Are you serious?" asked Draco incredulously making the boys snort in laughter

"Yes, but think of it as practice for when you babysit your granddaughters and they get food all over you." Said Lily amused

Draco still looked slightly horrified but proceeded to pick up the sandwich and tentatively took a bite. He chewed and swallowed then smiled broadly and said, "This is great!"

Lily beamed proudly and watched as Scorpius did the same.

The rest of lunch went without incident and they laughed and talked about all sorts of things. After lunch Lily went over to Scorpius' house and Harry decided to pay McGonagall a visit. After explaining the rape and the upcoming trial, they were able to agree on some safety measures for Lily. She would be able to floo call home daily and check in with Harry, and an Auror would be shadowing her 24 hours a day. When the trial was set Harry would come to Hogwarts and tell her and then he would be able to take the whole family to the ministry for the trial. Once that was settled Harry told her about the pregnancy and made sure that Lily would be able to finish out the year at Hogwarts and take her OWLs. After McGonagall recovered from the shock she agreed and since the babies weren't due until after the end of term, they decided to talk about options for finishing her last two years at another time. Lily would also be allowed to visit Madam Pomfrey and St. Mungo's for all her appointments during the term.

Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor around dinner and was ushered into the dining room where Lily, James, Al, Scorpius and Draco were sitting at the table eating.

"Hi Daddy" said Lily smiling

"Hi Pumpkin, How are you feeling?" asked Harry walking over to give her a kiss.

"I'm good, but I'm really hungry. I feel like I've been eating all afternoon." Replied Lily

Al snorted and said, "You have been eating all afternoon!"

Lily took a roll and tossed it at him and said, "Hey, I'm eating for three! What's your excuse?"

Everyone laughed at that and Draco asked Harry to join them.

Harry sat down and a house elf immediately set everything up for him. He then began telling everyone what happened with Minerva. "Well, everything is all set at Hogwarts. McGonagall has agreed to my security measures. You will floo call home daily and there will be an Auror shadowing you 24 hours a day." Said Harry

"Dad, there's no need to have an Auror shadow me…" started Lily but Harry cut her off.

"This is the only way you're going back Lily, so take it or leave it." Said Harry sternly

She grumbled but nodded in acceptance

"I will come to Hogwarts when I know when the trial is and I will be able to come take all of you to the trial when it happens." Continued Harry

Lily nodded again

"I also told her about your pregnancy, Lily. She has agreed to allow you to finish the year and take your OWLs. There also won't be any problems with all of your appointments with Madam Pomfrey and St. Mungo's. We agreed to discuss your last two years of education at another time, so you may want to start thinking about what you would like to do." Finished Harry

"Thanks Daddy. Was she mad?" asked Lily guiltily

Harry looked at Lily curiously then said, "No, sweetheart, she wasn't mad. She was mostly concerned about you and how you were doing. She was quite angry about the rape and honestly a little shocked about the pregnancy, but she said you weren't the first witch to get pregnant while in school. Trust me, she's not mad at you, Lily."

Lily nodded in response and continued eating.

Draco spoke up then saying, "I'll owl her as well, giving you permission, Scorpius, to attend any of the appointments with Lily, if that's what the two of you want…"

Scorpius looked to Lily, who smiled in response, and he replied, "Yes, please Dad, we would like that."

After a few minutes everyone was mostly finished eating and Lily spoke up and said, "There's was actually something Scorpius and I wanted to ask you both," and she looked at Draco and Harry. When she received a nod from each of them she turned to Al and James and said, "Any chance the two of you will leave for a few minutes?"

"No," they both replied together smirking

Huffing loudly Lily continued undeterred, "Well, you see since we'll be heading back to Hogwarts on Sunday, we'll both be busy tomorrow with packing and I'll want to get some rest tomorrow night."

Draco raised his eyebrows but remained silent while Harry was slightly frowning but nodded for her to continue

Sucking in a deep breath she continued, "Well, we were wondering if we could stay together tonight?"

After a minute of complete silence she snapped irritably, "Honestly, it's not like you don't all know we've had sex, I'm pregnant for Merlin's sake."

Draco actually chucked at that and said, "Too true, Lily. It's fine with me."

James and Al were regaining their composure after the shock and were starting to make strange noises that she supposed were meant to be objections but she ignored them and focused on her Dad.

Scorpius was completely useless as he was terrified of Harry and was afraid he was going to hex him for even asking. In fact he had begged Lily not to ask but she was insistent.

"Well, Dad?" asked Lily finally

Harry ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily before replying, "I don't know Lily…"

Lily knew where he was going and she cut him off abruptly, "Dad, I'm pregnant."

"Yes, I know that Lily."

"With Scorpius' babies." Continued Lily

"I know."

"So what's the problem?" asked Lily determined

"I just don't think it's a good idea with everything that's going on with the trial. It's for your safety, Lily." Said Harry hoping he finally made a solid argument.

"Fine, we'll stay at Grimmauld place then." Replied Lily deviously smiling

"What?" asked Harry completely flabbergasted

"I said, Scorpius and I can easily stay at Grimmauld place instead of here, if that's the problem." Repeated Lily smirking

Draco outright laughed now and said, "I love this girl. You're going to make a great Malfoy one day, Lily."

Lily beamed at him and turned back to see Harry angrily glaring at Draco, along with her brothers.

Scorpius at this point had lowered on his chair in an attempt to hide.

Lily knew she needed to try harder so she gave her best puppy dog eyes and said, "Please, daddy, Scor and I won't get another chance to sleep in the same bed together until the Easter holidays and that's months away. Please, Daddy. You can even do one of those chastity spells on me if you want, Please."

Harry sighed and nodded reluctantly saying, "Fine."

James and Al stuttered incoherently at that but Lily ignored them, jumping up and hugging her father and gushing "Thank you," over and over. She then pulled away and said, "Do you want to do the spell on me now?"

Harry shook his head and said, "Lily, you're four months pregnant, I'm not doing any spells on you that could harm the babies."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right Daddy." Said Lily quietly but Scorpius knew she was totally playing her father. She knew he would never do a spell on her. His Dad was right, she was going to fit in perfect with the Malfoys. "I'm going to go home and get some clothes, I'll be back in a little bit." Said Lily and she headed over to the floo and was gone before anyone could say a word.

As soon as she left Harry turned to Scorpius and became very serious. Scorpius gulped in fear and everyone watched fascinated.

"You're father wanted me to let Lily marry you now, but I said No. She's too young to be married. But don't for a second think that that means you can walk away from her. Do you understand me?" said Harry fiercely

"Yes, Sir. I would never walk away from Lily, I love her." Replied Scorpius genuinely

"Good, because I will hunt you down if you ever do. Now, I have some ground rules..."

Scorpius started to say something but Harry cut him off and continued, "I don't want to know ANY details but I do have some familiarity with pregnant witches so I have a general idea of what's going on with her hormones BUT under no circumstance will you hurt her, you will handle her gently, are we clear?"

Scorpius nodded and said genuinely, "I would never hurt her."

Harry nodded and continued, "Her emotions will be all over the place over the next few months but I want to know that you will not upset her purposely."

"I promise." Replied Scorpius

"Make sure she's getting enough sleep and is eating enough when you're back at school."

"I will."

Harry smiled then said, "Now, pay attention and always remember these two things….NEVER argue with a pregnant witch, and NEVER deny a pregnant witch what she wants...if you live by those rules, you should survive the next few months."

Harry then got up and clapped Scorpius on the back a few times and they all laughed.

Author's Note: I'm trying to decide if Lily should continue to be timid and upset at the trial or snap and be slightly dark… Let me know what you think


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter

Scorpius had noticed the change in Lily over the past week. She was slowly withdrawing from everyone just like she did over the summer. The signs were all there but he didn't know what to do about it. She wasn't doing anything that would hurt her or the babies so he kept quiet about it. He knew she was worried about seeing Jamie again and that she was probably preparing herself but she was starting to scare him. There were only two things that Scorpius didn't reveal to Lily's family when they learned about the rape. The two most disturbing things that she did to cope; one of which he knew she was done with, the promiscuous behavior and the other that he had hoped was behind them, the dark arts.

After Lily recovered physically from the rape, and the severe depression that followed, she began researching the dark arts as a way to defend herself. The more she learned, the more she wanted to know and then it turned from defending herself to finding ways to torture Jamie. He had turned a blind eye to it thinking she just needed to get it out of her system. He thought she did until this week. He found that damn journal in her things when they were packing to come back to Hogwarts. He had no idea how she came to possess it but she refused to give it up. Who knew all these years later, that Lily Potter would find solace in Bellatrix Lestrange's journal? Her father would be horrified. Scorpius had never been able to look at it for long but what he saw in his brief glimpses was dark curses designed to torture men.

Since Lily was seeing a muggle doctor at first he was never able to bring it up as a concern but now that she was also seeing a healer, he thought he might mention it. Deciding it couldn't hurt to let the healer know, he sent an owl to her. He didn't expect to hear anything back, but just wanted to let her know he was concerned about this.

Little did Scorpius know that when the healer received the owl, she would do some research on Bellatrix Lestrange and found some surprising similarities between her and Lily. Concerned by her findings, Healer Summer contacted Harry and asked to meet with him. He was at her office within the hour…

"Thank you Mr. Potter for coming on such short notice." Said Healer Summer inviting Harry and Hermione in.

"No problem. I hope you don't mind that I brought Hermione along. It helps to have someone else here." Replied Harry sitting down

"Of course not. I received a letter from Mr. Malfoy today about Lily and after doing some research, I thought I should discuss what I found with you." Said Healer Summer

"Is Lily OK?" asked Harry worriedly

"Physically, she's fine, yes. If it's alright with you, I'm just going to give you the facts as I know them?"

"Sure," replied Harry warily

"If you remember when I first met with you and your family we went over some of the more destructive behaviors that witches participate in, Scorpius was reluctant to tell us a few of them." She paused and Harry nodded in agreement, then she continued, "Well, one of those behaviors was learning the dark arts."

Harry sucked in a breath, ran his hand through his hair and stood up. He paced the office for several minutes while Hermione watched him in shock and the healer waited for him to calm down.

"You're sure about this?" asked Harry finally

"Yes. Scorpius said at first she was doing it as a sort of defense, learning ways to protect herself, but then he said it changed and became more about torturing her attacker." Again she paused for Harry to absorb everything

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Harry

"Harry!" gasped Hermione

"What, it's not like I don't have a list of curses I'd like to use on the bastard. Isn't it normal for a witch to want revenge against the person that did something so horrible to her?" asked Harry

"Yes, to a point it is completely normal. And that's why Scorpius never mentioned it. He thought she had gotten it all out of her system and that it was just a way for her to vent." Replied the healer

"So what changed?" asked Hermione

"Scorpius thinks Lily's nervous about seeing her attacker again. He said she's reverted back over the last week and that when they were packing to go back to school he found a particular dark arts journal that he had always been concerned about. It seems that somehow over the summer Lily was able to acquire Bellatrix Lestrange's journal."

"WHAT!" yelled Harry jumping up out of his chair that he had just sat back down in?

"Dear Merlin," whispered Hermione covering her mouth with her hands.

"It gets worse. Given your history, I decided to do a little research on Bellatrix when she was younger, before she became a death eater, to see what it was that was drawing Lily to her. It turns out she was raped at a very young age, just like Lily. Scorpius said that from what he could tell the journal was a collection of curses created by Bellatrix to torture men."

"Bloody Hell!" said Harry pulling at his hair

"What do we do? Is there something we can do?" asked Hermione concernedly

"I think it's important that we support Lily right now. She hasn't done anything wrong but I wanted you to know because it has the potential to be very dangerous, both to herself as well as to others. She's scared right now, so it makes sense that she would regress a little bit. We just need to make sure that things go as smoothly as they can with the trial. She's very fragile and I don't know how much more she can handle without severe repercussions." Replied the Healer

Harry sat down and put his head in his hands and said heavily, "I can't believe this is happening."

Hermione rubbed his back soothingly and they all sat in silence for several minutes while Harry collected himself.

"Should I bring her home from school?" asked Harry

"That's up to you, but Scorpius doesn't know I told you and I'm sure Lily doesn't know that he told me. I would certainly pay her a visit and see for yourself how she's doing. I will see her tomorrow for her regular appointment, so I will be able to get a better feel for how she's doing then, as well. I think the sooner this trial is out of the way, the better Lily will be. She just wants to be able to put the rape behind her and the trial is clearly preventing that from happening." Replied the healer

"Harry, why don't we go to Kingsley now and find out when the trial is going to start. If he doesn't have a date yet, then we'll do whatever we need to to make it happen. Then we can go to Hogwarts and see Lily, see how's she's doing and tell her when the trial will start. If she doesn't seem OK, then we can just take her home today." Suggested Hermione

Harry, who was still a little dazed by the whole discussion, nodded and said, "Yeah, that seems like a good plan."

They left the office after assuring the healer they would let her know how Lily was. They quickly made their way to the Ministry and demanded to see Kingsley. After arguing with him and calling in multiple favors from all over the Ministry, they were finally able to get a trial start date of Monday, which was only a few days away. They left the Ministry and went straight to Hogwarts. It was dinnertime so they knew everyone would be in the great hall. Minerva met them at the gates and brought them in, they waited just outside the great hall while she went to get everyone. She came back with everyone except Lily…

"Where's Lily?" asked Harry

Everyone shrugged and looked to Scorpius who shifted uncomfortably before replying, "I'll just go get her."

As he started walking away, Harry said, "I'll come with you and meet the rest of you in McGonagall's office."

Scorpius sighed but stopped and waited for Harry to catch up with him.

"Where is she?" asked Harry

"She's practicing spells." Replied Scorpius simply

Harry looked at him curiously but just nodded. Harry quickly realized they were heading up to the Room of Requirement and waited while Scorpius called the room he needed. When he was done a black door appeared and Scorpius said, "Maybe you should wait here and I'll get her."

"No, I'm coming in.," replied Harry leaving no room for argument

"Ok, just…be quiet when we go in. She's been working on a few spells that require a lot of concentration so I try and wait until she stops to let her know I'm there." said Scorpius worriedly

Harry nodded and they stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind them. It was a large room with very few things in it.

Lily was sitting in the center of the room on the floor with her legs crossed, her eyes closed and her hands out, sort of like she was meditating. In front of her, suspended in mid-air was a ball of fire. She was chanting quietly, "Morbi ignis," and her wand was nowhere in sight. (Create fire)

After a few minutes she said loudly, "ostendere quid intus," and they watched as the ball of fire turned into a giant Lion that pranced around her. (Reveal what's inside)

She stood and opened her eyes, which had become almost black and said loudly, "oppugnare!" She pointed at the wall and the Lion charged where she pointed then she said it again and pointed to the opposite wall and the Lion turned and charged in the opposite direction. (Attack)

Finally, she yelled, "multiplica proficere maioris quantitatis," which not only multiplied the Lion so that there were now six, but it also made them much larger. The whole room was filled with Lions made out of fire circling around Lily. She watched them for several minutes before she closed her eyes and said simply, "exstinguere." (Multiply and increase in size; extinguish)

Harry had watched the whole thing completely floored. He had only seen a few people work with fire in all his life and they were all death eaters. He had never seen anything like that before. One part of him was very impressed with his daughter's spell work but the Auror in him was very worried. This was not light magic that she was learning.

"Lily," said Scorpius quietly

She turned quickly and started to rush to Scorpius saying, "Oh, Scor, Did you see! I've been working so hard…" but then she stopped suddenly when she realized her Dad was in the room. She looked at Scorpius with betrayal in her eyes

He noticed and said, "Your Dad came to the great hall to get everyone but you weren't there, so I said I would get you but he wanted to come with me, and I…"

"I insisted on coming in, Lily." Finished Harry looking at her worriedly then he continued, "I don't recognize that spell, where did you learn it?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably then said, "Oh, I found it in an old book."

Harry nodded and replied, "I'd like to take a look at this book."

Lily frowned and got defensive asking, "Why?"

"Just to be safe." Replied Harry evasively

"Honestly, Dad, I don't even remember what book I found it in." replied Lily quickly making Harry raise his eyebrows at her, then he said, "Fine, just write down the incantations and I'll do some research on it."

Lily huffed but reluctantly nodded. After a minute of silence, Harry asked, "What other spells have you been practicing, Lily?"

She glared at him then at Scorpius and said, "What's with the sudden interest in my spell work?"

Harry looked at her seriously for several minutes, sizing her up, then replied stonily, "You're my daughter, Lily, I'm always interested in what you're doing, but I'm also an Auror, and that spell screams dark magic."

Lily crossed her arms in front of her and rolled her eyes at Harry before replying, "I'm just practicing it Dad, its not like I'm going to set the school on fire with it."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her response and started thinking about how to proceed, and then he remembered a simple spell that dark witches and wizards could hardly do…

"Lily, show me your Patronus." Ordered Harry

Lily frowned and said, "What? No, Dad."

Harry frowned and asked, "Why not?"

"Because…I don't want to." Replied Lily stubbornly

"Just humor me, Lily, OK?" said Harry exasperatedly

"Fine." Snapped Lily

She closed her eyes and spent several minutes thinking before saying, "Expecto Patronum."

Nothing happened so she tried again…

Again, nothing happened.

Harry grew concerned and said, "Lily, when's the last time you could perform that spell?"

Lily huffed but thought for a few moments before replying, "Christmas, fourth year. James, Al and I were making our Patronus' race around the house to see whose was the fastest."

"It was a Lion, correct?" checked Harry

"Yeah…" replied Lily

"That's the same form the fire took the shape of." Said Harry simply

"Yeah…"

Harry nodded and paced around the room but didn't say anything for a while. Finally he thought about needing chairs and three appeared. He motioned for Lily and Scorpius to sit then sat down.

"I'm worried about you, Lily." Said Harry

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm just practicing spells. It helps me blow off some steam and makes me feel better." Replied Lily

"You haven't been able to produce a Patronus since before the attack. That means that you're magic has changed, Lily. I don't know if it will change back or if it will stay this way. Your magic is darker than it was before, which is why you can't do that spell anymore. The spell that you were doing tonight is dark magic, and there's a reason it was so easy for you. Tell me what's going on, Lily, please." pleaded Harry quietly

Lily sighed heavily and said, "I don't know, Daddy. I just know that I've been drawn to darker spells lately and that I'm bored with what we're learning in school. I have a hard time with some of the spells that I've always been able to do but now suddenly I can't, like the Patronus charm."

Harry nodded in response then said, "You know when I was in my sixth year, and I found this Potions book that had all this writing in the margins. I couldn't stop reading this book. It started off with me following the hand written instructions instead of the books when making potions, but then I started practicing the spells written in the margins. Mione was livid with me and yelled at me constantly about that stupid book. I swore there was nothing wrong with it and kept using it until one day, I got into a fight."

Harry paused and looked at Scorpius then continued, "With your father. We were shooting spells at each other in the bathroom and I used this spell that I had read about in the book, it said 'for enemies' next to the words and I was so angry with your father at the time that I decided to try it out on him."

Harry paused again for a few minutes composing himself then finished, "I almost killed him. The spell was a slicing spell. It sliced him up all over his body and he immediately fell to the floor and blood was everywhere. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe that I had done that. Luckily, we were making so much noise that Prof. Snape was there quickly and he knew the counter spell. He was able to save your father's life but I'll never forget how disgusted I was with myself and how dirty I felt afterward."

Scorpius and Lily were both shocked and it took them a few minutes before they spoke up…

"My dad never told me about that. I mean I knew you guys didn't get along in school, I guess I just never realized the extent of it before." Said Scorpius quietly.

Harry nodded and said, "It was pretty bad, though he got plenty of shots in at me too. He broke my nose beginning of sixth year."

"What did you do after Prof. Snape came in?" asked Lily softly

"I hid the book in the Room of Requirement. At first I was hiding it from Prof. Snape but I think part of me knew I was also hiding it from myself." Replied Harry then he continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say, Lily, is that everyone, even the great Harry Potter, has been curious at one time about the dark arts. But it's important that you be careful because it's very addictive and before you realize it you're in over your head."

Lily nodded then said quietly, "But Daddy, its one of the few things that makes me feel better. I feel more in control when I'm doing these spells. I feel strong…which I like because I don't ever want to feel weak again or feel like I have no control over what's happening to me."

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair, then grabbed Lily's hand and said, "We're going to figure this out. We're going to get through this. I'm not going to let you get lured into dark magic past the point of no return. I promise you that."

Lily nodded and wiped the tears off her face then launched herself at Harry giving him a hug. She stayed in his arms for a long time, quietly crying into his chest, while he rubbed her back soothingly. He was crying silently himself, with tears streaming down his face. He had never thought he would need to worry about his daughter being raped, using drugs, hurting herself, practicing dark magic…it was just so unbelievable. He had no idea how he was going to fix this but he swore to himself that he would do whatever it took to make Lily better.

Author's note: Well, what do you think of a slightly dark Lily?


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: This is a short chapter but I hope you like it. I tried to focus on Lily and her reactions to everything.

The day of the trial came quicker than Lily was prepared for. She had been a complete disaster all week and had been getting bitchier every day. She had already yelled at every one of her family members this morning and had even thrown Scorpius out of her room. She was aware that she was unbearable but she just couldn't get control of her emotions…

There was a knock at the door and Lily yelled, "Go away!"

"Lily, I just want to make sure you're ok…" said Scorpius from the other side of the door

Lily groaned and yelled back, "No, I'm not bloody well OK! Now, go away!"

"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Scorpius

Lily couldn't take it anymore, she stormed to the door, threw it open, and yelled, "Yes, you can go downstairs and wait for me, like I asked!"

Lily hadn't realized that her brothers were with Scorpius and she was standing in front of them in her black lace bra and underwear. They quickly turned around and Scorpius mumbled something, then the three of them went downstairs. Lily slammed the door shut behind them and moved to her closet, trying to find something to wear. She spent a good twenty minutes throwing clothes around before she grabbed something that had fallen off the hanger and was on the floor in the back of her closet. She picked it up and gasped, quickly dropping it and backing out of her closet. She sat down on the floor leaning against the bed and began to cry.

That's how Harry found her 10 minutes later when he came to check on her. He knocked several times but received no answer, so worried he opened the door and the sight of her broke his heart…

"Lily?" asked Harry tentatively approaching her. She didn't reply so he sat down in front of her and said again, "Lily."

She looked up, with tears running down his face and launched herself into his arms. The boys had all followed Harry up and were looking in the room quietly watching the scene play out.

Harry was a little uncomfortable since Lily was only in her bra and underwear but she was obviously upset so he did his best to comfort her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lily sobbed harder and said something that Harry couldn't understand. He looked over Lily to the boys to see if any of them had understood her. Al and James shook their head but Scorpius came closer and said, "You couldn't find anything to wear, Lily?"

"NO," she wailed then pulled away from Harry a little to say more, "I couldn't….and….I….picked up….this dress…it…was ….on the floor!" Lily was hiccupping between every word and she could barely catch her breath she was so upset.

"OK…."

"It was….it was his favorite!" sobbed Lily

Scorpius frowned, got up, went into Lily's closet and picked the dress up off the floor. He took it and started to walk out of the room with it….

"Wait!" yelled Lily suddenly

Scorpius stopped and turned to look at her curiously and they all waited for her to respond.

She stood up and wiped her tears from her face and took a few deep breaths then said in an unwavering tone, "This is stupid. Give me the dress."

They all frowned at her and she snapped, "Give it to me! I'll be damned if I let that bastard turn me into a blithering idiot over a fucking dress! Give. Me. The. Dress. I'm wearing it today, so the fucker can squirm."

Scorpius hesitated so she walked over and grabbed it from him and threw it on. She then went back to her closet and grabbed her shoes, put them on, and said, "Let's go. I'm ready now." She then walked out of her room and down the stairs leaving them all speechless from her extreme mood swings. It was going to be a long day for all of them.

They arrived at the Ministry and it was complete chaos in the atrium. There were people and reporters everywhere and Aurors were standing by to escort them downstairs to the courtroom, which thankfully was closed to the public and the press. Once they made it to the lift, Harry sighed in relief. They exited and were greeted by the prosecutors, but Lily kept walking not seeming to want to stop and chat with anyone. Harry motioned for everyone to go with her while he stayed and discussed last minute things.

Lily was in a bit of a daze. She couldn't stand all the people around her, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She knew her family didn't know what to do and she appreciated their support but she just wanted to scream in frustration and get away from everyone. She was walking down the packed hallway towards the courtroom when she heard a whisper in her ear, "Princess…"

She stopped suddenly and looked around, making several people have to quickly move to avoid crashing into her. She heard it again, "Princess…" and looked to Scorpius to see if he was also hearing it but he was looking at her strangely, wondering why she had suddenly stopped.

She scanned the hallway again and that's when she saw him. He was staring straight at her and he had this disgusting smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him and he winked at her. Lily was frozen, she was furious that he would taunt her but she was also terrified of him.

The two stared at each other for a minute before Scorpius realized what was going on. He quickly filled Al and James in and grabbed Lily gently by the arm and pulled her away, breaking eye contact with Jamie.

Lily shook her head, she knew Scorpius was talking to her but she couldn't really understand anything he was saying. She just looked at him dumbly not saying anything. Why was she so affected by seeing…him? Where was all that anger from this morning? She felt like a pathetic little girl that needed protecting and this made her furious. She'd be damned to let him see her scared. Suddenly her entire aura changed and everyone around her could feel it. She was bullshit. She was going to make this bastard pay for what he did to her.

Harry broke off his conversation when he noticed something happening with Lily, she seemed to have stopped and was looking quite fearful. As Harry made his way over to her he could feel and see the change in Lily from scared to angry. She was practically radiating dark magic.

They were then called into the courtroom and Jamie was seated on the left side with his defense lawyers while Lily was sitting in the front row of the right side behind the prosecutors. Her Dad was sitting on one side of her and Scorpius was sitting on her other side but she still felt exposed. Jamie was sitting slightly sideways so that he could see her and he kept smiling at her. She wasn't paying attention to what was being said but she could tell the prosecutors were listing all the charges. Then the defense was saying something about testimonies. She saw a piece of parchment be handed over to her lawyers and then they asked for a few minutes to review the list.

Suddenly Scorpius lunged at Jamie and was screaming, "You fucking bastard, I'll kill you!"

He was dragged off of Jamie who was laughing maniacally

Lily was then brought into another room with her family, the prosecutors and Scorpius. She had no idea what was going on, she felt like she was watching everything from outside her body…

"Scorpius, What's going on? Why did you just do that?" demanded Harry

Scorpius ran his hands through his hair and looked to Lily, she was just sitting stoically in a chair. He moved over to her and knelt down in front of her so that he could meet her eyes and said, "Love, talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Lily looked up at him blankly and said, "Scor?"

He smiled and kissed her gently then got up and said, "She can't handle what he's trying to do. Give me that list again."

He took the list and grabbed a pen, then started crossing off names. He then wrote two names on the parchment and said, "Tell them that if they call all these people, then we'll call these two witches for their testimony. If they eliminate all the people I've crossed off then we won't call the witches." He then handed the parchment to the lawyers and crossed his arms.

The lawyers started to question him but he just held up his hand and said, "Show that to McClaggen. He'll change his mind pretty quickly."

They looked to Harry who just nodded his consent and they left to go talk to the defense lawyers.

"Care to explain what that was about?" asked Harry

"He's trying to make Lily look bad and I'm not going to let him, it's that simple." Replied Scorpius evasively

"And the two witches?" asked Harry warily

"Let's just say they understand what Lily's going through." Said Scorpius gravely

After a few minutes, the door burst open and Jamie came storming in yelling, "What the fuck is this Malfoy! Are you threatening me?"

Lily had jumped up and moved behind everyone with her back against the far wall when she heard Jamie yelling. Al and James moved over to stand with her while Harry stood in front of her and Scorpius stormed to meet Jamie in the middle of the room.

"I'm not threatening you McClaggen. I'm promising you that if you call those wizards, then we're calling those witches." Said Scorpius furiously

"What's the matter Malfoy, afraid to let everyone know what your precious Lily has been up to these last 6 months? What would the Prophet say about all of it, she is the Chosen One's daughter after all?" sneered Jamie inches from Scorpius' face

"It's nothing compared to what you've done, you sick fuck. What do you think is going to happen to you when the court hears what the other witches have to say? You'll be lucky if you ever see the outside of Azkaban again."

Jamie laughed and said, "Trust me, I'll never see Azkaban, isn't that right Princess?"

Scorpius growled and pushed Jamie against the wall, holding him by the throat but Jamie continued to laugh saying, "That little whore really has you wrapped around her finger doesn't she?"

Lily decided she had had enough, so she walked forward until she was inches from Jamie and said fiercely, "Go ahead, Jamie, call them all. Let them tell everyone all the things I've done. I. Don't. Care." Lily paused and then said in a low husky tone, "After all, you've made me what I am today. So go for it, Jamie," then she leaned close to his ear and whispered "Give us a kiss."

Everyone in the room looked at Lily in shock. Jamie flushed and cleared his throat before saying proudly, "My Princess is all grown up." He was moving closer to Lily, and before anyone could get in between them he had grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall and said in a threatening tone, "I meant what I said, I'm not going to Azkaban. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it."

Jamie had put up some sort of wandless shield so that no one could get to him and Lily. Everyone was frantically trying to get through the shield but nothing was working.

Lily decided to fight back though and she kneed Jamie in the groin, which made him quite angry. He grabbed her before she could get away and pushed her face into the wall and held her hands behind her back.

He then ordered, "Enough foreplay, Princess, say goodbye to your family, it's the last time you're going to see them." He pulled Lily away from the wall and held a small knife to her throat, not caring that he was actually slicing her. He kissed the side of her face and then winked at everyone before activating his portkey and disappearing with Lily completely.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter.

As soon as Jamie had portkeyed away with Lily the Ministry alarms had all gone off causing a lockdown. It was complete chaos. Aurors were running around trying to figure out what happened while the general public that was in the Ministry was panicking. Inside the room wasn't much different….

Scorpius screamed this gut wrenching animalistic "FUUUUUUUCKKKKKKK!"

Harry was in complete shock for a minute just shaking his head and blinking furiously hoping that it was all a nightmare and that his only daughter was still standing there with him.

James and Al were trying to snap both Harry and Scorpius out of their personal hells to figure out what to do.

After what seemed like eternity but in reality was only two minutes, Hermione, Draco, and Kingsley came running in. It seems the lawyers had gone to notify someone what happened.

Hermione ran to Harry and took his face in her hands gently and saw his shock. She kissed his cheek and pulled him in for a hug then she pulled away and said, "Harry, we're going to get her back. Do you hear me? We're going to get her back."

Harry just blinked at her and Hermione put her hands on his arms and shook him none too gently saying, "Harry, I need you to snap out of it. We have to find Lily!"

That seemed to do the trick and he shook his head, then wiped the tears off his face and turned to Kingsley and started barking orders.

Draco had gone straight to Scorpius who was the complete opposite of Harry and was screaming his bloody head off trying to get out of the room. Draco knew that if he left there would be no stopping him from killing Jamie when he found him. Draco was not going to watch as his only son sent himself to Azkaban for life.

Unfortunately, Scorpius was in such a rage that Draco was having a hard time subduing him.

"SCORPIUS! STOP IT! WE'RE GOING TO FIND HER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? WE ARE GOING TO FIND HER, JUST CALM DOWN." Yelled Draco drawing everyone's attention to them…

Harry stopped giving orders out and walked over to Scorpius and put his hand on his shoulders and said, "Scorpius, I'm going to find her, I promise you."

But Scorpius was having none of it, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO FIND HER. THE PEOPLE THAT WILL KNOW WHERE SHE IS WILL NEVER TALK TO AURORS AND THEY SURE AS HELL AREN'T GOING TO TALK TO HARRY POTTER! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE AND LOOK FOR HER!"

Harry frowned and looked to Draco and Hermione who were also frowning but none of them could deny that he may be right….

"WE'RE WAISTING TIME RIGHT NOW! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO TO HER? I DO! HE'S GOING TO RAPE HER OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND THEN HE'S GOING TO TORTURE HER AND THEN WHEN HE'S BORED WITH HER, HE'S GOING TO KILL HER! THERE'S NO FUCKING TIME TO SIT HERE!" Screamed Scorpius

That was more than enough incentive for Harry to give in, "Alright, alright… But someone needs to go with you and we need to communicate when one of us finds her."

Harry was looking at his Aurors when one stepped forward and said, "I'll go sir."

Before Harry could respond, Scorpius did, "NO! No Aurors, Damn it! I want to find her alive!"

Harry looked at him questioningly then Al said, "I'll go."

Scorpius nodded and turned to leave before he stopped and looked at Al again, sighing he said, "Al, I'm sorry, you just look too much like your father…. James should come instead."

Al looked furious but conceded and James moved to Scorpius side.

Harry nodded and said, "OK, whoever finds her first, send a Patronus to the other where you are so that the rest of us can come to you. Whatever you do, don't kill him. Only I can do that and get away with it. There's several old laws that allow a head of house to do this, but it won't cover anyone else." He paused then added, "Be careful, OK, boys. I want all of you alive when this is all over."

Draco stepped forward and gave Scorpius a hug and whispered, "Be careful, I want you to come home."

Scorpius nodded and then he was running towards the lifts with James following.

The rest of them decided they needed to move to the Auror offices to properly plan. On their way up Draco said, "I'm going to go home and contact some people that wouldn't necessarily talk to you, see if I can find anything out."

Harry nodded then Hermione said, "I think I should let the rest of the family know what's going on, see if they can help look for her."

The lift stopped and Draco got out and left quickly but Hermione was standing in the doorway because Harry had grabbed hold of her before she could leave, she looked questioningly at him and he made a split second decision and closed the gap between them, giving her a quick but passionate kiss before walking away with at least a dozen people following him. Hermione was shocked and stood there dumbly looking at Harry's back as he walked away. After a minute she turned back to see Al looking at her just as shocked. They stood there for a moment in silence before Al walked past her to go to the Auror offices. Hermione thought she should say something to him but she didn't know what to say…

As soon as Scorpius has stepped foot out of the ministry he had sent a Patronus to his uncles that he needed to meet them immediately. He told them to go to where they had met before and then he grabbed James and apparated away.

James was expecting to see some shady things but nothing could have prepared him for this…

Scorpius had stopped them before they went in and transfigured their clothes so that they didn't stick out so much. James was now wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt while Scorpius now had on dark blue jeans and a grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket on. Nodding that they would blend better now they proceeded in.

From the outside the building looked like all the others, and blended in completely. But when they stepped inside, it was dark, loud and smoky. They had to be cleared by the guards to enter which took a minute, until Scorpius said his name. Upon hearing Malfoy, they were allowed in. James had to work really hard at keeping his jaw from hitting the floor. There were witches locked up in cages all over the place. Some were dancing while others looked terrified. There were about half a dozen men surrounding each cage. Apparently, he had stopped to stare at one point and Scorpius had to turn around and drag James forward.

They walked for a while until they reached the back of the building and a set of stairs. They climbed the stairs and were met by another set of guards and again upon hearing Scorpius name they let them through the doors. This room was much nicer and the witches were not in cages but were still dancing… this time for only one or two wizards each. They walked through the room until they reached a double set of doors with more guards.

James had to hand it to them; they certainly took their security seriously here. This time just hearing Malfoy didn't work, and one of the guards entered the room making them wait. The guard came back and nodded for them to follow him. They went through several more doors and hallways, then up another set of stairs until they finally passed another set of guards and entered a room with two wizards sitting on a couch… Obviously waiting for them.

Scorpius immediately made his way over to them and gave them a hug each. He then turned to James and said, "Uncles, this is James. James, my uncles, Rodolphus and Rabastan." James shook their hands and then the four of them sat down.

"So Scorpius, what brings you here and how's that witch of yours doing? I liked her," asked Rodolphus

Scorpius frowned and said, "How did you…what do you mean you liked her? When did you meet her?"

Rabastan chuckled and said, "Come now, Scor, don't you think we want to know what's going on with our favorite nephew?"

Rodolphus could see Scorpius getting angry so he said, "Don't worry. We just were keeping an eye on you. We met her completely by accident, and I took a liking to her right away. Reminded me of Bella quite a lot, actually."

Rabastan laughed and said, "Yeah, I had to remind him several times that she was with you. I was worried he was going to try and run away with her."

"She's been taken!" Said Scorpius angrily getting tired of the chit chat

"What!" yelled Rodolphus standing up?

Scorpius raised his eyebrows at his uncle's response but ignored it otherwise and continued, "The bastard that we tortured, he took her today. He took her in front of me, in the fucking Ministry of all places!"

Rodolphus was already marching towards the door, when he got to it he yelled at the guards several orders and then came back.

Rabastan was frowning, thinking about something, and then he said, "Rodolphus, remember we were getting some interesting orders the last couple of months and then they suddenly stopped a few weeks ago?"

Rodolphus nodded quickly then after a minute seemed to go pale…

"WHAT? What is it!" yelled Scorpius

The brothers exchanged a look and then Rabastan said, "We need to find her quickly, Scorpius."

James spoke up for the first time, he was truly scared for his sister now "What's he going to do to my sister!"

"Nothing she's going to like." Replied Rabastan simply

James felt like he was going to be sick. He doubled over breathing heavily and Scorpius practically collapsed on the couch, muttering to himself.

The two brothers took pity on them and Rabastan said, "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"She's…she's pregnant." Stammered Scorpius

They raised their eyebrows at him and he clarified, "with twin girls…my girls."

Rabastan looked sympathetically at Rodolphus who then cleared his throat and said, "Well, now she's family. That will make it much easier to get people to talk to us." He then got up and left the room, leaving just Rabastan behind.

"What's your Dad doing about all this James?"

James looked up and saw that Rabastan was simply curious so he answered, "I don't know. We split up, he stayed at the Ministry and was sending Aurors all over the place looking for Lily but Scorpius insisted they wouldn't find her."

"He's right. The Aurors won't have a chance of finding her. We should know soon where she is though." Replied Rabastan

"How?" asked James shocked

"The items that were being ordered were quite dark and rare, so we know who ordered them. Rodolphus is getting an address now and we'll go pay a visit and find out whom he was ordering the items for. Then we'll track him down."

"What if it's not him, what if someone else was ordering all this stuff and we don't find Lily!" panicked Scorpius

Rabastan motioned someone over and asked for a few drinks and they were quickly brought to them. He gave one each to the boys and said, "Calm down. We're going to find her. You came to us because you knew we could help you. You have to trust that we won't let you down. We always look out for our family, Scorpius."

Scorpius calmed down and drank his shot and James followed, both coughing and spluttering like crazy afterwards making Rabastan laugh.

Rodolphus came back in and said, "There were several addresses for the bloke who ordered the stuff, so I sent some people to check them out. When they find the right one they'll let me know and then we can go talk to him."

He sat down and motioned for more drinks, which were quickly delivered.

"How did you meet her, you said it was by accident … but I find it hard to believe you and my sister travel in the same circles," asked James

Rabastan smiled and responded, "We have another club near Durmstrang. We only stop by once in a while to make sure everything is fine. It's just dark enough to make the kids think they're doing something bad. They love it. Anyway, we noticed this large group of wizards around a witch and were curious so we asked around and found out it was Lily.

Intrigued we watched her for a while. She had this pull to her and the blokes couldn't resist her. They were falling over themselves for her attention. Rodolphus finally couldn't take it anymore and sent all the wizards running as he approached her. We spent hours talking with her, mostly about you Scorpius, but about magic as well and what she was feeling after the rape. Rodolphus was completely smitten with her, she just reminded us so much of Bella."

James was completely speechless but Scorpius said, "You gave her the journal, didn't you?"

Rabastan looked questioningly at Scorpius but saw that he was looking straight at Rodolphus, "What journal? What's he talking about?"

"Bella's journal," replied Rodolphus

"Are you serious, you gave her Bella's journal?" asked Rabastan completely shocked

"Yes, I did. Not that night but another night I did. She was curious and she reminded so much of Bella that I thought she should have it." Said Rodolphus defensively

"You saw her again?" asked Rabastan

"Yes, a few times actually." He replied evasively

Scorpius seemed to growl at that which made Rodolphus chuckle. "Don't worry, I never touched her, not that I didn't want to. But I knew she was important to you so I just talked with her."

Scorpius nodded gratefully then someone came in and told them they found the buyer. The four of them got up and went to the floo calling the address out as they went.

When they got there, there were several wizards surrounding a man tied up in a chair. James realized yet again how much he didn't know about the darker side of the wizarding world. The man seemed to tremble with fear when he saw Scorpius' uncles. A half an hour of torturing later and they had the name of the person he purchased the stuff for, Jamie McClaggen, and an address.

Harry and the Aurors weren't having any luck. Everyone they talked to didn't know anything. He had completely lost his shit several times already and his office was in shambles. No one had ever seen him like this, especially Al but he was starting to panic. Grasping at straws, he had sent some of his Aurors that had graduated from Durmstrang, off duty and completely off the record, to the school to see if they could find anything out. He was waiting to hear back from them now.

Draco came into Harry's office and said, "I've got nothing, Potter. Everyone I contacted was too far removed from that world, since the fall of the Dark Lord, to know anything. " He angrily paced the office waiting for Harry's reply.

"I can't find out shit either! I'm waiting to hear back from a pair that I sent to Durmstrang, but that's our best shot." Said Harry frustrated

Al was quiet but he was terrified of what was happening to his sister. Why was everything so complicated!

"Have you heard from Scorpius?" asked Draco

"No, not yet." Said Harry

Just then one of the undercover Aurors that went to Durmstrang ran into Harry's office and said, "We've got an address sir!"

"Thank Merlin," said Al loudly and they all started to figure out where they were going. As they were getting ready to leave, a Patronus arrived from James, with an address…the same address that they were getting ready to go to.

Harry turned to Kingsley and all the Aurors and said, "I want to be clear that this is no longer an Auror mission. Effective immediately, I resign from my post as Head of the Magical Law Enforcement office." Harry then took his badge off and threw it on the table, then he raised his wand and said, "I hereby enact my right as Head of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Black to punish Jamie McClaggen for the rape of my pure daughter." There was a gold thread that left his wand and traveled around him until it suddenly burst covering him in a golden glow. Then he said fiercely, "Now I'm going to get my daughter back and then I'm going to kill the bastard. Do not come with me if you are going to get in my way."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's note: This chapter contains torture and rape scenes. If you can't handle that then skip this chapter and go to the next, you will just have to imagine that horrible things happened to Lily while she was held prisoner.

As soon as Lily and Jamie landed Lily started fighting with everything she had. She was kicking, punching and scratching everywhere she could on him. She was furious.

Finally, Jamie stopped trying to subdue her and stepped back from her laughing maniacally and said, "Merlin, Princess, you are feisty today and I love it!"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him and tried to catch her breath for a minute before she erupted in anger, "I FUCKING HATE YOU JAMIE!"

She was met with more laughter then he said, "Well, you're stuck with me now, Princess. There's no getting out of here." He walked closer to her and tried to brush his hand against her cheek but she slapped him across the face before he could.

He clenched his jaw in anger and hit her back making her fall to the floor. He then grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to another room. She struggled with all her might but he was stronger than her and before she knew it she was thrown on a table and Jamie was chaining her down. When he had finished restraining her he stepped back, smiled evilly and then left the room.

Lily struggled against the chains feverishly and screamed her head off but it wasn't helping. After several minutes of this she calmed down enough to try and get her bearings. She looked around and couldn't help but feel she was in the dungeons at Hogwarts. She was obviously underground somewhere because the walls and floor where all rough stone and there were no windows anywhere. She shivered involuntarily when she saw the various instruments on a table across from her. They looked like something out of one of those muggle horror movies that always scared her.

She tried to calm down by reminding herself that her family would find her but it wasn't working…After all Jamie had taken her in front of her family in the bloody Ministry for Merlin's sake. Realizing she was starting to panic she thought about her babies, she needed to stay calm so that she could get out of this alive for her babies. After all Jamie had raped her before, it certainly wasn't something she ever wanted to go through again but she knew she could handle it. She also thought about how she had cut herself purposely plenty of times, so surely she could handle a little torture. The main thing she needed to do was stay alive and protect her babies. He couldn't know she was pregnant. Having effectively calmed herself down, she thought about how she could get out of here. She had been practicing wandless magic but it was very sporadic and temperamental. She closed her eyes and concentrated on releasing the chains from her… after several minutes she conceded that the chains must have been spell proof because it wasn't working. She opened her eyes to see Jamie standing next to her smiling…

"I see you've calmed down. I thought we would start with a little branding Princess." Said Jamie walking over to pick up a sharp dagger that looked quite old. He then waved his wand and Lily's clothes disappeared.

Even though she had just told herself that she could handle whatever Jamie did to her, she instinctively started to pull against her chains and yell at him. She was suddenly terrified.

"My, my, Princess, you've grown up. Look at those curves you have now and your breasts are much bigger…" Jamie took one of his hands and ran it over Lily, starting with her cheek, then down her neck, over her breasts, down her stomach, over her nether region then down her legs. He was enjoying himself and Lily was doing everything she could to keep from crying.

Jamie chuckled and said, "I think you've been eating too much though, you have a little extra cushioning in your stomach." He then placed both his hands on her stomach and she held her breath hoping he wouldn't figure it out. He then leaned down and started to kiss her body, making her let out an involuntary whimper of fright. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to get away from him but it was of no help. He spent a long time on her breasts before moving his way down her body. He then spent a few minutes on her stomach before he stopped and moved away. Concerned she opened her eyes to see that he was now holding the dagger to her stomach…

"Jamie…Please…don't," she begged in tears

He simply shook his head, and proceeded to carve his name out on her stomach.

She wasn't prepared for the pain, it was horrible and she screamed until her throat was raw. Finally, he stopped and she looked down to see 'Jamie' carved into her stomach and a lot of blood. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her babies and see if she could still feel them and sighed in relief when she felt the familiar flutter. She felt Jamie move and looked to see what he was doing now…

He had walked over to the table and grabbed several potions, he then came back to Lily and forced them down her throat making her choke in the process. She was terrified of what he just made her take and he laughed as he stripped down and said, "Don't worry, Princess, those were just to ensure that you get pregnant when I ravish you."

Lily's eyes opened wide realizing that he intended to keep her here and force her to have his children. He planned on torturing her for life… "You're a sick bastard, you know that don't you?" sneered Lily

"Yes, and I'm going to make sure that by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more." Replied Jamie grinning at her as he climbed over her on the table.

She glared at him and said, "It's never going to happen."

He laughed and said, "We'll see, Princess." Then he tore into her and began furiously raping her. She closed her eyes and tried to think about something else, anything to distract her from the pain. She tried to keep from crying but wasn't able to and after only a few minutes she was sobbing and begging him to stop. After what seemed like an eternity he shuddered above her and collapsed. She stayed as still as possible hoping he would be satisfied and leave but she wasn't so lucky.

He started kissing her neck and then forced her head to him and started kissing her hard. She bit down on him and he pulled away wiping the blood from his lip and smiled at her. He then forced her to kiss him again and proceeded to bite her back, making her squeal in pain. He pulled away and said, "Whatever you do to me, I'm going to do back, so be a good girl and I'll treat you like one." Then he was kissing her again and she was forced to kiss him back. She felt him go hard and realized he had started raping her again. She tried to hold back her sobs as best she could; she needed to be strong.

This continued for some time. Each time he raped her Lily hoped her family was that much closer to finding her… she just needed to survive this. She was sure he must have taken something because she thought that he was currently raping her for the seventh time without more than a few minutes break in between. He had moved her into several different positions and she currently lying flat on her stomach on the table…she felt him finish again and this time he got off of her, making her think he was done.

She felt him release the chains and she tried to fight him but her body was in so much pain and she was so exhausted that she didn't put up much of a fight. He chuckled and watched as she fell to the floor. Furious that he was laughing at her, she looked around and saw the table of instruments and decided to make a go for one of them. She succeeded in getting there and grabbed something sharp but Jamie had tackled her when he realized what she was doing. They crashed onto the table making everything fall to the floor. She stabbed his arm several times, and he screamed out in pain. Then he overpowered her and took the weapon from her hands, throwing it to the floor. He then dragged her out of the room and into a bedroom, throwing her on the bed.

"You fucking bitch. I was going to move you to the bed so that you'd be more comfortable! Now, I'm going to have to punish you!" screamed Jamie

"FUCK YOU!" spit Lily back

Jamie quickly was on top of her strangling her. She gasped for air and clawed at his hands and just when she thought he was really going to kill her, he stopped and moved off of her and the bed. She choked and coughed while she tried to breathe again and Jamie waited for her to catch her breath. When she did she looked up at him and he said, "Imperio."

Lily was horrified briefly when she heard Jamie say the imperious curse, but that quickly went away and she felt nothing at all. She didn't feel the pain, or the disgust, or the fear, she simply didn't feel anything… she liked it. Then she heard Jamie say something from far away and she moved to do what he said. He was on the bed and she was moving closer to him to do what he asked when she suddenly stopped screaming, "NO!"

She had fought the curse and she was shaking her head trying to get her bearings back. She was on the floor and Jamie was sitting in front of her…he was trying to make her give him a blowjob, the sick fuck.

She stood up angrily and Jamie surveyed her curiously for a minute and said, "I didn't think you would be able to fight that, but I have to say I'm impressed, Princess. That doesn't mean that I'm done playing with you though."

He then got up and grabbed something from his dresser and walked over to her pushing her down by her shoulders holding a small metal contraption. When she tried to push him away he activated it and she was literally shocked by the contraption…it was one of those muggle taser guns. She screamed in pain and frustration and he laughed at her, then said, "Do it," pulling her face towards his groin.

"I HATE YOU!" she said angrily

He didn't respond other than to shove himself in her mouth, making her gag. Lily was shocked several more times during this and by the time he finished, Lily wanted to rip his dick off with her bare hands.

"Lay down," ordered Jamie

"NO!" snapped Lily

He walked over to her and grabbed her, throwing her on the bed and said, "I TOLD YOU TO LAY THE FUCK DOWN, BITCH! You will do what I ask or I will punish you, do you understand?"

Lily just glared at him and he angrily stormed over to the dresser again and pulled out a syringe and a vial of something. He pulled up the drugs in the syringe and walked towards her with it…

"What is that?" asked Lily now terrified

"This is what happens when you don't do what I ask Princess. This is your punishment." He said simply then he waved his wand and she was tied to the bed. She whimpered in fear and said, "Please, Jamie…"

He looked at her for a minute then said, "I'm sorry, this is your fault, Princess," before he injected the drug into Lily's arm.

Lily fought back tears as she felt the strange sensation going through her body. What did he just give her, would it hurt her babies? She felt her body start to relax and after a few minutes she tried to move but found her limbs too heavy. She looked towards Jamie and saw that he was smiling at her. He saw the panic in her eyes and knew the drugs were working. He untied one of her hands and was pleased to see she didn't fight him when freed. He untied the rest of her and watched her as she tried unsuccessfully to move away. He then climbed over her and started kissing her again, he then proceeded down her body and when he focused on her breasts, she was horrified to find that she was moaning involuntarily. He stopped and looked up at her smiling evilly, he said, "I told you by the time this was all over you would be begging me for more." He then returned his attention to her breasts and then slowly moved down. He spread her legs wider and positioned himself between them, he tentatively started kissing and licking her and when he felt her press herself against his face he moaned and began vigorously eating her out. Lily started thrashing around on the bed and wrapped her legs around his head drawing him in closer. He added a few fingers and began furiously pumping them in and out of her. Within minutes Lily was screaming in release, her orgasm ripping through her body painfully. Jamie moved up her body and kissed her forcefully making her taste their combined juices. He pulled away to see desire in her eyes mixed with anger. He laughed and said, "I know you're still in there Princess, I wanted you to see how good it could be. Maybe next time, I won't have to drug you."

Lily started crying and Jamie kissed her face tenderly before entering her for the eighth time that day. She was quickly losing her will to live. She couldn't take much more of this…

AN: Well, I don't usually write these types of chapters…. So let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter.

When Harry and company arrived at the address it had been almost eight hours since Lily was taken. He refused to think about what had been happening during that time but he knew he was about to find out. When he entered the house he could hear yelling and things being thrown around. He told everyone to stay behind while he figured out what was going on. He turned the corner to see James sitting down with his head in his hands and Scorpius pacing the room while an older man, who Harry was sure, was one of the Lestrange brothers, was furiously yelling and punching at a door.

"James." Said Harry making them all turn

"Dad," said James relieved and he got up

"What's going on?" asked Harry as he motioned that it was OK for everyone to come out.

"We can't get in. He's got a blood ward protecting the door." Said James frustrated

Harry nodded and said, "OK." Then he turned and yelled, "Someone go get Cormac and bring him here."

"How astute of you Potter. It's already being done, that's what we're waiting for." Sneered Rodolphus

Just then Rabastan came in with two other men and they were all dragging a bound Cormac McClaggan through the house.

"Bring him here!" barked Rodolphus who took a knife out of his pocket and raised it to Cormac who whimpered in fright making Rodolphus sneer, "Bloody pansy." He then took Cormac's hand, sliced it and dragged his bloody hand down the door. The door then magically disappeared and revealed a narrow stairway that lead down.

Rodolphus stepped forward but then turned and pointed his wand at the room saying, "Stay out of my way and we won't have any problems."

Harry raised his eyebrows at him and said dismissingly, "You don't have to stay, I can handle it from here."

Rodolphus growled menacingly and lunged towards Harry but Scorpius, James and Rabastan stood in between them.

"Dad, it's a long story, but he knows Lily and he wants to be here. Trust me he's not going to hurt her." Said James trying to diffuse the situation.

Harry took a moment to calm down but finally nodded his consent. He turned back to the others who had come with him and said, "Alright, all we care about is getting Lily back. So forget about everything else. Let's find her and get her out of here. I'll deal with Jamie, the rest of you get Lily."

Hermione, Draco, Kingsley, Al, Bill, Charlie and a few Aurors all nodded their understanding and the unlikely group made their way down the stairs quietly.

The stairs were never ending and after what seemed like forever they were met by another door. Rabastan took a bloody rag out of his pocket and passed it forward to Rodolphus, who then wiped it on the door, making it disappear.

They all entered a room that was mostly empty save a table in the center. There were several hallways leading of this room and they decided to split up into groups to investigate quicker. Harry, Hermione, Rodolphus and Rabastan stayed together. They crept down one of the hallways, which lead to another room. This room had a table in the center of it with chains attached to it. To the side was another table that had Lily's clothes thrown on them as well as what they assumed were Jamie's. Both tables had blood on them and there was blood all over the floor, along with dozens of sharp instruments.

Harry heard Hermione gasp and whimper in fright but he had to find Lily. He and Rodolphus stepped towards a closed door at the same time. They motioned for the others to get out of the line of fire and slowly opened the door to reveal another hallway. There was a path of blood along the floor and another along the wall, which lead them past several doors to one at the end. They listened and when they didn't hear anything they slowly opened it.

There in the middle of the room was a bed and on it was Lily. She was naked, covered in blood, and completely still.

Harry fell to his knees in the doorway thinking he was too late, that she was dead.

Rodolphus immediately walked over Harry to get to the bed and Rabastan picked up a vial on the dresser and said, "She's been drugged. Is she still alive?"

After a minute he replied, "Yeah, she's still alive."

Harry stood up with Hermione's help and made his way over to the bed. As they got closer, Hermione started sobbing, then screeched, "Oh my god, look what he did to her!"

The others heard Hermione and started running in the direction her voice came from. Finally Scorpius, Al and James all pushed their way into the room and were horrified.

Scorpius immediately ran to the bed, taking off his jacket and shirt, covering her while wiping tears from his eyes. He whispered in her ear, "I'm here, Lily, I'm going to get you out of here. Just stay with me, love."

Rodolphus who was to Lily's left said, "What did he give her?"

Rabastan took the vial and tossed it to him and Rodolphus looked at it for a second before growling and throwing it across the room making it shatter.

Rodolphus had turned Lily's arm to see the marks where the drug was given and he said, "Fucking bastard, he's going to wish he was dead when I get through with him."

"What was it?" asked Scorpius quietly

"It's a cocktail of drugs, it does two things. It paralyzes your body so that you can't fight back, but it also heightens your senses so that you enjoy what's happening. It's usually only given in small amounts in a drink and not injected directly into a vein."

Several people had to leave the room they were so upset at seeing Lily like this.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "We need to get her out of here. Hermione, do you think she's stable enough to move?"

"I don't know Harry. Let me evaluate her for a minute. Can someone fetch my bag that I left in the front room?" replied Hermione

James nodded and left to go get the bag, quickly returning with it. Hermione ran several diagnostic spells and asked James to hand her some potions. Scorpius and Harry helped prop Lily up and Hermione poured the potions down. After about five potions, Lily started to cough and quickly opened her eyes in fright. She immediately started pushing and thrashing making everyone step back away from the bed.

Harry got down on his knees and said softly, "Lily, sweetheart, it's OK."

"Daddy?" She turned to him and it took a minute for her brain to recognize him but when she did she broke down and launched herself in his arms, crying hysterically.

"Yeah, Pumpkin, it's me." Replied Harry.

Harry sat down on the floor with Lily in his lap, but she was uncovered again so he motioned for someone to get something to cover her with. Scorpius got up and moved in front of her with his shirt and said, "Lily, love, let me cover you up."

She turned and saw Scorpius and said, "Scor?"

"Yes, Love, it's me. Will you let me cover you up?"

She nodded and moved a little so that he could put his shirt on her. She then broke down and started crying again and moved into his lap, hanging on to Scorpius for dear life.

Harry then said, "Lily, we need to get you to a hospital. Do you think you can handle being moved so that we can get you out of here?"

When Lily didn't answer but just continued to cry he looked to Hermione and she said, "Why don't I go make an emergency port key to take her to St. Mungo's? I don't think we're going to be able to move her like this, Harry."

Harry nodded in response and said, "Boys, go with her and take the Aurors as well, just in case you run into any problems, we still haven't found Jamie."

Hermione nodded and left with the boys, leaving just Harry, Rodolphus, Scorpius and Lily in the room. Suddenly he heard the door slam and he whipped around to see Jamie standing there.

Harry was on his feet with his wand pointed at Jamie very quickly. He could hear Lily whimpering in fear behind him.

Rodolphus stood protectively in front of Lily who was still in Scorpius' arms.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" yelled Jamie

"You can bet your ass I'm taking her with me, you sick bastard!" sneered Harry

Jamie replied by firing a cutting spell at Harry and then there were spells being fired by both Jamie and Harry. They were shooting spells like crazy and the room was being destroyed.

Rodolphus had put up a shield charm to protect Lily and Scorpius and was watching what was happening. He could hear the others banging on the door trying to get in but obviously Jamie had spelled it shut with a blood ward. Finally after about 10 minutes of the two dueling, he had had enough and fired a spell at Jamie. The spell threw Jamie against the wall and chained him in place, making him scream in frustration.

Harry turned in anger to look at who shot the spell but Rodolphus did not apologize. He stepped forward and using a knife he had on him, cut Jamie's hand and used the blood to open the door. Once it was open Hermione, Al, James and Rabastan rushed in to see what had happened. Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Can you take her out of here?"

She nodded and asked the boys to help her. They helped Lily stand and with one arm around Scorpius and the other around James, they started to head towards the door.

But Lily was moving very slowly and Jamie was yelling horrible things to her. She stopped and looked at him for a minute and seemed to come to some sort of decision as he laughed maniacally at her. Someone silenced him while she looked to Rodolphus and they seemed to communicate silently for a minute because he nodded his head and he started to walk towards her with his wand held out for her to take.

Harry saw this and immediately stepped in between them and said commandingly, "No. Boys take her out of here."

Confused as to what was going on they remained where they were which angered Harry making him yell, "NOW!"

They quickly started pulling Lily again but she was resisting them now and was begging her father, "Please, Daddy!"

"No, Lily. I'll not let you succumb to the dark side."

She was furiously fighting with James and Scorpius now trying to get away from them. Scorpius decided to move in front of her and wrapped his arm around her waist practically picking her up and dragging her out.

"NO! Let me go!" she screamed hitting Scorpius everywhere she could reach

"Lily, please it's for your own good." Said Harry all choked up

"FUCK YOU!" Lily spat at her father surprising everyone

He looked at her shocked and she continued screaming, "You have no idea what he did to me! You have no fucking right!"

"Lily, please, I'm just trying to look out for you." Said Harry pleadingly

Lily laughed crazily, sounding much like Bellatrix Lestrange and spat, "He carved his fucking name in my skin! He drugged me and used the imperious curse on me! He raped me over and over again…12 excruciatingly painful times! And that's not even the half of it!"

She paused momentarily to see that while he was clearly shaken by what she said, he didn't appear to have changed his mind. Angry, she spoke fiercely, with a very raw edge to her voice, "I WILL NEVER FUCKING FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DENY ME THIS! YOU'LL BE DEAD TO ME!"

Everyone gasped at that and Harry had tears streaming down his face

Rodolphus spoke up and said, "Potter, I'm giving her what she wants whether you like it or not." He then moved around Harry and took Lily's arm and put it over his shoulder and moved her away from her family closer to Jamie. He turned and said, "Get out."

Most left the room but Scorpius spoke up and said, "I'm staying."

"So am I" said Al

"Me as well" added James and the three of them moved towards the back wall to watch what Lily was going to do.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand waiting for him to say something…

"Are you sure, Lily? You won't be able to take this back. What you do to him will stay with you forever, it will change you." Said Harry quietly

Lily looked back at her Dad and said softly, "Daddy, what he did to me…I'll never be the same. The Lily you know is already gone no matter what happens. You have to understand that I need to do this."

They looked at each other for several minutes until finally Harry nodded his head once. Hermione squeezed his hand before he let go and stepped forward to give Lily his wand. At her questioningly look he just said, "The law says I can do whatever I want to him."

She nodded and took the wand from him.

He turned and started walking to the door, grabbing Hermione's hand on the way. He stopped one last time, turned to her and said, "I'm going to tell everyone to go then I'll wait in the other room. I only ask that you don't kill him. When you're done let me know and I'll kill him. You're too young to damage your soul like that."

Lily was speechless so she just nodded again

"Promise me." Replied Harry seriously

"I promise Daddy." Said Lily quietly

Harry and Hermione then left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Jamie in Lily's hands for the time being.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter.

Lily was positive she had never felt so awful in her life. She used up all her energy fighting with Scorpius and her family to let her pay Jamie back, but now that she was standing here with her Dad's wand in hand, she was pretty sure she didn't have the energy to cast the spells she wanted. After a minute she looked up at Rodolphus who was basically holding her up and he seemed to understand.

"Here, let me help you, OK?" asked Rodolphus

Lily nodded gratefully with a few tears falling down her face

He took Harry's wand out of her left hand and turn his head to the back of the room saying, "Someone take this."

James stepped forward and took the wand, obviously confused, but he remained silent, and watched.

"Now, Lily, put your hand in front of mine on my wand." Said Rodolphus

She nodded and took her right arm from around Rodolphus and swayed a little. James who was still nearby moved to her left and put his right arm around her waist, holding her up. Now she was sandwiched between Rodolphus who had his left arm around her shoulders and James on her left. She reached tentatively forward and put her hand over Rodolphus' but slightly forward so she was also touching his wand.

"Good. Now, just tell me what spell you want to do and we'll say it together, but the wand will use mostly my magic so you'll be able to cast what you want to." Said Rodolphus.

"OK..." replied Lily and then she thought for a minute before she whispered in his ear the spell she wanted to do.

He nodded and pointed his wand at Jamie first un-silencing him, then he cast silently so no one knew what was coming…

The effects were instantaneous and Jamie started screaming his head off. The spell had sliced his skin and then peeled it away from his body so that it was just hanging off.

"Bloody hell." Whispered James

Lily whispered again to Rodolphus and he nodded, then pointed and cast silently again.

This spell was the fire one that Scorpius knew Lily had been practicing, but there were two distinct fire animals; one was Lily's Lioness and the other was a Dragon. They pointed the wand at Jamie again, and sent them charging towards him. They let the fire burn Jamie for a minute before pulling back and then started again. They did this for what seemed like forever but was probably only five minutes.

Jamie hadn't stopped screaming really and his voice was becoming raw.

James was having a hard time watching this and the smell was starting to make him sick but he wasn't going to tell Lily to stop. He had no idea what she had been through today, so he was going to let her continue until she was finished.

When she finally stopped, Jamie was half sobbing, half screaming, but she just ignored him and turned back to Rodolphus and said, "I really don't feel well..."

"Lily, why don't you let us take you to the hospital now," asked Scorpius gently?

She looked back at him with tears in her eyes and nodded saying, "Let me do just one more spell."

She whispered the last spell to Rodolphus, who looked taken aback but nodded anyway. It took him a minute before he raised his wand with Lily and pointed it at Jamie, again casting silently.

Jamie gave out his loudest most horrifying scream yet and then started sobbing.

"OK, I'm done now." Said Lily turning towards the door, waiting for Rodolphus to help her. After a minute of shock he turned and helped her walk out, leaving a stunned Scorpius, James and Al still staring at Jamie.

When they walked down the hallway into the room that Jamie started his torture of her, she started sobbing and turned into Rodolphus, burying her head in his chest. Harry was nearby and heard her, so he came running in with Hermione and Draco, who were the only ones that stayed behind.

"She needs to get to a hospital," said Rodolphus over Lily's head.

Everyone nodded.

"Harry, I need to get some of Jamie's blood, I'll be right back." Said Hermione walking towards the bedroom.

"What?" said Harry completely confused, watching her go. He turned to Draco and asked, "Will you take Lily to the kitchen. I'll be right out and then we can all go to the hospital with her."

Draco said, "Sure. Come on Lily, let's get out of this room," and he started to help move her along with Rodolphus.

Harry grabbed the bloody dagger off the floor then quickly went into the bedroom and said, "Hermione, what the hell are you doing? Why do you need his blood?"

Hermione was pulling a couple of vials out of her medical bag and then she turned to Harry and said, "I spent months researching spells after the war was over to try and get rid of this marking from Bellatrix," she paused to pull up her sleeve to show that 'Mudblood' was still etched in her skin, "Anyway, I finally found one but it requires the blood of the person that marked you. It obviously wasn't any help for me, but it will help Lily. This way she won't have that bastards name etched on her for life."

Harry nodded and made his way over to her, grabbing her arm and tenderly kissing the 'Mudblood', then he said, "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Harry, you didn't do anything. Now, help me get some blood from him." Replied Hermione

They both turned and realized the three boys were standing in front of Jamie staring at him.

"Boys, what are you doing? Why aren't you with Lily?" snapped Harry

They slowly moved apart so that Harry and Hermione could see Jamie. Harry stopped dead in his tracks but Hermione didn't even pause. She walked over to Jamie and started to prepare to get some blood from him and said, "Harry, I don't think I'll need your help, there seems to be plenty of blood here for me to take."

When she was done, she said, "Harry, can you hold these for a second for me?"

He nodded and walked over and took the vials from her, then handed them back to James. He had the dagger in his hand still.

Hermione then kicked something with her foot making Jamie sob more. Noticing what it was, she smiled evilly at him, then pointed her wand at it and said, "Incendio!"

The boys flinched as Jamie's manhood was engulfed in flames. Hermione then grabbed the vials from James and said, "Come on boys, let's get Lily to the hospital."

They all nodded and followed her out of the room. Al paused to look back at his father, who was standing in front of Jamie with just the dagger in his hand. Harry started to speak to Jamie…

"You fucking bastard. How dare you touch my daughter! If Lily hadn't already tortured you, I would have done it myself. I have never in my entire life seen such filth! Take a good look in my eyes, McClaggen, take a good look at the wizard who's going to end your life." Harry was radiating power and anger.

Jamie started pleading, "No, Please, I'm sorry!"

Harry surged forward and strangled Jamie yelling, "SHUT UP! You're not sorry! You raped my daughter months ago and you did it again today! I'm told you raped her 12 times ...I think I should have someone rape you 12 times before I kill you! What do you think about that?"

Jamie sobbed in response

"That's what I thought. Unfortunately for me, I don't have time for that. So I'm just going to have to settle for killing you." Snarled Harry then he spit in Jamie's face and when Jamie started to plead again, Harry brought the dagger up to his throat and quickly sliced across it. He stepped back and watched Jamie cough and splutter until he took his last breath.

Harry dropped the dagger and it clattered to the floor noisily. He stood for a minute, gathering his composure, before turning to leave. He came face to face with Al, who had stayed with Harry, unbeknownst to him.

"Ready?" asked Al as if he hadn't just seen his father kill someone.

"Yeah, Al. Let's get your sister to the hospital." Replied Harry walking out.

Harry had picked Lily up and was holding her in his arms, and she had her head resting on his shoulder as Hermione activated the emergency portkey to take them to St. Mungo's. They all touched it and landed in the middle of the emergency room and chaos ensued. Harry looked around and saw a sea of red heads…Kingsley must have told everyone they found Lily and she would need to go to the hospital. Harry quickly followed Hermione and several healers into a room and tried to put Lily down on the bed, but she tightened her grip around his neck. Confused, he looked down to see Lily in tears; she was terrified…

He raised his voice over everyone else's and said, "Stop!"

Everyone stopped with sudden command and looked at him like he was crazy. "There's too many of you in here and it's too noisy. You're scaring her!"

They looked appropriately ashamed and Hermione started ushering people out of the room and after a minute closed it, leaving three healers, plus herself, James, Al and Scorpius in the room with Harry and Lily.

"Is that better Pumpkin?" asked Harry softly

She nodded but was still burrowed in Harry's arms.

"Lily, can I put you down on the bed now?"

She shook her head no but Harry continued, "I promise I won't leave your side, I'll stay with you the whole time and hold your hand, OK?"

She looked up at him still crying but slowly nodded.

He slowly placed her on the bed but when he started to move away she seemed to panic and hung on to him tightly. "Shhh, it's alright, pumpkin, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to sit on the chair right next to the bed. Here, give me you hand," said Harry and when she gave him her hand and squeezed it and continued, "I'm not going to let go, I'm just going to move to the chair, I promise, Lily." She sniffled but released him so that he could move. Once he was settled he pulled his chair as close as it would go and kissed her forehead, whispering words of reassurance to her.

Hermione briefly spoke with the other healers and they came up with a plan. After a minute she moved closer to the bed and spoke softly, "Lily, right now we're going to do some diagnostic spells, but we're not going to touch you. We're just going to walk around the bed and cast spells to see what needs to be looked at. Is that alright?"

Lily nodded and squeezed Harry's hand in response. She put her head down on the pillow and was slightly on her side facing Harry. He continued to whisper to her the entire time they walked around her casting spells. After about 15 minutes, they discussed their findings with each other and came up with a plan.

Hermione came back over to the bed and spoke again, "Lily, there's been a lot of damage done to your body and we'll need to touch you to heal most of it. Do you think you can handle that?"

Lily tensed up and said, "Where?"

"Lily, do you mind if I sit on the edge of the bed?" asked Hermione

"OK."

Hermione sat down and spoke softly saying, "Lily, I wish I could start small and just heal lacerations and we could work our way up to an internal exam, but unfortunately, we don't have time to do that. It appears there are internal injuries that are quite serious and I need to do a pelvic exam to see the extent and figure out how to repair the damage. We're also not able to detect any movement from the babies and we need to get a closer look with an ultrasound machine. I don't want to stress you out, I know that you've been through a terrible ordeal but there's no other way to do this."

Lily turned further on her side and buried her face in her Dad's shoulder and cried for several minutes. When she finally pulled back she nodded.

"We'll start with the ultrasound and see how you do. If it's too much let me know and we can talk about maybe using a sleeping draught or some calming potions. I'm just going to get what I need, I'll be right back." Said Hermione gently. She got up and left the room with two of the healers following her and shut the door behind them. When she saw Kingsley waiting down the hall, she sent the other healers to collect the equipment and supplies they needed and quickly made her way to him…

"Kingsley, I need you to do a few things for us. Lily needs a muggle OB/GYN specialist, and we don't just need any OB/GYN, we need the best there is, and we need them now!" barked Hermione then she continued, "I also need to know what drugs Lily was given. Can you send someone back to collect all the potions and muggle drugs she was given and bring them to me?"

"Of course, Hermione. How much time do I have?" asked Kingsley

"Now that she's safe, she's going to go into shock soon. I'd say maybe a half an hour, tops." Replied Hermione gravely

Kingsley blanched but nodded and turned to give instructions to the group of Aurors that had come to the hospital to support Harry. When he finished he decided that he was going to use his position to get that specialist Lily needed.

Kingsley flooed to the Ministry and quickly made his way to his office and requested an emergency meeting with the Prime Minister. Five minutes later he was standing in the Prime Minister's house. After explaining the circumstances of what happened to Lily, he explained how she was the daughter of Harry Potter. He began to explain who Harry was but the Prime Minister cut him off and said, "There's no need to say anymore Kingsley, I'm well aware of how important Mr. Potter is to both our worlds. Give me a minute to find the right person." And then he made some phone calls…

Fifteen minutes later, Kingsley was on his way to pick up the specialist. He had made a temporary floo passage to the Doctors home and now they were flooing to St. Mungo's. He certainly hoped this would help…


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry was doing his best to keep Lily calm as everyone ran around trying to get what Hermione was asking for. He kept whispering soothing words to her, kissing her forehead, and playing with her hair. She was currently crying into his shoulder, as she seemed to have realized that she was safe now. Her emotions were overwhelming, the floodgates had seemingly opened now and she was just trying to keep breathing.

Someone brought some extra chairs in and James sat next to Harry while Scorpius and Al sat on Lily's other side. They were all close to the top of the bed so they wouldn't be in the way.

Al was having a hard time keeping his own emotions in check. His sister was a mess and he felt completely helpless. He kept angrily wiping traitorous tears off his face.

Scorpius was absolutely terrified. He had seen Lily survive her first attack but this… what was done to her today was unspeakably evil. He kept telling himself that she could survive this but he knew without a doubt that she would never be the same.

James was numb. He had never seen such horrifying things, never even imagined that things like this happened in the world. He grew up so sheltered from evil, as his father made sure they had a happy childhood. A career in professional Quidditch didn't exactly show him the realities of the world either. This was an eye opening experience and he was revolted by what happened to his baby sister. Sickened and appalled that people so intrinsically evil existed at all.

There was a commotion outside and they all heard Ginny yelling, trying to get in. Harry quietly asked Lily, "Would you like me to bring your mother in?"

She shook her head no, surprising Harry, "Are you sure?"

"I can't right now…I just…need to find out about my babies first," stammered Lily, then she hiccupped and continued barely coherent, "the whole time…I kept thinking…he couldn't find out…he couldn't know I was pregnant…and I kept checking to see…if…if I could feel them…and I did in the beginning…but…after a while…I…I COULDN'T!" Lily was fully sobbing now and she was clutching to Harry tightly, gasping for air.

She was breaking his heart. There was simply no other way to describe it. He closed his eyes and tried to compose himself, feeling the tears fall down his cheeks. He kept thinking over and over again, "Merlin, God, Dumbledore, Sirius, his parents; WHOEVER, someone please help his daughter get through this!"

The doors opened and they were wheeling in an ultrasound machine, with Hermione, Kingsley and someone he didn't know coming in behind it. Hermione came straight to the bed with Kingsley and the other person just behind her.

"Lily, sweetheart, this is Dr. Devans. She's a doctor who specializes in high-risk pregnancies. She's going to help me take care of you and your babies." Said Hermione introducing the tall blonde woman behind her.

Dr. Devans stepped just a little closer and spoke very gently, "Hi Lily. I understand you've been through quite an ordeal today. I'm going to do everything I can to help you and your babies but I need you to tell me if you're uncomfortable when I'm doing something, do you think you can do that for me?"

Lily wiped the tears off her face and nodded saying, "yeah, I can do that."

"Good. Now, I need you tell me how you feel right now. I'm going to ask you a few questions while they set the ultrasound up, OK?"

Again Lily nodded so Dr. Devans began asking questions rapidly …

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"Are you cold?"

"Are you sweating?"

"Are you dizzy?"

"Do you have a headache?"

"Are you cramping?"

And on and on it went with Dr. Devans only leaving enough time for Lily to answer yes or no. Once the ultrasound was ready to go, Hermione stepped forward and said softly, "Lily, we're going to have to touch you now. I need to raise your shirt to expose your abdomen, but I will cover your lower half with a sheet first. Is it alright if I do this now, or would you like to do it?"

"I…I'll do it." Said Lily quietly

Hermione nodded and handed her the sheet to cover herself with. She moved gingerly and groaned in pain. When she felt covered, she laid back and started to raise her shirt carefully. It was stuck in some places where the blood had dried, making it painful. When she was finished, there was a long silence while everyone regained their composure from seeing 'JAMIE' carved deeply into her abdomen. There was blood smeared all over her as well. Lily instinctively grabbed her Dad's hand on her right and Scorpius' hand on her left, squeezing her eyes shut to try and stop the tears.

"Alright Lily, I'm going to put the ultrasound probe on your belly now and see what's going on with the babies, are you ready?" asked Dr. Devans

Lily kept her eyes closed and nodded. She felt the probe placed on her stomach and flinched instinctively, which caused her to start crying again. It took her a minute to pull herself together again and when she opened her eyes, she saw that everyone was looking at the screen. The doctor was moving the probe around obviously checking certain things on the babies but after five minutes Lily could stand the wait anymore and choked out, "Are my babies still alive?"

Harry and Scorpius squeezed her hands while they waited for the doctor to respond. She turned her attention to Lily and said, "They both have heartbeats but they're very slow and they are not moving around at all. We're going to have to watch them closely and we need to figure out what you were given and the effects they have on the babies. When was the last time you felt them moving?"

Lily sniffled and replied, "I could still feel them when I was … chained down…but… once I was moved…and…drugged…I couldn't feel them anymore. I don't really know time wise when that was. I know I spent most of the time in that room…long enough for him to do this…and…and" Lily took a deep breath and continued, "long enough for him to …rape me… eight times." Lily was fully sobbing now.

Harry gave Lily a minute to calm down before he took over for her. "She was taken around Noon today, and it took us eight hours to find her, then it took us another hour to get her here, so I would estimate that she was moved from that room around 5PM."

"Lily, I know this is very difficult for you, but when you were first moved, were you drugged right away?" asked Dr. Devans

"No…first he used the imperio curse on me… then when I kept fighting it…he used something to shock me. It was one of those things that police have…"

"A taser?" asked Hermione horror-struck

"Yeah, that. After a while with that, he asked me to do something…and I wouldn't. He was so angry…and that's when he drugged me," finished Lily crying again. She was getting quite worked up now and she screeched, "It's my fault that… my babies…aren't OK, isn't it?" She paused to catch her breath then wailed, "I shouldn't have made him angry!"

Everyone was shocked and yelled out, "NO!"

Dr. Devans waited a minute then said, "Lily, nothing is your fault. The babies are still alive. I just don't think enough time has passed for the effects of the drugs to dissipate. Here, let me show you what I'm looking at," she paused while she turned the screen a little and pointed at something, "that's one of the babies hearts beating, do you see it moving?"

"Yeah…yeah, I do," replied Lily quietly

"Good, now let's see the other one… here," she said pointing again, "this is the other babies heart, can you see it beating?"

"Yeah!" replied Lily more confidently

"Now, let's focus on what's happening right now. Right now, these two babies have heartbeats, so just focus on that. Not what happened earlier, not what's going to happen tomorrow; just focus on what's happening at this very moment. Do you think you can do that for me Lily?" asked Dr. Devans in a soft, yet commanding tone.

Lily sniffled and was silent for a minute before she replied, "I'll try."

"Brilliant. Now that we know how the babies are doing we can focus on you. I was told that you have a lot of injuries but I'm worried about how you're going to handle everything. There are two options and I'm going to let you decide which option you prefer, OK?" asked Dr. Devans

"OK."

"I need to do a complete physical exam of you, including an internal exam, then I need to repair all the damage that's been done. Option 1 is to do this with you awake and give you an epidural. Option 2 is to do general anesthesia so that you are asleep while I do everything. Which would you prefer?"

"What does that mean?" asked Lily

Dr. Devans looked quite surprised but quickly answered, "Sorry, Lily. An epidural is a continuous infusion that I place in between your spinal cord and it numbs the lower half of your body. Many women use them during childbirth to relieve the pain. General anesthesia puts you into a deep sleep and it can be given either by injection or a gas that you breathe in."

"Are they safe for my babies?" asked Lily

"Yes, they are both safe for the babies. The only difference is that with an epidural you will remain awake while with general anesthesia you will be asleep," finished Dr. Devans.

"Can my Dad stay with me, either way?" asked Lily

Dr. Devans thought for a minute before replying, "Sure, we can arrange for that."

"I…I think I'd rather be asleep." Replied Lily

"I think that's a good choice for you, Lily. Let me get everything ready, but it won't be a long wait." Replied Dr. Devans, then she got up and started talking with Hermione about what she needed.

"How are you doing, Pumpkin?" asked Harry softly

"I'm cold and tired and everything hurts," replied Lily quietly

Harry turned his head and spoke up, "Can we get some blankets?"

A minute later a healer brought over a couple blankets and went to put them on Lily but she panicked and scurried away from the healer. Feeling horrible, the healer said, 'I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'll just place them on the end of the bed, and you can put them on yourself, alright?"

Lily nodded and wiped the tears off her face, sniffling and groaning at the same time from the sudden movement. She then tried to reach the blanket but it was obviously painful for her to move, so Harry picked them up and handed them to her, helping her spread them out. When they were both spread out she settled back down on the bed and turned towards Harry and started crying.

Harry brushed her head softly with his hand and said, "It's alright, Lily. You're safe now. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

They stayed like this for several minutes until Lily had calmed down, then Harry looked up and said, "Someone should tell the rest of the family what's going on."

James stood up and said, "I'll go," and then he paused and asked, "Lily, do you want to see Mum now?"

"Ummmm, I guess, but just for a minute or two." Said Lily hesitantly

"James, tell Kingsley that Ginny is only allowed in for a minute, ask him to escort her in, stay with her, then escort her out." Added Harry.

James nodded in response and went to leave when Scorpius spoke up…

"Lily, do you mind if I go tell my Dad what is going on?" asked Scorpius

"No, you should tell him about the babies... promise, you'll come back in?" asked Lily timidly

"I promise, Lily." Replied Scorpius genuinely

Hermione came over after the boys left and gave them an update on what was happening, "I'm going to show Dr. Devans our surgical suite now and make sure we have everything she needs. We've also called in several people that should be here shortly. Lily, how are you feeling?"

"Not so great." Replied Lily

"I know sweetheart, it won't be much longer. Are you in a lot of pain?" asked Hermione

"Yeah"

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"OK, let me see if we can give you something for the pain." Replied Hermione then she turned and asked Dr. Devans something and they seemed to be discussing it for several minutes before they decided. Hermione asked a healer for something then she walked back over to Lily and said, "I can give you something to dull the pain for now. When you wake up you won't feel any pain at all but for now, we still need you to be able to tell us if something really starts to hurt."

Lily nodded and then a healer came over and handed her a potion to drink, which she did quickly. She lay back down and closed her eyes, trying to get some rest.

Hermione squeezed Harry's shoulder and then left the room with Dr. Devans.

About fifteen minutes later, Kingsley entered the room with Ginny. Lily had just fallen asleep so Harry motioned for them to be quiet. Ginny came up and sat down in Scorpius' empty seat and cried as silently as she could while looking at her daughter. She reached out and brushed a piece of hair out of Lily's face before anyone could stop her and Lily instantly bolted up and scurried away from her mother in a blind panic. She looked absolutely terrified and Ginny gasped in surprise while Harry spoke soothingly to Lily, saying, "It's OK, Lily, you're safe now. No one's going to hurt you here, I promise."

"Lily, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," said Ginny all choked up.

She was currently sitting at the top of the bed with her knees brought up to her chest and her arms holding them close to her. It took Lily several minutes to calm down enough to realize where she was and who was with her. When she did she turned towards Harry who was standing next to her at the top of the bed and buried her head in his chest and started crying in earnest.

Al got up and left the room, he was having a hard time keeping his own emotions in check. His sister couldn't even feel the most basic and innocent of touches without being terrified. It wasn't until he was out in the waiting area, when Rose approached him, and wiped his tears away, that he realized he was crying.

"That bad?" asked Rose quietly

Al just nodded, unable to trust his voice

"Oh Al," sighed Rose bringing him in for a hug

They stayed like that for several minutes until they heard a commotion and turned to see the doctors wheel Lily on her bed, out of the room and down the hall. He rushed to his Dad at the same time as James and Scorpius to find out what was going on, "Dad, what's going on?"

"They're taking Lily now to the operating room, they think it will take a few hours. Someone will come out regularly to let you know how everything is going but I'm staying with Lily," Replied Harry while still walking with the group.

The three boys walked faster to say something to Lily…

"Love you, Lils," said Al tenderly

"Everything's going to be fine, Lily, don't worry," said James confidently

"I'll be here when you wake up, I promise," said Scorpius genuinely

She smiled faintly and nodded at all of them.

The boys dropped back, they could hear Ginny crying in the background and there was a lot of movement going on around them but they stayed completely still watching Lily until she was out of sight.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry was ushered into another room to change and wash up before he could enter the operating room. Once finished he was brought to a seat by Lily's head and she grabbed his hand gratefully. The room was filled with activity and it was quite overwhelming. He smiled reassuringly at Lily and then someone approached them and introduced themselves as the anesthesiologist and told them they were going to start in a few minutes. Lily nodded reluctantly and closed her eyes trying to stem the tears and Harry squeezed her hand supportively. Once Lily was out, they put up something up so that Harry couldn't see Lily's body, just her head and the equipment behind the anesthesiologist.

Over the next six hours, Harry stayed quiet, thinking about how he was going to help his daughter heal from the nightmare she had been through. He was fairly certain he wasn't going to send her back to school. He thought she should spend some time at home, and he was also going to call the healers and muggle specialists that have worked with her and see what they thought could be done for her to help her mentally. Hermione, who was standing next to him trying to get his attention, brought him out of his thoughts…

"Harry."

"Sorry, Hermione. What did you say?"

"I said that I finished healing the wound on her stomach. The potion worked really well and in a few days you won't be able to see anything." Replied Hermione

"That's great, Hermione. Thank you." Said Harry quietly

Hermione took a deep breath then said, "Harry, Dr. Devans has run into some issues. The damage is much more severe than we anticipated to Lily's cervix. She's doing everything she can but there's the possibility that Lily won't be capable of carrying these babies to term."

Harry closed his eyes upon hearing this and Hermione squeezed his shoulder in support. He opened his eyes and asked, "What's the earliest she could deliver them?"

"The earlier they are delivered the less chance they have of survival. If there was just one baby, I would say six to seven months and there would be a good chance of survival. But it's two babies, which means they will be smaller, so they will need a little longer. If she delivers at seven months they will only have a fair chance of survival. We really need her to stay pregnant as long as possible for the babies to survive. She's most likely going to need to be on bed rest for a while." Replied Hermione

Harry nodded, unable to really speak. After all this, it was still possible months from now that Lily would lose her babies…and that was just a little too much for Harry to process right now.

Hermione knew he was overwhelmed so she continued, "I'm going to take this screen down now Harry. There are some wounds on her chest and arms that I want to treat. You won't be able to see what Dr. Devans is doing because she has a screen set up as well. I'll let you know when to close your eyes, OK?"

Harry nodded and moved his chair back a little and watched Hermione find and treat so many wounds. He turned around when she treated Lily's breasts. He felt sick every time Hermione found another wound. They were so many and he couldn't imagine the strength Lily must have needed to survive all of this. Harry gently brushed Lily's hair out of her face while Dr. Devans and Hermione discussed healing time. Hermione then moved to do some work with Dr. Devans leaving Harry alone again. An hour later they were just about done when Hermione said, "we should roll her to see if she has any wounds on her back before we wake her up."

Everyone agreed and they gently rolled Lily on her side to see the state of her back. Several people gasped, which instantly let Harry know there were many wounds. Harry closed his eyes to try and hold back the tears but they were still streaming down his face. He got up trying desperately to control himself but he was quickly losing his composure. Hermione noticed and said, "Harry, it's OK if you want to step outside the room for a few minutes, can someone escort him out, please?"

Someone approached Harry and gently led him out of the OR and he walked down the hallway a little bit before he leaned his back against a wall and slid to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

James had seen his Dad walking down the hallway and was shocked to see him slide to the floor sobbing. He looked around and the healers guarding the doorway were distracted so he quickly disillusioned himself and went through the doors approaching his Dad. When he got to him, he canceled the charm and sat down next to him asking quietly, "Dad, is Lily OK?"

Harry jumped slightly, not having realized anyone was with him. He looked bleary eyed at James and nodded, placing his head back against the wall and closing his eyes again.

"Why are you crying?" asked James confused

Harry took a minute to compose himself and spoke quietly, "I've never seen anyone in such a state James. All my years as an Auror, the war, even the things Voldemort and his death eaters did…they just don't compare to what Lily's been through. She was covered in wounds. They thought they were done and just wanted to double check her back and there were so many…I don't understand how someone could do this to her. I don't understand how she survived and I don't know how she's going to move on from this. She was obviously tortured …and in so many different ways. I fought so hard for everyone to get rid of Voldemort… I tried so hard to keep all of you safe and give you a happy childhood. I just feel like I failed Lily."

"You're not the only one that feels that way Dad. I mean I was friends with the scumbag while he was stalking my little sister. I was downstairs when he hit her in my own house. She was raped at school and neither Al nor I even noticed. I don't think Al or I will ever forgive ourselves." Replied James hauntingly

Harry turned to James and put his arm around James' shoulder and brought him closer, looking him straight in the eye and said fiercely, "James, none of this is your fault. Don't you dare blame yourselves for this! Do you understand me?"

James started to tear up and quickly turned his head away from his Dad for a minute, then said quietly, "It sure feels like it… I'm her big brother, I'm supposed to look out for her."

"I know James, we all were. But we did the best we could. We had no way of knowing this monster was stalking her. Lily's always been a very private person and I think we just expected her to let us know if something was ever wrong but we were mistaken. All we can do now is support her, help her however she will let us and let her know that we are here." Harry then squeezed James' shoulder before removing his arm and they both sat in silence for a few minutes until a healer approached…

"Mr. Potter, they're finishing up now and Dr. Devans and Healer Granger will be out shortly to update you."

Harry nodded and the healer smiled sympathetically at him before turning and heading back to the OR.

"Dad, do you want me to tell everyone what's going on or get them?" asked James

"No, not yet. Let's wait and see what they have to say. When Lily comes out, I'm going to go with her… Would you mind telling everyone then? Asked Harry tiredly

"Of course not, Dad."

They sat in silence for a while when Harry finally asked, "How is everyone doing?"

James sighed and said, "Mum's a mess, but Al's been taking care of her. I think it's keeping his mind off of Lily. Scorpius hasn't sat down for more than five minutes the entire day; he just keeps pacing and pulling at his hair. His Dad tried to settle him down a few times but eventually gave up. Grandma and Grandpa couldn't really handle any of this, so Uncle Ron brought them home and has been coming every hour to get updates. Rose and Hugo have been sleeping off and on in the waiting room. Most of the others have gone home and said they would be back in the morning to see how Lily was."

Harry nodded and leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes briefly. A few minutes later he heard the OR doors open and turned to see Hermione and Dr. Devans coming out. He and James stood waiting anxiously to hear about Lily.

When they reach Harry and James they both smiled and Dr. Devans said, "Mr. Potter, we've finished, at least for now, and I'm pleased with what we've accomplished. I was concerned in the beginning that I wouldn't be able to repair Lily's cervix but with Healer Granger's help and a little creativity we were able to repair the majority of the damage. I placed something called a cervical cap on Lily's cervix that will prevent her cervix from dilating. This will help prevent premature labor to a certain extent. I also repaired her birth canal and the numerous tears she had."

Hermione then took over saying, "We healed the majority of the wounds on her body, save a few that were quite severe and still need some time to heal. As you know, there were wounds to every part of her body. As I said, the potion I made helped heal the carving on her stomach and should be completely gone in a few days."

Dr. Devans then added, "Lily's going to be in a lot of pain over the next few days and we will need to perform several internal exams to check on her healing. Our plan is to keep her heavily sedated, so that she does not feel the pain and won't be stressed about all the exams. After three or four days, we can back off the sedation and see how she does. Depending on her healing, we can discuss whether or not she will need to stay on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. I'm going to go get her and the babies monitoring set up, so I'll talk with you more after that."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Devans. You have no idea how grateful I am to you for this. From the very beginning my daughter has been adamant about having these babies and I truly believe the only reason she survived all of this was because of them. Her will to live was much stronger than it would have been otherwise because she wanted her babies to live," said Harry sincerely, holding out his hand

Dr. Devans smiled at him and grabbed his hand with both of hers and squeezed his hand reassuringly saying, "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that happens, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, unable to say anything because he was so choked up. Dr. Devans smiled once more and left them to go see to Lily.

Harry sighed then pulled Hermione into a hug, burying his head in her neck and his body began to shutter with sobs.

James took this as his cue to leave and Hermione nodded at him. She rubbed Harry's back as she held him close and whispered soothing words in his ear. They stayed like this for the next half an hour when Harry stopped crying. He pulled away and wiped his face and said, "Thank you, Hermione."

She smiled, kissed his cheek, and then said, "Anything for you, Harry."

He smiled then leaned forward and tenderly kissed her. After a few minutes they pulled apart grinning at each other. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it while she led the way to Lily's room.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait everyone!

Lily spent the next few days sedated and alternating between unconsciousness, nightmares, and terrifying flashbacks. The flashbacks usually happened as the medications were wearing off and she would thrash around violently. It got so bad that the healers actually restrained her. Harry was barely holding himself together watching his daughter suffer so much.

After several days of this Healer Summer asked to speak with the family about what to do next. "Mr. Potter I wanted to discuss some options that I think Lily may need."

When he nodded she continued, "We would like to obliviate some of her memories related to her kidnapping."

Immediately Hermione shouted "No!" at the same time Harry jumped up out of his seat saying "Absolutely Not!"

James, Al and Scorpius were surprised by their strong reactions and the healers were shocked.

"May I ask why you are so adamant that she keeps these memories?" asked Healer Summer

"Gilderoy Lockart," snapped Harry angrily.

The healers looked confused for a minute before one finally replied, "That wouldn't happen to your daughter Mr. Potter."

"How do you know that? Do you think Lockhart meant to obliviate himself? Well he didn't! He was trying to obliviate us and I'm not allowing anyone near Lily with that spell!" yelled Harry.

Everyone was silent for what seemed like eternity while they let Harry calm down. He was still standing, or rather towering over the table, and he was breathing heavily. His magic was radiating off him in waves and he looked extremely dangerous. Finally, Harry seemed calm enough to sit down again.

Healer Summer continued as though Harry's outburst hadn't just happened, "There's something else we can try…it won't erase the memories but will dull them. It's similar to what would happen over a long period of time. She would be able to recall what happened but wouldn't remember all the details. And the emotions attached to the memory wouldn't be as strong."

"How is that possible?" asked Harry.

"It's still an experimental treatment so it's not completely understood yet but given the alternative of doing nothing I think it's worth exploring." Replied Healer Summer

"I don't know..." Said Harry warily

"Mr. Potter I don't think you can comprehend what your daughter is going through right now," said one of the other healers none too nicely.

Harry was furious! He rushed to his feet, letting his chair clatter to the floor behind him; his anger was definitely back with a vengeance.

"No you don't think that I know what she's going through? Well, let me just clear that up for you then…. let's compare, shall we?" spat Harry sarcastically.

He then started speaking again in a very dangerous tone, "As a teenager I was kidnapped, held completely against my will, and tortured. I had no control over what happened to me!"

He took a few deep breaths before asking again, "Really you don't think I have any idea?"

He paused momentarily before bellowing, "How dare you! I know what she's going through! You think I want to see my only daughter in this state? Suffering through horrifying nightmares and flashbacks of all the disturbing things that have happened to her? I know only too well what she's going through!"

Harry slammed his fist on the table at the end of his tirade making everyone jump.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you sir, I just..." stuttered the healer, obviously terrified of him.

"Mr. Potter, we understand that you have experienced things that most have not, however, rape is something completely different and unless you have been raped..."

Healer Summer paused allowing him a chance to answer.

Harry shook his head no in response.

A long silence followed and Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand before speaking quietly, "Harry, I think you should try this other option. I remember when I was taken by the snatchers into the forest away from you and Ron... I've never felt so helpless and terrified."

"Hermione, please, don't," begged Harry.

"No, Harry, this is important. I understand what they are saying. Even being tortured nearly to death doesn't compare to how I felt in those moments when I was..."

Harry had tears streaming down his face and he reached over and grabbed her face with both hands and said, "He never got the chance Hermione, he..."

"I know Harry; I'll always be in your debt for stopping that from happening."

"No, Hermione. I wasn't able to protect you like I should have."

"You did Harry. You saved me in the forest and then again from Bellatrix...never doubt that you saved me from a horrible fate."

"Ron..."

"Ron helped save me from Bellatrix, yes, but the forest was you, Harry. Only you... If they hadn't recognized you…"

Harry reluctantly nodded

The two seemed to realize they weren't alone and blushed. Harry cleared his throat and wiped his face before saying, "Alright, I'll agree to this experimental treatment on one condition."

Everyone looked at him questioningly and he said, "I want you to do it to me first, then depending on the results I'll give the approval for Lily."

"Harry..."

The healers all were quite speechless

"Well?"

"Sir, it's a complicated procedure. We would have to sedate you, replay the memory over and over several times before slowly modifying it. It will take quite a while to complete."

"Fine. While I'm sedated Hermione can make any decisions that need to be made for both Lily and myself."

"Harry are you sure about this?"

"I'm not letting them near Lily with this spell until I know what it does Hermione."

"But what if something goes wrong?"

"That's the whole point, to see if it does."

"If you're sure Harry, then you should put some things in writing beforehand."

They agreed to wait until tomorrow to perform the procedure on Harry so that everyone could get ready and so that Harry could put some things in writing. They advised Harry to pick the memory that still was the most painful for him to think about.

The next morning, they put a bed in the same room as Lily and asked him to pull the memory that he wanted them to work on out for them to see in a pensive. Once they had viewed the memory they explained that they would find the memory in his head, and then play it repeatedly dulling it as much as they could without damaging the actual memory. Once they received his final consent they gave him some medications to sedate him.

No one except the healers knew which memory Harry had chosen and he had indicated that he wanted the boys to stay in the room with him and Lily while it was happening.

He also allowed Scorpius and Draco to remain in the room. He then told Hermione that if she needed to leave, he would understand which made her curious about the memory.

After several minutes of searching along with the occasional gasps, the healer finally found the correct memory and began playing it…

Hermione instantly knew which memory it was and gasped, stepping away from Harry.

Everyone looked to her questioningly but when she didn't speak, they turned back to watch the memory. It was a much younger trio that they were watching. They were speaking to a strange looking man with white hair. After a minute of discussing Luna, the house was attacked and Harry, Hermione and Ron hit the floor. They crawled towards one another until they finally touched hands and disapparated.

They were instantly transported to a forest, where the three of them began to argue about why Luna's Dad set them up. As they were separating out they realized they weren't alone…

James watched in horrid fascination what was happening. He knew that his Dad had gone through some terrible things, but this was the memory he chose as his most painful, which gave him pause as to what was going to happen in it.

Al was in awe of his father, watching him and his two best friends try and escape capture. His Aunt Hermione was by far doing the best and he turned to smile at her but stopped when he saw the tears running down her face. She was clearly shaken by seeing this memory, no wonder his Dad told her to leave if she needed to. He turned back just in time to see Hermione shoot a spell at his Dad, making him fall to the ground.

Everyone made a noise of surprise at that, but as the memory played on it was clear it was a spell meant to disguise his face. She quickly ran over to him and took his glasses off and hid them and a locket he was wearing, all the while Harry was going on about Voldermort. She was quickly pulled away from him and the three were all interrogated.

Since it was Harry's memories they could see Ron to one side of him and Hermione to his other side. Hermione seemed to be attracting the most attention though and they were horrified to see the leader take an interest in her. He came in real close to her and touched her face, then brushed her hair off her shoulder… all the while she whimpered in fear. He turned to the group and said, "She's quite the looker this one, I think I'll just take some time with her. Stay here."

He then grabbed Hermione and started dragging her away from the group, while she screamed and kicked and punched with all her might to try and get away from him. He ended up motioning for two others to help him and the three of them carried a hysterical Hermione away from Ron and Harry, who were both trying to fight off their captors to help her.

Ron and Harry could hear Hermione screaming and crying and they knew what was going to happen to her. They both were frantically struggling to get free but it wasn't working and they were terrified. "Hermione!" screamed Harry and Ron desperately over and over again.

Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore and he bellowed, "I'm Harry! I'M HARRY POTTER!"

Luckily for Hermione he had said it so loudly and so clearly that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

Hermione had gasped at that in surprise and said, "Oh, Harry." She still had tears streaming down her face and the boys could only imagine how hard it must be for her to watch this. "I never knew ... I thought they just realized who he was on their own."

"Hey Scabior, Come take a look at this one!" screamed one of the snatchers standing in front of Harry.

Scabior came back but made the other two bring Hermione back as well. He stopped in front of Harry and examined his scar closely, obviously determining that he was Harry and then they were all going someplace else.

Hermione was walking next to Harry towards a mansion, one that the boys recognized very well. It was Malfoy Manor. They had heard very little about what happened there but knew that it wasn't good since no one would ever tell them about it.

Al chanced another glance at Hermione to see that she was backing up slowly towards the door. She stood against the wall next to the door, ready to escape if she needed to and Al felt awful for her. Draco got up and walked over to stand next to her and held out his hand for her to hold. She nodded and then took his hand.

Al turned back to see a crazy looking woman say, "Get Draco," and then they were all being escorted into the Manor. There was a lot of arguing as to whether it was really Harry and the boys were surprised to see that Scorpius's Dad kept denying it was him.

Then the crazy witch, Bellatrix, saw the Sword of Gryffindor and all hell broke loose. Before they knew what happened, Harry and Ron were being thrown in the dungeons. Harry took one last frantic look back at Hermione to see that Bellatrix had her pinned against the wall and she looked terrified.

Down in the dungeons, they could all hear Hermione's screams clearly. Harry and Ron were going mental trying to get out. Ron kept screaming, "Hermione!" while Harry kept looking into a broken mirror saying, "Help us!".

Al turned to see that Hermione was crying into Draco's chest near the door.

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion in the memory and Al saw a house elf appear and take several people away then come back to release his Dad and Uncle.

Hermione's screams had stopped which Al found worrying. When they reached an area where they could see her again, she was laying on the floor, unmoving, with blood dripping from her arm, her hair splayed out around her and tears running down her face.

There was a hushed conversation between the crazy witch and a goblin before she turned back to Hermione, obviously going to curse her. Harry and Ron then ran forward and started dueling with the Malfoy's until Bellatrix stopped everyone by holding a knife to Hermione's throat.

James couldn't believe how much his Aunt had gone through for his Dad. And vice versa. It was obvious how much they cared for each other…and he wondered how his Uncle Ron never picked up on it. Just this memory alone, she had been nearly raped, then tortured, and now held at knifepoint. How much more was she going to have to endure?

There was suddenly a squeaky noise and he watched as everyone in the memory looked up to see a house elf on top of the chandelier. Confused, he continued to watch as the elf dropped the chandelier down on top of Bellatrix and Hermione, with them both barely managing to escape before it crashed.

There was more fighting and then the elf disapparated them all to a beach. Harry immediately started yelling for Hermione and ran towards her and Ron. Then Harry turned and saw the elf bleeding and ran over to him.

Al watched as his Dad held the elf in his arms, silently crying when he died. Al was surprised at how affected his Dad was and watched in awe as his Dad buried the elf and created the headstone for him.

The memory then stopped.

"Bloody Hell," whispered Scorpius, then he continued a little louder, "I can't believe that's my family, that I'm related to that crazy witch!"

This actually made Hermione chuckle a little and she wiped her face before saying, "You're nothing like her, Scorpius."

Al got up and walked over to Hermione and hugged her, which James soon joined in on. After a minute they broke away and Al said, "I'm so sorry Auntie."

"Oh, sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for. It was a long time ago." Replied Hermione tearily.

"You were so strong and so brave…how did you do it?" asked James tentatively

"I knew you're Dad needed me. I promised him I would stay with him until the end and I wasn't going to let him down." Replied Hermione simply.

"Well Granger, you certainly are a true Gryffindor," Said Draco quietly

The healers spent the next eight hours playing Harry's memory over and over again. Hermione couldn't stay in the room after the first time so Draco stayed with her in one of the family waiting areas down the hall.

James and Al stayed with their Dad the whole time alternating breaks while Scorpius stayed at Lily's side.

After about four hours, Al stood up and said, "Merlin's pants this is horrible. How does he live with this shit in his head?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure this isn't the only bad memory Dad has," replied James.

One of the healers spoke up and said, "If you're father didn't pull the memory up for us we wouldn't have been able to find it. Memories that are particularly bad are usually black, and half of your Dads memories were black. He's an incredibly strong man to have survived what was obviously a very difficult life."

"He never talks about any of it," Replied James.

"People that have suffered severe traumas don't generally want to talk about it; it's too hard for them," replied the healer.

"Maybe if this works Dad will do it for his other bad memories," said Al.

"I hope it works for Lily's sake," added Scorpius quietly.

The door opened then to reveal their Uncle Ron escorted by Hermione who quickly left.

Ron took a minute to watch the memory then said; "I thought his worst memory would be when Sirius was murdered. No wonder Hermione is such a mess. How much longer do you have to play this for?"

"We're about halfway through so probably another 4 hours or so," replied the healer.

"Blimey. Is he going to be ok? I can't imagine replaying this memory all day is any good for him..." trailed off Ron.

"Yes. We've heavily sedated him so he should be fine," replied the healer.

Ron nodded then asked, "How's Lily doing?"

"Not so good. Dad said if this works on him he'll let them do it to Lily," replied Al.

"Right. Well I hope it works." Ron paused for a minute then said, "I can't stay in here any longer, this memory is not something I want to remember, let alone see. Let me know if you need anything-ok boys?"

They all nodded and then he was gone, leaving them to spent another four hours reliving their Dad's worst memory over and over again.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: It's a short chapter but I didn't want to mess with the pure Harry/Hermione chapter:) Hope you like it.

Harry woke up suddenly to screams…it took him a minute to realize that he was the one screaming.

"Hermione?"

Hermione crushed Harry in one of her famous hugs and buried her face in his neck saying, "Oh, Harry."

He closed his eyes and hugged her back fiercely saying, "I'm so sorry, Hermione," over and over again.

"Shh, Harry, it's OK, we're safe now," replied Hermione consolingly.

There were tears streaming down both of their faces and James, Al, Scorpius, and Draco felt like they were intruding on a private moment. After a minute James spoke up and said, "Dad?"

Harry clung to Hermione tighter when he heard James and whipped his head around to assess what he obviously thought was a threat. He stared at the others for a minute before he got his bearings and relaxed a little, he cleared his throat and asked, "How long was I out?"

"All day," replied Al.

"How are you feeling," asked Hermione softly?

Harry thought for a minute then said, "Other than feeling like I'm in the middle of the war again, I'm OK."

"I should go let the healers know you've woken up," said Hermione starting to get up but Harry tightened his grip on her and pleaded, "No, please, just stay here."

She looked at him sympathetically and replied, "Harry, we're OK. I'll be right back."

They could all see the anguish on his face and his reluctance to let her out of his sight so Draco said, "Granger, I'll go let them know."

"Thanks," replied Hermione but she could feel Harry tense up when he heard him, so when he left the room, she whispered to him, "Harry, we're safe. The war is over, there's nothing to worry about besides you and Lily right now. OK?"

"Lily?" asked Harry confused making everyone hold their breath…

"Yes, just you and your daughter, Lily. Remember, that's why you did this?" asked Hermione patiently.

Harry scrunched up his face in thought and looked around the room finally setting his sights on his daughter in the bed next to him, breathing out, "Lily."

They all relaxed at his obvious recognition, thanking Merlin that he still remembered what was going on in the here and now.

"How is she?" asked Harry.

"She's restless, they've had to up her dosages a little to keep her calm," replied Hermione.

The healers came back with Draco and Dr. Summer asked, "How are you feeling Mr. Potter?"

"Confused and…" started Harry

"And what?" replied the Healer

"I don't know how to explain it, it feels like I'm still in the middle of the war, my senses are very alert right now and my adrenaline is pretty high." Finished Harry.

"That's understandable Mr. Potter, we can give you a calming draught after we do some tests," replied the Healer.

Harry nodded and the healer asked, "Is it alright with you if I do some tests and ask you some questions?"

"Sure," replied Harry

The healers spent the next half hour running diagnostic spells on Harry and asking him questions about his selected memory and how he felt about it as he was recalling it. He refused to let Hermione out of his reach, which was quite endearing to the healers. They decided to talk again the next morning and see what Harry thought about letting them perform the procedure on Lily.

In the meantime they gave Harry a calming draught and told him to go home and get some sleep. After arranging for Draco and the boys to stay the night with Lily, Hermione took Harry home. She brought him to his bedroom and waited while he washed up in the bathroom. He came out in just his boxers and she pulled the covers back for him to climb into his bed. Once he was in she tucked him in and leaned down and kissed his forehead, then took his glasses off and placed them on his nightstand. "Get some rest, Harry. You'll feel better in the morning." As she turned to leave, Harry grabbed her hand quickly, making her turn and look at him curiously.

"Stay with me."

"Harry…"

"Please, Hermione, I just need to feel you next to me tonight."

Hermione was quiet for a moment before she replied, "Alright, just let me get washed up and change."

"Thank you."

Hermione nodded and left to go wash up and change. She came back 10 minutes later expecting Harry to be asleep but he was sitting up against his headboard, obviously waiting for her.

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. She climbed in bed next to him and Harry immediately moved to lie down next to her pulling her into his arms. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and said, "Thanks Mione."

"Anything for you, Harry," replied Hermione quietly.

Harry smiled deviously and said, "Anything?"

Hermione chuckled but didn't say more.

They lay in silence for a long while and Hermione thought Harry had fallen asleep when he asked, "You know I love you, right?"

"Harry…"

"No, just listen Hermione. I don't really think I've ever told you how much you mean to me. Living through that again today, I just don't know what happened to us. I mean I love you; I've always loved you. First as a friend and then as a lover; then as something else, something more. I'm not good with saying how I feel, and I realized while I was waiting for you, that I'd never really told you…."

Hermione had moved so that she was looking in his eyes while he said all this and she was starting to tear up with his heartfelt admission. "Oh, Harry," she said before she leaned forward and kissed him. It was a kiss to express her love, to show him that he meant just as much to her as she did to him. It was sweet and gentle and loving and then it suddenly became so much more. It was 25 years of separation and longing set free all at once.

They couldn't seem to get close enough and their hands were everywhere at once, pulling, pushing, and tearing clothes off. They were unable to stand being separated another second and they continued this at a feverish pace until they were finally joined again, only then stopping. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, not moving but just enjoying the feeling of being one again.

Finally, Hermione broke their trance, smiled down at Harry and started moving slowly, making him moan in response.

Harry moved his hands to her hips then up her back then spent some time massaging her breasts before starting all over again.

"Har-rrr-y," moaned Hermione as she continued to move on top of him slowly. She leaned down every few minutes and kissed him passionately, sometimes focusing on his right earlobe, which he seemed to thoroughly enjoy, if his throaty, "Mione," was any indication of.

After a while Harry felt the need to be in control, so he flipped them over and practically devoured Hermione with kisses. He was everywhere at once and she was writhing underneath him in pleasure.

"I'm…not…letting…you…go…again…Mione," Harry said genuinely.

Hermione kissed him hungrily then replied, "I'm not … going... any... anywhere… Harry..."

"Promise," asked Harry stopping?

Hermione looked him deeply in his gorgeous green eyes and replied, "I promise."

Harry took her face in his hands before kissing her fervently. He continued making love to her slowly, just enjoying the feel of her body under his again after all these years.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait everyone!

Harry woke feeling very confused. His life seemed to be flashing through his head at lightning speed and he was getting quite dizzy. He snapped his eyes open quickly hoping it would help but it just added to his confusion. _Where was he? It didn't look like his house. He also realized he was naked and was in bed with a witch that most definitely wasn't Ginny. What the hell did he drink last night?_

Hermione felt Harry stir and turned to look at him, immediately realizing that he was panicking. She sat up a little and said, "Harry, are you feeling alright?"

"Hermione?" squeaked Harry somewhat horrified as he started gathering a blanket to cover himself with. _Oh Merlin, he slept with his best friends wife! Bloody hell, what about his own wife!_

Hermione could see the panic in his eyes and said comfortingly, "Harry, it's all right. Remember you had a procedure done yesterday at St. Mungo's? They did an experimental treatment on you and worked on one of your bad memories. They gave you a calming draught last night because your adrenaline was so high. Just take a few minutes to think and everything should come back to you."

Harry leaned back against the headboard, closed his eyes and tried to breath deeply. After a few minutes, Hermione could visibly see him relaxing. She took the opportunity to put a shirt on, thinking it might make him more comfortable when he opened his eyes. When she turned back around Harry was staring at her.

"Do you remember everything now, Harry?"

Harry nodded and smiled sheepishly, then said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. It just took a minute to sort everything out."

"It's fine Harry. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little confused but other than that I'm fine. I was dizzy when I first woke up, because it felt like my memories were flashing before me really fast but that seems to have stopped."

"So, do you remember everything?"

"I think so, well, except for one thing," said Harry scrunching his eyebrows up in thought.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, it has to do with you." Replied Harry shyly.

Hermione's face fell, she was trying hard to fight back tears as she said, "What about me?"

Harry grinned devilishly then pounced on top of her before growling, "I don't remember telling you to get dressed, you little minx." He then attacked her neck with kisses and quickly pulled off her shirt so that she was naked again.

"Harry!" gasped Hermione smacking Harry on his back, "You scared me! I thought you forgot about last night!"

"No, I definitely remember last night," said Harry huskily then he continued, "in fact, I have a couple ideas of things we should do right now." Harry started moving down her body, planting kisses and soft caresses as he went, making her close her eyes and moan from the pleasure.

Hermione was enjoying the attention from Harry and couldn't help but be surprised at how well Harry seemed to know her body. He was finding all her pleasure points quite easily and she was amazed with how she was responding to him. She had never been a very vocal lover but he was making her feel so good she couldn't seem to keep it in.

Harry finally reached her center and Hermione's eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Harry suddenly threw the blankets off of him so they were completely exposed. He reached up with his hand and pulled Hermione's chin down so that he could make eye contact with her while he was pleasuring her. It was the most intense thing either of them had ever experienced. After a minute Hermione moaned and said, "Fuck Harry, you're so sexy," and she tugged him by the shoulders bringing him up her body. She kissed him deeply and reached down placing him inside her.

Harry pulled away from the kiss to moan his approval and said huskily, "You feel so good, Mione. I could spend the rest of my life doing this with you."

They both stopped moving and just stared at each other surprised by the truth in that statement, and then Hermione broke the moment by pulling Harry in for another kiss. He then grabbed her hands and put them above her head and held them that way with his own grasped tightly to them.

Hermione felt like Harry was devouring her between his kisses and the way he was controlling her hands, covering her body, and now positioning her legs exactly how he wanted them. There was no doubt over the fact that he was clearly dominating her. What was so surprising was that she loved it. He was so strong and clearly knew what he was doing in bed. He was making her feel amazing and she was happily enjoying it.

"Mione..."

"Yeah," she asked breathily?

"I'm close," said Harry obviously straining to keep control.

"Mmhmm," replied Hermione unable to form a proper response.

"Are you close?" asked Harry trying to figure her out.

"Feels….sooo…good," moaned Hermione.

Harry smiled at that but decided he needed to do something more to help her along. He took one of his arms and hiked her left leg up pretty high, twisting her to the side a little and changed his pace and angle to reach a certain place inside her. He knew it worked when she started whimpering with each thrust. Several minutes later, she was writhing and squealing in delight, shuddering under him and he knew he could finally let go.

They stayed like that for some time, breathing heavily and covered in sweat, until Hermione lightly pushed on Harry's shoulder. Taking that as his cue to move, he rolled off of her and onto his side facing her. He propped his head on his hand and gave her the biggest grin she had seen in a long time.

Raising her eyebrow she said, "Proud of your self, Potter?"

Harry nodded happily in response and Hermione just laughed and rolled towards him, burying her face in his chest. He immediately wrapped his free arm around her and tugged her closer, as she pulled the sheet up to cover them somewhat.

They quickly dozed off and while they both thought they heard a knock on the door, they were both so tired that they just let it go.

James had knocked on his Dad's bedroom door and when he didn't get an answer he just opened it and entered. It wasn't until he was standing in the middle of the room that he realized his Dad was naked in bed with his very naked Aunt. They were both asleep and didn't' seem to have any idea that he was there. It took him a minute to shake off the shock before he backed out of the room and closed the door again.

When he got downstairs Al took one look at him and asked, "What's wrong? Is Dad alright?"

James couldn't help but laugh and once he started he couldn't seem to stop.

"What's so funny?" asked Al annoyed?

James caught his breath and said, "Dad's more than fine. I just walked in on him sleeping."

"Well then why did you look like something was wrong when you came downstairs?" asked Al confused.

"He was sleeping naked," replied James

"Gross," said Al scrunching his face up in disgust.

"With Aunt Hermione," added James.

"Oh," said Al slightly uncomfortable.

"Who was also sleeping naked," finished James.

"Ooooh," replied Al finally getting the full picture.

"Yeah," said James shaking his head to try and get rid of the image in his head. He suddenly smirked and said, "You know if I didn't consider her family, I would say she's pretty hot."

"JAMES, THAT'S SO GROSS!"

"What, like you wouldn't like to see Aunt Fleur naked?"

Al blushed profusely but refused to respond.

"I thought so," replied James knowingly.

"Well we need to wake them up, the healers are waiting for Dad," said Al trying to change the subject.

"I'm not going back up there," said James.

Al rolled his eyes at his brother and pushed past him to head upstairs. He stood in front of his Dad's door and knocked really loudly before saying, "Dad? Dad, you need to wake up, the healers are waiting for you."

When he received the no response, he sighed and tried again, "Dad? Come on Dad!"

Still no response and he groaned when he heard James yell up, "Would you get out of bed with a naked witch?"

"Shut up," yelled Al

Finally Al closed his eyes and opened the door before yelling, "DAD!"

Harry and Hermione jumped a mile when Al yelled.

"Jesus Christ Al!" snapped Harry.

Al clenched his jaw and started leaving the room as he said, "The healers are waiting to see you Dad." He quickly slammed the door and they heard him go down the stairs and then heard James laughing.

Harry turned to see Hermione scurrying around looking for her clothes. She was blushing profusely.

"Sorry about that Mione."

"Its not your fault Harry. I just wish it wasn't Al that found us. He didn't seem to thrilled about us in the past and I know he's uncomfortable with us," said Hermione heavily.

"I'll talk to him," replied Harry.

"He probably thinks I took advantage of you," said Hermione quietly.

"Hey," said Harry pulling her face to look him in the eye before continuing, "I'll talk to him. I'm happy with you Hermione and I hope you feel the same."

Hermione bit her lip for a minute before responding, "I am Harry, its all just so complicated."

"Forget about everything else. Just think about us. We deserve to be happy, we've waited a long time for it," replied Harry genuinely.

Hermione nodded and kissed him. As the kiss started to grow in passion, Harry pulled away and said, "Sorry, we should probably get going."

Hermione smiled and whispered, "Yeah, I guess we should. Do you mind if I go in the shower first?"

"No, it's probably a good idea. It will give me a few minutes to talk to the boys," replied Harry.

Hermione nodded and went into his bathroom, while Harry put on some boxers and went downstairs.

"Morning boys."

"Hey Dad," replied James with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Al didn't acknowledge him at all, making Harry groan internally before saying, "Alright, let's hear it, Al."

Al turned and stared at him and glared.

"What is it that's upsetting you? That I had another witch in my bed or that it was Hermione?"

"Both!" yelled Al.

"Al, your mother and I are divorced."

"Barely," snapped Al.

"So you think I should have waited longer to bed another witch?"

"Yes!"

"Your mother didn't die Al, she betrayed me! What she did was fucking illegal! Why should I be punished anymore than I already have been?"

"You shouldn't be Dad," said James glaring at his brother now.

Al sighed heavily and threw his hands up in the air, saying, "I'm sorry, alright. It's just so fucked up knowing you two are together like that."

Harry nodded and they sat in silence for a minute before Al said, "I could see how much you two loved each other in your memory yesterday. I kept wondering how Uncle Ron had never seen it. The things you did for each other, it was just so obvious."

"He's right Dad. I couldn't believe all the things Aunt Hermione went through for you. And you … do you really think those men would have raped her?" asked James

"I have no doubt they would have," replied Harry gravely.

"You turned yourself in to save her," said Al.

"Yes."

"Did you know then that you were in love with her?" asked Al.

"No. I didn't realize it until later."

"When did you realize it?" asked James.

Harry let out a long sigh and ran his hand through his hair before saying, "When I was walking to my death. I had run into Ron and Hermione and had to explain to them that I wasn't coming back. Hermione was just so upset; she nearly knocked me out with her hug. She was crying and she offered to go with me. She offered to die with me. I was stunned and then I realized that if it were the other way around, I would do exactly the same thing. I would never let Hermione go to her death alone. It took everything I had to walk away from her that night and the whole walk, I kept thinking how stupid I was for not realizing I was in love with her sooner."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that," asked Hermione softly from the stairway?

Harry turned to look at her, "I knew Ron would take care of you and you would be happy with him."

Hermione came over to him and held his face in her hands before whispering in his ear so only he could hear her, "I would have been happier with you."

"Ditto," said Harry softly before wrapping her in a hug.

After a minute James cleared his throat and said, "Sorry, Dad, but we really do need to get back to St. Mungo's."

Harry broke away from Hermione and wiped the tears from her face before heading for the stairs and saying, "I just need to shower quickly. Give me five minutes."

When they heard the door shut upstairs, Hermione said, "Are you mad at me Al?"

"I don't know," replied Al cautiously.

"I'm sorry you had to see us this morning," said Hermione blushing.

"I didn't. James did. I closed my eyes before I walked into the room, and then turned around when Dad started talking to me."

"Oh. Well, then I guess I should apologize to you James," said Hermione.

James just waved her off and said, "Don't worry about it. It's not like I've never seen a naked witch before."

"JAMES!" snapped Al horrified.

Hermione tried to hide her embarrassment and said, "Right, so are we good?"

"Yeah. I just want my Dad to be happy, and you clearly seem to make him happy," said James genuinely.

"Al?" asked Hermione nervously.

"I'm working on getting used to you and my Dad, but I'm not mad at you, Auntie. James is right, you do make Dad happy." Replied Al sincerely.

Hermione smiled and pulled Al in for a hug causing James to say, "Hey, what about me?"

Hermione laughed and waved him over and the three of them hugged for a few moments before they heard Harry ask, "Is everything alright?"

The three separated and Hermione wiped a few stray tears off her face making Harry scowl at his boys. Seeing this, she said, "Everything's fine Harry. I'm just a little emotional today."

Harry didn't seem convinced but said nothing else as they made their way to the floo to go to the hospital. After Al and James went, Harry turned to her and said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, it's probably just PMS Harry, don't worry about it," said Hermione before stepping into the floo, leaving a slightly stunned Harry behind as he realized for the first time that they did not use any protection last night or this morning.

"Bloody hell," said Harry before he stepped into the floo.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Harry Potter.

Upon arriving at St. Mungo's Harry was poked and prodded by several different healers, all eventually confirming that the treatment was successful.

Harry, Hermione, James, Al, Scorpius and Draco were all sitting in Lily's room waiting for the healers to return and reveal the plan for Lily.

"Harry, I'm concerned about you watching Lily's memories play out. It was really hard on the rest of us having to watch your memories yesterday and I'm sure it will be even worse watching what happened to Lily," said Hermione gently.

Harry sighed and said, "I know it's going to be hard Hermione, but if she can live through it then the least I can do is see what happened to her."

"I understand that Harry, I do, but don't you think Lily might feel violated by having others watch such personal memories. She was raped and tortured and Merlin only knows what other vile things were done to her. That alone is humiliating enough, but to have your family see it all, I just think it will make it worse for her."

Harry frowned, not having considered that Lily would not want him or anyone else to see her memories. "I guess I never thought of it that way."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Scorpius spoke up, "I don't think she would want anyone to see what happened, but especially her Dad. The whole reason she wouldn't go to St. Mungo's when she was first raped was because she didn't want her Dad to find out. Think about how long it took us to convince her to show us that memory. And that was to press charges against him. We don't need to do that this time, so if she was conscious we all know she would refuse us the memory altogether. It's important we don't betray her trust."

They all nodded and Harry said, "Let's ask the healers what can be done to protect her privacy, then."

The healers entered Lily's room and asked, "Mr. Potter, Have you made a decision about whether or not to proceed in treating Lily with the same method we performed on you?"

"Yes, I think we should give it a try. I would like to know how long the procedure will take for her as the memory will be quite long," asked Harry?

"With the amount of time she was gone, I think we will have to split up the procedure and do it over three days, each day doing a third of the memory. It will be roughly eight hours a day and if we need to do a fourth day then we will."

"Is there a way to protect her privacy, so that we don't see what's happening to her," asked Harry?

"Certainly, you could leave the room if you wanted," started the healer but Harry cut her off and said, "I'm staying with her, one of us will stay with her always, but I'm worried she'll feel violated if we see what happened. Is there anyway for us not to be able to see it?"

The healer thought for a moment before replying, "We could put a screen around the bed so that you can't see around it, but you will still be able to hear what's going on. We won't be able to cast any other charms on the room while we are performing the procedure, so that's probably the best we could do."

Harry nodded and said, "Thank you. A screen will be fine."

The healers went about setting up for the procedure while Hermione tried to get a rotation schedule together. She was pretty sure the memories were going to be unbearable for the rest of them to hear, so she was having everyone each stay with Lily for one hour during the procedure. She knew Harry wasn't going to leave right away so she put him first then she would take over, knowing she would be the only person able to get him out of the room. After Hermione would come James, then Al, then Scorpius, then Draco, then Ron and finally Harry and Hermione would do the last hour together. Once the schedule was taken care of she sent everyone to get some rest and asked Al and James to let Ron know when he should be there.

"Mr. Potter, we are ready to start," said one of the healers.

Harry nodded, and then he turned to Hermione and said hesitantly, "Hermione, do you mind…. I mean… I kind of want to be alone with her at first."

Hermione smiled sympathetically at him and came over to give him a tender kiss before backing away and saying, "I understand Harry. I'll be back in an hour to relieve you."

As soon as the door closed, the healers started the spells and soon Harry could hear what happened to his daughter the first hour she was gone. He was holding her hand and whispering words of endearment to her. He heard her go from angrily yelling at Jamie to screaming in pain to sobbing hysterically. It felt like an eternity for him just listening to what she went through. He couldn't imagine what it must have felt like to her. And this was only one hour of what happened to her. He had just started to think his sanity couldn't take much more when Hermione came in. She walked over to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss, before pulling him up out of his chair. She walked him to the door, whispered, "Go get some rest Harry," and pushed him out into the hallway. He tried to go back in but she had locked it behind him. He walked in a daze to the restroom and threw up. Then he washed his face and flooed home, distractedly walking up the stairs and throwing himself on his bed. He curled up in the fetal position and put a pillow over his head, hoping he could drown out the screams and sobs of his daughter. It was then that he finally let go and cried for a long time before exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

Sobbing. That is what Hermione heard the entire time she was sitting with Lily. This portion of her memory the poor girl had been sobbing and intermittently whimpering in pain the entire time. Hermione held her hand and ran her fingers gently through Lily's hair, letting her know that she was loved and she was safe, over and over again. By the time James came to relieve her, she was sobbing herself. She somehow found her way back to Grimmauld Place and crawled into bed beside Harry. She pulled him close and cried quietly so as not to wake him before falling asleep.

Begging. This is what James heard the entire time he was sitting with Lily. His sister was crying and begging Jamie to please stop the whole time in this portion of her memory. James was sitting next to Lily, holding her hand, trying to remain calm, but after a while he couldn't contain his anger anymore and started pacing the room. He would stop at Lily's head every few paces and her arm or cheek with his hand so she knew he was still there. He had never heard something so horrible in his life. His strong, defiant, incredibly brave sister was begging this bastard to stop hurting her and no matter how many times she asked he never stopped. James wanted to physically choke someone he was so furious. He must have been quite the site because Al seemed scared of him when he took over. He stormed out of the hospital and flooed home, heading straight to the basement where there was a workout/dueling area set up. He needed to release some pent up anger.

Whimpering. This is what Al heard while he was sitting with Lily. When he first took over for James, Lily was crying and begging Jamie to stop, but suddenly it was quiet. Al was confused and stood up to look around the screen to see if the healers had stopped but they didn't. He quickly moved back behind the screen not wanting to see Lily in such a state. After a few more minutes of silence, he heard her whimper in pain, and then it would go quiet for a while before she whimpered again. Al quickly figured out that she was trying to be brave, trying to just get through it and it broke his heart. He heard Jamie saying disgusting things to his sister, which made him want to resurrect the bastard just so he could kill him again. Now he understood why James looked so angry. But the anger would quickly fade and be replaced by heartache when he heard his sister whimpering again. This went on the entire time he was with her. He felt slightly crazy by the time Scorpius came to replace him, barely acknowledging him before fleeing the room. He needed something to calm his nerves and headed straight for the firewhisky when he got home. He was pretty sure everyone would understand.

Chaos. This is what Scorpius got to experience while he was sitting with Lily. First she was quiet then she was whimpering; then there was a large commotion that sounded like she was fighting back followed by what was obviously Jamie screaming in pain. Scorpius snickered and said, "That's my girl," to Lily kissing her on the forehead. Unfortunately, he then heard Lily screaming in pain and Jamie yelling at her. More screaming followed by more yelling and Scorpius was fairly certain he was going to be sick. His Dad came in just as he finished vomiting in the trash barrel. He quickly left the room and went home to vomit some more.

Torture. This is what Draco got to listen to while he was sitting with Lily. He thought he could handle this what with surviving the Dark Lord and all but he was disgusted very quickly. There was screaming and yelling followed by an unforgivable. Draco was surprised that Lily was able to resist the Imperio curse. Of course it didn't work out well for her, as the bastard just resorted to muggle torturing of her. She was a strong girl, she was fighting back and Draco found himself admiring her courage. He was amazed that she was going through all this while she was carrying his grandchildren. If that sick bastard weren't already dead, Draco would have been happy to kill him. Ron took over for him and he decided to go find his son and see how he was handling everything.

Terror. This is what Ron heard while he was sitting with Lily. His beautiful perfect niece was terrified. At first she was arguing with Jamie but then something happened and he could hear the terror in her voice. Then she was begging and Ron found himself looking around the curtain to see Jamie walking toward her with a syringe, then he was injecting her with something. Ron went back around the screen and sat down, holding Lily's hand and telling her, "It's alright, Lily. He's gone now. He can't hurt you anymore." Everything that followed was quite disturbing and Ron couldn't believe what was happening. He desperately wanted to leave but he had to wait for Harry and Hermione to get there. When they arrived, Ron actually pushed Harry back out of the room. There was no way he was going to let Harry hear what was happening right then.

Harry was furious and pushing against the door but Ron quickly explained to Hermione, "No father should have to hear this. I'll go sit with Harry if you stay with Lily."

"Ron, Harry was already here this morning. He knows what happened to Lily," replied Hermione annoyed.

"No, Hermione, you don't understand. That bastard gave her something and she's…she's…. responding to him. Please, I'm begging you, Harry can't hear this," replied Ron earnestly.

Hermione bit her lip then nodded.

"Thank you. I'll go sit with him in the waiting room," said Ron leaving the room and grabbing Harry by the arm, taking him away from the room.

Despair. Hermione could hear it in Lily's voice. She could tell that Lily's fight was gone and she was tired. It broke Hermione's heart to hear her this way. She would beg for Jamie to stop, occasionally whimper or cry but for the majority of the time, Lily was silent. This scared Hermione more than the sobbing did; this meant that Lily was giving up. Even though she knew that Lily survived, she still felt uneasy with this change.

Hermione turned to see Harry and Ron come into the room. She smiled warily at them as they came over to Lily's bed and each took one of her hands. A few more minutes passed with barely a whimper being voiced and then there was silence for an extended period of time and one of the healers said, "That's the end of the memory. She lost consciousness."

They did a few diagnostic spells on Lily before administering some more medication and finally leaving the room.

Harry leaned down and kissed Lily on the forehead and whispered, "I love you so much sweetheart. This will all be over soon and then it will just seem like a bad nightmare to you."


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Harry Potter.

The next two days were unbearable for everyone. They all were in a daze and each had their own coping mechanism. They had rotated the shifts so they weren't experiencing the same hour of Lily's torture over and over again. Except for Ron, who refused to let anyone else have his time slot saying it was too horrible to let the others hear. They all returned the morning after the procedure was finished to hear the healers plans for waking Lily. They were waiting nervously in the conference room down the hall from Lily when several healers entered and sat down at the table all smiling.

"Good morning everyone. We have good news. We've done some testing and believe the procedure was successful."

"How do you know," asked Harry?

"We went back and looked at her memories. When we started the memory was very dark but this morning it's much lighter."

"What does that mean," asked James?

"It means the memory is still there but she won't have such strong emotions attached to it as she originally did. But I want to emphasize that she still will be traumatized. We are just hoping this will make enough of a difference so that she will be able to function and move on with her life. She will most certainly need to work with healers for a long time to come."

"I understand," said Harry.

"How is she doing physically," asked Hermione?

"She's doing much better. Her lacerations are all almost completely healed. She's also recovered quite well from the surgery. She will still need to be on bed rest for a few more weeks before we can assess whether that will be required for the length of the pregnancy. The potions regimen we have her on has done of good job of speeding up the healing process as well as providing the increased nutritional demands the pregnancy has placed on her. All this in combination leads us to recommend that we wake her. She's through the worst of the physical healing and hopefully the memory procedures will help with the worst of the emotional trauma."

Harry smiled tentatively and asked, "What does everyone think?"

There were a litany of positive responses but Scorpius didn't say anything.

"Scorpius?"

He sighed heavily and said, "That's great, really it is, I'm just afraid Lily is going to spiral out of control again like she did before. I ... I don't want to see that again."

"That's an excellent point Mr. Malfoy. I think in the beginning we should have daily sessions with her. In addition she has her whole family to support her this time. It's important that you all remember she's been through a terrible ordeal and that what she is portraying on the outside and what she's feeling on the inside may be two different things entirely."

Everyone nodded in understanding and Scorpius said, "Alright then let's wake her up. I certainly miss her."

"Great. We'll get everything together on our end and plan on meeting you in Lily's room in one hour." The healers then left the family alone.

"I feel like its been ages since Lily's been awake. I wonder how long it will be before she yells at me," said James smiling.

Most laughed at his remark.

"Yeah I've missed her. Even though she's been with us it's not the same without her firecracker personality," said Al.

"I don't think she'll be like that for a while. She mostly cried for the first few months after ... the first time," Scorpius said seriously. "I just hope she's able to come back to us eventually. I know it will take a while…"

"Dad you were pretty freaked out when they woke you, do you think Lily will be the same?"

"I don't know Al, but probably."

They all were mostly quiet until it was time to go to Lily's room. Most of them stood away from the bed against the wall, except for Harry and Scorpius.

The healers were all busily doing things and finally one of them said, "She should wake any minute now..."

Suddenly Lily's eyes snapped open and the panic she was feeling was clear.

Scorpius spoke softly, "Lily, you're safe now."

She turned her head to look at him and after a minute of tense silence she reached for him sobbing.

He moved closer and she sat up pulling him in so she could cry in his arms. This continued for quite some time and no one said a word to disturb them. Finally when Lily was just sniffling she said, "I was so scared."

"I know love. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to stop it." Scorpius was getting choked up so he stopped talking and just hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"Scor, the babies... Are they...?"

"They're fine Lily… they're both fine…they're growing normally," said Scorpius holding Lily tight against his chest with tears running down his face.

Lily gave a slight smile and whispered, "Thank Merlin. I was so scared they weren't going to make it." She cried in relief while Scorpius held her comfortingly.

After a few more minutes Harry spoke up quietly and said, "Lily."

She tensed in Scorpius' arms and turned her head to see who was there with her, "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart," said Harry his voice thick with emotion.

Lily reached out towards him and he moved closer to her. She moved into his arms as he wrapped her in a tender hug, tears flowing down his face. She was sobbing while Harry whispered soothing words to her.

"I was so scared Daddy. I tried so hard to be brave, I swear I did, but I couldn't," gasped Lily.

"You were baby, you were so brave. I'm so very sorry, sweetheart, that I couldn't protect you," replied Harry, hugging her tighter and crying as well.

James, Al and Teddy stepped closer to the bed then making Lily tense in Harry's arms as she saw the movement. Confused, Harry turned to see his sons standing behind him. He kissed the top of Lily's head, as she had burrowed in his chest, and whispered, "It's just your brothers Lily, you're safe."

She relaxed some and pulled back from her father so she could see them better, "Hey," she said quietly looking down at the floor submissively.

They were stunned at her behavior and James' voice cracked when he asked, "Can I give you a hug, Lily?"

Tears streamed down her face as she nodded, but time seemed to stand still as the closer James got to her the more terrified she became. When he finally wrapped his arms around her gently she let out a sob. Her body was tense and her mind was screaming to get away, but she tried hard to beat down the irrational fear and let her brother hug her. She finally broke away unable to stand the contact any longer. The hug had lasted no more than 10 seconds but it was torture for her.

Al tried to step forward to hug her when James released her, but she scurried away terrified, surprising them all. She held out her hand and managed to howl out an anguished, "No!"

Al was horrified that his sister was scared of him. He knew it wasn't him personally but it was still hard to swallow.

The healer stepped in and said, "Let's give Miss Potter a chance to calm down. Being touched is going to be very hard for her. It's important that everyone be patient with her and gives her time to recover from any physical contact. Always ask her permission before trying to touch her."

Everyone waited as Lily closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before opening her eyes and nodding to Al. He approached her slowly and carefully, giving her a chance to change her mind. When he was close enough he asked, "OK?" She nodded and he gently reached towards her for a hug. He buried his head in her neck and she felt his tears, leading her to cry more. "I'm so sorry, Lily," he whispered over and over again. After several tender moments, Lily broke away and wiped the tears off her face as she looked towards Teddy.

Teddy stepped forward and reached towards her face with his hand and asked, "May I?"

She nodded in response and he cupped her cheek tenderly. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He brushed his thumb across it wiping away the tears, then moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear before withdrawing his hand. "I love you so much, Lily," he choked out thick with emotion.

She opened her eyes and replied softly, "I love you too, Teddy," then reached out to hold his hand.

When the moment has passed one of the healers stepped over and asked, "Miss Potter, Do you think you can handle a few more hello's?"

Lily wiped her face and replied warily, "Sure."

The healer nodded and said to James, Teddy, Al, Scorpius and Harry, "I think it will be easier if a few of you trade places with the others that would like to say hello. This way she doesn't feel trapped surrounded by people."

Harry nodded and went to move away but Lily grabbed his hand before he could and asked quietly, "Can you stay with me?" She was looking down at the ground and seemed afraid of him.

He gasped and bent down to make eye contact with her, speaking quite sincerely, "Of course I will stay with you, sweetheart. You should never be afraid to ask me something, alright?"

Lily nodded and wiped her face again and Harry stood again. He didn't realize everyone had moved away from the bed to give them privacy. He nodded towards everyone and Rose approached first. She came up on the other side of the bed from Harry and asked, "Can I sit next to you Lily?"

Lily smiled slightly and said, "yeah."

Rose spoke very quietly; Harry figured she was trying to maintain some semblance of privacy between the two so he tried not to watch too closely. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I was so horrible to you when I found out about you and Scor. I just couldn't see outside myself, past the betrayal. Then there was the pregnancy…. I'm not proud of how I acted. Even hearing about what Jamie did to you before, I still didn't fully forgive you. It wasn't until you were taken, that I realized how much I missed you. How much you meant to me. You're my family Lily and I let you down. You could have died… You almost did." Rose choked up a little and took a minute to calm down before finishing, "I love you, Lily, and I never want to have to worry about losing you again. Can you forgive me?"

Lily gasped in surprise, grabbed Rose's hand, and immediately replied, "Rose, you've done nothing to forgive! It's me that needs forgiving. I betrayed your trust and I'm so so sorry. You're my family and I should have done something… anything… I don't know what but something… to try. I just couldn't walk away from Scorpius; I was so selfish, really. I needed him so much and I wouldn't allow myself to see what a betrayal that was. For the longest time, I just kept thinking things would magically fix themselves." Lily chuckled a little then continued, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I fell in love with your boyfriend. I swear I didn't mean for things to get so screwed up, they just did. Can you forgive me?"

Rose was crying, tears streaming down her face and she looked up surprised when Lily asked for her forgiveness. She nodded and let out a sob, quickly covering her mouth to try and control herself but Lily wasn't having any of it and pulled Rose forward into a hug. Both girls were sobbing into each other's shoulder and Harry had to turn away to reign in his emotions. He noticed Hermione was crying at the sight and Ron looked as though he was struggling to keep himself together.

Scorpius looked away guiltily and Draco squeezed his shoulder in support.

Hugo stepped forward after a minute and said jokingly, "Alright, do you think you two can stop crying long enough for me to say hello to my favorite cousin?"

They laughed a little and pulled apart and Lily said, "I hope you know I'm going to brag to everyone that I'm your favorite cousin."

Hugo came closer rolling his eyes and asked, "Can I give you a hug?"

Lily nodded and Hugo enveloped her in a big hug. They may have been the same age but he was much larger than she was, taking after his father. He buried his head into her neck and said, "Merlin, I missed you."

She nodded her head in agreement and he continued talking to her quietly, "Don't ever scare me like that again, Lily. I was absolutely sick with worry. I have no desire to go through that ever again."

"Me neither," said Lily quietly.

He pulled back and looked in her eyes, wiping the tears off her face and brought his forehead to hers and said, "I wish I could have done something to protect you. If I had known what was going on, you know I would have made it stop right?"

She let out a breath and said, "I know you would have done something, given the chance, but I was afraid you would have gone overboard and gotten in trouble. I was trying to protect you. I thought I could handle it…stupid of me really."

"No, you're not stupid, Lily. You just couldn't see how crazy things had gotten, since you were too busy trying to survive it. I hope you know that I'm never letting another guy near you short of a quiz under veritaserum."

"Hey, I heard that," said Scorpius sourly.

"I meant for you to hear it," replied Hugo seriously.

Lily smiled slightly and said, "I think Scorpius can be exempt from that, seeing as I'm carrying his babies, don't you?"

Hugo frowned and said, "We'll see," making everyone laugh.

Hermione came closer then and asked, "Do you mind if I sit down next to you, Lily?"

Hugo squeezed her hand one last time before walking back to everyone and Lily gestured for Hermione to sit.

"You're so brave, sweetheart," said Hermione quietly. She reached for Lily's hand and Lily grabbed it squeezing it in response. "I'm so very sorry for what has happened to you and I wish I could take all the pain away for you, but I want you to know that I believe in you. We all believe in you. I know you can move on from this and build a life for yourself. You have all of us here for support, and you're probably going to hate most of us most of the time for trying to help, but we're not going to give up on you. Ever. We love you and we're going to make sure you don't just survive this but that you truly move on."

Lily bit her lip trying to reign in her emotions and asked, "Do you really think I can Auntie?"

"I do sweetheart, I really do. It's going to take time, and a lot of hard work on your part, but you need to give it your all. Do you think you can do that?"

Lily looked away for a minute and Hermione worried that she had pushed her too much but before she could apologize Lily turned back and there was determination in her eyes. "I'll do what I have to do Auntie. I'm not going to let him ruin my life, I'm not going to give him that power."

Hermione was in tears now and said, "And I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you succeed. I promise you that, Lily."

Hermione then stood and turned to Harry who gave her a hug and said, "Thank you," quietly so that only she could hear. She nodded and pulled away from him heading back to where everyone else was against the wall.

There was only Draco and Ron left and Ron motioned for Draco to go first. So Draco walked over to Lily's bed slowly and stayed a fair distance away, not wanting to scare her. He wasn't great with this sort of thing but he felt overwhelmed by his emotions and decided to say what he was feeling. He spoke very quietly so that really only Lily and Harry could hear him.

"Lily, when I first found out about you and Scorpius I was shocked. I truly hadn't ever thought it was a possibility. I hadn't really had time to recover from that shock when I found out you were pregnant. I sort of put everything aside and just focused on you and the babies. In that short time, I came to enjoy having you around. It wasn't until you were taken that I realized it was so much more than that. You had somehow managed to break through my walls and I realized that I thought of you as the daughter I never got to have. Astoria and I planned on having more children before she got sick and I guess I never realized how much I wanted that. No matter what happens with Scorpius, I want you to know that I will always consider you a part of the Malfoy family."

Draco had been looking down at the floor the whole time so he didn't realize that Lily had thrown the covers back and moved her legs off the bed so that she could reach forward and grab his hand. He looked up shocked and she pulled him forward lightly and said, "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me because I've come to see you as a second father and I quite like feeling as if I'm part of your family."

Draco smiled in response and she added, "Plus, I'm certain that Scorpius is the only one for me."

She looked over and saw Scorpius grinning.

Ron came up behind Draco and asked, "Lily, would you be comfortable speaking with me alone? I don't want to upset you but I think that you would appreciate some privacy when I talk about a few things."

Lily looked uncomfortable and glanced at her Dad who was surprised by the request.

"Ron, I think it would be best if I stayed in the room," replied Harry.

"I would prefer you didn't stay, Harry. I think it would be better if neither you nor Scorpius were here. Lily, could Draco stay, would you be comfortable with that? Or Hermione maybe?"

"Ron, what is this about," asked Hermione warily?

Ron huffed and said, "Look, I just need to say a few things to Lily. I need to make something explicitly clear and they are things that I don't think she would want Harry or Scorpius to hear about. It's important that she hear what I have to say, otherwise I wouldn't ask."

Lily seemed to understand the cryptic message and looked away, staying quiet for a minute before saying, "I trust you uncle. It can just be the two of us."

Ron nodded and added, "And the healers. I don't want to upset you."

Harry threw Ron an incredulous glance before leaning down and asking, "Are you sure, Lily? You don't have to do anything you're not ready to do."

Lily nodded and said, "It's only Uncle Ron, Dad, and I trust him."

The others looked hesitant to leave but they reluctantly followed Harry out of the room.

Ron took a seat in the chair next to Lily's bed and gave her a minute to relax before speaking…

"How are you feeling?"

Lily let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and replied, "I'm alright, actually. Though, I'm a little on edge right now, honestly."

Ron smiled and said, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to have to speak in code and I knew I would have to with the others around."

Lily nodded and waited for him to continue.

Ron was quiet for a few minutes thinking of the best way to say what he wanted to say without upsetting Lily. He ran his hands over his face before starting, "Lily, I wanted to talk to you before your Dad told you about one of the treatments they did on you while you were unconscious. I wanted to assure you of a few things so that you wouldn't worry."

Lily nodded for him to continue.

"You were having a really hard time dealing with what happened to you and it was affecting your ability to heal properly. The healers wanted to obliviate the memories from you but your father wouldn't allow it so they recommended an experimental treatment where they go in and dull the memories. Your dad was still skeptical so he made them try it on him first. It worked for him and didn't have any side effects so he allowed them to do it to you. In order to do this, they had to play back your memories over and over again, dulling them as they went. Hermione thought this was an invasion of your privacy so we had the healers put a screen up so we couldn't see the memories as they played out but we could hear them. We took one-hour shifts for three days straight. On the first day I was assigned the time right before you lost consciousness, before you were found. I refused to let anyone else have that time, especially Harry. He was quite pissed at me as he tried to take over for me, but I wouldn't let him. I wanted you to know before you heard about the treatment that I was the only one that heard what happened during that time. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Lily had tears streaming down her face and she nodded quickly before looking away ashamed.

"Now, I also wanted to tell you that none of what happened to you was your fault. You in no way wanted that. Do you believe me?"

Lily shook her head no and refused to look back at him.

"Lily, sweetheart, he drugged you. He did it to purposely make you feel things that you didn't want to feel. He was screwing with your head…. You didn't like what he was doing to you and you didn't ask for any of it. He drugged you to make you feel that, much like he tried with the imperious curse. Everything he did to you was against your will. Everything. You are not to blame for any of it. Now do you believe me?"

Lily still shook her head no and Ron said, "Oh sweetheart, I know you must feel like your body betrayed you but there was nothing you could have done. Think about it this way, If Rose was drugged and raped, would you tell her it was her fault?"

"No!"

"Of course not, so can't you see that's exactly what I'm saying to you. It wasn't your fault. He was a sick bastard that didn't just want to control your body but your mind as well. He violated you, and no matter how you were made to react, you still didn't want him."

Ron let her think about what he said and after a few minutes she asked, "So no one else knows what happened?"

"No. Although the Lestrange brothers knew what the drug was used for and they were extremely angry."

Lily nodded and they sat in silence for several more minutes before Lily said, "Thank you for not letting anyone else see that… or hear it, I guess."

Ron nodded and replied, "I don't want you to be ashamed Lily. I didn't do it because I was ashamed of your reaction, I did it because it was such an unspeakably horrible thing to do to you, to take away your will and your control of your own body, that I didn't want the others to have to experience it as well. I wanted you to be able to recover without having to wonder who knew what about that day. I will take it to the grave with me, I promise you."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"I want you to know, Lily, that I think you are the bravest person I have ever met, more so than even your father."

Lily cried out, "But I'm not!"

"You are, sweetheart," replied Ron quietly.

"How can you say that? You know! I wanted it, I asked for it!" yelled Lily.

"You didn't, Lily. You weren't in your right mind. He drugged you and everything that happened after he drugged you wasn't the real you talking." 

Lily was crying now and one of the healers stepped forward and said, "I think that's enough for now. We need to spend some time looking Miss Potter over."

Ron nodded and stood up, making Lily flinch.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll go and let you get some rest. I won't bring this up again and I won't discuss it with anyone else but I hope that you will think about it and come to me if you want to talk about it. I love you and I want you to understand that none of what happened was your fault."

She nodded then curled up on her side facing away from him. Ron took one last look at her then left the room.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Harry Potter.

Lily spent the next week slowly recovering. She was on many different potions and medications, as well as having daily therapy sessions for her psychological trauma in addition to her physical trauma. Finally the time came to send her home and come up with a plan for her continued care…

"I'm not going to be able to go back to school, am I," asked Lily during the planning meeting?

"Not just yet, Lily," replied one of the many healers and doctors present.

She sighed in disappointment, even though she knew the chances of that happening were slim.

"It's mostly for the sake of the pregnancy Lily. We just don't want you out of bed yet. We'll take it in stages. First we'll get you out of the hospital, then we'll try and do some light activities and if that is successful we can see how normal everyday life goes. Only then would we be comfortable with you going back to school. But I want to make it clear, that even if all of that happens, the further on in your pregnancy you get, the more likely you will need to be put back on bed rest due to the fact that you're having twins. It's going to be a long haul for you Lily and you need to be prepared for being extremely limited in what you can do for the next six months," replied Dr.?

She nodded and replied quietly, "I know, I guess I just was hoping to get my life back, to put this all behind me. If I'm stuck at home in bed all the time, I'm going to keep thinking about what happened to me."

"I understand Lily. And we're going to work out a therapy schedule so you'll most likely be discussing what happened daily, regardless of whether you're at home or school."

She nodded and looked away. Scorpius squeezed her hand in support and she smiled slightly in return.

"What kind of medications and potions is she going to need to take at home," asked Harry?

"She's going to need to take everything she's been taking in the hospital with the exception of the pain potions and medications. We'll give her something just in case but she most likely isn't going to need it. So she'll be on the same pre-natal vitamins and potions, as well as the medications for her PTSD and anxiety, then another to help her sleep. She'll need to continue with some of the healing potions as well for another few weeks. We'll draw up a schedule for you though before you leave and make sure that you understand everything."

Harry looked uneasy and Hermione said, "It's alright Harry, I'll be there to help you until you feel comfortable with everything."

Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione.

Draco added in, "Is there someone we can hire to stay with Lily and help her with all of this?"

"Of course. If you want you can hire a healer to either stay with Lily around the clock, or to just check in daily."

"Why don't we do that as well, at least in the beginning," replied Draco.

Harry surprisingly agreed with him and said, "Yes, I think that sounds like a good idea. Could you arrange for that through the hospital or do we have to figure that out on our own?"

"We can set that up for you Mr. Potter. I'm going to recommend a female healer or nurse, if that's alright with all of you?"

"Yes, please," replied Lily.

"What about when she's home, what can she do," asked Al?

"She needs to stay in bed or potentially on the sofa. All the time, except when she has to go to the bathroom. She'll need someone to help her get to and from the bathroom. She'll need someone to bring her all her meals and snacks. If she wants to read a book, she'll need someone to bring it to her. I can't stress enough how important it is that she stay in bed."

"What if she gets upset," asked James?

The healer and doctors looked confused so he clarified, "What if I say something stupid or do something that upsets her… is she going to lose the babies?"

"Lily is just being restricted from physical activity. She's still you're sister, she's going to be able to talk and joke around with you. And I'm sure she will be very emotional most of the time. That's to be expected but you shouldn't feel like you can't interact with her. It's important for her to move past the trauma of this event and to do that she's going to need her family's support. Just do the best you can and know that there will be good days and bad days."

James nodded seriously in response.

"What if I go into labor early," Lily asked quietly?

"If you go into labor early, you need to come here immediately. There are different ways we can try and stop premature labor but timing is very important. Twins are usually delivered early, but the longer you remain pregnant the better off they will be. We need to get to at least the third trimester to give them a chance at survival. The chances increase the further into third trimester you get."

Lily nodded then asked, "You said I have to stay in bed but can I at least take a shower?"

"No, I don't want you standing even for a short amount of time. For now you can take baths, but don't stay in for too long. No more than 20 minutes. Hopefully this is only temporary."

"What about food? Is there anything I should or shouldn't be eating?"

"Yes there are a few food you shouldn't eat, I'll make sure you have a list before you go home. It's mostly soft cheeses and large fish. Other than what's on the list you can eat whatever you feel like." 

Lily smiled at finally being able to have some control.

"Any other questions," asked the healer? When everyone shook his or her heads no, she said, "Alright, I'll get everything together so that we can send you home today."

"Thank you," said Lily quietly.

"You are quite welcome Lily."

Several hours later they were all getting Lily settled in her bedroom. She was tired from all the activity but was extremely happy to be out of the hospital. Harry sat on the edge of her bed and said, "So, how's it feel to be out of the hospital?"

"Brilliant," replied Lily smiling.

Harry smiled in response and said, "I'm glad, sweetheart. Look, I know we haven't had much of a chance to talk about things outside of your health… I hope your room is OK, I tried to make it looks how your old room looked but I'm sure it's not perfect."

"Dad, it's fine. Really. Besides I have plenty of time on my hands to fix things the way I like them."

"I don't want to upset you, so tell me if you don't want to talk about this … your mum and I are divorced now and these last few weeks I've grown really close to Hermione…"

"Dad, I know about you and Auntie. If she makes you happy then I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Dad, really," replied Lily grabbing his hand to squeeze.

He smiled back at her and let out a big sigh.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I going to do about school?"

"I don't know Lily, but we'll figure it out. Let's get you settled at home first and then we can see about getting you some tutors."

"For me as well," replied James in the doorway.

"Yeah, me too," added Al.

Harry turned to his sons and asked, "What do you mean?"

They came into the room and James said, "Al and I talked about it and we don't want to leave Lily. If she can't go back to school then we want to stay here with her."

"You don't have to stay with me guys, you should go back to school and have fun," replied Lily guiltily.

Harry thought about it for a moment and said, "If that's what you both want to do, then I'm not going to stop you. It's your decision."

They both smiled broadly and James said, "Thanks Dad."

"Seems like you're stuck with us little sis," added Al making Lily smile.

"I'll send an owl to Hogwarts tomorrow and set up a time to discuss all of this with them. Maybe they can recommend some tutors," said Harry.

"Knock knock," said Hermione knocking on the open door, "It's time for Lily to take some potions." She came into the room and Harry got up off the bed so she could sit and put the potions down on the nightstand. "Good to be home Lily?"

"Yes, you have no idea," replied Lily smiling before taking several different potions, grimacing after each one.

"I'm not sure if you know this but when we were young, you're Dad was always in the hospital wing. We used to joke it was his second home. I can't tell you how many nights I spent sleeping in those uncomfortable chairs," added Hermione smiling.

Harry laughed and said, "I would know where I was before I even opened my eyes because of the smell. Madam Pomfrey must have felt like she was my personal healer."

Everyone laughed and when Lily was finished taking her potions Hermione handed her a smoothie and said, "I thought this would help get rid of the after taste."

"Thanks Auntie. I think I'm going to try and go to sleep, I'm pretty tired."

Hermione bent down and kissed her forehead before leaving the room, followed by Al and James who said, "Night sis, I'll leave my door open in case you need anything."

She nodded gratefully and turned to Harry, "Night Dad."

"Good night sweetheart. Do you want me to stay in here tonight in case you need anything?"

"No, I'd like to try it on my own tonight, if that's alright with you."

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything," replied Harry before he shut the light off and left the room, leaving the door open.

Lily sighed tiredly and got comfortable, falling asleep quickly. Several hours everyone was woken from their sleep by screaming…Heart wrenching screams. They all ran towards Lily's room at the same time nearly knocking each other over. Harry turned the light on and went to wake Lily, seeing her thrashing on the bed but Hermione yelled, "Don't touch her Harry! She's just going to think what's happening is real!"

"What am I supposed to do then? We have to wake her," replied Harry desperately.

"Just try talking to her, tell her you're here and that it's just a dream, see if that helps."

Harry moved next to Lily and kneeled on the floor by her head and said, "It's alright Lily, Daddy's here. You're safe now. You're home in your own bed. It's just a nightmare, Lily. It's not real. Can you wake up for me, sweetheart?"

Lily didn't wake but she seemed to settle down a little. They held their breath to see if the screaming returned but after 10 minutes they headed back to bed. An hour later Lily screaming again waked them. James was the first one they're this time so he kneeled by Lily's head and said, "You're OK Sis. No one's going to hurt you again, I promise." He repeated this over and over again for several minutes before Lily settled down. They stayed in the room longer this time hoping it would help. When they finally all went back to their rooms they were exhausted. Unfortunately, this scenario repeated several more times throughout the night.

Lily woke early, having to go to the bathroom urgently. She knew she needed help to get there so she called out, "Dad?"

She didn't get an immediate response and called, "James? Al?"

Before she could call again, Hermione was in her doorway smiling, "Morning Lily, they're all asleep still, do you mind if I help you, or do you want me to wake them up?"

"No, you don't have to wake them. I just need help getting to the bathroom. Do you mind," asked Lily shyly?

"Of course not, sweetheart," replied Hermione immediately moving to her side. "Is it alright if I touch you, Lily?"

"Yeah," replied Lily warily.

Hermione felt her tense at the touch but she didn't ask her to stop so she helped her stand and wrapped her arm around Lily to keep her steady while they slowly made their way to the bathroom. When they got to the door, she asked, "Are you going to be alright, do you want me to stay in here with you?"

"No, that's alright. But after I go to the bathroom, I would like to take a bath, would you be able to help me with that?"

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll just wait outside the door until you're ready."

Lily nodded and closed the door holding onto the counter to get to the toilet, thinking how much she hated being so fragile. She remembered all the nightmares last night and was still quite shaken by them. _When was she going to get better? How long was she going to be like this? Weak. Fragile. Pathetic._ She shook her head of the negative thoughts when she felt the babies moving. She rubbed her hand over her stomach, which had gotten much bigger with all the potions and nutritional supplements. She spoke softly to them, "Sorry girls. Mummy is trying really hard to get better for you. You just stay in there and I'll do my best to take care of you."

Hermione knocked on the door and said, "Lily, did you say something? Are you alright?"

Lily cleared her throat and said, "You can come in now Auntie."

Hermione came in and started running a bath for her and Lily said, "I felt the babies move, I was talking to them."

Hermione smiled and said, "That's great Lily. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm alright I guess. Just frustrated that I'm so weak and dependent."

"It won't be forever sweetheart. Try and think of the bright side, you have several handsome men at your beck and call," smirked Hermione.

Lily smiled and said, "Yes, but I'm related to half of them."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to take advantage of Scorpius then."

"Speak of the handsome devil and he shall appear," replied Scorpius smiling from the bedroom doorway.

"Hey, you can come in," replied Lily smiling.

He walked through the bedroom to the bathroom door and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright. I was just telling my Aunt I could feel the babies moving."

"Really? Are they still moving," asked Scorpius, his face alight with glee?

"A little. I don't know if you'd be able to feel them though. Do you want to try?"

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically and stepped forward reaching out his hand. He paused before touching her and said, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. After a minute she said, "Can you feel them moving?"

Scorpius shook his head no in disappointment.

"It won't be long now Scorpius. Pretty soon you'll be able to feel them," added Hermione sympathetically.

He nodded then moved closer to Lily's stomach and whispered, "Good morning girls, it's Daddy. I can't wait to meet you but you have to stay with Mummy for now. You have to take it easy on her though. I love you so much."

Lily's eyes were sparkling with happiness and Hermione was getting a little teary from the display. The bath was full so she shut off the taps and moved everything Lily would need down so she could reach it. She turned and saw that Lily and Scorpius were holding hands and said, "Lily, you're bath is ready. I'll need to help you get in."

Lily nodded and Scorpius got out of her way and moved to leave the bathroom, "Scor. Will you stay with me? We can catch up while I'm in the bath."

He turned and smiled radiantly at her, nodding in assent, "Do you need me to help you get in?"

Lily hesitated then said, "No, Auntie's going to help me."

He nodded then left the room.

Hermione helped her get into the tub then hung Lily's robe up when Lily spoke up,

"I'm just not ready yet… to be touched by him. To be touched by any man really. I can barely stand being touched by a woman."

"I know sweetheart, we all understand. Don't rush yourself. It will happen when you're ready," replied Hermione sincerely.

Lily nodded gratefully then said loudly, "Scor, you can come back in now."


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Harry Potter.

The next month flew by as everyone adjusted to being home and taking care of Lily. Harry was able to work something out with Professor McGonagall, which allowed all three of his children to be tutored at home. Scorpius flat out demanded the same from Draco. After many arguments Harry and Draco agreed on a tutoring plan for all of them.

Because of Lily's state they didn't want to hire strangers, so they improvised. Harry taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for three hours on Mondays; Draco taught Potions for three hours on Tuesdays; Hermione taught Runes and Arithmancy for a total of four hours on Wednesdays; Fleur taught Charms for three hours on Thursdays; and Professor McGonagall insisted on teaching Transfiguration herself for three hours on Fridays. They all agreed to do half the lesson in the morning before lunch, then stop for lunch, and then finish the other half of the lesson after lunch.

It seemed to work well for Lily as she settled into a bit of a routine. She would wake up and have breakfast in bed, and then she would take a bath before heading downstairs to the couch for the day. After lessons she would take a nap followed by dinner and a therapy session. She would then do her homework before heading back upstairs to bed.

Unfortunately, the nightmares continued so they put a spare bed in Lily's room and rotated the night shift. Between lessons and taking care of Lily, the boys had little time for socializing. This became blatantly obvious one week when Harry was confronted with extremely awkward situations involving his sons.

First, James had received a thoroughly embarrassing howler from his girlfriend, while they were eating dinner one night, in which she told him that he'd been away so long she thought she had been re-virginized.

As if that wasn't mortifying enough for Harry, one night he went to make a phone call using his house phone, and when he picked it up he heard voices. Wondering who was using the phone, he listened for a minute before he realized Al was having a phone sex conversation with his muggleborn girlfriend. Completely mortified, he slammed the phone down.

The next morning Harry told everyone that he insisted on taking Friday and Saturday nights so his sons could go out. He sincerely hoped he never had to hear about their sex lives again. Little did Harry know, he was going to have to hear about his daughters sex life soon enough…

Lily had been doing everything she was supposed to do for her babies; she was eating right, sleeping well, taking her vitamins, following the doctors orders about bed rest, and she was talking through her trauma's with her therapist. The problem was that she was growing increasingly frustrated, on so many levels, but most embarrassingly, she was very sexually frustrated. She knew her pregnancy hormones were to blame but that didn't solve her problems. She had absolutely no privacy because someone was sleeping in her room every night because of her nightmares. She couldn't even have some time alone in the bath because she needed help to get in and out and Hermione would usually stay nearby in case Lily needed anything. On top of all of that she was afraid that actually doing something would cause her to go into premature labor. To put it plainly, she was a mess. She decided she needed to talk to her doctor and healer today. She quite frankly could not take this anymore. With that decided she just needed to get an appointment, "Dad!" she called.

Per usual, Harry was there within seconds followed by her brothers shortly after. She smiled at them; they were all so sweet. "Dad, I need to see my OB/GYN."

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Harry panicked, quickly moving to her side.

Before she could even reply both her brothers had run out of the room and she could hear them yelling in the background but she wasn't sure what they were saying. Sighing, she said, "Dad, I really just need to speak with her. Can you see if you can get me an appointment with her?"

"Lily, if you're not feeling well, let's just go to the hospital now. I don't want to take any chances," replied Harry concerned.

Suddenly, Scorpius was at her side breathing heavily as if he had just sprinted, "Lily, what's wrong? Al said something was wrong."

She glared at Al who was once again in the doorway. He was suddenly pushed aside as Hermione came running in, "What's wrong? Are you in labor?"

James followed her into the room and Lily had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to remind herself that they were just worried about her.

"What's happening? Why haven't you taken her to St. Mungo's yet!" yelled Draco, the last to arrive.

Lily snapped open her eyes and yelled, "Will everyone just calm down!" She glared at them for a minute before she continued, "I am not in labor. The babies are fine. I just need to see my OB/GYN. All I'm asking is if my Dad can get me an appointment. Or if someone wants to bring me the damn phone, I can do it myself!"

They all seemed extremely surprised with her tirade and just gaped at her.

"Oh, Merlin's pants," she groaned but when they all just stood there. She couldn't take it anymore and threw the blankets off of her and moved so that she was sitting up with her feet on the floor.

This seemed to snap Harry out of it and he stood in front of her with his hands held out to stop her and asked, "Lily, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get the damn phone since apparently you're all too busy staring at me to get it!"

"Lily, I can get you the phone, that's not the problem. I just don't understand what's going on. Why do you want to see the doctor? Is something wrong?" replied Harry pleadingly.

"No, I want to see her because I miss her! Yes, something's wrong!" snarled Lily.

Harry looked completely lost and Hermione moved closer and asked, "Lily, if you would just tell us what's wrong, it would make it easier to figure out how quickly you need to be seen."

"I don't want to tell any of you what's wrong!" she yelled angrily before she started crying, "Please, I just need to see my own doctor... today or tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and got up to go make her an appointment.

Harry didn't like seeing his daughter so upset and he instinctively reached out a hand to rub her shoulder but as soon as he touched her she jumped away from him and let out an anguished cry, "Don't touch me!"

Harry's hands quickly flew up in surrender as he backed away from her and choked out, "I'm sorry. Lily. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She curled up as much as she could with her growing belly and faced away from everyone as she continued to sob.

"Lily," said Hermione coming into the room, "the Doctor's on the phone and she would like to talk to you." She walked over to Lily slowly and held out the phone to her.

Lily nodded, wiped her face and took a deep breath before taking the phone away from Hermione. She noticed that no one was leaving and she asked quietly, "Can I have some privacy, please?"

Slowly they all left the room and Lily said, "Hi Dr. Devans."

"Hi Lily. I understand you wanted to see me. What seems to be the problem?"

Lily took a minute to reply, she found it a little embarrassing to talk about, "I just…" sniffle, "I'm having some problems…" sniffle, "I think from all the hormones." Sniffle, "And we never really talked about what's OK to do." Sniffle, "I mean you probably figured I wouldn't want to do anything…" Sniffle, hiccup, "because of what happened…" sobbing, "and I really don't want to…" more sobbing "but I'm very uncomfortable…" sniffle. "I don't want to do anything to hurt the babies…" hiccup, "and I don't know if I can…" sniffle, "I mean will I go into labor?"

Dr. Devans sighed; she really didn't understand what was going on other than it had something to do with her hormones. The poor girl sounded a mess. "Lily, I think I have a general idea of what's going on but I'm having a hard time getting the full picture over the phone. Since I'd rather you stay put, why don't I come and see you this afternoon. Would that be all right with you?

Lily sighed in relief and said, "Yes. Please. I would really appreciate that."

"Great, then I'll see you soon. Would you mind putting Hermione back on the phone? I want to see if she can give me the contact information for your healer, perhaps she can come as well."

"Sure. Thanks again, Dr. Devans."

"Not a problem, Lily."

"Hermione!" yelled Lily away from the phone.

A minute later Hermione poked her head into the room and Lily said, "She wants to talk to you."

Hermione nodded and came in to take the phone and left Lily alone again.

"Hi," said Hermione into the phone when she was back in the kitchen with everyone.

"Hi Hermione. I'm going to move some appointments around but I should be able to get there for 3:00 PM. I wondered if you could contact Lily's healer for me and see if she can meet me at your house?"

"Of course. Is everything alright?" asked Hermione concerned.

Dr. Devans sighed and said, "I'm not sure. I don't think there's anything going on with the babies, but Lily seemed very distressed. It might be a good idea to have her therapist there as well, just in case. But I can contact the therapist myself. Are you sure you don't mind contacting her healer for me? I'm not sure how I could contact her myself."

"No, it's not a problem at all."

"Thank you. I'll see you at 3:00PM."

"Thank you Dr. Devans."

Hermione hung up the phone frowning and Harry said, "What is it?"

"She's coming here at 3:00PM. She asked if I could contact Healer Summer. She wants her to come as well and she was going to contact Lily's therapist."

"Did she say what was wrong?" asked James worriedly.

Hermione shook her head and said, "She said she didn't think it had anything to do with the babies, but she seemed pretty worried about Lily."

Harry nodded and Hermione said, "Well, I should go to St. Mungo's and try and find Healer Summer."

"Yeah, Thanks." Replied Harry distractedly.

Hermione moved towards him and held his hand for a minute, making him smile before she left the room to floo to St. Mungo's.

Scorpius got up from the table and said, "I'm going to go sit with Lily."

Then Draco got up and said, "I'm going to head back to the Manor. I'll come back before 3:00PM."

Everyone nodded unsure what to do. They were all worried about her but they didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was.

Harry sat down at the table with his sons and placed his head in his hands_. He still couldn't believe how much he scared Lily. He was kicking himself for touching her. How many times did they tell them to be careful when trying to touch her? She had been doing so well, that he just forgot._

"Dad, we should cancel our lessons for the day," said James quietly.

Harry just looked at him confused and James clarified, "Aunt Fleur, we should floo call her so she doesn't come over."

Harry nodded but didn't appear to be moving anytime soon, so James got up and went to the floo to talk to their Aunt.

"It's not your fault, Dad," said Al. When Harry just stared at him blankly he continued, "Dad, you couldn't have known she would get so upset by touching her. She's been so much better these past few weeks, that none of us would have expected that."

Back in the living room Scorpius was sitting on the chair next to Lily who was still curled up on the couch. He noticed she was shaking and he asked, "Lily, can I cover you with a blanket?"

She nodded and he moved very slowly to cover her, careful not to actually touch her. As he moved away he was surprised when she grabbed his arm with her hand. She was so upset and he had no idea how to make it better, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She hiccupped, and then nodded as she moved her hand to hold his. He smiled and moved to sit on the floor in front of her but she shook her head and said, "it's alright, you can sit on the couch with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He sat down slowly at the other end of the couch trying not to touch her but she held onto his hand tightly. He smiled at her and waited for her to begin.

She smiled shyly at him before she reminded herself that this was Scorpius, the father of her babies and her lover. "I've been having a lot of urges lately. Sexual urges. And I'm afraid. I don't know what I can and can't do. I mean I don't think they thought I would have any interest in sex after what happened. And I don't think I'm mentally ready but my body is going haywire with all these hormones, and I can't take it anymore."

For a second he smirked, his sexy, I'm the best lover in the world, smirk, and she couldn't help but blush and look away. When she turned back he was serious again and he said, "You know I'll do whatever you ask. Believe me, I would like nothing more than to carry you upstairs and make love to you all day, but I don't think you're ready for that."

"I don't think I am either," she replied quietly.

"What do you think your body needs to satisfy these urges?"

She blushed and squealed, "Scor!"

He chuckled and said, "Come on now, love, don't be shy. I take it you need to have an orgasm?"

She blushed deeply but nodded.

"All right then let's figure out a way to give your body what it needs," he replied grinning. "Do you think you could handle me helping you?"

"I don't know," she replied seriously.

"We could try it so that I'm not touching you anywhere else except there? Or I could not touch you with my hands at all and just use my tongue, what about that?"

"I can't believe we are talking about this," replied Lily mortified, making Scorpius laugh.

"Seriously though, Lily, if it's easier for you to do it yourself, I won't be offended. I don't want to push you."

"I don't want to do it myself," whined Lily causing Scorpius to laugh loudly and joke, "Such a demanding little minx."

Lily snorted

Harry poked his head in and asked, "Everything Ok?"

They both laughed hysterically and Lily finally said, "Yeah, Dad. Everything's fine."

Harry smiled at her before heading back into the kitchen to his sons. "Well, she seems to be better. She's laughing at least."

"What are they laughing about?" asked James.

"No idea, I didn't ask. I was just happy to see her laughing," replied Harry smiling.

After several minutes of laughing after her Dad left, Lily said, "Seriously Scor, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean I could try touching you and if it upsets you, just say stop, and I'll stop. I promise," replied Scorpius genuinely.

"Maybe." She replied nervously.

"Or we could be creative," he said mischievously.

She snorted and said, "Do I even want to know?"

He smirked and said, "We could get one of those muggle movies for you to watch,"

"Porn?" she shrieked then quickly covered her mouth blushing.

"Yes, that. Then I could touch you or you could touch yourself and I could just be there with you. Or I could get you a toy if you want."

"Oh my god, I've created a monster!" she giggled blushing.

"We will figure it out love, I promise. I'm going to take good care of you," said Scorpius seriously as he brought her hand to his mouth and slowly kissed it.

She held her breath as he did this and then slowly nodded.

"I love you, Lily. More than anything."

"I love you too Scor."


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Harry Potter.

Lily spent the day relaxing and trying to calm her raging emotions. She noticed her family seemed to be keeping their distance but she was grateful for the time alone with Scorpius. After lunch she insisted on Scorpius sitting on the couch with her so that she could put a pillow on his lap and take her afternoon nap. She fell asleep surprisingly fast and Scorpius just watched her sleep, occasionally playing with a lock of her hair.

Harry came in sometime later and was happily surprised to see that Lily was comfortable enough around Scorpius to fall asleep in his lap. He moved into the room and sat in the chair next to Scorpius and asked quietly, "How was she?"

Scorpius shrugged and replied quietly, "She was alright. Just overwhelmed, I think, with a couple different things. We should be able to sort it out though."

Harry nodded and said, "Thank you."

Scorpius looked at him questioningly and asked, "What for?"

"For calming her down. She was quite upset earlier."

Scorpius nodded then placed his hand on her growing belly and rubbed it affectionately. He sighed then said, "There's been so much going on that I haven't really been thinking about the fact that I'm going to be a father soon…she's five months along now."

Harry smiled tightly then asked, "Have you two talked about names at all?"

Scorpius shook his head and said, "No. I think she's afraid something is going to happen."

"That's understandable after everything that she's been through, but you should talk to the doctor about it today."

Scorpius nodded and looked down at Lily as she started to stir. She stretched for a minute before opening her eyes and meeting Scorpius gaze.

She smiled up at him and said, "Hey."

"Hey. How was your nap?"

"Pretty good. I didn't have any nightmares."

Scorpius frowned and asked, "Do you usually have nightmares when you nap?"

Lily shrugged in response and slowly sat up, noticing her Dad for the first time. She was obviously surprised, so he smiled and said, "Hi Pumpkin."

Before Lily could reply Hermione came into the room and said, "Everyone's here Harry, they'd like to see Lily now."

Harry nodded and got up as did Scorpius but Lily reached out and grabbed Scorpius's hand making them both stop and look at her questioningly.

She blushed and said, "Stay with me, please?"

Scorpius nodded and sat back down as Harry forced himself to leave the room with Hermione. It stung knowing his daughter wanted someone else to stay with her, but Hermione squeezed his hand and gave him a comforting smile.

Harry greeted the doctors and brought them into Lily before retreating back to the kitchen. He paced the kitchen for what seemed like hours while Draco, Hermione, James and Al all waited impatiently as well. At one point Lily's healer flood to her office to get some supplies before returning to Lily's side. He noticed Hermione must have excused herself a half a dozen times and she really wasn't looking that great. When she came back after the seventh time Harry asked, "Hermione, are you alright?"

She smiled meekly and said, "I'm not feeling that great today. I'm pretty nauseous and every time I think I'm going to throw up I run to the bathroom and it passes. I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me yesterday."

Harry scowled and said, "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "I'm fine Harry, really."

"You should go lay down upstairs," he said gently.

"I will once everything is settled with Lily."

"Hermione…" started Harry but he was interrupted.

"You can come in now," said Scorpius standing in the doorway.

Harry glanced at Hermione worriedly before they both left the kitchen followed by Al and James. As Draco went to pass through Scorpius stopped him and closed the door making Draco raise his eyebrow at him. Scorpius whispered, "Dad, I need to know if you'll support me?"

Surprised, Draco said, "What are you talking about? What do you think I have been doing?"

Scorpius shook his head and said, "No, I mean I need to know that no matter what I say in there, you'll support me, even if you don't agree with me."

Draco went to question him again but Scorpius cut him off and said, "Dad, there's no time! Will you have my back? Yes or No?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Scorpius wondering what on earth was going on before sighing in resignation, "Yes, of course, Scorpius. Whatever you need, you have my word."

Scorpius nodded curtly before turning around and heading to the living room with his father close behind him. Everyone was seated, obviously waiting for the two of them. Scorpius sat on the armrest of the couch next to Lily and she moved closer to him, resting her head against him as he wrapped his arm around her.

Dr. Devans waited for everyone to get settled before she began, "I want to remind everyone that Lily is our patient, and because of that we can only share what she allows us to."

Harry looked at Lily questioningly but nodded along with everyone else in understanding.

"That being said, Lily is doing remarkably well. Her internal healing is almost complete and I'm going to allow Lily to walk around for 30 minutes a day for the next two weeks at which time I will reassess her."

Harry beamed and said, "That's great news."

"It is," said Healer Summers before continuing, "We also took a look at the babies and they are developing nicely. They are still on the small side though so we're going to add some potions to Lily's regimen and have asked her to eat more."

Lily's therapist then said, "Lily has made great strides with her psychological healing as well… partly due to our daily sessions but also due to the pregnancy. It is forcing Lily to trust others."

Harry frowned in response, not really liking how that sounded.

Dr. Devans took a deep breath before she said, "Now that is the end of our update as Lily does not want us to reveal anymore, however, we will stay in case you have any questions after Mr. Malfoy is finished."

Everyone seemed quite surprised and looked at Scorpius questioningly. He stood up, suddenly radiating power, and moved behind Lily, placing his hands on her shoulders before he began, "This whole situation is difficult for Lily and I. We are both very private people and we are uncomfortable discussing certain aspects of our relationship with you. That being said, it is impossible for us to achieve the result we want without at least giving you some information."

Harry, James and Al all started to interrupt but Scorpius glared at them and held up his hand. Harry was instantly reminded of Draco back in school.

"The fact is that Lily is pregnant and she is carrying my children. So one can conclude that we have obviously had sex in the past. Due to certain circumstances Lily and I both need to spend more time together. After talking it over with Lily's doctors we have decided that the best way for us to do this is for us to share a bed at night."

James and Al all shot up out of their seats in anger and started yelling but Scorpius quickly silenced them with a wave of his hand. They fumed silently and Lily said, "Sit down."

Surprised by the command Harry motioned for them to sit and turned to Scorpius and Lily for an explanation.

"We're not asking. We're telling you that we will be sharing a bed at night. It would be best if I could just stay here with Lily but if need be we will move her to the Manor," replied Scorpius commandingly.

Harry shot up out of his seat in anger but before he could reply he felt Hermione grab hold of his hand to calm him down. He noticed that Lily had tensed up at his move and he took a deep breath before he sat down again and said, "I don't think it will be necessary to move Lily to the Manor, however, I would feel better if you could explain the need for this change Lily."

Scorpius began to speak but Lily squeezed his hand and said, "It's alright Scorpius." He nodded and waited for Lily to speak.

She took a few minutes to think before she said, "Daddy, you've been amazing these last couple of months. I don't know where I would be right now without you." She reached over and squeezed his hand before she looked at James and Al and said, "And you two as well." They smiled at her and she continued, "But Scorpius is my boyfriend, he's the father of my children, and there are just some things that only he can provide."

She blushed and looked away as her brothers and father gaped at her, "The reality is that I am five months pregnant and these babies are going to be here soon. Scorpius and I need to work on our relationship."

James motioned to his throat and Lily squeezed Scorpius' hand and said, "Scor, can you cancel your spell?"

He waved his hand and James glared at him before he said, "But Lils, you were raped. Surely, you're not ready to have sex?"

Scorpius glared at James as Lily replied angrily, "I haven't forgotten that I was raped, James, as much as I wish I could."

"Lily, I think what your brother was trying to say is that we're worried it's too soon," added Harry.

"If I may, Lily, I think I can help alleviate some of their concerns," asked Dr. Devans?

Lily nodded and Dr. Devans continued, "We talked in depth with Lily and Scorpius about the pros and cons of becoming intimate again. They are going to take things slowly and they are both well aware of Lily's physical limitations."

They all gaped as Lily blushed again.

"It sounds like a reasonable plan to me. They're just asking to spend time together as a couple before the babies are born. It will only help them cope in the long run," said Draco.

Harry scowled and said, "It's too soon."

Lily grew exasperated and said, "Dad, I have no control over this! My body wants what it wants!"

Harry couldn't help the blush that rose up his face and he looked away slightly horrified.

Hermione cleared her throat and said gently, "I know it hard for all of us to understand but what we think doesn't really matter. It's Lily that matters and there are certain aspects of her pregnancy that are none of our business. If she needs to spend more time with Scorpius then we have to trust that she knows her limits. Surely, after everything that she's been through we can allow her a little privacy."

James and Al huffed and crossed their arms but said nothing while Harry clenched his jaw. This was not the response Hermione was looking for so she added, "I shouldn't have to remind everyone that Scorpius was the one that took care of Lily the first time she was raped. He knows better than any of us what she needs."

Al and James both looked down ashamed and Harry sighed loudly before he said, "Alright."

Scorpius visibly relaxed and Lily said, "Thank you, Daddy."

"Well, now that that's settled, I think it's time I headed out," said Dr. Devans standing up. "I'll come back in two weeks and check on Lily's progress but in the meantime feel free to call me with any concerns."

Healer Summers and Lily's therapist also stood and indicated they were going to leave as well and Harry got up to walk them out.

"Actually Dr. Devans, I wondered if I could speak with you for a moment in private before you go?" asked Hermione causing Harry to look at her curiously.

"Sure," replied Dr. Devans following Hermione into the kitchen as Harry lead the others to the front door.

As soon as they entered the kitchen Hermione turned to Dr. Devans and said, "I haven't been feeling well today and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize Lily's pregnancy, so I wondered if perhaps I should stay away until I'm feeling better?"

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Dr. Devans.

"I'm not sure. I've been nauseous off and on all day. Every time I think I'm going to throw up it passes."

"Is it possible you are pregnant?" asked Dr. Devans

"I'm 42," replied Hermione instantly as if that was an answer.

Dr. Devans smiled at her gently and said, "Is it possible?"

Hermione gaped at her and sat down quickly in shock repeating, "I'm 42," several times.

Dr. Devans rifled through her bag for a minute before she pulled out a pregnancy test and placed it on the table next to Hermione and said gently, "Take the test. If it's positive then there's no need to distance yourself from Lily. If it's negative then I would suggest limiting your exposure to Lily until you're feeling better."

Hermione looked at her wide-eyed but nodded in understanding.

Dr. Devans smiled at her and said, "Feel free to call me if you need to, Hermione."

Hermione nodded again and watched Dr. Devans leave the kitchen. A few minutes later James and Al came in to get something to eat but Hermione just sat there in shock. Harry came in a minute after them and walked over to Hermione and asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

She just stared up at him making him frown, until he noticed the box on the table. He picked it up and looked at Hermione questioningly. She looked terrified and Harry turned to the boys and asked, "Could you two give us a moment?"

They both rolled their eyes and started to leave the kitchen with their food but not before Al noticed what his Dad was holding in his hand. He raised his eyebrow but Harry just shook his head.

"Hermione?" asked Harry after they had left.

"I'm 42!" she screeched making him jump.

"OK…."

"Harry, I'm 42! I'm too old to be pregnant!"

"I don't think that's true Hermione," replied Harry gently.

Hermione glared at him and he smiled as he knelt down in front of her. "Hermione, let's just take the test, then we'll know one way or the other. There's no point in getting yourself all worked up over this if you're not even pregnant."

Hermione looked at him terrified for a moment before she nodded and stood up making a beeline for the bathroom with Harry following behind her. She entered the bathroom before she turned back and grabbed the box out of his hand then closed the door. He waited in the hall for a minute before she opened the door again and ushered him in, closing it behind him. He watched as she bit her nails in nervousness and couldn't help but think how cute she looked. He pulled her into his embrace and whispered in her ear, "Hey, calm down. It's not the end of the world. I love you no matter what that test says."

She nodded and he kissed her gently while running his hands up and down her back soothingly. She broke the kiss after a minute and rested her head against his shoulder; peppering light kisses on his neck. "Stop that you little minx, or I'm going to take you right here in the bathroom," growled Harry making Hermione chuckle.

They stayed in each other's arms for another minute before Hermione sighed and said, "I think enough time has passed Harry."

He nodded and met her gaze and said, "On three?"

She nodded and he said, "One, Two…Three."

They both moved towards the test and looked down…

"It's," started Harry … "Positive," finished Hermione.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Harry Potter.

The next couple weeks were awkward, to say the least, while everyone got used to Scorpius spending the night with Lily. Everyone would still wake up when they heard her having nightmares, but they would wait outside her room and give Scorpius a chance to calm her down before going in. Much to their dismay, he was able to calm her every time.

Lily and Scorpius had decided to take things very slowly and were just sleeping in the same bed and snuggling together but Lily's body was close to its breaking point. While taking a bath she resolved to try and go further tonight, "Scor?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come in here?"

"Are you alright?" asked Scorpius from the doorway.

She looked at him and reached out a hand for him to come closer. He pulled a chair close to the tub and sat down, holding her hand. She took a deep breath and said, "I want to be with you tonight."

It took Scorpius a moment to recover and said, "Lily, I thought you wanted to take things slowly?"

She sighed and said, "I did, but I can't take it anymore! My body is screaming for you to touch me, to do anything to me, really."

He grinned wolfishly before he said seriously, "Alright, let's start off slow and we'll stop when you say the word."

Lily smiled gratefully and dunked under the water one last time before holding her hand out to Scorpius to help her out of the tub. She stood as he wrapped a large fluffy towel around her body and helped her out. He walked her into the bedroom until she got to her bed then he began lightly patting her dry with another towel. She smiled at him shyly and he couldn't help but lean in for a chaste kiss. When they parted he got up and retrieved her lotion and said, "How about I give you a massage?"

She nodded and after using her wand to dry her hair somewhat she moved to lie down completely on the bed. Scorpius closed her door before returning to sit on the bed next to her. He reached for her towel and said, "I'm just going to secure your towel."

She smiled at him gratefully.

"Alright, I'm going to start with your legs, but remember just tell me to stop and I'll stop."

She nodded and he moved to the end of the bed and started lathering her legs with lotion and massaged them as he went. She closed her eyes and moaned at the sensation of being touched by him after so long.

Scorpius continued to massage her legs until he reached the middle of her thighs and then he moved and started on her arms and hands. After some time Lily was sure she was in heaven. She blinked up at him and slowly pulled her towel open, revealing her swollen belly. Scorpius leaned down slow enough so that she could stop him and placed a kiss on her belly. It was such a tender gesture that she thought she might cry.

"I love you," whispered Scorpius.

"I love you too," replied Lily, voice cracking with emotion.

"May I?" asked Scorpius holding his hands over her belly.

She nodded and he began rubbing lotion on her belly, eliciting a few giggles as he touched her ticklish spots. After a few minutes Lily bit her lip and reached for Scorpius' hand tentatively.

He stopped at her touch and immediately tried to withdraw his hand, thinking he had done something wrong but she smiled shyly and brought his hand up to her breasts. She held his gaze as she let go of his hand and they stayed like this for several moments before he gently kneaded the breast under his hand and she moaned loudly closing her eyes.

They continued like this for some time, Scorpius moved slowly and tenderly and waited for a positive response before repeating what he did. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was and how much she trusted him. Seeing her like this was turning him on immensely and he was growing uncomfortable but he knew this was about her. "May I kiss you," he asked huskily?

She nodded without even opening her eyes so he moved to kiss her chastely, but as he began to pull away she wrapped one of her hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. He held his weight off of her by placing his hands and knees on either side of her. After a while his arms were shaking from the weight, so he moved to her side and she whimpered in protest.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Lily," whispered Scorpius.

"Kiss me," she whispered back.

"Where?" he asked mischievously.

"Everywhere," moaned Lily.

Scorpius shut his eyes to keep from groaning; he couldn't believe how sexy she was. When he opened them again he moved closer to her and began showering her body with kisses.

…

James and Al were noisily climbing the stairs and Hermione popped out of her bedroom to head them off. Her and Harry's bedroom happened to be below Lily's and she was unfortunately able to hear exactly what was going on upstairs. She knew if she could hear it below then Al and James would definitely hear her from across the hall.

"Hi Boys."

They stopped in front of her and said, "Hey."

"I think you might want to go back downstairs for a little while," said Hermione uncomfortably.

James looked at her curiously and replied, "Ooookkkk, any particular reason why?"

Before Hermione could reply they heard Harry climbing the stairs and seeing the three of them he asked, "What's going on?"

"Auntie was just telling us she thinks we should go back downstairs," said Al confused.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Why do you want us to go back downstairs?"

Hermione was thinking of the best way to word it when they heard Lily scream from upstairs. What they didn't stop to notice was that it was clearly a scream of ecstasy and not pain. Not thinking twice, they all rushed up the stairs with Hermione yelling, "Wait, don't go in her room!"

Of course none of them listened to her and practically knocked each other down to get to the door, throwing it open and causing a very naked Lily to shriek in surprise. Scorpius was quick to cover her up and got up off the bed, angrily storming over to them, forcing them out of the room and slamming the door in their face. He turned around worriedly and asked, "Are you alright, Lily?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, they just scared me is all. Why the fuck did they all just barge in here," she asked angrily?

Scorpius smirked and replied, "You were kind of loud love, and I forgot to silence the room. They probably thought something was wrong."

Lily blushed and said, "Great. Figures. It's the first time I've had an orgasm in like six months and my entire family hears me." She sighed then asked, "Can you help me up?"

He nodded and moved to her side, helping her out of bed. He then helped her put her robe back on before she motioned towards the door and they walked to it together, opening it to find her Dad, James, Al and Hermione waiting in the hallway.

"Have none of you ever heard of knocking?" snapped Lily.

"We thought something was wrong!" replied Al angrily.

"You were screaming for Merlin's sake Lily, what were we supposed to think?" asked James annoyed.

She took a deep breath to calm down and said, "Look, I'm sorry that I scared all of you. Scorpius and I will make sure we remember the silencing charm from now on, but please, can you just try and give me some privacy and knock before you come into my room?"

They all blushed and nodded their heads in agreement, not making eye contact, except for Al, who was glaring at Scorpius.

"Cut the shit Al!" yelled Lily surprising all of them.

"What?" he scoffed.

"Scorpius is the father of my children, we've obviously already had sex since I'm fucking 6 months pregnant! In the last year I've been raped and violated in every way possible and Scorpius has been nothing less than perfect. He's not doing anything I haven't asked him to do, so cut the shit and stop looking at him like he's done something wrong! We talked about this already with my doctors, Al. Scorpius is staying here because I need him to! Do you have any fucking idea the amount of hormones in my body right now that are all screaming for sex? Of course you don't because you're not the one that's pregnant!" Lily was so angry with them and her hormones were so volatile that she started sobbing, horrifying all the men, including Scorpius.

Hermione scowled at all of them and moved towards Lily, wrapping her in a hug, letting her sob on her shoulder. "Why don't you all go downstairs and give Lily and I a few minutes alone," suggested Hermione over Lily's shoulder.

They all nodded and quickly moved away from the pair. A half an hour later, Hermione came down stairs and said, "Scorpius, I gave her her potions and helped her into her pajamas. She'd like it if you went back upstairs with her until she fell asleep."

Scorpius nodded and said, "Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem, dear."

He smiled at the motherly term before heading up the stairs.

Even Harry, James and Al noticed the affection in her voice and looked at her curiously. She huffed and said, "Oh stop looking at me like that! He's such a great kid, and he's done so much for Lily. Poor thing was an absolute mess up there. Her hormones are really doing a number on her."

"Is that normal?" asked Al.

Hermione shrugged and said, "Yes, to a point, but it's more intense because she's having twins. Add to that all the emotional and mental trauma and she's really struggling. Just try and be understanding, all right?"

They all nodded and she added, "Oh and I put up a permanent silencing charm that is simple to use. She just needs to say activate or deactivate, plus if she needs to she can say sonorous and call for help."

Harry got up and kissed the side of her head and said, "Brilliant as always, love. Thank you."

She nodded and said, "I'm going to make some tea and then head up to bed. Night boys."

"Night Auntie."

After she left Harry said, "I need to talk to you two about something." He sat down and before he could start, Al said, "Auntie's pregnant isn't she?"

"What?" said James surprised?

Harry was a little surprised Al picked up on that but recovered quickly and said, "Well, yes, she is but that isn't what I wanted to talk to you two about."

"Are you serious?" asked James shocked.

"Either there's something in the water or I'm the only one who knows how to cast a contraception charm in this family," added Al.

"Hey, l always use the charm!" scoffed James.

"Thank Merlin for that," replied Al jokingly.

"Look, It was after they modified my memories, I wasn't really thinking about charms. Which I know isn't an excuse but it is what happened," replied Harry.

"Dad, you don't owe us an explanation," said James.

"I do. Because if one of you told me your girlfriend was pregnant, you can be damn sure I would want an explanation as to why you didn't use the contraception charm."

They both nodded and Al asked, "So, are we going to have a little brother or sister?"

Harry sighed and said, "I have no idea. I think Hermione is still in shock that she's pregnant. I mean I assume she's going to want to have the baby, but I haven't been able to get her to talk about it with me. I certainly hope she wants to keep it."

"It's like a second chance for both of you, since you weren't able to have Sirius," said James quietly.

Harry nodded and they all remained quiet for a minute before Harry cleared his throat and said, "Right. What I wanted to talk to you about was how you would feel if I asked Hermione to marry me?"

"Because she's pregnant?" asked Al skeptically.

Harry frowned and said, "No, because I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Dad, no offense but Auntie didn't tell you she was pregnant all those years ago because she didn't want you to marry her out of obligation. Don't you think she's going to assume that's why you're marrying her now," replied Al?

"He's got a point, Dad." Added James.

Harry sighed and leaned back against the couch and asked, "So, what do I do?"

"No idea, Dad," replied Al unhelpfully.

But James added, "You have to figure out a way to prove to her that you want to marry her because you love her and not because you feel obligated to."

Harry rubbed his hands over his face and groaned, making both the boys chuckle.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Harry Potter.

"Dad, honestly, don't you think this is overkill? I mean whom do you think is going to hurt me, Jamie's dead?" Asked Lily after the Aurors determined it was safe for her to enter Dr. Devans office.

"I'm just being careful Lily," replied Harry.

Lily rolled her eyes as she slowly made her way to the receptionist desk to check in. The last two months had flown by for Lily and she couldn't believe she was eight months pregnant.

She noticed the other patients waiting were obviously curious why this teenager had an entourage with her. It was bloody embarrassing for her to constantly be escorted by her Dad, Scorpius, his dad, her brothers and several Aurors. She smiled internally realizing that the waiting room was almost full with just her family.

"Hi, I have a 3 o'clock appointment with Dr. Devans," she said to the receptionist.

"Lily Potter?" asked the woman.

"Yes," replied Lily smiling.

"I'll let them know you're here."

"Thanks," replied Lily turning and walking over to look at a big fish tank.

"Do you want to sit down, love?" Asked Scorpius motioning to a nearby chair.

"I'm fine, Scor, thanks."

"Are you sure, Lily?" Asked James.

"Yes, I'm sure," replied Lily trying to be patient with them.

Two minutes later her Dad touched her shoulder and said, "Sweetheart, why don't you sit down."

"Dad, really, I'm good." She replied tersely.

She saw Draco frowning and said exasperated, "Look, I get you're all trying to help but your smothering me. I've been on some form of bed rest for months; it feels nice just being able to stand. All right?"

They all nodded sheepishly and left her alone and she noticed some of the other pregnant women smiling at her.

"I see you're as feisty as ever," said someone from the doorway.

She turned and smiled instantly upon recognizing Rodolphus, starting to move toward him. She noticed her entourage had all reached for their wands but she didn't pay them any attention as she reached him. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before grabbing her hands and moving them out to take a look at her.

"You look absolutely radiant Lily. Simply beautiful. How are you feeling?"

Lily blushed and said, "I feel like a whale."

He barked out a laugh and said; "Well, you don't look like one, of that I can assure you."

She blushed again and asked, "How are you?"

He shrugged in response and diverted the conversation back to her, "How are the girls?"

Lily's face lit up as she replied, "They're very active, always moving around." She then placed his hand on her belly and he felt a kick, looking up at her completely smitten.

"I think they're running out of room, some days I swear I can actually feel my belly stretching to accommodate them."

He smiled at her and asked, "Have you picked out names yet?"

She bit her lip not sure if she wanted to tell him. Her family had been asking her for weeks but she was afraid if she said it out loud something would go wrong. She looked at him mischievously before leaning in and whispering in his ear.

Her family seemed shocked that she was telling him. Even Scorpius didn't know what she wanted to name the girls, as she still couldn't fully decide between two sets of names…

"Those are all beautiful names Lily; perhaps you could combine them and solve your problem."

Lily beamed at him and said, "That's perfect!"

Rodolphus basked in her happiness for a minute before he nodded to Harry, who had come up behind her and asked, "Do I even want to know how you knew she would be here?"

Rodolphus just shook his head no as he pulled Scorpius in for a hug.

"Lily?" Called Dr. Devans from the doorway.

Lily turned and smiled at her and she said, "You look fabulous dear, how are you feeling?"

"Besides feeling like a beached whale, I feel great."

Dr. Devans smiled as she moved forward to shake Harry's hand and said, "And Hermione, how are you feeling?"

Hermione smiled slightly as she placed one hand on her belly and said, "I'm all right, I think I'm finally getting over the shock of it all."

Dr. Devans smiled and said, "Well that's good, considering you're halfway through your pregnancy."

Harry chuckled good-naturedly as he placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder for support.

"Well Lily, what do you say we take a look and see what's going on with those babies of yours?"

"Sounds great."

"Have you picked names out yet?" Asked Dr. Devans as she led Scorpius and Lily to the exam room.

"Sort of, but I've been afraid that something is going to go wrong," replied Lily worriedly.

The doctor smiled sympathetically at her and said, "Well, lets put your worries to rest and take a look at how they are doing."

Lily nodded and lay down on the table next to the ultrasound and Scorpius moved to her side. Once the doctor was set up she began to run the probe over Lily's swollen belly and they could clearly see the babies and hear their heartbeats. Lily smiled in relief and squeezed Scorpius' hand.

"They look great Lily; I'm just going to take some measurements to get an estimate on how much they weigh right now."

Lily nodded and watched the babies on the screen as the doctor took her measurements. After about 10 minutes she said, "Well Lily, right now Baby A weighs 4lbs 3oz and Baby B weighs 4lbs 1 oz. Ideally babies should weigh at least 6 lbs when they are born but twins usually weigh less. Just keep taking care of yourself, eat plenty and try and keep those babies inside as long as possible."

"What happens if I go into labor tomorrow?" asked Lily worriedly.

"Well, we would try and treat you to stop it because the babies could use some more time inside."

"What if you couldn't stop it?"

"Lily. Try not to worry too much. If the babies come early then there's plenty we can do to make sure they are taken care of."

Lily didn't look convinced so she asked, "But could they survive? I mean I still have 8 weeks to go."

"Yes. They could survive. Twins almost always arrive early, usually 4 weeks, so you should be prepared for that. Now, lets talk about your birth plan. Have you thought about what I said about a planned cesarean?"

"Yeah a little, but it scares me."

"I know. But I'm afraid that a natural birth this soon after your surgical repairs to your birth canal and cervix will leave you unable to carry more children. If you go with a c-section this time, by the time you are ready to have another child you will be completely healed and can give birth vaginally."

Lily bit her lip and looked at Scorpius who said, "I think it's better for you this way Lily."

She nodded and said, "Alright, then I guess we should schedule the c-section."

"Great," said Dr. Devans. "I'll book it for 4 weeks from today, you'll be 36 weeks then, and if we need to move it then we will. Now, I suggest the both of you work on picking out names and getting all your baby gear ready, because they will be here before you know it!" Smiled Dr. Devans happily.

Scorpius leaned down and kissed Lily sweetly before helping her sit up. Dr. Devans handed them the latest pictures from the ultrasound, making them smile.

"Now lets go to my office, so we can have the rest of your family there to explain the birth plan, if that's all right with you two?"

"Yes. I think that would be helpful because I keep forgetting things, so I may not be able to answer all of their questions," replied Lily blushing.

"That's normal Lily, it will pass after you have the babies."

"That's good, I swear most of the time I can't remember what day it is, and it's so embarrassing!"

Scorpius rubbed her back soothingly as he helped her down from the table and led her to Dr. Devans office. By the time they got there the rest of the family was already there. Lily just rolled her eyes at how slow she was. She couldn't fathom why she was so massive when the babies only accounted for 9 lbs combined. _Oh well, as long as they're healthy, that's all she cares about._

Her Dad moved the chair out so that it was easier for her to sit and she smiled at him gratefully, causing him to beam in happiness.

"Well, it's all good news. The babies look great and they are each a little over 4 lbs. We discussed and agreed on a birth plan and we wanted to inform you as well." Said Dr. Devans.

"That's fabulous, Lily," said Hermione sweetly as she squeezed Lily's hand in support.

Lily seemed to lose control of her emotions a little, so she only nodded in response, afraid she was going to start crying from relief.

Her Dad stood nearby and gently touched her arm, which ended up resulting in Lily unable to hold in a brief sob. Horrified, Harry started to apologize but Lily just waved him off and said, "It's happy tears, Dad."

Everyone smiled and Dr. Devans continued, "Now, we've decided to schedule a cesarean for 4 weeks from today, which will bring the babies to 36 weeks."

There was a litany of surprised responses but after a minute everyone calmed down and James asked, "I thought the babies were supposed to stay in there for another two months?"

"I'm not an oven James!" snapped Lily throwing the tissue box at her brother.

James grabbed the box mid-air and smiled sheepishly at Lily before replying, "Sorry, Lils, I just thought…I mean, I read…something about 40 weeks…" he trailed off embarrassed.

Dr. Devans smiled and said, "You're correct James. The full pregnancy is 40 weeks, but anytime after 37 weeks is considered full term. However, multiples rarely make it that far into the pregnancy. Since I am concerned about Lily delivering vaginally due to the extensive surgical repairs, and I can't guarantee that I will be here to conduct an emergency c-section when she does go into labor, it's safer to plan it out and schedule it ahead of time. I would like to avoid Lily going into labor at all, especially with her cervix still not completely healed, the dilation could do irreparable damage, which could result in her inability to carry future children."

"Oh." Replied James somewhat horrified.

"Right, then, c-section it is," said Harry.

There was general agreement so Dr. Devans added happily, "Now, I've instructed Lily and Scorpius to make sure they have names picked out, and that they have all their baby gear ready, because these babies are going to be here soon."

Scorpius wrapped an arm around Lily and kissed the top of her head sweetly before asking, "Does she need to do anything special over the next few weeks? Rest more, or stay in bed, or anything like that?"

"No, everything looks great for both her and the babies. Just keep doing what you've been doing, Lily. You'll most likely find it harder to get comfortable the bigger the babies get but just do the best you can. Please make sure you let me know if you start feeling any pain, it doesn't have to be just in your abdomen, it could also be back pain. Also let me know if you are spotting or just generally feel unwell. OK?"

"Yes," replied Lily smiling.

"Great. Now I want you to come back once a week for the next two weeks and then I'll probably have you come every other day for the last two weeks, just to be safe," said Dr. Devans.

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you Dr. Devans," said Harry reaching out to shake her hand over the desk.

"You're most welcome. I'm looking forward to getting to meet these girls soon," replied Dr. Devans standing up and shaking Harry's hand before walking around the desk to shake everyone else's hand.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Well this is it! It's a long chapter but I wanted the end all in one chapter. Only thing left is the epilogue. Hope you like it!

Lily was sitting on the couch with Scorpius trying to relax. She had made it through the last two weeks without any issues and she was feeling seriously ready to have these babies. She wasn't getting much sleep and she was extremely uncomfortable all the time. She also had started to have pre-labor contractions that the doctor assured her was completely normal. Today was the first day that she honestly didn't feel well and she knew they didn't have much time left before the babies were here…

"Scor?"

"Yeah?"

"How important is it to you that the babies be named after a constellation?" asked Lily tentatively.

Scorpius looked at her for a minute before he replied, "Not important at all, Love."

"Really?" asked Lily hopeful.

"Really," grinned Scorpius.

"Oh thank Merlin," replied Lily relieved.

Scorpius laughed and said, "I take it you have some names you like?"

Lily nodded happily and said, "I do! I've been researching Goddess names and Saints names and I did look at constellation names as well. I just feel like these babies survived so much that they deserve special names."

Scorpius leaned over and gently kissed her before he replied, "I agree. Will you tell me what you've picked out?"

"Well I have four names picked out and I'm just not sure how to combine them. But if you don't like them then I can go back to my lists and find something else," rambled Lily nervously.

"I'm sure I'll love them."

"I hope so. There are two saints names that I really liked and I think they are perfect for twin girls…Ava and Ada."

"Ava and Ada?"

Lily nodded nervously biting her lip as she waited for his response. He repeated the names several times before he smiled and said, "Those are beautiful names."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Lily let out a big sigh of relief making Scorpius laugh. "Alright now tell me the other two names."

"Well, one of them is a celestial name as it turns out… Stella."

Scorpius grinned widely and said, "And the other one?"

"The other could be celestial but there's also a Goddess with the same name spelled differently. Celena. The Goddess spelling is C-e-l-e-n-a but the celestial spelling is S-e-l-e-n-a. What do you think?"

"Hmm. Honestly?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not crazy about the name Celena. But I do like Ava and Ada and Stella," he replied kissing her gently.

"Oh."

"It's fine though if you have your heart set on it. We can just use it as a middle name."

"No. I want our daughters to have names that we both love. Will you get my journal for me beside my bed? It has the other names that I liked in it."

"Sure, love," replied Scorpius as he bounded up the stairs and quickly returned with her journal.

"Alright, here are some other Goddess names I liked: Adonia, Aphrodite, Aurora, Ella, Isis, Isadora, and Thea."

Scorpius scrunched his face and said, "What else you got?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Alright, Saint names: Aria, Gianna, Marina and Seraphina."

"Keep going, I want to hear all of them before I tell you what I think."

"Fine. Spiritual names: Eva, Angel, Angelica and Daniella. The only other celestial name I liked was Celelstia. And then I had a list of names that didn't fit into any category: Lenna, Amia, Isa, Nadia and Briana."

Scorpius leaned closer and looked at the names written down in the journal and finally said, "I like most of the Goddess names except Aphrodite. And I like all of the Saint names. But the rest I don't like."

Lily put an X over the Spiritual, Celestial and Other sections.

"Don't forget Aphrodite. I definitely don't like that name."

Rolling her eyes she put an X over Aphrodite as well as Celena and Selena.

"Let's try them out as a middle name with Ava and Ada," suggested Scorpius before starting, "Ava Adonia."

"Ava Aurora."

"Ava Ella."

"Ava Isis."

"Ava Isadora."

"Ava Thea."

"Did you like any of those?" asked Scorpius.

"I liked Ava Isadora," replied Lily pensively.

"I did too."

"All right, but let's go through the Saint names too, just in case," said Lily. "Ava Aria."

"Ava Gianna."

"Ava Marina."

"Ava Seraphina."

"Well?" asked Lily.

"I definitely liked Ava Marina."

"What about Ava Seraphina?"

"Sorry but no," replied Scorpius gently.

"So we liked Ava Isadora and Ava Marina?"

"Yes. Write those two down."

Lily did then said, "Now let's try them with Ada. Ada Adonia."

"Ada Aurora."

"Ada Ella."

"Ada Isis."

"Ada Isadora."

"Ada Thea."

"I didn't like any of those," said Lily and Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Saint names. Ada Aria." Started Lily.

"Ada Gianna."

"Ada Marina."

"Ada Seraphina."

"Well?"

"Its funny because I liked Ada Seraphina, even though I hated Ava Seraphina," said Scorpius.

"I like it as well. I'll write that one down too. So far we like: Ava Isadora, Ava Marina, and Ada Seraphina."

"Do we want to try it with Stella now?" asked Scorpius.

"Do we? I mean I kind of wanted them to have similar first names and I really like Ava and Ada," pleaded Lily.

Scorpius kissed her cheek and said, "Ava and Ada it is then." He leaned down near her stomach and said, "Did you hear that girls? We picked out names for you. Ava and Ada."

"Now we just have to pick which middle name we like more for Ava. Isadora or Marina."

"I kind of like Isadora because it ties in nicely with Ada due to the D."

"Yeah but Ava Marina just flows so nicely," countered Lily.

"Hmm."

"Let me see what they both mean," said Lily turning pages in her book. "Ok. Isadora means a gift of Isis, who was the Egyptian goddess of fertility."

"What about Marina?"

"Sure," she flipped some more pages and then said, "Marina means of the sea. It's also the name Saint Margaret was known by."

Scorpius shrugged and said, "I like the meaning of Isadora better."

"Me too."

"So it's settled then?"

"Ava Isadora," started Lily.

"And Ada Seraphina," finished Scorpius.

They both smiled widely and Scorpius pulled her in for a scorching kiss. When they finally separated they were both breathless.

"Can we tell our Dad's?" asked Scorpius hopefully.

Lily grinned and nodded before she called, "Daddy!"

Quick as lightning Harry was bursting into the living room, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Daddy. Scorpius and I picked the baby's names and we wanted to share it with the Granddad's. Would you mind getting Scorpius' Dad?"

Harry grinned widely before walking back out of the living room. He was back only a minute later with a very disgruntled looking Draco. He seemed to have dirt and dust all over him, making Lily giggle.

"What is it, Potter!" demanded Draco, "Lily's obviously fine."

"Dad, we picked out names and we wanted to share them with you," replied Scorpius.

"Oh. Really?" asked Draco in awe.

They both nodded and waited for Harry and Draco to take a seat. When they did, Lily looked hesitant and said, "First I want to tell you that we used Saint names and Goddess names. We did try a few celestial names but none of them fit right. I hope you're not mad Draco."

"Oh sweetheart I could never be mad at you. You're bringing two granddaughters into my world," replied Draco sincerely.

Lily nodded, temporarily unable to speak.

"The first name we picked is Ada Seraphina," said Scorpius squeezing Lily's hand to calm her emotions.

Harry smiled and said, "That's a beautiful name."

"It is," beamed Draco approvingly.

"The second name we picked is Ava Isadora," said Lily hopeful.

"Lily, they're perfect," said Harry moving to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with you, Potter," added Draco as he moved to Lily's side and said, "Ada and Ava, I can't wait to meet you both."

"Now I don't want to start an argument but have you decided on their last names yet?" asked Harry tentatively.

Lily nodded slowly and said, "We talked about it several times but we never settled on one name. So, I think to be fair we should give them both names. In alphabetical order…Malfoy-Potter."

"That's perfect, love," replied Scorpius kissing her chastely.

"Ada Seraphina Malfoy-Potter," said Harry happily.

"And Ava Isadora Malfoy-Potter," finished Draco smiling.

"Great, now that that is settled girls, feel free to join us any day now," said Lily rubbing her belly.

"Not quite yet girls, your room isn't ready yet," added Draco.

"How much longer do you think until the house is all sorted," asked Scorpius?

Harry and Draco had argued repeatedly about where Lily would be staying with the babies. Harry absolutely refused to allow Lily to live at Malfoy Manor and Draco finally realized that Scorpius would be living wherever Lily was. Giving up in defeat Draco did the next best thing and bought 13 Grimmauld Place. For the last week they had been working on connecting the two houses on both the ground level and the first floor but leaving the upstairs areas separate. This way everyone would have a little privacy but would still be available if help was needed. They had already made the ground floor into a giant playroom, complete with cozy furniture, and floor to ceiling windows along the entire outside wall. This gave them a nice view of the larger combined back yard but also let tons of light in, making it very cheery.

"They're finishing up the kitchen today but they said they need a couple more days for the Master suite and nursery."

Lily flinched in pain then rubbed her belly and replied, "I don't think we're going to have that much time."

Harry, Draco and Scorpius all paled and she clarified, "I don't mean I'm in labor right now but I have a feeling I will be by tomorrow."

Draco shot up out of his seat and left the room quickly. They could hear him yelling at the magical contractors to go faster and Lily felt quite bad for them. "Dr. Devans said I would have to stay in the hospital for five days, Dad, so that will give everyone a little extra time."

"When's your next appointment with her?" asked Harry concerned.

"Tomorrow morning," replied Scorpius warily. The two seemed to come to a mutual decision that tomorrow was too far away.

"Why don't I see if she can see you today, Lily, I'll be right back," Harry left the room before she could protest and she sighed as she leaned against Scorpius.

"Are you alright, Love?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired and uncomfortable." Replied Lily.

Scorpius bent down and kissed the top of her head lightly before he said, "It's almost over, love and you're doing great."

"Thanks. Do I mind if I close my eyes and try and take a nap? You're very comfortable," asked Lily.

"Of course not. Try and get some rest."

When Harry returned 10 minutes later Lily was sound asleep. He moved closer to Scorpius and whispered, "Dr. Devans said to bring her in now."

Scorpius shook his head and said, "No. She just fell asleep and she's exhausted. Let's wait until she wakes up."

Harry looked hesitant but reluctantly nodded and left the room to call Dr. Devans back. A few minutes later he returned and whispered, "She said to wake her in one hour and bring her in. She's setting everything up for the c-section now."

Scorpius stared at Harry dumbly for a minute before shaking his head, "OK. One hour."

Harry smiled and patted Scorpius' shoulder sympathetically before going off to tell the others. The house was soon a flurry of activity and Scorpius was surprised Lily didn't wake up. Hermione came through and asked Scorpius, "Did you and Lily pack a bag?"

"Yeah, but we didn't finish. We didn't add any clothes for the babies. And I didn't put any clothes in yet."

"It's alright. I'll add a few things for you and the babies. Where is it?" asked Hermione gently.

"Thanks. It's in her room by the bathroom door," replied Scorpius relieved for the help.

Harry must have notified James and Al, who were both out, because suddenly one burst through the door and the other came through the floo. Scorpius quickly held up his hand to keep them quiet so they didn't wake Lily.

"What's going on? Dad said Lily was in labor," panted James moving towards the couch.

"We're letting her sleep for a little longer and then we're bringing her in. Dr. Devans is going to do the c-section today." Replied Scorpius quietly.

"Is she OK?" asked Al worried about his sister.

"She's tired and uncomfortable and she seems to be in some pain."

They both nodded and took a seat across from Lily and Scorpius.

Draco came through practically running as he said, "I'm just going to take a quick shower. I'll be right down."

He was quickly followed by Harry who said, "Me too."

15 minutes later everyone was in the living room looking at Lily.

"We should wake her now," said Harry reluctantly.

"Do we have to she looks so comfortable?" asked Scorpius.

Harry sighed but before he could reply Lily woke up gasping in pain, holding her back.

"Lily, what's wrong?" asked Scorpius terrified.

She clenched her eyes shut, ground her teeth and squeezed her hand into a fist. After a minute of tense silence she opened her eyes and a few tears fell down, as she panted, "I think my labor just started."

"Right. Time to go," said Draco quickly moving to the floo and throwing powder in. They had set up a temporary floo to Dr. Devans office just for this reason. Draco motioned for Scorpius and Lily to go first and Lily slowly made her way over to the fireplace. "Wait, I don't have any shoes on," said Lily frantic.

James quickly ran up the stairs, grabbed a pair of her shoes, and ran back down.

"Thanks James," replied Lily as he put her shoes on her and stood to kiss her cheek.

"See you in a little bit, Sis." Said Al.

"I'll be right behind you, Lily," said Harry.

She nodded and entered the floo with Scorpius and they were quickly whisked away to Dr. Devans office.

When Harry and the others arrived, Lily was getting into a wheelchair and Scorpius looked about ready to faint.

"Looks like the big day is finally here," said Dr. Devans smiling to them.

Harry and Draco both grinned widely in response.

"I'm just going to take Lily to Labor and Delivery which is just a few floors up from here. You can all come with us for now but when we do the operation, you'll have to stay in the waiting room."

They started walking and with her and noticed all the strange looks they were getting as they left her office. Harry looked around but they were all dressed normally, "Why is everyone staring at us?"

Dr. Devans smiled and replied, "Probably because none of them knew I had an entire family in my office."

Harry smiled and said, "Right. We must have slipped right by them on the way in."

"Yes, you must have."

The next half hour was spent getting Lily situated in bed and performing a litany of tests on her and the baby. Finally when all the tests were done, Dr. Devans sat down next to Lily's bed and said, "Well, Lily, you are in the early stages of labor right now. You're contractions are 12 minutes apart and the babies look great. They are both close to 5 and a half pounds. You're currently 34 and a half weeks and since they are girls, they're lungs should be developed nicely. So my question for you is, do you want me to try and stop the labor or do you want to have these babies today?"

Lily's eyes widened in surprise at being asked her opinion. She was scared and she didn't want to make the wrong decision. "Will they be alright if they are born today?"

Dr. Devans smiled and said, "From all the test results I've seen I don't have a reason to think that they wouldn't be fine."

Lily nodded and looked to Scorpius. He seemed just as scared as her.

"Why don't I give you a few minutes to discuss it," said Dr. Devans getting up and leaving the room.

Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, "Harry, we should let them decide in private."

Harry frowned but reluctantly nodded and said, "We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes as well."

Both Al and James started to protest but Harry just pushed them out of the room. Draco seemed unwilling to leave but finally did so, closing the door behind him.

Scorpius leaned down for a chaste kiss then said, "What do you want to do, Love?"

"Honestly?"

He smiled and said, "Yes."

Lily groaned and flopped her head back on the pillow before she said, "I want to have the babies. I'm so miserable and uncomfortable and I just want this pregnancy to be over."

Scorpius chuckled and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose, then he brushed her hair out of her face and said, "It's settled then. We'll have the babies today."

She smiled at him as he sat beside her and she said, "I'm just going to close my eyes for a few minutes until Dr. Devans comes back."

"Of course, love," replied Scorpius. He could see how miserable she was the last month and he thought she had done an incredible job of taking care of herself and his daughters. He couldn't believe he was actually going to hold them today.

Dr. Devans returned a few minutes later and Scorpius was trying to wake Lily but nothing was working. Dr. Devans started checking her vitals and seemed to be concerned as she pressed a button near the door. "Lily, can you hear me?"

Lily drowsily opened her eyes but couldn't seem to keep them open, "So tired," she slurred.

Scorpius looked terrified as the door opened and a half a dozen people ran in. "She needs to be prepped for an emergency c-section," barked Dr. Devans.

"What's going on?" asked Harry coming into the room, looking terrified.

"We're bringing her down now for an emergency c-section. Her vitals are dropping and we need to get the babies out now," said Dr. Devans as they started moving Lily out of the room.

"But she was just fine," gasped Hermione.

"She was just tired," said Scorpius quietly, completely confused.

"Who's the father?" asked a nurse.

"I am," said Harry and Scorpius at the same time, causing the nurse to raise her eyebrows.

"I'm Lily's father," clarified Harry.

"I'm the babies father," finished Scorpius.

"Right." Replied the nurse grabbing Scorpius' hand as she said, "You should come with me."

"Wait! I want to be there," said Harry desperately. Something about his tone and the catch in his voice stopped Dr. Devans in her tracks. This wasn't someone that wanted to see his grandchildren born; this was a father who was scared his daughter was going to die. She swallowed hard before she turned back and said, "It's alright, Mr. Potter can come in as well."

The nurse nodded and motioned for both Harry and Scorpius to follow her. They were quickly shoved into a room with a set of surgical scrubs each and told to hurry up. By the time they emerged, they were getting ready to start. They were terrified of all the activity going on around them. A nurse brought them both a chair on either side of Lily's head and told them to stay put. The anesthesiologist smiled reassuringly at them and said, "Don't worry, it won't be long now."

Harry bent down and whispered in Lily's ear, "I love you so much sweetheart. You're doing great, just hold on a little longer and you'll be able to see those beautiful babies of yours."

There was a screen up so Harry couldn't see what was happening and he honestly didn't understand anything the group of doctors and nurses were saying until suddenly Dr. Devans called them, "Harry, Scorpius, I'm going to start now. I'm hoping as soon as I get the babies out that Lily's vitals will come back up."

Harry met her gaze, asking with his eyes _what if they didn't,_ but she didn't reassure him further.

Scorpius simply nodded and said, "I love you Lily. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Everything seemed to be going according to plan and Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the first baby cry. There were tears streaming down his face as he stood and watched Scorpius nervously cut the cord, before the nurse carried baby A to another set of doctors waiting to examine her.

"Scorpius, do you have a name picked out for Baby A?" asked Dr. Devans.

He grinned stupidly and said, "Yeah. Ada. Ada Seraphina."

"Potter?" asked a nurse writing the information down.

"Malfoy-Potter," corrected Harry.

The nurse waited for Scorpius to nod his consent and then moved over to the doctors examining Ada. She was still crying quite loudly and Scorpius was completely overwhelmed with happiness.

Suddenly there was another set of cries and Dr. Devans held up Baby B. Again they motioned for Scorpius to cut the cord but he shook his head and motioned for Harry to do it. Harry shocked speechless, moved slightly and cut the cord.

"Do we have a name for Baby B, Scorpius?" asked Dr. Devans.

"Ava. Ava Isadora," he replied grinning happily.

Before she could reply several alarms started going off and she cursed under her breath before ordering all manner of things, only half of which Harry recognized. He looked behind him to the anesthesiologist to find him also looking quite worried as he turned a few knobs and then started pulling up something into a syringe.

Everything that happened after that was like an out of body experience for Harry. He remembered looking at the monitors all beeping and flashing, watching Scorpius be pulled away from Lily's head, feeling himself be pulled away, as another machine was brought closer to Lily. The nurses quickly tore down the screen and pulled the drapes away before Dr. Devans shocked Lily. That was the last Harry saw as he was dragged out of the operating room along with Scorpius, both begging and pleading to stay with Lily.

Harry felt someone grab his hand and he looked down to see bracelets being put on him. Tears were streaming down his face as he asked, "What?"

The nurse smiled sympathetically at him and said, "They're for the babies. Only those with matching bracelets are allowed to take the babies out of the nursery. We're going to bring them up now. Would you like to come?"

Harry saw that Scorpius was getting the same information from another nurse and they made eye contact. "I can't leave Lily," said Scorpius, his voice reflecting how completely broken he was.

Harry sighed and reluctantly said, "I'll go with them, find your father to stay with them and then I'll come right back."

Scorpius nodded and Harry was pulled forward by one of the nurses. The entire way to the nursery Harry wanted to run back to Lily but he forced himself to stay with the babies. His granddaughters. He reminded himself that Lily went through hell to have these babies and the least he could do was pay attention to them. They were tiny… perfectly tiny. They were each bundled up in pink blankets with a pink hat on and their faces were still quite red from all their crying in the operating room. They were both asleep right now and Harry could feel his heart swelling with love as he watched them. He was broken out of his reverie by several people…

"Dad?" said Al wondering why he looked so sad.

"Are those my beautiful granddaughters?" asked Draco beaming.

"How's Lily?" asked Hermione warily.

"What's wrong, Dad?" asked James.

Harry couldn't seem to reply, only shaking his head, and he saw the look of fear on everyone's face as he went with the nurse to the Nursery door and let them scan the bracelets on his wrist.

"Harry?" asked Hermione tenderly.

"I have to go back," he started before his voice cracked then he stifled a sob and choked out, "Lily."

Hermione gasped and threw her hand over her mouth in shock as tears started to stream down her face.

"Is she…" started Al but Harry forcefully cut him off, "I have to go!"

They all nodded dumbly and Draco said quietly, "I'll stay with the girls."

Harry nodded his thanks and then walked away with the nurse that was waiting to bring him back down to Lily. It seemed to take an eternity to get back to the surgical level but instead of going back to the operating room Harry was brought to the waiting room Scorpius was in.

"How is she?" asked Harry before he was even in the room.

"I don't know! No one has come to tell me what's going on!" yelled Scorpius angrily.

Harry frowned and turned back to the nurse and asked, "Could you please find out how my daughter is doing?"

She nodded and walked away leaving the two alone. Scorpius immediately started pacing as he repeated, "She has to be alright. She has to be," over and over again.

Harry simply sat down and buried his head in his hands, praying to every deity he knew to save his daughter.

"Mr. Potter?" asked a tall man in surgeon robes from the doorway.

"Yes," said Harry standing. Scorpius moved to Harry's side and they both held their breath as they waited.

"Your daughter is still quite unstable but we managed to get her heart started again. Dr. Devans is closing right now and then we'll move Lily to intensive care."

"Oh, thank god," said Harry gratefully, relief flooding him.

"Sir. Dr. Devans wanted to know if you could contact Lily's other doctor and see if she could come here. She thinks maybe she might have information that could help us stabilize your daughter."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I didn't think of that." Said Harry completely annoyed with himself before he finished, "Yes, I'll see if she can come here right away."

"Thank you sir. Someone will be by to get you as soon as Lily is ready to move upstairs."

"Thank you," replied Harry as Scorpius sat down and started sobbing into his hands. Harry moved and sat next to him, patting his shoulders soothingly. After a minute he looked around and cast a Patronus and sent it off to Lily's healer, hoping she could get there soon.

An hour later one of the nurses came to get them and brought them up to the Maternity ward's intensive care unit. There were people everywhere and there was no privacy whatsoever, with only a glass wall between Lily's room and the nurses station. There were more monitors attached to his daughter than Harry thought possible. He unconsciously clenched his fists in anger, _he was so very sick of seeing Lily in a near death state._ He didn't understand what happened. She was doing great these last few months. I mean, he could tell the last few weeks were hard on her, but she was still healthy. _What could have caused this sudden change?_

Finally when Lily was settled and all the monitors were working, Dr. Devans asked the nurses to leave so that she could speak to the family. This must have been common because they simply nodded and left Lily's area. Dr. Devans then pulled a curtain that Harry didn't realize was there which closed off the space so that the nurses couldn't see in. Harry and Scorpius waited hopefully as she readied herself.

"Harry, I'm not going to lie to you. Lily is very unstable right now. I had to restart her heart three times because it would give out after only a few minutes. I've given her everything I can think of short of implanting a device in her that will shock her heart every time it stops."

Harry covered his mouth with one hand and bent over at the waist as if he was going to vomit. After a minute he pulled himself together and stood shakily. "What are her chances?"

"Normally, in these circumstances, I would tell you to prepare yourself. To think about saying goodbye." Replied Dr. Devans emotionally.

"But?" choked Scorpius.

"But, I want to see if Healer Woodrick is able to help her. I believe Lily had similar problems when she first became pregnant, am I correct?"

"She was unstable, yes, but she didn't…" Harry stopped unable to continue.

"Her heart was fine," finished Scorpius.

Dr. Devans nodded and said, "It's a long shot but I'm wondering if the sudden change from the delivery is what's causing her body to be unstable. How was it treated the first time?"

Harry wiped his face and said, "She was kept asleep for a few weeks until her magic stabilized. Then we woke her up. She was given all sorts of treatments though while she was asleep."

"Do you think that's all she needs now? To just sleep for a few weeks?" asked Scorpius hopefully.

Dr. Devans frowned and said, "I don't know. It doesn't address her heart problems… I have to figure that out first. Harry do you know if magic would interfere with a pacemaker?"

Harry grimaced and said, "I'm not sure but my guess is yes. It doesn't matter, though, because if we have to not use magic around her, then we'll do it."

"But the babies are magical," said Scorpius quietly before he continued, "they'll have bursts of accidental magic for years. I don't want to worry about Lily every time it happens…or worse keep them away from her."

Harry nodded and Dr. Devans said, "Let's just wait for Healer Woodrick to get here so she can give us her opinion."

"Thanks," said Harry moving to sit in a chair by Lily's head.

Dr. Devans nodded and asked, "Scorpius, do you want me to have them bring the babies up for you? They can't stay for long but at least you would get to see them."

Scorpius shook his head and said, "No. I…I…I just want to be with Lily right now."

Harry frowned and looked at Dr. Devans unsure what to say and she replied, "Alright. Maybe after Healer Woodrick visits, you'll be ready to see them."

"Yeah. Maybe," replied Scorpius half-heartedly.

"Dr. Devans?" asked a nurse from the other side of the curtain.

"Yes," she replied moving the curtain enough to see the nurse.

"There's a woman here that is insisting on speaking with you about Miss Potter. Her name is Ms. Woodrick."

Harry jumped out of his seat as Dr. Devans said, "Thank you. Could you please bring her in?"

"Sure, Dr." replied the nurse leaving.

"Thank Merlin," sighed Scorpius running his hands through his abnormally wild hair. _He could not lose Lily. He knew it was horrible but he would never be able to look at those babies if he lost her._ _She was his everything._ He was brought of his thoughts when Healer Woodrick entered the room. She furrowed her brows and looked around for several seconds before she barked, "Where are the babies?"

Surprised by the question, Dr. Devans replied, "In the nursery."

"What in Merlin's name are they doing away from their mother?" yelled Healer Woodrick before continuing, "It's imperative that those babies stay near her!"

"I'm sorry. It's standard protocol…I didn't know," replied Dr. Devans apologetically.

Harry felt bad for the doctor and said, "It's not your fault. None of us knew."

Dr. Devans smiled somewhat at him before telling a nurse to have the babies brought here immediately. "Healer Woodrick, could you tell us what's going on? Lily's heart keeps …stopping."

"Let me perform some tests first," replied the healer as she looked to make sure the curtain was closed and no one could see in. "These monitors need to be shut off and unplugged. Otherwise the magic will destroy them."

"If we do that then all the alarms will sound in the nurses station and the monitors will flash warnings," replied Dr. Devans.

The healer stopped and looked around for a minute while she thought about the problem. "Alright. I'll disillusion myself, cast a silencing charm and a confundus charm on the nurse for the few minutes I need to check on Lily."

"What about the other patients?" asked Harry warily?

"Each nurse is assigned only one patient," replied Dr. Devans tentatively.

"Can we do it already!" begged Scorpius.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry dear, just give me a minute," replied Healer Woodrick as she disillusioned herself and vanished from sight. A few minutes later she reappeared, "All set. Now pull the plug on all these machines so I can get started," she ordered.

Dr. Devans went through and unplugged all the machines and closed off all of Lily's IV's, then nodded to the healer when she was done. They all watched as the healer cast many charms on Lily, each flashing a result or a picture very much like an ultrasound. "Did she receive any blood transfusions?"

"Yes, several," replied Dr. Devans.

"Was it magical blood?"

"I…I don't know. I don't think so. We just matched her type and gave her what we had in the blood bank."

The healer tutted under her breath before she started to cast healing spells.

Dr. Devans looked at Harry who simply shrugged, not knowing what the healer was getting at.

"Dr. Devans? The Malfoy-Potter babies are here. Do you want me to send them back to the nursery until you are done?" asked a nurse from the other side of the curtain.

"No," replied Harry, Scorpius and Dr. Devans simultaneously.

"Alright." Replied the nurse surprised, "Someone with matching bracelets needs to come out here though, so we can scan them and release the babies."

Harry left the room and let them scan his bracelets. Several minutes later he returned pushing one baby in front of him and pulling the other behind him. The healer stopped and smiled as she moved towards the babies. She then leaned down and scooped up one baby, turned and said, "Mr. Malfoy, I need you to sit on the bed next to Miss Potter."

Scorpius looked panicked and said, "What? But I don't want to hurt her and there's not enough room."

She turned to Harry and said, "Mr. Potter. Could you please make the bed a little larger?"

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand, making the bed bigger.

Again the healer motioned for Scorpius to move and he reluctantly sat on the bed. He was very stiff though and she said, "Sit back dear, put your legs up."

He did so hesitantly and when he was settled she said, "Good. Now just move a little closer to Miss Potter."

He frowned and moved a couple inches over so that he was just touching her.

"Excellent. Now here, hold your daughter," said the healer placing the baby in his arms before he realized what was happening. He started to panic and said, "Wait. Why am I holding the baby? This can't be good for Lily to have us on the bed with her." He was sitting up now, holding the baby away from him, practically begging for someone to take it.

"It's exactly what Miss Potter needs, Mr. Malfoy. The sudden loss of so much magic from her body has sent her into magical shock. She needs to be near as much magic as possible right now to stabilize her," replied the healer as she moved to pick up the second baby and returned to Scorpius.

Again he panicked and said, "I can't hold both of them!"

"Nonsense, of course you can. Now, lie back."

Scorpius did so, wide-eyed and terrified. The healer moved his arms so that he had one baby in each snug against his chest. She then cast a charm to add solid side railings to the bed so that no one would fall out. She stepped back and nodded in satisfaction before casting another set of diagnostic charms.

"Good. Good. Good. Excellent. Good. Hmm. Interesting." The healer mumbled as she saw the results. When she was done she turned to Harry and said, "She's doing much better now with the babies close to her. I imagine Mr. Malfoy's magic is helping as well. But I do think she needs a magical blood transfusion. Do you know if you have the same blood type, Mr. Potter?"

"I have no idea," replied Harry apologetically.

"We can test you here," added Dr. Devans, "And I can set up a transfusion for Lily if you're a match."

"Al and James are here as well so you should test all of us."

"Good. I would recommend using your blood first though if you are a match. The stronger the magic the more it will help her. And I imagine your magic is pretty strong." Said Healer Woodrick before continuing, "Let's start with one transfusion and see how she is. If we need to, we can do one a day for a week."

"Do you think she's going to be OK?" asked Harry hesitantly.

Healer Woodrick smiled and said, "I do. I think she's going to be just fine. She was in magical shock but now that the babies are here, her magic is stabilizing. We just have to treat some magical exhaustion and heal her body and she should be as good as new."

"Really?" asked Scorpius hopefully.

"Really. Mr. Malfoy. Now, let's get these monitors back on so I can cancel the confundus charm I placed on that poor nurse."

Much to Dr. Devans surprise when she turned all the machines back on and hooked them up to Lily again, her vitals had nearly stabilized. She looked dumbfounded at the healer and asked, "How on earth did you do that?"

The healer smiled and simply said, "Magic."

"Thank you. I can't even… just… _**Thank. You**_." replied Dr. Devans emotionally. She had come to adore Lily and her family over these last few months and she was terrified that she wasn't going to be able to save her. She wiped a few stray tears off her face and was pulled into a hug by Harry who said, "Thank you."

He pulled away and hugged Healer Woodrick as well and said tearfully, "Thank you."

They all smiled at each other and turned as Scorpius said quietly, "Thank you all. I don't know what I would do without Lily. She's my love, my life, my…everything."

He then looked down at his daughters, snuggled comfortably in his arms and smiled widely, "They're beautiful," he whispered in awe.

"They are," replied all three of them smiling at the scene before them.

Author's Note: So there you go, a happy ending! What did you think?


	30. Epilogue

I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Thanks so much everyone for all your support! I really appreciated all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the epilogue

Harry was surrounded by complete chaos and he had never been happier. He was currently sitting on the floor playing with his beautiful girls. It was striking how different they looked, with two having strawberry blonde hair and the third having dark raven locks. But there was one thing they all shared … their emerald green eyes. As his granddaughters happily knocked over every tower of blocks he built, his daughter crawled around the demolished structures babbling away. He was sure that he must have the biggest grin on his face and he knew that if Hermione came down the mess would horrify her but he was enjoying himself.

"Dada…Dada…Dada," babbled his daughter Hope as she crawled over his lap.

"Papa, a. gain!" demanded Ava.

" Papa," asked Ada sweetly.

He nodded and started building the towers again. His granddaughters couldn't be more different in personality. Ava was demanding and feisty while Ada was sweet and reserved. He looked up as he heard someone coming down the stairs.

Draco stood at the bottom of the stairs taking in the scene before him. He laughed and said, "Hermione's going to be pissed if she see's this mess."

"Draco!" chided Harry as Ada giggled and Ava shouted, "Papa said bad word!"

Draco covered his mouth before leaning down and whispering, "You won't tell on me, will you?"

Ada shook her head no but Ava yelled loudly, "Papa said bad word! Papa said bad word! Papa said bad word!"

Harry laughed and said, "Good girl Ava!"

His daughter had crawled over to Draco and sat down in front of him holding her arms out babbling, "p.. p.. p."

Draco smiled, picked her up and stuck his tongue out at Harry before he said, "See Harry, even your own daughter takes my side."

Harry frowned petulantly as Hope bounced in Draco's arms spluttering p…p…p… sounds the whole time.

"Papa a..gain!" demanded Ava, stomping her foot this time. Apparently he was taking too long building the block towers.

"That's right, you tell him Ava, Malfoy's don't wait!" said Draco smiling proudly.

"Git," said Harry under his breath.

"Papa said bad word!" yelled Ava several times making Draco laugh.

"What on earth is going on down here," asked Hermione as she came down the stairs. She stopped as soon as she got a clear view of the room. It was a complete disaster. There were toys everywhere. _Was that a toy hanging from the ceiling?_

She crossed her arms and said, "Harry!"

He looked guilty and said, "Yeah, love?"

"Look at this mess! And how on earth did that toy get stuck to the ceiling?" yelled Hermione.

Before Harry could reply Ava pointed at him and yelled, "Papa said bad word! Papa said bad word!"

Hermione looked scandalized and said, "Harry! How could you! They're just babies!" She hurried over, hands on her hips as Draco laughed…that was until Ava moved her finger so that it was pointed at him and yelled again, "Papa said bad word! Papa said bad word!"

"Draco!" she yelled.

"Ava, I thought we talked about keeping that between us?" he whispered causing Hermione to scowl at him.

"Good heavens I can't even leave you two for an hour to go get ready!" she grumbled before opening her arms to take Hope from Draco.

Hope shook her head no and snuggled up against Draco's chest making him beam proudly.

"Come on Hope we have to go get you changed. We're going to put a pretty dress on you."

She continued to shake her head no and Hermione gave up and just took her out of Draco's arms causing Hope to try and hang on to his shirt. Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing, which earned him a nasty glare from Hermione.

"P…p…p…Papa!" wailed Hope, shocking them all.

"Did she just say..."started Hermione but she was interrupted quickly.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" repeated Hope loudly as she tried to throw herself back into Draco's arms.

Hermione smiled and handed her back to a stunned Draco.

"But I'm not…" started Draco but Hermione cut him off and said, "Looks like you're her Papa, Draco."

He smiled at Hope and said, "You want me to be your Papa, Hope?"

She nodded and said, "Papa!"

"Well, that makes three words now. Mama, Dada, and Papa," said Harry smiling.

"She's a bloody genius at 10 months," whispered Draco happily.

"Draco!" reprimanded Hermione, but Ava, yelling, "Papa said bad word", quickly drowned her out.

Draco pointed at Ava and said, "You're a little troublemaker!"

She nodded feverishly in agreement making all of them laugh.

"Dad?"

"Scorpius, I'm down here," yelled Draco.

He came down and scowled as he looked at his girls, "Why aren't they changed yet! We have to go Dad! I told you that we needed,"

"I know. I know. We need to leave at 4:15 to get there on time," finished Draco before his son could lecture him. Again.

"Have you looked at the time recently, Father?" asked Scorpius angrily, with his hands on his hips, looking very much like Hermione.

Draco huffed and turned to look at the clock…shit. It was 4:10. He turned back to Scorpius and said sheepishly, "Sorry, son. We were having fun and I lost track of time."

"Honestly! Now we're never going to get there in time!" yelled Scorpius.

Draco looked down guiltily and Ava gleefully yelled, "Papa in trouble! Papa in trouble!"

"Yes, he is Ava," huffed Scorpius picking her up. "Now, lets get you changed. Come on Ada," he said bending down to scoop his other daughter up so he had one on each hip. He tutted again, before turning and leaving the room, climbing the stairs.

They waited until they heard Scorpius walk across the floor upstairs before the three of them burst out laughing.

"He seems quite stressed," said Hermione grinning.

"Yes, well it's been a while since Lily…" started Draco but Harry stood up and cut him off, "I'll just get Hope changed," taking her from Draco.

Surprised by Harry's abruptness it took Hermione a second before she realized what he was doing, "Now wait just a minute Mr. Potter. You are not leaving me to clean up this mess! I'll change Hope, thank you very much." Hermione quickly grabbed Hope and practically ran up the stairs away from them.

Draco grinned and said, "Nice try, Potter."

Harry smiled sheepishly before bending down to sort the toys into piles. As they were sorted, Draco levitated the piles back to the correct bins. Of course Hermione had everything organized alphabetically… and Merlin forbid they should put something in the wrong bin! Draco did not want to ever live through that experience again. One time, he had accidently put a farm animal in the zoo animal bin. Oh, the horrors! She was like a woman possessed. He received a half hour lecture on all the reasons why cows were not zoo animals. Naturally she didn't say cow, she used the proper scientific name and gave him the evolutionary history of the particular type of cow he had inadvertently placed in the zoo animal bin. No, thank you, it was easier to just do what she wanted. In fact, he was certain that if he ever made that mistake again, he would AK himself rather than suffer through Hermione's wrath.

They finished up just as they heard Scorpius yelling, "Ava, come back here! Daddy still has to put your shoes on!"

The only response they heard was bubbling laughter and the frantic running of a toddler.

Draco and Harry laughed and Scorpius yelled, "I can hear you laughing down there!"

They both stopped, having been caught and slowly climbed the stairs to face an angry Scorpius.

As they reached the kitchen they heard Ava yell, "Unca Jamie!"

"Hey Princess!" greeted James happily scooping her up into his arms and carrying her into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Scorpius scowling and Harry and Draco looking guilty. He smiled down at Ava and said, "What have you done this time Princess?"

Ava beamed proudly at him as Ada peeked out from behind Scorpius' leg and said, "Ava bad."

"Na ah!"

"Yea ah!"

"Na ah!"

"Yea ah!"

"Girls, stop fighting," chided Hermione as she entered the room with a freshly changed Hope.

James' face lit up as he said, "There's my pretty girl!"

"We're late," reminded Scorpius as he moved to James' side to put Ava's shoes on.

"Where's Al?" asked James.

"He's meeting us there," replied Harry grinning, "He was having lunch with his girlfriend and her parents first."

James grimaced and said, "Ouch." He felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see Ada, "Unca hurt?" she asked sweetly.

He bent down and kissed her cheek, before he smiled and replied, "No, Uncle is fine, sweet pea."

"Is everyone else meeting us there as well?" asked Harry.

"Yes, now let's get going before we miss the whole thing," huffed Scorpius picking up Ada and walking to the floo.

After he left, James asked, "What's got his knickers in a twist?"

Ava laughed and repeated, "Knickers!"

"Great, James. Just great," grumbled Hermione as she entered the floo with Hope.

"What?" asked James clueless?

"Knickers!" squealed Ava as he got into the floo with her, "Knickers! Knickers! Knickers!"

"Scorpius is going to kill him," said Draco smiling.

"Yes, he definitely is," answered Harry as he got into the floo and yelled, "Hogwarts!"

Harry had barely landed upright before he was being pulled quickly through Hogwarts towards the front doors. He saw Scorpius and James running ahead of he and Hermione and noticed Draco was catching up.

"This is insane. We're not that late!" yelled Harry trying to reason with everyone, but nobody listened to him and he was forced to run all the way to the Quidditch Pitch. All three of the girls were squealing happily the whole time and he couldn't help but grin. When they finally made it to the pitch Harry was out of breath as was everyone else. The wizards checking tickets took one look at Harry and motioned them through. They upset many people as they pushed their way through the packed stadium to find their designated seats, finally managing to get to the mass of red heads.

"You're late!" chided Al

Harry simply glared at him and said, "What did we miss?"

"Nothing really. Just a bunch of boring speeches."

"Al!" gasped Rose slapping him in the leg.

"What?"

"That's so rude!"

Al just rolled his eyes and leaned over Harry to reach for Hope who was currently trying to throw herself at him.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheeks.

"No hogging, Al, I want to see my sister!" whined Rose.

"She's my sister too!" said Al sticking his tongue out at Rose.

"Will you two quit it! We can't hear anything!" reprimanded Scorpius as he leaned across Hermione and Harry to yell at them.

They both quieted down feeling somewhat guilty.

Hermione was moving around, "I can't see anything, can you Harry?"

"Not really, no." replied Harry as Hermione stood to get a better view.

"Hey, sit down! You're blocking our view!" yelled someone from behind them causing Harry and Hermione to turn and glare.

"Oh. Sorry!" the person yelled back.

Hermione sat down again and said, "They really should have big screen TVs set up so that we can see what's going on. I mean for all we know they could be putting on a circus show while we all sit here trying to figure out what's going on."

"What's a circus?" asked Draco.

Harry laughed and Hermione replied, "Really, Draco, now we have to take the girls and then you can see for yourself."

"I think it's starting!" said Rose standing up, causing many to complain behind them again.

The rest of them stood, hoping to see the ceremony but it was nearly impossible from this far away.

The girls were gleefully clapping their hands in excitement, which everyone found quite amusing.

"Now may I present to you the 2007 graduating class of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," Headmistress McGonagall said loudly."

The stadium erupted in applause and cheers as names started to be called off and the graduates walked across the stage to receive their diploma. It seemed like there were a million names before finally…

"Lily Potter!"

Everyone cheered and the girls yelled, "Mama, Mama!"

They settled down again until they heard…

"Hugo Weasley!"

They cheered some more and waited for the ceremony to be over. It took them quite a while to make their way through the crowds to get to Lily and Hugo.

"Mama! Mama!" squealed both Ava and Ada reaching out for her.

Lily laughed as she moved towards them and wrapped her arms around them, "Hi baby girls. Did you miss Mama?"

They both nodded and Ava said, "Papa said bad word!"

Lily pretended to be shocked and said, "No, he didn't?"

"He did!" insisted Ava.

"Which Papa?" asked Lily seriously?

"Both!" yelled Ava.

"Oh my goodness! Papa's what are we going to do with you?" asked Lily aghast.

Harry and Draco both put on puppy dog faces making the girls giggle and Lily said, "Well, I guess we can let it go this time…What do you girls think?"

"Punish them!" yelled Ava excitedly causing everyone to roar in laughter.

"No! They good Papa's," argued Ada.

"No! They bad!"

"Good!"

"Bad!"

"All right girls, no fighting," interrupted Lily gently before she continued, "I think we'll forgive you this time Papa's but next time we're going to have to punish you."

"Yes, Mum," replied Draco teasingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and then looked at Harry expectantly, "Yeah, OK." he said in mock reluctance.

"And what do we say when we do something bad Papa's?" asked Scorpius enjoying this.

Draco mumbled something under his breath and Scorpius said, "We couldn't hear you Papa."

"I'm sorry!" said Draco petulantly.

"And what about you Papa Harry?" asked Scorpius.

"I'm sorry," replied Harry guiltily.

"Excellent. Now, who wants to go home and have some cake?" asked Scorpius mischievously.

"Me! Me! Me!" squealed the girls jumping up and down in excitement.

"Who wants to race back?" asked James smiling.

"Me! Me! Me!" replied Ava and Ada.

"Who wants to go with me?" asked Al and Ada ran to his leg and held her arms up for him.

"I guess that means you're with me Ava," said James picking her up.

"On three. One. Two." started Hugo and the girls squealed "Tree!"

The others started following after them but Scorpius held Lily back. She looked at him questioningly but he simply smiled before he wrapped his hands in her hair, pulled her to him and snogged her senseless.

There were several catcalls and flashes going off but neither of them cared. They had survived. They had two beautiful girls and couldn't be happier. When they pulled apart Lily smiled and said, "Merlin, I love you."

"I love you too. More than you could possibly imagine."

They started kissing again and Scorpius reluctantly pulled away and said, "We should probably get going."

"Yeah, otherwise, I might just shag you here in front of everyone." replied Lily huskily.

"You're killing me," groaned Scorpius.

"We'll have plenty of time tonight," reassured Lily, kissing his cheek.

"Minx," he replied swatting her behind as they walked back towards the castle. The house was already filled with people by the time they arrived. It was the first time her Dad had allowed her mother inside. As she sat in the backyard surrounded by her family she thought back on the last two years…

Lily's relationship with her mum would never be the same as it was before she got pregnant but they were working on establishing a new one. The fallout once the press got wind of what her mother did to Hermione was brutal. She was punished quite severely in the papers but the Ministry didn't send her to Azkaban, surprisingly. She had a feeling her Dad had something to do with that but she never asked. Her mum was sentenced to ten years of full time community service, which considering her mum had never worked, must feel like hell to her. They also stripped her of any rights to her Dad's money as well as his name. Finally, they took away her Order of Merlin that she received after the war.

Lily knew that if her Mum had been successful in terminating her pregnancy that she would have been devastated. No punishment would have ever been enough so she never brought it up with Hermione. The truth was that nothing could replace her son. But Hope was certainly making her Dad and Hermione quite happy. She was absolutely adorable and Lily just wanted to smother her in love every time she was near. Their family had adjusted surprisingly well to her Dad and Hermione's relationship and they were all completely smitten with Hope. She was a lucky girl to have five older siblings that wanted nothing more than to spoil you.

Things were still a little weird between her and Rose and sometimes she would question whether Rose was truly over Scorpius, but there was nothing she could do about it. She loved him more than words could say and she didn't plan on ever letting him go. In fact, she was hoping they could finally get married now that she had graduated. She knew that her Dad didn't want her to get married until she was older but she was becoming very impatient. Plus she would really like to have another baby and she was pretty sure her Dad would not appreciate that until they were married. This was one of the reasons she was looking forward to tonight and starting her week away with Scorpius. She was hoping she could convince him to elope while they were in Bermuda and they could start working on that baby right away.

She was broken out of her reverie by Scorpius kissing her cheek as he sat down beside her, "What are you thinking about, love? You have this mischievous look that makes me think I'm in for it."

Lily laughed and teased, "Maybe you are."

He smirked at her then leaned in to kiss her chastely but one kiss wasn't enough for Lily and she held him close to her as she continued to kiss him.

"Hey Lils, get a room!" yelled Hugo, making everyone laugh.

Lily pulled away and rolled her eyes at Hugo before she said, "You're just jealous."

"Yes, you're right, I've always wanted to snog Scorpius," joked Hugo, resulting in more laughter from the family.

Lily turned back to Scorpius and said, "It's late, and we should get the girls to bed."

Scorpius nodded, stood up and said, "Alright, my little princesses, it's time for bed."

Lily found it amusing that her family whined just as loud as the girls to delay bedtime.

Scorpius moved over to get Ava who was sitting in James' lap talking his ear off about Merlin knew what while Lily went to get Ada who was snuggled up against Draco's chest, almost asleep. As soon as Ada was in Lily's arms she snuggled her head in her mum's neck and wrapped one of her hands in Lily's long hair. She was asleep before they even got inside.

"No bed, Dada," said Ava stubbornly.

"Come now, Ava, little princesses need their sleep," replied Scorpius kneeling in front of James so he was eye level with her.

"No." she replied stubbornly and turned away from Scorpius to burrow further into James.

Scorpius saw nearly everyone trying to stifle their laughter and he sighed internally, Ava was always going to be a handful.

"Don't you want Daddy to read you a story?"

"No."

"But Daddy really wanted to know more about Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, don't you?"

Ava turned and he could see she wanted to go but was trying to fight it. She pointed behind him to Harry, who was holding Hope against his chest and said, "Hope still up. And me bigger than her."

Harry chuckled and Scorpius chided, "Ava!"

"Not fair!"

Harry stood and moved towards Ava and turned so that she could see Hope's face over Harry's shoulder, "Sweetheart, Hope is already asleep, see?"

Ava nodded and Harry asked, "Do you want to be a big girl and help me put her to bed and then I can read to you?"

Ava crawled down off James' lap quickly, gave her Dad a kiss and happily took Harry's hand.

"Night Ava," said several people as she went inside with Harry.

Lily came back a few minutes later and could tell just by the look on Scorpius' face what happened, "Let me guess, she didn't want to go to bed."

Scorpius frowned petulantly and said, "Not for me."

Lily laughed and said, "But she would for Papa."

Scorpius crossed his arms and grunted in response before Lily kissed the top of his head to soothe his hurt feelings and said, "Sorry, love."

They spent the next hour chatting and laughing with their families before Scorpius stood and said, "What do you say we get going, Love?"

Lily nodded and smiled broadly as she said, "I'd love that."

Scorpius pulled her into his arms and everyone stood to see them off. Lily turned to Harry and said, "Are you sure you don't mind watching the girls, Daddy?"

Harry smiled and said, "Of course not, sweetheart. Go. Enjoy yourselves. You certainly deserve a nice relaxing vacation."

Lily nodded and wrapped Harry in a hug, which he happily returned. She then proceeded to hug Draco, Hermione, James, Al, Rose, Hugo, Teddy, Ron, her Mum, and her grandparents. When she was done she said, "Don't forget to cut Ava's food into tiny bites and Ada's into bigger bites."

"We know," said Draco amused.

"And don't forget to leave the hall light on for them, they don't like to be in the dark."

"We know," replied Harry.

"And…"

"Lily, we know!" said Al laughing.

"Yeah, sis, we're going to completely spoil them while you're gone, so much that they won't even miss you."

"All right…are you sure you don't have any questions?" she asked one last time.

"No!" they all replied laughing.

Scorpius smiled indulgently at her and said, "Come on, love, let's go. I can't wait to spend the week on the beach."

She smiled at him and started walking towards the front hall, where their things were. As Scorpius opened the door to escort her out she panicked and said, "Don't forget to read Peter Rabbit and a chapter of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, every night!"

"We know, sweetie," said Harry moving to kiss her cheek, "Now, go have some fun. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. Take care of my girls and call me if you need anything at all," replied Lily starting to cry.

"Oh sweetie," said Harry brushing the tears off her face, "They're going to be just fine with us."

"I know," she sobbed before continuing, "I've just never been away from them for more than a few hours."

Scorpius took her hand and said sweetly, "We'll get through it together, love."

Lily nodded and finally let Scorpius lead her outside before he apparated them both away.

Al, joking, broke the nights' silence as he said, "100 galleons says they come back married!"

Most everyone, save Harry and Draco, laughed and James replied, "You're on little bro, I say they come back engaged, not married."

"I'm with James," added Hugo.

Harry and Draco were both frowning and Hermione moved to stand between them. "They're all grown up now."

"Yeah," said Draco wistfully.

"You don't think they'll get married, do you Hermione?" asked Harry emotionally.

"No, love, I don't. I'm pretty sure Lily is going to want you to walk her down the aisle when she gets married." replied Hermione supportively.

Harry didn't look convinced and said, "I hope so. I was really looking forward to it…one day."

Hermione kissed his cheek and ran her hand through his hair, like she had done so many times before, and as always, it helped calm him down.

They checked into their hotel as soon as they arrived in Bermuda and Lily was able to hold her emotions in until the door closed…then she let it all out, sobbing on the bed for a good twenty minutes before calming down.

"Feel better now?" asked Scorpius wiping the tears off her face.

"Yeah. Sorry. I didn't realize how hard it was going to be to leave them," she replied ashamed.

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry for loving our girls so much you don't want to leave them. It makes me love you a thousand times more than I already do, if that's possible," grinned Scorpius.

She smiled at him before she pulled him in for a kiss.

Scorpius pulled away and wiggled his eyebrows at her as he asked; "Care to take a bath with me in our private hot tub?"

"I would love to."

Scorpius led Lily to the bathroom and she gasped at the sheer size of it. Even though both of them came from families with plenty of money, they had never seen a bathroom quite like this.

"Can we take the bathroom home with us?" asked Lily in awe, looking at the double sinks, giant glass shower and massive tub.

"I know, right. It's pretty fantastic," grinned Scorpius as he started filling the tub with warm water and bubble bath.

Lily started stripping but Scorpius stopped her and said, "Let me help you with that, love."

She smiled mischievously but let him take over. He slowly unzipped her shorts and slid them down her legs, lifting one then the other to take the shorts off. He kissed her calves when he was finished and leaned up to pull her knickers down next. He moved torturously slow and Lily was squirming by the time he kissed her thighs and stood up. He then pulled her shirt over her head and moved behind her to kiss each of her shoulders softly. He ran his hands under her arms to gently caress her stomach before he undid her bra. Again he moved incredibly slow as he slid it down her arms before tossing it to the side. She leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes, just enjoying his touch. He gently moved her hair off her shoulder and began licking and sucking on parts of her neck, making her moan. He stifled his groan and proceeded to tenderly kneed and caress her breasts, until she was weak in the knees.

Unable to take anymore teasing she turned to face Scorpius with heat in her eyes and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She then began undressing Scorpius in the same slow torturous way, enjoying his mewls of pleasure as she ran soft kisses up his legs. His shirt was pushed up as she nipped and licked at his stomach, causing him to groan loudly before ripping his own shirt off. He motioned for Lily to get into the tub but she said, "No, you get in first."

He nodded, turned the water off and got in, resting against the side with his legs spread out.

Lily grinned at him before she grabbed his hand to help her in. She quickly straddled him and pulled him in for a heated kiss, licking and nipping at his lips, at the same time she ran her hands through his hair and pulled somewhat aggressively.

Scorpius groaned loudly, obviously enjoying what she was doing, "Merlin, I fucking love you."

Lily giggled before smothering his upper chest in kisses as her hands moved underwater.

"Fuck!" gasped Scorpius as she grabbed him none too gently.

"What is it baby?" she asked innocently.

"Minx," he muttered before smashing his mouth against hers, leaning forward making her lay back so much that her hair was now in the water.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," she growled seductively as she pushed him back forcefully against the tub and positioned herself above him and slowly lowered herself down.

"Fuck," moaned Lily as Scorpius wrapped his arms around her and started moving so that his thrusts were slow, hard and deep.

"Merlin, you feel amazing."

"mmm."

"Tell me what you want, Love." whispered Scorpius gently nipping her earlobe.

"You…"

"You have me." he replied seriously

"More…"

"More what?" he asked teasingly.

Her eyes flashed angrily before she put both her hands on his shoulders and demanded, "Harder."

He grinned and said, "My pleasure."

Scorpius guided her hips to meet her demands and they spent the next half hour splashing all the water out of the tub. When they were finally finished, Lily looked around and laughed, "Scor, look at the mess we made!"

"It was totally worth it, though."

"Yes it definitely was," smirked Lily standing up to get out of the tub. Her legs were shaking and she had to reach out to Scorpius to steady herself, causing him to grin proudly as he helped her to the bedroom.

"Stop looking so smug!" she said in mock anger, slapping him on the chest as he got into bed beside her.

He laughed and kissed her passionately to keep her quiet. He pulled back after a minute and said, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Hmm. You might have mentioned it once or twice," replied Lily teasingly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes before he kissed her nose, then each of her eyelids, and then her mouth before he said, "Well, I do love you Lily Potter. I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Lily was smiling at him when he began talking but as the words sunk in she just stared at him questioningly. _Was he…?_

"Marry me." he said simply, smiling broadly at her.

Lily opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out, so instead she grinned and flipped them over, positioning herself on top of Scorpius. She smothered him in kisses all over his face, making him laugh.

"Is that a yes?" he asked smiling.

"Yes!" she replied quietly before leaning down to kiss him. She then pulled back and yelled, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"


End file.
